Reencuentro
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: SLASH AxL - Aragorn y Legolas se reencuentran en tristes circunstancias después de 15 años... Abstenerse de leer si no te gusta el slash
1. Busqueda

**Título: Reencuentro**

**Autor: Vania Hepskins vaniah2000@yahoo.com o Jun para acá la raza.**

**Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn**

**Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17**

**Resumen: Legolas es acusado de un asesinato, Aragorn le persigue, ¿renacerá lo que alguna vez compartieron?**

**Advertencia: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre/hombre, mas bien hombre/elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, por favor no le leas.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro.**

**1. Búsqueda**

El ataque había sido fuerte y Aragorn no puedo evitar la caída, sus tropas habían sido asaltadas por varias criaturas oscuras cuando realizaba su primera visita al Bosque Negro desde su coronación, su amado hijo Eldarion ya cumplía 4 años de edad y el padecimiento tan largo que Arwen había sufrido por espacio de 1 año había terminado con su vida hacia ya meses, no había tenido mas que la posibilidad de disfrutar de su pequeño mas que 2 años.

Aragorn caía al río, sin sufrir mas daño que el de flotar por algún tiempo antes de perder el conocimiento, el rápido oleaje del río le impedía el hundimiento, alguien desde la orilla le observó al pasar cerca de él y al ver que se trataba de un mortal, se hecho a nado con la intención de rescatarlo, largos cabellos rubios nadaban en dirección de Aragorn tratando de tomarle por el cuello, de evitar su daño o hundimiento.

No se había sentido bien desde la muerte de su amada Arwen y deseaba encontrarse con esos amigos que había forjado durante la guerra contra el oscuro por el anillo único, en especial con cierto joven elfo del bosque Negro. La fiebre había empeorado un poco su salud al salir de su reino, pero no le impedía seguir tan lúcido y fuerte en la carga, simplemente exigió demasiado a su cuerpo y cayó abatido por el golpe en el pecho de aquel orco.

Le tomó del cuello, procurando colocar el rostro del mortal sobre la corriente, con gran esfuerzo le llevó sano y salvo a la orilla donde pudo inspeccionarle con más detenimiento.

No le había reconocido, las extrañas ropas reales que llevaba, la ausencia de esa barba que le recordaba en aquellos tiempos, el ensanchamiento de hombros, la majestuosidad que había ganado, aquellas pocas líneas blancas cerca de sus sienes, ocultas por el largo del cabello, todo en él había cambiado para su beneficio y el salvador mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al reconocerle, mas algo no se encontraba bien en el mortal, su respiración era difícil, había dejado de respirar y podría morir en cualquier momento.

- ¡Aragorn! Aragorn ¡Despierta! – exclamó el extraño personaje tratando de reanimar al mortal.

Al no obtener respuesta de el, inclinó la cabeza del mortal hacia atrás, abrió su boca y después de descubrir su rostro, pegó sus labios a los del mortal tendido ante él, soplo con entusiasmo, y espero respuesta, volvió a soplar mas esta vez cerró su vías nasales y vio como su pecho se ensanchaba, inspiró una vez mas hasta que pudo constatar que el mortal lo hacía por si mismo, lo colocó de costado para que el agua tragada pudiera salir.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, su majestad? – preguntó dejándole respirar.

- Yo... ya...estoy bien.. – respondió el soberano cerrando sus ojos para aspirar con fuerza sin voltear a ver a su acompañante – Gracias.. gracias..

El desconocido se encontraba todo cubierto, tenía los suficientes motivos para desear que nadie le reconociera, ni siquiera él. Solo sus hermosos ojos azules podían ser vistos y aun con mucha dificultad pues trataba de no mirar a su interlocutor de frente, su cabello y orejas las cubría con la capucha negra que había vuelto a su lugar, la voz incluso la hacía mas suave y baja, casi un susurro se podía decir.

- ¿A quien debo mi salvación? Dime tu nombre que sabré recompensarte.

- Mi nombre en este momento no interesa, un amigo podría llamarme. Ahora que se encuentra a salvo, debo partir – respondió el alto desconocido poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Alto! Te ruego me digas tu nombre, deseo saberlo si te consideras amigo del rey.

- Usted no es mi rey y no me veo obligado a tal..Con su permiso

- ¡Me debes respeto! – exclamó Elessar tomándole del brazo impidiéndole la partida.

- No se lo he faltado, incluso me atrevo a decir que obtendría algún favor suyo.

- Me insultas al no decirme tu nombre

- Que el favor ganado compense ese insulto, señor mío, ahora.. me despido

Avanzó unos pasos, tomó su bolso de viaje y apago las últimas brazas de su campamento. Saludo al rey que se ponía en pie y salió con paso seguro hacia el sur, al contrario del camino que el llevaba, parecía trotar con ligereza como había visto hacerlo a los elfos, pues ni una huella perceptible a otros ojos que no fuera la suya de montaraz las habría notado.

El desconocido siguió su camino, sabía bien que Aragorn sería encontrado por sus tropas que no se encontraban lejos de allí, pues algunos desde la cima habían visto el rescate por parte del elfo, no quería interrupciones en su cacería, no debía perder tiempo en re encuentros, a pesar de lo mucho que le alegraba en volver al ver al regidor de gondor.

Pero allí estaba, sabía a que lugar dirigirse, seguir aquellas pistas se lo confirmaban, debía ser alguna especie de refugio, y le debía encontrar.

Aragorn se puso en pie, tratando de tomar un poco mas de aire cuando escucho los cascos de caballos acercándose a él, Soberath debía llegar en su busca, un noble guerrero de Gondor que había estado con el rey desde su coronación, 

- ¡Su majestad! ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Soberath parando su caballo cerca al soberano.

Otros caballeros llegaron detrás de él con las espadas listas por si se ofrecía.

- Si, Soberath, estoy bien, un hombre me ha salvado

- Mas ¿dónde esta señor? No vimos hombre alguno cerca de aquí.

- A huido hacia el sur.

- ¿quiere que le sigamos señor?

- No, debemos llegar esta noche al reino del Bosque Negro, deseo estrechar hoy la mano de Legolas.

- Bien señor.

Un caballero trajo de la brida el caballo del rey, Hasufel aquel caballo de antaño aun le acompañaba mas no le corría, le trataba con cariño, le daba buena alimentación y ejercicio, el montarle le recordaba los viejos tiempos, cuando un enano y un elfo le acompañaban.

Siguieron al norte, lejos de la ciudadela que le vio eregirse como rey de Gondor, del reino de los hombres libres. Sólo había pasado una hora desde aquel incidente con los orcos, cuando encontraron un jinete elfo acercándose en rápida carrera hacia ellos, el rey ordenó el alto.

- ¡Paso! ¡Pide paso caballeros!

- ¿Puedo saber quien le pide paso al ejército de Gondor? – preguntó Soberath

El elfo detuvo su carrera, y asombrado saludo a las tropas frente a él. Se le veía muy agitado tal como si persiguiera o diera caza a alguien más. Aragorn dirigió su marcha a él, los guardias se mantenían alerta de cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Elessar

- Farrasil hijo de Faroun, pido a ustedes paso, me es indispensable seguirle la pista al asesino de nuestro príncipe heredero.

- ¿Asesino? – preguntó Soberath intrigado uniéndose al rey - ¿quién a muerto?¿de donde vienes? ¡Habla!

- Vengo del reino del Bosque Negro, Gladel, hijo de Thranduil y heredero al trono, ha sido asesinado vilmente y me han ordenado seguir pista al asesino. ¡Denme paso por favor!

Aragorn palideció, tal vez aquel que había encontrado, que le había ayudado en el camino sería el asesino, que tonto había sido al dejarle escapar, indico con una seña a Soberath dejarle en libertad, el elfo asintió con la cabeza y siguió su marcha a todo galope, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

- Soberath, no podemos seguir debemos regresar y ayudar en su búsqueda, yo mismo se por donde seguirle.

- ¡Pero mi señor! Estamos muy cerca del reino y los hombres necesitan descansar, usted mismo no se encuentra en buen estado!

- Mi mal crecería si viera a Legolas sin haber hecho lo posible por aliviar su dolor, vamos Soberath, lleguen ustedes al castillo, yo solo me basto para seguir el rastro de ese asesino.

- No señor, me es imposible dejarle solo,  ¡iremos con usted!

- Somos demasiados, Soberath, puedes acompañarme mas los demás deben llegar y presentar mis condolencias a Legolas y sus hermanos

Y diciendo esto el rey de los hombres se alejó del grupo, no importándole el disgusto causado en Soberath, quien ordeno que 10 hombres le acompañaran mientras los restantes seguían hasta el reino de Thranduil.

La fiebre había invadido el cuerpo de Elessar, mas su inteligencia y clarides en el camino no habían sufrido alguna baja, casi podía adivinar el camino de aquel personaje que le brindó ayuda, la tarde iba cayendo y creyó que no sería prudente en descansar, algo le decía que su presa no lo haría.

- Creo que Farrasil a seguido el mismo camino que he elegido, buen cazador debe de ser, ¡vamos Soberath!

- ¡Mi señor! Tomé uno de los caballos frescos, creo que Hasufel necesita descanso.

- Hasufel no querrá perderse de esta aventura, ¿cierto amigo? – preguntó el rey dando pequeñas palmadas al caballo quien como animal inteligente le respondió con un relincho de aprobación. – vamos Soberath, lo mismo avanzaré contigo o sin ti.

- ¡Señor!

Así continuaron por la noche, sin descansar pero con mas calma, el trote había pasado a galope, calma en los alrededores, solo pequeños prados, algunos montes y llanuras a su alrededor, la luna sobre ellos era benevolente y les mostraba el camino.

Atravesaban un pequeño claro, cuando a lo lejos pudieron observar los destellos de luz que se producían al chocar las espadas, Farrasil debió haber dado con su presa, quien parecía defenderse muy bien.

- ¡Detente Farrasil! – exclamó el presunto asesino

- No, debe usted venir conmigo, .. ¡No importa si es a la fuerza! ¡Asesino!

- Yo no lo hice, ¡Escucha!

- ¡Asesino! – gritaba Farrasil atacando con la espada sin piedad.

- ¡Farrasil! – exclamó el duelista, mas su mirada penetrante pudo observar gracias a la luz de la luna, que a lo lejos se acercaban varios jinetes, hombres a su parecer, uno de ellos, el que iba a la cabeza era fácil de reconocer - ¡Farrasil! ¡Detente!

Y diciendo esto dio un golpe certero en el brazo al cazador, cuidando de no herirle mortalmente. El dolor hizo caer al joven perseguidor soltando la espada.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Mátame ahora como lo has hecho con mi señor!

El vencedor le miró con tristeza, envainó su espada y trepo por aquellas rocas frente a él, tratando de perderse de vista, mucho debía de continuar y nadie le impediría seguir su camino, ni siquiera ese montaraz ahora coronado.

Llegó Aragorn en compañía de Soberath, ambos bajaron de sus caballos para asistir al joven elfo de cabellos negros que yacía arrodillado en el piso cubriendo su herida con la mano sana.

- ¡Farrasil! ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, mas el maldito ha escapado, ha subido por aquellas rocas, no debe de estar lejos, síganle por favor, mas denme la oportunidad de llevarle con mis señores con vida.

- Soberath, cuida de Farrasil, yo iré tras él.

- ¡Mi señor! – exclamó Soberath sorprendido, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su rey en campaña y solo había escuchado de buen grado todas la historias contadas de él en la guerra del anillo.

Vio a su rey subir con agilidad la pendiente, como si sus manos y pies conocieran el camino, rápidamente se perdió a su vista.

"_Alguien esta cerca de mí, ¿será posible?_" 

Seguía la presa su camino, ágilmente, tratando de cubrir como el zorro su rastro, mas se las había con alguien cuya habilidad había sido comprobado a lo largo de los años, con un vencedor de las guerras oscuras.

La Luna no le ayudaba y no había mucho lugar entre las rocas para ocultarse, llegaría el momento de enfrentarle y es lo que temía, no quería herirle ni tampoco salir lastimado. Pronto llegó a un callejón sin salida, solo rocas se erguían a su alrededor.

- ¡Detente! ¡No sigas a menos que desees morir por mis flechas! – advirtió Aragorn tensando su arco y colocando su flecha en él.

"Eso es imposible ¡No he de morir por mi mismo elemento" 

El elfo no se detuvo mas al sentir en el aire cambiar, tomó su arco y apuntó a Aragorn, disparó y ambas flechas se encontraron rompiéndose con un sonido seco. Elessar quedó impresionado de la maestría con que se ejecutó aquel tiro, aún en la noche el asesino debía de tener buena vista, no le quedaba mas duda, un elfo debía ser su presa.


	2. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación

**CAPITULO 2**

Sin tomar un respiro mas que para guardar su arco, siguió el asesino su camino por las rocas, Aragorn no se atrevía a tirar de nuevo, quería agarrarle con vida, tal y como le pidió Farrasil, asi que le siguió entre ellas. 

_"No he perdido la pista y tal vez puede perderle a él, mas no será aquí el donde, pues no hay lugar donde esconderse. Mucha ventaja me lleva y no deseo perderle_"

- ¡Detente! –exclamó Elessar sin descanso alguno, sus piernas se conservaban fuertes gracias a las practicas que hacía, sus brazos dispuestos y todo su cuerpo en gran forma, tal parecía que había pasado solo unos días desde aquellos oscuros.

La presa no respondió, solo volteo para medir su distancia, aún le llevaba ventaja mas no le podría perder de vista, aquellas rocas eran grandes y de muy diferentes formas, en algunas estuvo a punto de caer y temía que su perseguidor perdiera el paso.

- ¡He dicho que te detengas! ¿No has escuchado? – gritaba Elessar sin dejar de subir, sin dejar de escalar aquella enorme roca.

_"Si piensa que le haré algún caso debe de haber enloquecido_"

- ¡Alto! ¿eres sordo?

A nada respondía el perseguido, su meta era mas importante que un rey con mala disposición. No iba a darse a conocer y ni él ni nadie lo detendría. Aragorn se estaba exasperando, ¿que elfo sería este que no hacía caso a sus advertencias?, muy tonto debia de ser para enfrentarse al heredero de Isildur, al gran soberano de Gondor, mas muy diestro con el arco al parecer, obstinado como solo uno que conocía, y valeroso como el mismo.

Subían y bajaban sus pies varias veces tropezaban , mas siendo elfo su equilibrio era mejor, el mortal ya estaba cansado de aquellas correrías y poniendo mal un pie su pisada le perdió al orilla de un enorme pico.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamó el mortal enfadado, ambas manos las tenía ocupadas tratando de aferrarse, a sus pies no había buena vista, un sin fin de rocas puntiagaudas apuntaba a el

El apresor había dado un mal paso y no le hubiera importado a la presa a no ver que su vida corría de nuevo peligro.

_"¿Acaso no puede cuidarse solo? ¿tendré que asistirle de nuevo?"_

Muy a su pesar el elfo regresó hasta donde se encontraba el montaraz, no se acercó al filo pues esperaba una trampa por parte de su oponente.

- ¿Vas a dejarme morir? – preguntó el soberano enfadado, sus brazos no soportarían mucho y no había ningun punto de apoyo que le ayudara a subir.

No respondió de nuevo el elfo y se perdió a su vista

- ¡Eres un asesino! – gritaba el rey enfadado - Caro pagaras la muerte del soberano Rey de Gondor, ¡Mis tropas te seguirán y tu...!

Un cuerda elfica había caído a su lado interrumpiendole. Elessar le tomó y se aferró a ella como al ultimo aliento. Subió sin ayuda alguna, el elfo le miraba desde la cima, en lo mas alto de las rocas, al ver que se encontraba a salvó, desapareció.

- ¡Maldición!

Una vez mas debía su vida al desconocido, el haberle salvado en dos ocasiones haría mas dificil su captura y castigo, el mismo le hubiera perdonado si la falta no hubiera sido tan grave, imaginaba el dolor que Legolas sentiría en ese momento y eso le nublaba la mente llenandole de puro odio y coraje hacia su caza.

Continuo avanzando, ya sin mirar detrás pues sabía bien que su perseguidor llevaba desventaja, una vez saliendo de aquellas piedras, el camino sería mas sencillo al atravesar un bosque donde se encontraría en su elemento, solo unos pasos mas y saldría de alli.

- ¿Crees que podrás escapar de mi? – preguntó una voz gruesa arriba de donde el se encontraba, Aragorn había optado por el camino alto en vez del seguro y sencillo que el habia tomado. Miro el elfo hacia donde se dirigía la voz para encontrarse con que un cuerpo caía sobre él.

Cayeron sobre varias rocas y el mortal expulso un pequeño grito de dolor, nada dijo el asesino y se puso en pie mas rapido de lo que al mortal hubiera esperado.

- No insistas.. – fue lo unico que dijo el asesino poniendose en defensa con su daga en mano.

Elessar le miraba mientras se encontraba en el suelo, había probado la compasión del elfo y podría recurrir a eso de nuevo, sacó una mano de entre su ropas y vio la sangre que estaba impresa en ella, un gemido de dolor salio de sus labios, el elfo se detuvo, no ataco y no estaba mas en defensa

- ¡Oh! Demonios! – gritó Elessar con enojo al ver la mancha roja - ¡oh!

El elfo sabía bien de la audacia del rey de Gondor, sabía que con un montaraz no se podía confiar, pero tampoco podía decir que esa herida fuera falsa, con la poca luz de la luna su vista podía engañarle, la caída pudo hacer que algún arma se enterrara en sitio indeseable.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mi pecho! – se quejaba el montaraz.

Guardó su daga el elfo y se acerco con mucha cautela, el mortal seguía tirado, bien podría tumbarlo y hacerle presa facil.

"No me hagas dañarte Elessar" 

- ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó el asesino agachandose cerca de él mas no tanto que le alcanzara mano alguna.

- Mi pecho.. creo que la empuñadura de mi espada debio ..

Rápido como pudo, Aragorn lanzó una cuchillada al asesino quien logró casi esquivarla, una pequeña herida le había tocado en el pliegue de inicio de la pierna.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó el elfo mirando sangrar aquella parte, sintió el peso nuevamente del mortal sobre él y mientras una mano le sujetaba del cuello la otra le amenazaba con la misma daga que le había herido.

- ¡Por fin, maldito! Vas a pagar con tu vida la sangre preciosa del príncipe

- Aragorn... – respondió con sutileza el elfo impresionando al soberano

- ¿cómo me llamaste?

Tiro a Elessar con fuerte empujon para ponerse en guardia de nuevo frente a él. Que campo de batalla tan mas dificil, mas alguna ventaja tendría si con su habilidad pudiera subir a la roca mas alta para perderse de nuevo, pero debía inmovilizar antes al montaraz que le hacia perder mucho tiempo. 

- ¡Ah! ¿quieres pelear? – preguntó el mortal confiado - ¿No sabes a quien te enfrentas?

_"Siempre tan arrogante, como si todo el mundo debiera conocer al rey de Gondor"_

- ¿Nada dices? – volvió a interrogar tratando de adivinar el daño que le había causado, no debió de ser mucho mas de vez en vez el asesino ponía su mano en su pierna como para calmar el ardor, molesta debía ser la herida. - ¡Ven aquí! 

Ambos se encontraron liados en franca batalla, no era la intención del elfo el dañarle mas lo que lo suficiente para dejarle inconsciente, pero no podía decir lo mismo del mortal, que le miraba con ojos llenos de profundo odio. 

Se tomaron de los brazos tratando de hacer caer al enemigo, sus piernas se perdían evitando el contacto entre sí, uno debía de caer quedando en desvantaja, pero ningun lado ofrecía punto debil, sus ojos se encontraban, dificilmente podría decir Aragorn de que color eran los de su contricante mas había algo extraño en su mirada.

- Lo siento, Aragorn..

- ¿De nuevo me llamas así? ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿qué..

Tumbo el elfo al mortal haciendole pasar sobre su cabeza haciendo que su capucha cayera sobre sus hombros, cayó Elessar sobre unas rocas que pegaron en su cabeza, semi inconsciente advirtiendo antes de su oscuridad, unos cabellos blondos y largos cercanos a él, quiso reconocerle, decir su nombre, un sueño, una ilusión, mas perdio el conocimiento.

La capucha volvio a tomar su lugar y despues de reconocer que el mortal no había sufrido alguna herida mayor que una contusión en su cabeza siguió su camino.

************************************************************

Los días en el reino del Bosque Negro pasaban sin problema, todo era tranquilidad pues los días del oscuro habían pasado y las sombras empezaban a retirarse de aquel lugar para retomar el verde de miles de años pasados.

Las noticias de la reina Arwen habían dolido mucho a su gente, Thranduil en esos días se estaba preparando para hacer caso al llamado del mar, pocos habían de acompañarle y al recibir tan trsite noticia, aplazó su salida para ir a presentar sus condolencias al soberano rey de gondor, su hijo mayor, Gladel, le acompañó para tal ocasión pues a parte de ofrecer su pesame, le presentó como futuro gobernante del reino del Bosque Negro.

Los funerales de la reina elfa fueron majestuosos y tristes, se podía ver al rey tomado de la mano de un joven príncipe de 2 años que no entendía bien lo que pasaba en aquel momento, no entendía por que su amada madre yacía dormida rodeada de flores y todos clamaban oraciones pidiendo el favor de los Valar para la reina caída.

Gladel pudo constatar la majestuosidad del rey, el fuerte temple y carácter que tuvo en esos momentos, y la sencillez y humildad para no avergonzarse de las lagrimas que caían en sus mejillas en el momento del ultimo adiós, y beso calido y sereno se imprimió en aquellos labios fríos sellando el pacto de unión que ahora les alejaba.

Legolas se había quedado al frente del reino, triste y meditabundo caminaba por los pasillos del reino, esperando noticias de su antiguo amigo, sabía el dolor que debería estar sufriendo por la perdida de Arwen, el mismo lo sentía, tanto le quiso como si se tratara de una herman, pues desde muy niños se habían conocido, tanto él como sus hermanos, tanto Arwen como los gemelos.

Erynol y Eredhil sus hermanos menores quedaban con el

Gladel como mayor hijo y futuro gobernante del reino de Thranduil era muy diferente a sus hermanos, mas serio, no conversaba mas que de lo imprescindible con ellos, les quería profundamente pero pocas veces se los hacía saber, muchos asuntos ocuparía su rubia cabeza cuando su padre no estuviera allí como para dedicar algún tiempo al juego de sus hermanos, y eso no fue solamente en la adultez, cuando su padre estaba en sus preparativos, no, eso lo había manifestados siglos antes, cuando aun era un niño. Su gran altura, fuerte complexión aunque delgada le hacia sobresalir entre las multitudes, hermosas facciones en su rostro aunque de expresión seria y formal.

Legolas siempre le seguía, le quería mucho por la responsabilidad y carácter que mostraba en todas sus acciones y decisiones, aprendía mucho de él, fue por el que se inspiró a ser mejor con el arco y la espada, su hermano mayor a su parecer, era bueno para la politica, el manejo de la corte y del reino, él, él solo se dedicaría a la estrategia, al arte de la batalla y a mejorar esas habilidades tan admiradas por todos, no se consideraba muy apto para la dirección del reino, para eso estaba su hermano Gladel y daba gracias a Elbereth por ello.

Erynol y Eredhil eran los dos que seguían a Legolas, Erynol tenía una diferencia con Legolas de 192 años, y entre él y su hermana menor había una diferencia de 305 años.

Erynol se dedicaba en hacerle la vida dificil a su joven y dulce hermanita, como aún la consideraba joven para el matrimonio, le espantaba cual celoso hermano cualquier elfo o mortal que le mirara con ojos de extraña expresión. Su cabello rubio cenizo no brillaba como el de sus hermanos, mas le hacia ver atractivo la forma en que se lo trenzaba, dejando caer algunos mechones  a los lados de su cara y recogiendole en una cinta por detrás, asi era el joven Erynol a la edad de 3064 años, sus conquistas amorosas le habían ganado alguna clase de respeto y no había dama elfa en el reino que no le suspirara y pusiera ojos tiernos al pasar, su mas fuerte contricante, quien había ganado mucho terreno despues de su llegada victoriosa de la guerra del anillo, era su propio hermano Legolas, mas no le importaba, siendo su hermano, bien podía elevar el orgullo de la familia con algunas conquistas.

Eredhil era de constitución fina, delgada y hermosa como princesa de cuento de fantasía, con hermosos bucles de cabello rubio cayendo en su espalda, con dos trenzas delgadas que partían desde sus sienes uniendose detrás de su nuca en un hermoso prendedor en forma de flor de plata. Joven y soñadora Eredhil compartía sus días con amigas en el reino, con el arte de la pelea al lado de su hermano Legolas, practicaban el arco y la espada, y alguna que otra vez protagonizaban alguna pelea insignificante por haber tenido el error Legolas de manchar su vestido con lodo o de deshacer su peinado. Legolas se divertía mucho con ella y le gustaba hacerla enfadar, para eso, pensaba él, estaban los hermanos.

A la llegada de Thranduil del reino de gondor, todo fue arreglado para su partida, Gladel quedaría al frente el del reino, con la bendición de su padre y aprobación del consejo real, trsite fue la despida de la familia, mas sabían que en un futuro distante todos seguirían aquel camino y esperaban que llegara con felicidad el día de su re encuentro.

Cierta mañana un comerciante se presentó a las puertas del reino, ofreciendo las mas exquisitas telas y adornos que alguna vez soberando alguno pudiera encontrar, Dommo era su nombre, alto, de espalda ancha, cabellos y ojos de color oscuro, mirada penetrante y atrevida, barba cerrada que le hacían parecer un poco mayor, mortal enteramente debía pasar por la edad de 35 a 40 años, Gladel se había excusado de recibirle diciendo que tenía en esos momentos visitantes de otros reinos que debía atender personalmente, mas sus hermanos podían conversar con él y tal vez hacer algun trato.

Erynol y Eredhil se presentaron en aquel salón donde el mercante había puesto lo mejor de sus telas en la gran mesa del centro, dorados exquisitos, azules como el cielo, verdes esmeraldas, blancos color marfil, seda, algodón, terciopelo se veían en su esplendor.

Eredhil quedo maravillada con cierta seda de color azul que tan bien le sentaba a sus ojos, Erynol prefiría el tercipelo verde con bordado dorado en las orillas que encontró en otro pliego. Dommo les miraba complacido, buena venta podría hacer en aquel lugar, solo a lo mas selecto de la gente les vendía sus mercancías, la maravillosa tez de Eredhil le cautivo, nunca piel tan hermosa había visto sus ojos, mas el personaje que venía entrando le causo mas asombró, Legolas venía entrando despues de terminar su practica de espada y arco.

Su cabello le caia sobre las sienes, un poco agitado y lleno de polvo el traje, el mediodía caía y su hermana no se había presentado.

- Eredhil, te he estado esperando y no te presentaste a la practica

- ¡Oh! Lo siento hermano, pero este buen señor nos ha traído telas tan exquisitas, ¡mira!

Legolas se acercó a la mesa mas el hermano le interumpió

- No vayas a llenarles de polvo, hermano.

- No te preocupes Erynol, solo he venido a ver lo que a mi hermana pudo interesar mas que la practica – y viendo lo sencillas y coloridas de las telas agregó- .. al fin es mujer.

Dommo se le acercó y le mostró un hermoso pliego de terciopelo negro con finos bordados plateados, le inspeccionó el rostro y notó lo agradable que el joven elfo era, muy diferente del elfo juguetón llamado Erynol que atractivo y jovial, no inspiraba a su persona la atracción y fascinación que el recién llegado.

- No gracias, no deseo ver mas, debo ir a asearme.

Una mirada elocuente siguió los pasos de Legolas hasta que se perdió por la puerta sur del salón.

*************************************************************


	3. No he sido yo

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

**CAPITULO 3**

- Muy bueno días su alteza – dijo Dommo haciendo una reverencia a un Legolas que salía temprano de sus habitaciones para tomar sus alimentos

- Buen día, caballero.. Disculpe que no mencione su nombre yo..

- Dommo, Dommo me llaman mis amigos..

- Mas tal vez no sea correcto que le..

- Llámeme Dommo.. su alteza – repitió haciendo una sencilla reverencia 

Así bajó Legolas las escaleras de madera para encontrarse en el comedor real donde ya estaban sus hermanos esperándole.

- Buen día – saludaron los hermanos, incluso Gladel se encontraba allí de buen humor.

- Buen día – respondió Legolas tomando asiento junto a sus hermanos, esperando el servicio – ¿podrían decirme que es lo que hace ese hombre aquí?

- Le hemos pedido que nos muestre todo su cargamento y como tardara un poco mas en llegar pues..

- ¿Qué no viaja con el?

- El viaja solo por lo que nos dijo Legolas, - agregó Eredhil entusiasmada - si la venta le conviene pasa unos días mas para mostrar sus telas.

- Legolas, deja que Eredhil se distraiga un poco – sugirió Gladel – con tanta practica que lleva contigo, casi olvida su condición de princesa.

- No creo, aun sigue tan vanidosa como siempre. ¡Oh cuidado con sus uñas, Orcos, la terrible Eredhil podría enfurecerse si le llegan a romper una!

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó Eredhil con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Juntos tomaron los primeros alimentos sin mas platica acerca de ese misterioso ser que les observaba desde lejos, en particular dirigía sus miradas a cierto joven guerrero. Quería atraerle, pero no hallaba como, si no mostraba siquiera apatía por el o sus mercancías, debía sacarle de allí, hacerle vulnerable a algo, por tantos lugares había pasado y siempre conseguía lo que quería, esta no sería la excepción.

******************************************************

"_Bien, este es el camino, el maldito debe de correr muy despacio, estas huellas aun están frescas y no imagino por que.. Me he retrasado un poco con Aragorn.. creí no alcanzarle.. sigamos."_

Aragorn había despertado ante los rayos del sol, un gran dolor le envolvía la cabeza y con dificultad enfocó la mirada, empezaba a amanecer y miró como brazos conocidos le ayudaban a ponerse en pie, Soberath parecía extrañado, su rey había perdido en una batalla y eso según sabía, nunca había pasado. Le habían conducido hasta las afueras de aquellas empedradas para prestarle atención. Parecía que la fiebre le había vencido tambien

- Elessar, mi señor! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

- ¡Soberath! ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

- Solo un par de horas señor, temíamos lo peor al principio, los demás caballeros han llegado señor.

El montaraz se puso en pie y casi perdía el equilibrio si no fuera por que Soberath le recibió en sus brazos.

- ¡Mi señor! No debe esforzarse, debemos reconocer esa herida ademas aun no se recupera del todo.. tiene usted aún fiebre.

- ¡Dejame Soberath!... Una herida en la cabeza si no te mata te hace mas fuerte..- dijo Elessar recordando vagamente esas palabras. – Debo seguir, no debe de andar muy lejos..

- No señor, es preferible volver, yo continuaré con la búsqueda, mas Farrasil ha perdido buena cantidad de sangre y sería mejor para él volver.

Farrasil se encontraba cerca y añadió al escuchar el comentario de Soberath

- No puedo volver a mi reino a informar que he abandonado las pesquisas, sería una vergüenza para mi presentarme ante mis señores.

- Farrasil, mis hombres debieron informar a los príncipes que nosotros vamos en su búsqueda, tengo en alto mi nombre para saber que ellos confiaran en mi habilidad y empeño para buscarle.

- Debes atraparle, señor, debes atraparle con vida, caro debe de pagar la sangre de nuestro príncipe, yo mismo le he visto con las manos llenas de sangre y la daga aun humeando en sus manos. – dijo el cazador con lágrimas en sus ojos, tanto sufría por la perdida de su señor y por la traición de quien menos esperaban.- No haga caso a nada de lo que diga, una vez nos engaño y puede hacerle de nuevo.

- Haré todo lo que este en mis manos por llevarle ante tus señores, tomo bajo mi responsabilidad esta búsqueda, no te preocupes. No prestare oídos a ninguna de sus suplicas o lamentos.

Farrasil asintió con la cabeza, mas seguía con su idea de no regresar, al ver su grado de orgullo Aragorn le dejó continuar, mas no al mismo paso que él, montó a Hasufel de nuevo, se orientó con la roca mas sobresaliente para saber que dirección seguir, y ante la mirada atónita de Soberath emprendió la marcha.

El buen guerrero tomó su caballo y antes de partir dio ordenes a sus caballeros de seguir al rey mas dos debían de vigilar el estado de Farrasil, el grupo salió tras su rey.

**********************************************************

Legolas se encontraba como siempre por la mañanas en su practica de tiro, el hecho de considerarle el mejor guerrero en el reino del Bosque Oscuro no le permitían dormirse en sus laureles, su hermana ocupada con la confección de hermosos vestidos, no había asistido por segunda ocasión a la sesión. Los blancos en movimientos eran muchos, pequeños sacos con peso se hallaban sujetos a varios troncos que pendían en la altura de los árboles,  se balanceaban de un lado a otro en diferentes direcciones por encima de su cabeza, mucho tiempo había pasado en la construcción de aquella estructura, de forma que con un solo tirón de dos cuerdas pusiera en movimiento los sacos sobre su cabeza. El mismo se cercioraba de los nudos que le ligaban al tronco.

No había fallado en esa mañana ningún blanco, sus ultimas tres flechas permanecían aun con el. Y acaba de acertar nuevamente a un saco muy distante.

- ¡Oh! Permítame felicitarle mi señor – exclamó una voz en palmas detrás de él.

- ¡Dommo!

- Ese a sido un tiro perfecto.

- Gracias, mas tal vez debería tomar su distancia algún saco pudiera caer y herirle.

- No se preocupe, su alteza, estoy bien donde me encuentro.

La vista de aquel personaje le ponía nervioso, no deseaba que le observaran mas el par de tiros que aun tenía no merecían la pena de desperdiciarlos. Sus pequeños ojos observaban con deleite cada parte del elfo, cada fracción de su cuerpo fue pesada y medida, verle tomar el arco y flecha era todo un espectáculo a su vista. Cantó de nuevo el arco y un saco mas fue atravesado, batió en palmas Dommo, exclamando cuanta palabra animosa venía a su mente.

- Muy bien señor! Un tiro excelente a mi humilde parecer, su alteza.

Legolas sonrió por puro compromiso, mas no eran sus oídos tan ingenuos para aceptar todas las alabanzas que se le pudieran hacer, bien había aprendido con el paso del tiempo, que muchas veces se hacían halagos con el objetivo de obtener algo a cambio del favorecido. 

Un saco vacilaba sobre la cabeza de Dommo, quien no dejaba de aplaudir complacido, se lanzó Legolas hacia el comerciante y evito que un saco desde aquella inmensa altura le hiciera daño.

El príncipe quedo encima de Dommo quien le miraba asustado, mas el tener esa cabeza sobre su pecho le agrado sobre manera, aventuró a acariciar levemente aquel cabello tan sedoso que se le presentaba.

- ¿Esta usted bien, Dommo? – preguntó Legolas sin darse cuenta de la extraña mirada del mortal.

- Sssii.. gracias.. ¡Me ha salvado usted! ¡La vida a mi! ¡Un simple comerciante que no vale la pena que se preocupen por el! 

Legolas le tomó de la mano y le ayudo a ponerse en pie, un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo al sentir las grandes manos del vendedor aferrándose a la suya. Eredhil llegaba tarde a la practicaba y deseaba disculparse con su hermano mayor.

- ¡Oh! ¡Mi señor! Usted será un magnífico rey! – exclamaba Dommo sacudiendo fuertemente sus manos en aquel saludo

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Legolas extrañado

- Que al preocuparse por mi me ha mostrado que es digno de tomar el trono como me ha comentado.

- Legolas – dijo Eredhil extrañada - ¿qué ha pasado? ¿están los dos bien?

- ¡Su alteza! ¡Hermosa princesa, que el príncipe aquí presente ha tenido la amabilidad de salvar mi pobre vida!

- Si, Eredhil estamos bien, vamos, que deseo descansar un momento.. – añadió Legolas no sin antes bajar aquella estructura dando vueltas a una especie de timón.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia sus habitaciones, Dommo les seguía complacido.

***************************************************

La tarde empezaba a caer y el no haber probado bocado ni tomar descanso le estaban afectando, alguna provisión traería con el si el viaje hubiera sido previsto mas la prontitud con que salió no le había permitido mas que tomar las ropas de un centinela que recordaba haber dejado inconsciente

"_Debo de tomar un descanso, estos dos días han sido agotadores, y esta herida aunque no es importante me causa molestia al caminar_"

Sus muñecas aun resentían las ataduras que llevaba hacia un par de días, su tristeza aumentaba al recordar el cadáver de su hermano asesinado en su propia alcoba, no había marcha atrás, no había forma de volver y limpiar su nombre sin las pruebas en su mano.

"Oh! Gladel, hermano mío como te voy a extrañar, ¿cómo es que no pude preverlo antes?, yo soy si no el asesino, el único responsable por no defenderte, por darme cuenta tan tarde.."

Vertió Legolas gruesas lágrimas por su rostro cubierto, su tristeza era profunda, su amado padre le había abandonado ya y ahora su hermano, mucho padecía el joven príncipe perseguido. Aragorn le seguía, mas no le quería mezclar en sus asuntos, no era asunto del Rey de Gondor los problemas del reino del Bosque Negro. 

En otro tiempo, bajo otras circunstancias, hubiera sido el mas feliz y dichoso de poder saludarle y abrazarle, muchas veces le había invitado a su reino, aún después de la muerte de Arwen sus invitaciones habían sido rechazadas, agradeciendo el gesto, mas sus responsabilidades para con su hijo y reino le impedían tal viaje. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en ese momento el soberano se había decidido a visitarle?

"Aragorn, Aragorn.. Elessar es tu nombre ahora, mas aunque mudes de ropa, de nombre y de lugar, tu corazón será siempre el mismo, noble y justo, mas siempre esa arrogancia te acompañara.."

Y pensando esto el elfo sonrió.

"Que ya te había dicho que la corona no sienta bien a tu cabeza mas que a tu corazón.. Amigo mío.. desearía tenerte a mi lado.. tu apoyo me hace falta.. mas no debo pedir por tu ayuda, no es digno aun mi nombre de pronunciarse junto al tuyo.."

Se había detenido en la llanura, ocultando su figura bajo rocas apiladas bajando una colina. El sol estaba en su plenitud, el clima no le afectaba con facilidad, mas el cansancio le estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo, su animo prevalecía y era lo único que le sostenía, que le impulsaba a seguir.

- ¡Estas aquí, maldito! ¡No podrás escapar! – exclamó el soberano apuntando su espada sobre el pecho de Legolas

Perdido en sus pensamientos no había escuchado los pasos del montaraz acercándose, no hubo sonido de cascos y era lo que le extrañaba

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó el elfo levantando las manos conforme sentía la presión en su cuerpo que le hacían retroceder hasta que la roca se lo impidió mas.

- Me conoces, y ese nombre que utilizas ha sido olvidado por muchos.. ¿quién eres tu para llamarme así? – declaró el rey de Gondor, su espada esta vez apunto al cuello del  asesino.

Un movimiento basto para que descubriera la cabeza de aquella capucha, para que bajara con la punta la tela que cubría su rostro.

- ¡Legolas! 

- Aragorn, tu no entiendes yo no..

Un fuerte golpe recibió el rostro del príncipe que le hizo caer al suelo, la furia de Aragorn había sido descargada, su mente había estado durante todo la caza con Gladel en aquel príncipe tan apreciado por él, aquel que le acompañó junto al rey Thranduil su padre, a la despedida de su amada Arwen. No podía creer que su mejor amigo de otros tiempos utilizara ese recurso tan vil para ganarse el reino.

- ¿Cómo pudiste Legolas? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así? – interrogaba Elessar totalmente enfurecido. La fiebre le invadía y sus ideas no estaba del todo claras. 

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó el bello elfo ofendido, aun se encontraba en el suelo y veía al mortal con ojos llenos de furia y desilusión acercándose – Aragorn, escúchame yo no soy quien tu buscas..

Aragorn le dio un nuevo golpe con el pie, sus ojos no lo podían creer, no podía entender por que Legolas había matado a su hermano, mucha avaricia debía albergar su corazón para llegar a tal extremo, ¿tanto había cambiado el elfo que una vez llamó amigo.. que una vez amo?

- Aragorn, ¡escucha por favor!

- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! – exclamó con furia en sus ojos dándole otro puntapié en el estomago.

Legolas se enfureció, tomó la pierna del mortal y le hizo caer, agarró el brazo que sostenía la espada y a base de golpes en la muñeca le hizo soltarla, el príncipe se encontraba sobre el rey, le tomaba de las muñecas y le impedía el menor movimiento, sus piernas estaban inmovilizadas por la presión de las de Legolas.

Sus miradas se cruzaban y solo escasos centímetros separaban sus labios de un roce. Legolas se dio cuante del profundo enrojecimiento del rostro del mortal, pensó que sería la furia que sentía.

- Aragorn – dijo Legolas con voz baja y serena – yo no soy el asesino de mi hermano

- ¡Mientes! Farrasil me ha dicho que el mismo atestiguo su muerte – protestó el soberano tratando de liberar su cuerpo de aquel elfo.

- El no sabe lo que vio

- Cómo has cambiado Legolas.. Me avergüenzo de alguna vez llamarte amigo..

Estas palabras hirieron fuertemente el corazón del príncipe. Mas no dejo que el mortal se diera cuenta de ello y trato de ignorarlas.

- Aragorn, te lo repito de nuevo.. Yo no soy el asesino

- Entonces..¿por qué escapas y  no te entregas? Si no eres el asesino,  nada debes de temer..

- Por que voy en su busca, a él es a quien sigo, nadie me cree, incluso mis hermanos dudan de mi.. 

Elessar aprovecho el momento en que el ruido de caballos se escuchaba a lo lejos para voltear los papeles, el elfo se distrajo y ahora él era quien tenía el control, se encontraba encima de Legolas y le impedía el movimiento tal como el lo hizo mas tratando de no cometer el error de distraerse.

- ¡Aragorn!

Los ojos del elfo mostraban tristeza, y le suplicaba que no le entregara a Farrasil, aun no, aun debía vengar la muerte de su hermano.

- ¡Por favor Aragorn! No me entregues, no podría escapar de nuevo y mi muerte sería inminente, mi hermano no sería vengado

- Farrasil se acerca, no creo mas en tu palabras, prepárate a enfrentar tus errores.


	4. Juntos

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Contiene slash ligero.

**CAPITULO 4**

Aragorn le miró, esos ojos, esa expresión, ¿podría confiar en el? ¿Podría rescatarle de esa tristeza? ¿Arriesgaría su honor y promesa de llevar al asesino al reino del Bosque Negro?

Los cascos se acercaban, Soberath y Farrasil debían de encontrarse ya cerca y un solo grito, un solo ruido podría indicarles el lugar de la captura del asesino, su caballo le había dejado un tanto lejos de allí, al darse cuenta de que su presa estaba muy cerca, pues el rastro era mas reciente.

- Aragorn, por favor, confía en mi, dame el beneficio de la duda, tu mismo veras que no es cierto, tu mismo sabrás quien es el asesino.

- Legolas..

Le tenía allí, junto a el, podía sentir su respiración agitada, preocupado se veía con cada avance de la tropa, sus ojos alternaban su objetivo, entre él y el sonido de la caballería. 

- ¡Aragorn! Te lo pido con mi corazón, deseo encontrar a ese maldito y darle muerte, el fue el culpable de todo.. El mató a mi hermano.

Elessar seguía confundido, y el sudor empezaba a invadirle la frente, su cabeza le dolía en exceso mas no por eso mostraba en ese momento debilidad alguna, recordaba las palabras de Farrasil acerca de no creer en sus palabras, ¿cómo podía hacer caso a su mente cuando su corazón le pedía otra cosa?

- Ssshh.. silencio.. – ordenó Aragorn apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Legolas, sin dejar de aprisionarle – ya se acercan..

El elfo le miraba extrañado, sentía la respiración del mortal cercana a su cuello, el calor que invadía al rey poco a poco iba traspasando sus vestiduras hasta que sintió la fiebre de Elessar.

Aragorn podía sentir la frescura del elfo, eso que tanto necesitaba, su cabello aun conservaba la frescura del bosque y ese aroma a esencias que siempre le acompañaba. Le recordó brevemente en la batalla, su amistad con el enano que tanto alababa, tantos recuerdos y batallas a su lado, suspiro el mortal cerrando los ojos para un breve descanso.

Liberó al elfo de la presión de sus manos mas no por eso le soltó, Legolas no se movía, los caballos estaban encima de ellos y se podían escuchar murmullos, parecían decidir que camino tomar, si Farrasil se encontraba con ellos seguro tendría que enfrentarle, mas no entendía la actitud de Aragorn, por que había cambiado tan de repente, ¿acaso esa fiebre le afectaba?

"_¿Qué es lo que te sucede Aragorn? ¿qué te ha hecho dejar a tu preciado hijo, tu magnífico reino,  para venir a buscarme?_"

- Legolas ..  – murmuró Elessar sin variar de posición

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – preguntó abriendo sus ojos.

- Solo tu puedes decidir eso, hijo de Arathorn, creo que nos conocemos de bastante tiempo para valorarnos.

- Aún puedo llamar a Farrasil y mis hombres te llevaran ante tus hermanos para que respondas a su justicia.

Legolas no respondió

- ¿Cuál sería tu castigo?

- Tu sabes bien que la muerte, mas no tengo miedo en morir si con ello puedo vengar la muerte de mi hermano, no antes.

- Legolas... – dijo el rey de Gondor incorporándose  y fijando su mirada en el bello elfo

- Aragorn..

El mortal acarició la mejilla izquierda del elfo, aquella que había recibido momentos antes su puño, fijo su mirada en los labios de Legolas, luego en las aguas azules del príncipe. El ahora heredero del Bosque Negro, le miraba con extrañeza, no sabía si esperar la libertad o la muerte de boca de aquel regio señor.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca, que el mortal podía sentir la suave brisa que el elfo transmitía, tan bello, tan valeroso y tan indefenso que se veía en ese momento.

- Aragorn ¿me dejaras continuar? – preguntó el elfo arrebatándole sus intenciones

- Legolas.. yo no puedo..

- ¿Lo harás?

- Esta bien mas yo iré contigo

- ¡Oh! Gracias – respondió el elfo en un susurró y abrazó fuertemente al mortal haciéndole rodar de lado.

En ese momento, se escuchaban el sonido de los cascos alejándose, se alegró el mortal de haber dejado a Hasufel lejos de allí, en un lugar visible donde pudieran encontrarle. Ambos sonrieron y el elfo se sentó a su lado dejando al mortal con sus expectativas de algo mas inconclusas. 

Inconscientemente Elessar llevó su mano a su frente, y sintió la humedad en ella, vio gotas de sudor impregnadas en sus dedos.

Legolas le observó y se dio cuenta que no era el calor que afectaba a los mortales lo que le hacía sudar, que no era ese color rojizo en sus mejillas debido a la agitación de su encuentro. Posó su mano fresca y suave en la mejilla de Aragorn, mientras el mortal le veía un poco confundido, tomó la temperatura juzgando ahora en su frente y notó que el mortal ardía en fiebre.

- ¡Aragorn! ¡Tu no estas bien! Tienes fiebre, debes descansar...

- No Legolas, debemos seguir a ese a quien llamas el verdadero asesino

- Pero Aragorn, podrías caer desfallecido, no sé como has podido llegar hasta mi en esas condiciones

- ¿Avergonzado por caer derrotado por un rival enfermo?

- Si hubieras sido otro rival, en estos momentos no respirarías mas..

- Eso lo dudo..

Ambos rieron como en otras ocasiones, pero la preocupación no desaparecía del rostro elfico.

- Aragorn, necesitas reposo, y agua ¿traes provisiones?

- Las he dejado cerca de Hasufel

El elfo sonrió al recordar el nombre de tan reconocido animal

- ¿Aun le conservas? Oh! Y mi valiente Arod debe de estar en mis establos y Eredhil.. – se interrumpió el príncipe recordando a su hermana menor.

- No te preocupes mas, debemos de atrapar a ese hombre, elfo o lo que sea..¿Cómo paso todo eso, Legolas?

No respondió el príncipe, pues preguntó:

- ¿Dónde has dejado tus pertenencias? ¿Las habrán tomado Farrasil y los demás?

- No creo, tal vez se llevaron a Hasufel, pero como no estaba seguro del lugar donde le dejé y temiendo que fuera a escapar, decidí dejar mi bolsa en otro sitio seguro.

- ¿Dónde es eso?

- En dirección al sol, como a quinientos pies de aquí, detrás de unos arbustos.

- Iré por ellos, no espero encontrar a Hasufel mas..

Aragorn le interrumpió sujetando fuertemente el brazo derecho del elfo

- No intentes escapar, sino, no creeré mas en tus palabras, y te entregaré a tus hermanos ¿entiendes? – advirtió Elessar con fuego en su mirada.

- Me lastimas, hijo de Arathorn, y no pienso en escapar dejándote así.

"No quisiera tener que golpearte de nuevo, Legolas" 

El mortal le soltó y Legolas salió de aquel escondite bajo las rocas en la colina. Aragorn se tiro cual largo era en aquella sombra y cerró los ojos mientras regresaba su compañero, sus pensamientos volaron hacia su pequeño Eldarion, hacia su fallecida Arwen y a su reino, la decisión que había tomado antes de partir de allí, vacilaba ahora con la actitud de su amigo. El sueño le invadió, largo había sido aquel día desde su pelea con el grupo de orcos, su caída en el río, su búsqueda por el asesino, y ahora esto, Legolas estaba ya junto a él.

Al regresar el elfo, encontró a su compañero rendido, exhausto, rompió una prenda que consiguió del guardia cuando escapo y las empapó en el agua que el mortal llevaba consigo, no esperaba continuar su búsqueda hasta el día siguiente y esto de alguna manera le preocupaba, no había querido descansar para atraparle lo mas pronto posible, pero este retraso era mucho, aún podía alcanzarle, mas con ese tiempo perdido, estaría como al principio, con un día de desventaja.

Colocó la pieza mojada sobre la frente del mortal, quien sintiendo la frescura de la prenda abrió los ojos, allí a su lado estaba el elfo pensativo, mirándole y a la vez no, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Legolas, no.. debemos seguir..- dijo Elessar tomándole de la mano

- No te preocupes Aragorn, le atraparemos, a punto estaba de alcanzarle pero ..

- ¿Te he retrasado?

- No digas eso, simplemente durara un poco mas la caza,.. mas contigo a mi lado..

El elfo se ruborizo y no pudo ocultarlo al mortal, que sintió la frescura de su cabeza llegarle al corazón iluminando una esperanza.

- No hay mucha diferencia de cuando los tres, Gimli, tu y yo, perseguíamos a los Orcos buscando a los hobbits, ¿recuerdas? Nos llevaban ventaja y tu supiste leer en la tierra, en los arbustos y en las rocas, el camino que seguían. Nada se escapa a tus manos.

"_¿ Podrías repetir eso?_"

- Legolas, tu estabas allí para apoyarme, tus ojos y valentía nos sirvieron mucho, noble guerrero eras y siempre lo serás..

- Gracias Aragorn, ahora descansa, iré a buscar agua, que me es sumamente necesaria y..

- Toma de la mía, ya sabes lo acordado entre nosotros.

- No es mucha la que posees y me tomare la libertad de llenar tanto tus provisiones como las mías que son escasas.. 

- Legolas, no es bueno que te separes de mi..

- No te preocupes, he examinado el lugar y parece desolado del todo, muy escondido debe estar para que ni siquiera tu le hallas visto. Además, hay una especie de arroyo escondido cercano a donde dejaste tus pertenencias y deseo bañarme en sus aguas mientras tu descansas..

- No Legolas, no dejare que vayas solo.. 

- ¡Pero Aragorn! Debes descansar..

- ¿No ves que me servirán mas las aguas frescas de aquel arroyo que mencionas que esta franela en mi cabeza? Tal vez me recupere con mas rapidez.

- Es cierto, no pensé en eso.

El elfo tomó las bolsas y ayudó al mortal a ponerse en pie, juntos caminaron el largo camino hasta el arroyo, Legolas le ayudo a bajar por las inclinaciones, mas el mortal rehusaba cualquier tipo de ayuda y el elfo se limitaba entonces a observar y a sonreír, le dejo en la orilla del arroyo juntos a las pertenencias de ambos, donde pudiera vigilarle, pues su rostro revelaba que la fiebre aun seguía invadiéndole, se despojó de sus ropas ignorando las miradas perdidas de Elessar y con un fino salto, entro en las aguas frescas para perderse en ellas.

Aragorn removió sus ropas con mas lentitud que el elfo, muchas veces habían compartido el momento del aseo cuando se encontraban en la comunidad y tal vez el hecho de estar rodeado de mas personas y el recuerdo de Arwen en su corazón y mente, no le permitían admirar la belleza estética del elfo, siempre había alabado su agilidad con el arco y espada, mas no en cuanto su aspecto físico, le había visto, si, mas nunca observado como en esta ocasión.

Legolas se desplazaba con suma gracia, se sumergía y salía con tanta desenvoltura y facilidad que pudiera decirse estaba en su elemento, al ver que Aragorn se disponía a entrar en aquellas aguas se acercó un poco a él.

- ¿Puedes tu solo?

- Si, creo que no tendré problema...¡Oh! El agua esta fresca.

- No vayas a enfermar, una neumonía podrías tomar.

- No, Legolas no pasara nada de eso, el agua no esta tan fría.

El elfo le miraba desde cierta distancia, midiendo que tanto esfuerzo hacía el mortal, esperando ayudarle por si caía. No había perdido mucho en el físico, su cuerpo se encontraba aun en muy buena condición, sus brazos revelaban que se mantenía ejercitándose, que sus piernas eran tan ágiles y rápidas como en tiempos pasados, el mortal se descubría ante él como todo un digno soberano de hombres libres.

Una vacilación se presentó en Aragorn al pisar en terreno resbaloso, cayó y se hundió en las aguas que le habían llegado hasta el cuello.

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó el elfo yendo en su ayuda, mas no vio nada al acercarse, el agua, aunque cristalina corría con cierta rapidez y las olas que se formaban cerca de la orilla no le dejaban apreciar muchos detalles. - ¡Aragorn!

Sintió unas manos fuertes en su cintura, le empujaban hacia abajo haciéndole caer también en el agua, vio a un mortal tratando de contener la risa y la respiración al mismo tiempo, Legolas se había asustado al principio mas la trampa en que había caído le pareció de lo mas infantil. Salieron ambos muy cercanos el uno al otro.

- No debiste hacer eso, me asustaste, pensé que habrías desmayado.

- No soy tan débil Legolas

Aragorn se acercó a su compañero que evitaba su mirada directa.

- Me alegro el haberte encontrado Legolas – dijo Elessar poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

- A mi también me alegra, Aragorn, estoy contento de compartir contigo de nuevo mi camino. – respondió a su vez el elfo poniendo su mano en el hombro del mortal tal como el lo hacía.

Elessar sonrió, cada vez que pronunciaba su antiguo nombre le hacia evocar bellos recuerdos, subió su mano por el hombro del elfo hasta detenerse en su fino cuello. La tibia luz de la tarde se reflejaba en los ojos azules del príncipe, la humedad de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, la vista de aquel cabello mojado cayendo por la piel blanca y tersa, todo eso hacían al joven elfo aun mas bello.

El mortal se acercó al joven, el elfo le miraba con expectación, ambos cerraron los ojos, su respiración se apagó por unos segundos, mínima distancia entre ellos dos, aquellos labios regios acercándose, el elfo se interrumpió por una ola que le hizo a un lado, y abriendo los ojos, se alejó del mortal para perderse entre las olas. 


	5. Deseos no cumplidos

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.Yo soy Mala.. muajajajaja... 

**CAPITULO 5**

Allí quedó Aragorn, solo viendo como el elfo se desplazaba entre las olas, alejándose un poco de él para luego acercarse, terminaron ambos su baño, sin decir ni una palabra y retomaron sus vestiduras.

- ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Deseas continuar?, la noche se acerca. – dijo el elfo rompiendo el silencio.

- Aún hay luz y debemos aprovecharle, sigamos mientras sea posible.

Volvieron al camino en que Legolas había parado en aquella colina y retomando la dirección se internaron en un bosque frondoso. La fiebre del mortal casi había desaparecido, o al menos así lo pensaba el, solo quedaba en su cabeza una sensación de pesadez, el agua del río había limpiado sus pensamientos, le había aclarado muchas cosas la principal de ellas, era que el elfo no quería nada con él, o al menos así lo interpreto, Legolas no le había correspondido y el no estaba seguro cual sería la razón.

- Parece ser que se detuvo unos momentos.. –dijo el elfo inspeccionando el suelo, algunos restos de comida se veían el lugar, mas sin embargo no había fogata alguna.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Elessar apenas poniendo atención a lo que decía su compañero.

- ¿Te sientes bien Aragorn? ¿Tu fiebre aun continua?

- No, ya estoy mejor, ¿es este el camino que tomó? ¿quién es el Legolas?¿a quien perseguimos?

Legolas bajó la mirada ante aquel recuerdo, debía confesarle la verdad al mortal.

*****************************************************

Fuertes voces salían de aquel salón, los hermanos menores los escuchaban discutir, cosa muy extraña entre ellos dos.

- ¡Pero Gladel! Debes de ser razonable – exclamaba Legolas

- Lo siento hermano, pero mi padre me dejó a cargo y debemos hacer su voluntad – respondió el heredero sentado desde su regia silla en el salón principal.

- ¡Eso no es posible! Me opongo a ello.. – respondió el joven elfo frente a el

- Los preparativos están hechos, entre mas pronto se realice mejor.

- ¡No entiendo esto! ¿Por qué el que se debe casar soy yo si tu eres quien debe dejar herederos?

- Es cuestión de precaución.

- Gladel, tu eres quien debe tomar el matrimonio. – insistía Legolas

- Aun no estoy preparado para ello. – respondió el príncipe sin inmutarse

- ¡Yo tampoco!, hace poco que he vuelto al reino, tu bien lo sabes, mis .. mis proyectos se truncaron todos cuando partir, y tu permaneciste.. Gladel...

- Hermano, se que esto es difícil para ti, pero así ha sido dispuesto por el consejo, tu y Nariel deben unirse.

Nariel era una hermosa joven, cariñosa y centrada, digna de representar a la nobleza del reino, una amistad profunda unía a Legolas con ella, hubieran dicho los que no les conocían que el amor reinaba entre ellos, tan profundos eran los sentimientos que compartían, alguna vez pensó el joven elfo en desposarla en un posible futuro, mas en tiempo que se encontraba indeciso fue que partió hacia el Concilio de Elrond. Todo sentimiento fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, ya que la comunidad jugaba ahora el papel mas importante, nuevas experiencias en su vida llegaban, buenos amigos, enormes peligros y viajes sin descanso.

- ¡Yo no me uniré a Nariel!

- Bien, si así lo dispones, tu se lo comunicaras al consejo, y a ella misma

Legolas palideció un poco, no sería capaz de rechazar a Nariel delante del consejo, mucho la heriría.

- ¿Ella esta enterada?

- Claro que lo sabe y solo espera el momento en que yo les presente para fijar la fecha de su compromiso.

Pocas ocasiones había tenido Legolas de ver a la dama, siempre estaba ocupado recuperando su antigua rutina, años habían pasado desde que termino la guerra con el Oscuro, la boda de  Aragorn y Arwen a la que asistió, los viajes con Gimli, todo eso le había llevado también tiempo, 1 año hacía de su regreso.

- ¡Esto no es justo Gladel!

- Lo siento hermano, así esta decidido.

- Por favor Gladel, no me obligues a caer en eso.

- ¿Acaso no te agrada Nariel? Una vez pensaste en pedir su mano, ¿no es verdad?

- Si, pero eso fue hace tiempo, y mi corazón aun no esta seguro.. desearía hermano, mas tiempo. – concluyó Legolas moderando mas su voz.

Gladel quería mucho a su hermano, aunque no se lo expresaba frecuentemente, sabía que una unión por fuerza no prosperaría, mas era la voluntad de su padre que al menos dos de sus hijos formaran un hogar tan rápido como fuera posible, le había dado un poco mas de tiempo a Gladel por ser el heredero, pero en cuanto a Legolas, debería ser mas pronto el compromiso.

- Te casaras con Nariel en dos semanas, las invitaciones han sido enviadas – dijo Gladel, su aspecto era serio y resuelto, nada podría hacerle cambiar de parecer, hacer cumplir la voluntad de su padre era lo mas importante para él.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Se enviaron las invitaciones y no has pensado en consultarme primero? –exclamó el joven príncipe asombrado

- El consejo fue quien las envió, bien sabían ellos de la resolución de nuestro padre, yo mismo la sabía, mas ellos consideraron que entre mas pronto mejor.

- ¡Deberían haber fijado tu matrimonio, no el mío!

- La elección de un futuro rey por su reina lleva mas tiempo, no es cualquier unión..

- ¿Y la mía si? – preguntó enfadado - Gladel, tu pudiste haber evitado esto!

- ¡No, no pude Legolas y no levantes la voz! – dijo Gladel exasperándose a su vez.

- El ser heredero debería estar tanto en tu cabeza como en tu corazón, la suerte que te hizo nacer antes que yo no significa que tengas mas capacidad para gobernar..

- ¡Legolas! – gritó Gladel  herido por las palabras de su hermano.

- Un buen rey debe tomar sabías decisiones por si mismo..Ser capaz de oponerse a un consejo de ancianos, ver por el bienestar de los demás y no del suyo propio..!

- Legolas..- exclamó el heredero, mucho le dolía la reacción de su hermano, pero aun no se consideraba capaz de ir contra el consejo, no cuando esa orden venía de su padre.

Legolas había expresado su sentir como nunca antes, le veía su hermano desconociéndolo, salió el joven príncipe airado de aquel salón, no poniendo atención de que muchos habían sido testigos de su discusión, sus hermanos menores, la servidumbre, algunos miembros del consejo que esperaban turno para hablar con Gladel, Dommo mismo que sonreía al no presentarle mejor ocasión, el había planatado una semilla, mas no sabía que tan pronto germinará.

Es noche fue mala para ambos, Legolas no podía descansar, todo el día lo había pasado lejos del palacio, perdido entre sus pensamientos y tratando de acallar la rabia que sentía en contra del consejo y su hermano, pero Gladel no tendría la culpa, no debería de haber sido tan duro con él, ya que solo había cumplido con los encargos de Thranduil, él mismo pensaba, actuaría igual, que posición tan mas incomoda habría pasado Gladel, entre su padre y hermano debía mediar.

"_Pero no considero justo, el que a mi se me designe una esposa, cuando puedo hacerlo por mi mismo. No es mi parecer la unión forzada, mi corazón no pertenece a Nariel, aun siendo tan hermosa.. Pero tampoco mi hermano decidió esto, solo cumple ordenes, debo pedirle una disculpa, he sido muy duro con el, hablaré con el consejo y les pediré mas tiempo, no rehusare a Nariel pero tampoco le aceptaré de inmediato.._"

Así se encaminó el príncipe a su hogar. No queriendo atraer mas miradas de las necesarias después de la discusión con su hermano, entro por la puerta que daba a la cocina, donde un guardia le saludo al reconocerlo. 

Una silueta oscura se desplazaba por los pasillos de palacio, no había guardias en las puertas de nadie, nunca se figuraron en albergar algún enemigo, solo los centinelas se les hallaba a en las entrada principales, y uno en las demás secundarias. Abrió con lentitud la puerta de Gladel quien se encontraba recostado boca abajo en su lecho, había pasado mala noche, se culpaba a si mismo de la discusión con su hermano menor, y las palabras de Legolas habían hecho mella en su corazón, ya no estaba de ser tan buen gobernante como antes. Colocó el extraño una escala en la ventana, lo suficientemente larga para llegar hasta abajo, segura para que no se zafara, mas tan fácil de tirarle cuando estuviera en tierra.

- ¡Oh! Mi señor tan orgulloso.. debió ser mas amable con su hermano hermoso...

- ¿quién eres? ¡Dommo! ¿que haces aquí? No es este tu lugar, márchate ahora sino quieres que llame a los guardias.

- No mi señor, he venido a saludarle y a despedirme.

Gladel no podía ver bien en la oscuridad pues apenas había salido de su descanso, tratando de enfocar la mirada vio que Dommo llevaba algo brilloso en las manos y se acercaba hacia el. Pecho abajo como se encontraba Gladel, trató de incorporarse, pero cayo tendido de nuevo cuando sintió una arma filosa atravesarle la espalda, enterrandose certeramente en el corazón, se iba haciendo mas profunda, y un grito escapo de la garganta del príncipe.

Legolas pasaba por allí, en ese mismo momento, cuando escucho ruidos extraños en la habitación de su hermano, la puerta estaba semi abierta, vio una persona encima de su hermano.

- ¡Gladel! – gritó Legolas corriendo en su ayuda

- ¡Legolas! – gritó el hermano al escuchar su voz, mas la vida se estaba apagando.

"_No debías presentarte .. no debías presentarte .. ¡Maldición!.. que esto no esta saliendo bien!_"

Fácilmente hizo a un lado a Dommo, aun sin reconocerle, lo tiro con violencia hasta la esquina de la habitación.

- Legolas..

- Gladel..¡Hermano! Resiste por favor.. ¡y tu!

Dommo había desaparecido, viendo la puerta abierta pensó que habría de haber escapado por ella, los gritos habrían sido escuchados, los guardias acudido y el culpable atrapado, mas allí estaba su hermano con un puñal clavado hasta la empuñadura, con sangre en su boca. 

- Lo siento Legolas.. – dijo el moribundo mirándole con tristeza.

- No Gladel, no te disculpes soy yo quien siento todo, no hables por favor, Gladel..

- ¿Quién ha sido el maldito..?

- Dommo..hermano.. yo..

EL joven príncipe estaba palideciendo, las lagrimas trataban de salir por sus ojos pero la angustia de perderle no le dejaba, su hermano estaba ante el, perdiendo la vida, con la sangre saliendo en su boca en oscuridad completa. Se aferró a su cuerpo, tomó la empuñadura de la daga, trataba de quitarla cuando Farrasil apareció en la entrada.

- ¡Príncipe Gladel! ¡Príncipe Legolas! – exclamó asustado mientras una lámpara iluminaba la escena.

Legolas allí, juntó a su hermano empapado de sangre real, Gladel muerto, aun con los ojos abiertos, con la daga en su espalda y con una mano en ella, la de Legolas.

- ¡Farrasil le han asesinado! – exclamó Legolas 

- ¿qué dice usted señor? – preguntó Farrasil consternado.

Erynol y Eredhil aparecieron detrás de Farrasil, la joven princesa dio un gritó y se desmayó, en manos de su hermano cayó.

- Vamos, que aun no debe de estar lejos, debe haber escapado..¡Farrasil!

Farrasil no entendía, no se explicaba como es que el príncipe decía que le habían asesinado si el mismo se presentaba con la daga en la mano, con la sangre en sus vestiduras, con ninguna persona mas atravesando furtivamente los bajos de palacio.

Los guardias se presentaron en la habitación de Gladel, no sabían a quien aprisionar, como Farrasil a nada atendía, trato Legolas de ir tras el asesino, bajar por las escaleras, buscarle, hacer que decenas, cientos de guardias, todo el mundo le buscara y le trajera hacia el, se encaminó Legolas hacía la puerta tratando de pasar entre sus hermanos, que le miraban asustados.

- ¡Deténgalo! – exclamó Farrasil

- ¿detenerme? ¿Estas loco Farrasil? El asesino se escapa y tu les dices que me detengan.. ¡Vamos!

- Esta usted arrestado su alteza.

- ¿Yo? Farrasil, ¿qué tonterías dices? Yo no he matado a mi hermano

- Legolas.. – dijo Erynol con sumo pesar

- Erynol.. Eredhil.. ¿ustedes no piensan..? – preguntó Legolas mientras dos fuertes brazos tomaban los suyos

- ¡Oh! Legolas ¿como pudiste? – preguntó la joven princesa llorando en brazos de su hermano.

- El era nuestro hermano Legolas – dijo Erynol consolando a su hermana.

- ¡Yo no le maté! No lo hice..

- ¡Silencio! – exclamó Farrasil enojado – fuimos testigos de su discusión con el, no puede hacernos creer otra cosa.

- No Farrasil, no, te equivocas, yo acabo de volver, no me encontraba en palacio.. Ese guardia, ese guardia te puede decir.

Farrasil vio llegar a un joven guardia que solía tomar su lugar en las puertas traseras que daban a la cocina.

- ¿Es verdad? Reemor, ¿ el príncipe acaba de llegar?

- Si señor, justo antes, minutos después de su entrada se escucharon los gritos.

- ¡Pero yo no fui! ¡Yo no pude haber matado a mi hermano! De otra persona es ese puñal, no es mío.

- ¡Silencio! – gritó Farrasil, dando un golpe al rostro del príncipe asesino

Erynol y Eredhil nada dijeron, le miraban entristecidos y a la vez furiosos, dejaron a Farrasil a cargo, mientras ellos preparaban la despedida a su hermano, el consejo debía juzgar a Legolas cuando todo estuviera en calma.

Despertó Legolas atado de pies y manos, en la frías celdas de palacio que nunca había querido visitar por inspirarle miedo de niño, aún sus ropas con sangre, humedecidas, con el amargo recuerdo de la muerte de su hermano, con la culpa en su cabeza. Un guardia vigilaba su despertar detrás de los gruesos barrotes, Legolas le reconoció de la noche anterior.

- ¡Tu! Tu has sido quien me permitió la entrada.. ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué no hablaste?

- Yo solo dije, su alteza, mi parecer, hasta que usted regresó todo estaba en paz.

- ¡Pero yo no he sido!

- ¡Silencio! – gritó una vez mas Farrasil interrumpiendo su platica. – Guardia, no debe usted hablar con el prisionero.

- ¡Farrasil! Sácame de aquí, esto es un error. Dommo es el asesino, debes de buscarle.

- El señor Dommo ha partido hoy en la mañana, despues de presentar sus condolencias a nuestros señores.

- ¡Farrasil! ¡Farrasil! ¿qué has hecho le has dejado escapar?

- Silencio

***********************************************************

- .. yo escape después, tome las ropas del guardia y me he cubierto con ellas, no quería que se me reconociera, seguro muchos estarán tras un elfo solitario, habrán de pagar una gran suma sobre mi cabeza y tu sabes que esos rumores corren tan rápido como el viento.

Había Legolas terminado de contar su historia a Elessar, que le escuchó sin pestañear siquiera, muchas veces trató de preguntar, había fruncido el seño en no menos de tres ocasiones, sus manos parecían jugar unas con otras, todo ese relato, las coincidencias y casualidades, eran.. absurdas a su parecer, mas nada dijo al elfo en ese momento.

- Debemos preparar el campamento, esto es un buen lugar – indicó Aragorn dejando caer su carga en un claro del bosque. 

La noche pintaba hermosa, las estrellas encima de ellos, un cielo claro y un viento fresco les refrescaba la mente. El príncipe no entendió el rápido cambio en la actitud del mortal, ¿el por que continuar si habían de parar tan repentinamente? Se dijo a si mismo que Elessar aún no se encontraba bien de salud como para seguir. 

Ya un día llevaba Dommo de ventaja, si mañana se presentaba nuevo un retraso tendría que dejar a Aragorn, ya bastante tenía con su compañía, nada desagradable por cierto, mas para un rey, no era necesario enfrentar las peleas de los demás, mucho peligro se enfrenta al acompañar a un elfo acusado de asesinato, regicidio podría llamársele.

- Bien, como tu desees Aragorn. – asintió Legolas sin decir mas palabra, el elfo fue en busca de leños para el fuego, el mortal preparaba la fogata, y para cuando el príncipe regreso, ya tenía arregladas las mantas una al lado de la otra. Legolas se extraño por ese arreglo.

Elessar le recibió con un pedazo de pan que había sacado de sus pertenencias, ofrecía un buen semblante al príncipe, cuando Legolas hubo terminado de apilar la leña cerca del fuego y alimentarle con uno o dos leños vio un gesto del mortal llamandole.

- Ven y siéntate a mi lado, compartamos esta comida que aun llevo conmigo

Tomó Legolas un pedazo del pan ofrecido, un poco de agua de su abastecimiento personal, nada le había comentado Elessar acerca de los acontecimientos que le confeso.

- ¿Por qué has puesto las mantas una tan cerca de la otra?

- ¿Por qué? ¿te molesta?

- No.. Nunca hemos dormido tan juntos, Elessar

- ¿Elessar? – se sorprendió el mortal – Quiero tenerte a mi lado

- ¿Piensas que puedo escapar?

- Simple precaución.

Siguieron con sus alimentos, sin cruzar ninguna palabra. Legolas se dirigió a su manta, deseo buen descanso a su compañero y se tendió de lado ofreciéndole la espalda al lado de Aragorn.

El mortal podía ver la silueta del bello elfo desde su lugar, las llamas del fuego le iluminaba y hacían parecer como si su cabello presentara chispas y le dieran movimiento. Guardo los alimentos, puso las bolsas una junto a la otra contra un árbol, las armas como siempre a un lado de el.

- Legolas – dijo el mortal tomando su lugar junto al elfo

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué me evitas?

- ¿A que te refieres?

Aragorn le tomó de la cintura y le hizo dar el frente a su cara.

- Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – dijo el mortal.

- Explícame por favor, tal vez malentienda tus palabras, Elessar

- No me llames así, ya sabes que soy Aragorn para ti

- Bien, Aragorn, su majestad, rey y soberano de Gondor, jefe de los Dunedain, portador de la estrella del norte ¿que desea usted saber, mi señor?

- ¡No te burles! Bien sabes que tu me.. – se interrumpió Aragorn con un poco de timidez que a el mismo sorprendió.

- ¿Si? ¿Yo que? – preguntó el bello elfo intrigado por las palabaras que tan penosamente dejaba salir el rey.

- Tu me agradas Legolas..

- Usted también me agrada su majestad, a pesar de que no confía en mi..

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó el rey ofendido

- ¿A que has regresado Aragorn? ¿Podría saber el porque de tu vista? – interrogó Legolas tomando una actitud seria.

- He venido para esclarecer mis sentimientos por ti.

Y al declarar esto rodeó el mortal con su mano al elfo acercándole a el.

- ¡Aragorn! ¿qué sentimientos son esos?

- Me gustas, Legolas y tu lo sabes, solo quiero saber si tu también..

- ¿Siento lo mismo por ti?

- Si..

Legolas no pudo evitar una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas, dio gracias de que las llamas del fuego no le iluminaran y dejaran a la vista del mortal sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- No puedo ofrecer tal respuesta, mi corazón en estos momentos se llena de un profundo pesar.

- Legolas..

Aragorn le acercó mas, la belleza del príncipe le cautivaba, sus labios se encontraron, Legolas no pudo resistirse, los brazos del rey eran tan fuertes y confortables, tanta calidez que le invadía, la seguridad en su abrazo, los labios tan amantes y apasionados.

- Legolas.. – murmuró Aragorn mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello y perder sus labios en el rostro del elfo.

- Aragorn.. – musitó el elfo cerrando los ojos como para contener sus deseos. – Aragorn.. ¿ a donde nos llevara esto?

- Volvamos.. – respondió entre besos el soberano, nunca piel mas suave había rozado sus labios, ni el recuerdo de su amada Arwen perturbaba ese momento tan esperado por el.

- ¿Quieres.. volver?

- Te llevare conmigo a Gondor.. no tendrás que regresar a tu reino..

Legolas palideció, el mortal no había creído ni una de sus palabras, no le tenía confianza, ¿cómo es que quería llevarle a su reino si habiendo asesinado a un rey podía hacer los mismo con el?

- Aa.. Aragorn..- decía el elfo entre caricias y besos de su amante –Aragorn.. ¿Crees en mi?

El mortal no paró sus caricias, había empezado a desabotonar su túnica y las palabras del elfo no detendrían el tendría lo que necesitaba en ese mismo momento dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa por obtenerlo..

- Claro que creo.. – musitó Elessar mientras perdía su rostro en el varonil pecho del elfo, acariciandole y besando su suave piel.

La voz era tan poco creíble, Legolas titubeó por un momento, su reacción sería muy diferente, no debería darle alguna excusa, alguna sospecha a Aragorn así que devolvió cada beso cada caricia, un suave beso compartieron antes de que el elfo empezara a besar al mortal con desesperación.

- ¿Harías eso por mi, Aragorn? – preguntó el príncipe besando el cuello del rey. - ¿Me llevarías contigo? 

- Si, Legolas.. yo sería feliz contigo y mi querido Eldarion a mi lado.

Las caricias se empezaban a hacer mas fuertes, el elfo se posó encima del mortal besandole, tomó su lugar en su manta, sintiendo luego el peso de Aragorn, las manos del rey empezaron a tocar todo el exquisito cuerpo del elfo, tanto había el esperado por ese momento, saborear aquellos labios, tocar su suave piel, saber al fin que Legolas le quería también. Elessar sufría de placer con los besos de Legolas sobre su pecho, ya no soportaba mas, deseaba tener al elfo ya.

- Legolas, te deseo tanto – decía el rey trabajando sus manos bajo la cintura del elfo.

- Aragorn – dijo Legolas sin bajar la mirada, cerraba los ojos a aquella imagen tan erótica. – Aragorn

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó el mortal mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Si.. mas.. espera...

- ¿qué pasa? 

- Quiero sentirte amado mío – dijo Legolas con voz seductora, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al toque del mortal

- ¡Oh Legolas! – exclamó el soberano yendo hasta él para besarle mas el elfo le detuvo en su marcha

- Espera solo un momento. Deseo prepararme para ti.. 

- ¿vienes preparado?

- Si.. debo de hacer algunas mezclas.. no te preocupes, esto será inolvidable..

- No tardes...

- No, piensa en mi unos momentos, como si aun estuviera contigo

Y Legolas besó al soberano, un ligero enrojecimiento paso por sus mejillas, la respiración de Aragorn estaba muy agitada, listo para compartir por fin el cielo juntos, cuanto le deseaba, cuanto había soñado con ese momento.

Nunca pensó en traicionar a su esposa Arwen, no podría causarle tal daño, aunque no le amaba como a Legolas, si le tenía gran cariño y amor. Su perdida le había hecho sufrir bastante, mucho tiempo había cavilado si buscar a su amigo sería lo correcto, pero además de buscarlo, saber si el príncipe elfo también correspondería a algo mas que amistad.

Legolas se estaba tardando, ya hacia mas de cinco minutos que se había retirado, el seguía aun consolándose en la oscuridad, saboreando cada instante que se le presentaría, imaginando que suave sería su piel al contacto, su cuerpo junto a el al despertar.

- ¿Legolas? – preguntó el rey agitado y confundido..

No hubo respuesta. El elfo había escapado de sus manos dejándole en la peor situación en que se puede dejar a un hombre. Un gritó de furia se alzó por los bosques, un elfo en carrera se perdía entre los árboles. 


	6. Las manos de Haldir

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Bien, dedicado a LG, Any y Aranzazu, y a todas las que me apoyan.. y las que no también.... jejeje.... 

**CAPITULO 6**

Legolas corría como el viento, seguro de que el mortal no le daría alcance tan fácilmente, el soberano podría ser el mejor en rastrear a su presa, podía seguirle sin duda, mas alguno mas ágil y rápido que un elfo, ninguno, además, la oscuridad, aunque extrema, podría ser su aliada, sus ojos mas acostumbrados a tal escenario le eran de gran ayuda. El bosque su amigo, casi podría decirse que conocía cada árbol, que le saludaban y le daban la bienvenida a su paso. 

Había escuchado el grito de Aragorn e imaginó lo que el mortal estaría sufriendo, no quería hacerle daño, darle un golpe en la noche durante su dormir, no era buena solución, Aragorn le quería cerca, a cualquier hora del día, y si el rey de Gondor no confiaba en el, no necesitaba de su ayuda. Debía de seguir solo su camino sin ayuda de nadie mas. Lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era seguir el rastro de Dommo, estar en la dirección correcta.

No había tenido tiempo mas que de tomar algunas de sus pertenencias, y una ración de su agua, las flechas y arco que nunca le abandonaban y las cuales Aragorn se había tomado la molestia de colocarle junto a el, y aprovechando el cambio de lugares les había llevado consigo en la huída. 

Una sonrisa había acompañado al elfo en sus primeras horas, mucho iba a ser el enojo del rey,  mas a su parecer se lo merecía, ¿por qué le hacía perder su valioso tiempo si a final de cuentas no le creía y deseaba llevarle con el  a su reino como si se tratara de una mujercita indefensa?

No, el príncipe tenía su orgullo, debía vengar la muerte de su hermano, limpiar su nombre, y poder mostrar la cara de nuevo en su reino y en cualquier otro lugar. Mas si el mortal era sincero en sus sentimientos, si era cierto lo que sus caricias y besos le decían, tal vez podría corresponderle, de eso no estaba seguro, mucho le había desilusionado el rey cuando sus palabras no hicieron eco en su corazón, pero no le culpaba, si sus hermanos no le creían, ¿qué podría esperar de un mortal?

Pero el de entre todos,  a él le hubiera confiado su vida, en otro tiempo, ahora la confusión estaba en su cabeza, seguro que no tendría mas las atenciones del mortal y no podría contar con el ya mas, no mientras Dommo estuviera en libertad.

Preguntas llegaban a su mente, ¿por qué le habría querido culpar el vendedor? ¿qué ganaría con el encarcelamiento del príncipe? ¿Con la muerte de su hermano? ¿Por qué, si ningún daño le habían hecho? Recordó las extrañas miradas de ese sujeto hacia su persona, muchos detalles en su forma de verle, de hablarle, de cruzar un saludo amistoso con él. 

Mas si el mercante deseaba ganar su favor, tal vez su amistad ¿por que recriminarle? ¿Por que imputarle un crimen a su persona?

Todas estas preguntas rondaban sus pensamientos, ningún minuto de descanso tomaba, la  mañana le saludaba, y un fresco viento le acariciaba, su resistencia era mayor a la de Aragorn y podía muy bien soportar algunos días sin mas comida que el agua que llevaba, pero esperaba encontrar la guarida de Dommo antes de perder sus energías, le seguía como todo le indicaba hasta donde le había mencionado una sola vez, que tenía su empresa textil,  donde el río Gladio se perdía en las grandes montañas nubladas. No debía de estar ya muy lejos, pues poco faltaba para salir del bosque.

Mientras tanto Aragorn seguía cada paso de ese elfo traicionero, que le hizo quedar en ridículo sin que el pudiera sobreponerse, de aquel que había alimentado su pasión hasta llevarle casi al limite para después dejarle caer encima una balde de agua helada. ¡Oh! Como sufriría ese bello elfo cuando le tuviera entre sus manos, sí, se contentaba en planear cada minuto de la existencia de Legolas, le tendría que pedir piedad ante esa exquisita tortura que le preparaba, no tendría misericordia de él. 

Un fruncimiento de cejas aparecía en la frente del mortal, recordando el dolor que sufrió al no haber consumado su sueño, de la vergüenza que paso al no obtener respuesta en aquel claro, ¡oh! Su sangre hirvió en aquel momento, desnudo en el campamento, satisfaciendo su instinto, el solo, dejando escuchar a mudos testigos los gemidos de pasión que salían de su boca, mientras esperaba a su amante.

Legolas debía pagar caro este atrevimiento, ya no sabía si confiar en el, o tal vez, ¿ya había dejado de confiar? ¿Por qué le había abandonado? ¿Por ser culpable y escapar ante el juicio que enfrentaría? El mismo le ofreció ese recurso, llevarle consigo a su reino, donde conseguiría inmunidad, donde tendría todas las comodidades, y podrían pasar el resto de su vida juntos, mas el príncipe había decidido escapar, darse a la fuga antes de aceptar su ofrecimiento.

De esto sacaba Aragorn varias conclusiones conforme avanzaba en su búsqueda. La primera era que Legolas no le correspondía y nada mas le uso en ese momento para escapar, y la segunda era que el elfo tendría alguna razón para huir, lo mas probable sería que en verdad fuera culpable, y al ver que su historia no surtió efecto en él, decidió abandonarle, pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si dado hubiera prestado oídos a lo que refería su compañero? ¿Por qué no fue capaz de confiar en el?

Ya era de mañana, y había pasado todo lo que quedaba de la noche tras Legolas, seguía su rastro, aún siendo elfo, aún teniendo el paso tan ligero, dejaba alguna marca, alguna pisada, una rama quebrada, una piedra fuera de su lugar le llevarían a él, todos su conocimientos como montaraz le servían en ese momento, Legolas se hallaba sólo a horas de él, tarde o temprano el elfo debía descansar y ese sería su error, tal vez como humano no era tan rápido ni tan ágil, pero su fuerza y decisión, una vez definido el objetivo, no le dejarían dar marcha atrás.

"_ Legolas, vas a pagar caro, vas a sufrir tanto o mas que yo.. yo me encargaré de eso.._"

Un extraño ruido llegó a oídos del elfo, se encontraba ya casi en los límites del bosque cuando escuchó un animal acercarse, mas no era bestia de cuidado, pisadas de caballo, ¿serían acaso Farrasil y los demás? Subió el elfo a un árbol, pudo cerciorarse, Farrasil se encontraba allí, debajo de él, acompañado de otros seis caballeros, uno de ellos parecía encabezar a los otros cinco.

- Hace poco que ha pasado por aquí y no debe de andar lejos.. – dijo Farrasil bajando de su caballo e hincándose en el suelo agregó – estas huellas son muy recientes, podría jurar que sigue por estos rumbos

Legolas oraba para que Farrasil siguiera su camino y no se atreviera a mirar al árbol donde estaba escondido, mas parecía que la mala suerte estaba con el pues fue exactamente lo que Farrasil hizo, alzó su mirada para ver a Soberath que estaba frente a él y allí le vio, una sonrisa de triunfo cruzó su rostro.

- ¡Allí esta! ¡Encima de ese árbol! – exclamó Farrasil desesperado

Los caballos se empezaron a mover, mas seguir a un elfo por los árboles no era tan sencillo, muchas veces confundía sus ropas con las hojas, Farrasil mismo hubiera trepado a uno si no fuera por que su brazo aun le molestaba, daba ordenes, gritaba y se enfurecía, no iba a perder a su presa, mas conocía bien la reputación de Legolas y sabía que no iba a entregarse sin ofrecer pelea.

Los minutos pasaban y el elfo se perdió de vista, Farrasil gritaba y palidecía, la debilidad le ahogaba mas no quería caer ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo. No había hecho el elfo mas que dar vueltas, hasta detenerse en un árbol lo suficientemente ancho que pudiera albergar su cuerpo en algún orificio, allí espero Legolas hasta que el ruido de caballos se alejo, ya no escuchaba el susurrar de los mortales, ni los gritos de Farrasil, espero a que todo estuviera en paz.

Tomó posición en una de las ramas, examino el lugar con cuidado, se escuchó un crujir debajo de sus pies, y Legolas cayó sin poder meter las manos, como todo elfo ágil, cayo de pie a pesar de la altura, mas no contó que en su caída había también traído consigo varias ramas gruesas y una de ellas le golpearía la cabeza dejándole inconsciente.

Allí quedo el elfo tendido sin haber hecho mas ruido que el quebrar de ramas, no exhaló grito ni angustia alguna.

Minutos, tal vez horas después abría los ojos al sentir el fresco del agua cayendo sobre su frente reanimanandole, podía sentir las caricias de alguien sobre su rostro, limpiándole, tratando de detener la leve hemorragia que tenía en su sien derecha. Un brazo fuerte le sostenía por la espalda y la cabeza como si se tratara de un bebé, alguien pronunciaba su nombre con dulzura.

- ¿Legolas?

El príncipe trato de enfocar su mirada, y reconocer quien le asistía. mas no lo lograba.

- ¿Haldir? ¿eres tu? – preguntó cuando sus ojos se reajustaron 

- Si querido amigo.

- ¿qué hora es? Debo seguir, Haldir, no puedo.. – dijo Legolas tratando de reincorporarse

- Tranquilízate Legolas o vas a ..

El esfuerzo para el príncipe había sido bastante, no lo podía creer y cayó desmayado en los fuertes brazos del Loriende. Haldir le tomó con mucho cuidado, volvía a verter agua sobre su frente, trataba de reanimarle, pasaba aquella franela mientras los demás compañeros de Lorien le miraban preocupado. Al fin Legolas recobró el conocimiento, seguía en los brazos de Haldir y eso le hizo sonrojarse un poco.

- Disculpa mi debilidad.. Pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo por aquí, yo..

Y mientras trataba de ponerse en pie y arreglar un poco su persona se dio cuenta que cinco elfos de Lorien acompañaban a Haldir. Aún seguían dos en sus caballos, como impacientes los otros tres tenían de la brida a sus corceles, le saludaron con ligera inclinación. Legolas se acercó a Haldir temiendo lo peor.

- Haldir, me da gusto el encontrarte mas.. ¿podría saber que haces por estos rumbos?

- Lo mismo me preguntaba yo, tan cerca esta tu matrimonio que me sorprende mucho que arriesgues tu vida en estos caminos.

Por lo que pudo averiguar, aun Haldir no estaba enterado de la situación en el Bosque Negro. Lo mas probable era que se encaminara a su reino a adelantar los preparativos para la llegada de sus señores.

- Legolas, amigo, ¿qué es lo que haces solo por estos rumbos.. y vestido así? – preguntó el Loriende al ver que su compañero vestía sus ropas con un color oscuro ocultando las otras.

"_No podría escapar, ellos son elfos, él es el mejor en su terreno, tiene mas experiencia y edad que yo, ¿qué he de responderle?¿Cómo podría enfrentarle?"_

Decidió Legolas jugar a cartas vistas, la posición del sol le indicaba que faltaban un par de horas quizás para el medio día y Aragorn le podía dar alcance, incluso Farrasil podía andar aún muy cerca.

- Haldir, ¿podría confiar en ti? – preguntó Legolas tratando de llevarle un poco aparte, a la vista de sus compañeros mas no tan cerca que sus oídos elficos pudieran escucharles.

- Dime Legolas

- Soy un fugitivo de mi reino

- ¿qué dices? – preguntó Haldir desconcertado

- Me han culpado de un crimen que no cometí y busco ahora al verdadero asesino.

- ¡Asesino! – exclamó el Loriende, sus compañeros fijaron su mirada en ambas al ver la expresión de su capitán.

- ¡Silencio por favor Haldir!

- ¿Quién ha muerto, Legolas?

El príncipe bajo su mirada, aun le dolía el ultimo recuerdo tan cruel que tenía de su hermano.

- Mi hermano mayor, Gladel, ha muerto en manos de un comerciante llamado Dommo.

- ¿Dommo?

- Si, ¿le conoces?

- Creo recordarle, extraños acontecimientos pasaron el Lorien cuando el estuvo cerca de sus bosques.

Los caballos se inquietaron, se acercaban a galope otros mas, venían del norte de donde ellos se encontraban, Legolas palideció, Farrasil debía volver a su búsqueda.

- Haldir por favor, no me entregues, debo atrapar a ese maldito antes de volver a mi reino,

- Legolas yo no podría impedirles..

- ¡Por favor!

El capitán del reino de los Galadrim , vaciló un momento, no podía poner su reputación en riesgo, mas sabía de la integridad de Legolas, que podía confiar en él, la experiencia en la destrucción del anillo y el termino de los días oscuros, le habían demostrado, la valentía e integridad del príncipe del reino de los bosques del norte.

- Bien Legolas, mas antes debes prometerme una cosa

- Dime.

- Viajare yo contigo, si encuentro algún engaño, alguna sospecha yo mismo te llevaré a tu reino en calidad de asesino, bien sabes que de mi no puedes librarte tan fácilmente

El príncipe examino los ojos de su amigo, decía toda la verdad y con Haldir no se jugaba, mas Legolas no tenía miedo, y cierto estaba en que la razón y la verdad le acompañaban.

- No tendrás necesidad de llevarme a la fuerza por que el nombre de mi hermano debe limpiarse con sangre y si es precisa la mía, con gusto la daré.

- Bien, Legolas, despediré a mis caballeros, ellos no darán razón de ti pues la mayoría no te conoce, mas les advertiré que nada digan acerca de ti o de mi.

Haldir se alejó llamo a su gente con solo levantar un poco el brazo, escucharon atentos sus ordenes, le saludaron y se despidieron, dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenían aquellos ruidos.

- Gracias Haldir, tu confianza en mi no será defraudada, pero deseo seguir cuanto mas rápido sea posible.

- Correcto, subamos a mi caballo.

- Haldir.. – dijo Legolas un poco turbado al ver que el Loriende llamaba a su corcel con un gesto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Haldir tomándole de la brida y acariciando su crin.

- ¿Iré yo a la grupa?

- ¿No deseas ir conmigo?

- Si, mas, es mejor dejar el caballo..

- Le encontrarían fácilmente – y diciendo esto Haldir montó a Dien su noble corcel gris como la plata, ofreció una mano a Legolas y agregó – Vayamos un poco mas al sur, allí le soltaré y será capaz de volver solo al bosque dorado. ¿Es correcto el camino?

- Si, así es. – afirmó Legolas viendo la dirección que Haldir señalaba.

Legolas tomó la mano de Haldir y monto detrás de el, se aferró suavemente el príncipe a su compañero, el Loriende sonrió al sentir los brazos firmes de Legolas en su cintura y con solo un leve espoleo, el caballo tomo con rumbo al sur.

Aragorn había tenido el suficiente tiempo para alcanzar a Soberath y a Farrasil en aquel bosque, les vio que hablaban con otro grupo de elfos, Galadrim a su parecer, ¿qué harían ellos por ese lugar? Muy raro era que un grupo saliera del bosque dorado, aún mas extraño sería que no llevaran una cabeza reconocida en su compañía, Haldir debería estar con ellos.

Siguió Aragorn su búsqueda, no habló con sus compañeros ni con los Galadrim, a parte de que no necesitaba ayuda, no deseaba que los demás supieran de que Legolas le había engañado, y como le había dejado, una nube rojiza se asomo por el rostro del mortal, al recordar tal situación. 

Rastreó las huellas del grupo de Galadrim, no hacía donde iban sino de donde provenían, curiosamente el rastro de Legolas se podría confundir con ese camino. Encontró sin problema el área donde se habían reunido un grupo de caballos, unos cuantas pares de  pisadas, todas elficas, mas una se distinguía de las demás por el tipo de calzado, Legolas había hablado con uno de ellos, y montado a caballo, seguían rumbo al sur.

La simple idea de Legolas montando a caballo con Haldir hacían poner celoso a Aragorn, nadie habría de montar con su príncipe, demasiado caballero y señor era el elfo para eso, y si lo habría de hacer, solo con el mismo... y con Gimli. Mas ninguna huella de enano se veía por esas partes.

No habían hablado en todo el camino y pensaba Legolas en decirle a Haldir lo que había pasado con Aragorn, mas no sabía como explicarles la forma de su escape, bien sabía que Haldir no censuraba tales acciones entre dos varones, pero también sabia de los firmes principios del elfo dorado.

En Haldir se podía confiar sin duda alguna, un guerrero experimentado que se guía por las normas y costumbres de los elfos de Lorien, orgulloso y valiente era el capitán de los elfos de Lorien.

- Haldir, es mejor detenernos aquí, cerca del río de Gladio, hemos viajado por todo el viejo camino del bosque.

- Bien, bajemos en este punto.

Bajó Legolas primero y luego Haldir, tal como montaban los elfos, el caballo no llevaba montura o silla alguna, retiro la manta que cubría el lomo y le susurró unas palabras al animal, un relincho amistoso se escuchó, y salió Dien a galope con rumbo a Lothlorien.

- Ahora puedes decirme que es lo que te tiene tan pensativo.

- Haldir, me he encontrado con Elessar en el camino – dijo mientras reubicaba su presa, estaban en buen camino pues ligeras huellas de ese hombre se veían antes de cruzar el puente sobre el río.

- ¿El rey de Gondor? ¿Se ha adelantado entonces a la invitación?

"_¿invitación? ¡Ah! Debe referirse a mi supuesto matrimonio, pero aun no debió llegarle, debió de partir antes de que el mensajero llegará a su reino_._ Si Aragorn partió sin saber de mi matrimonio...él debe de estar entonces verdaderamente...._"

- ¡Legolas!

- ¡Oh! Disculpa mi distracción,- reaccionó Legolas sacando esas absurdas ideas de su cabeza, Aragorn no podía amarle - como te decía, el soberano rey de Gondor, estuvo un tiempo acompañándome, mas no confió en mis palabras y he decidido continuar por mi solo.

- ¿Elessar no confío en ti? – preguntó Haldir admirado pues eso era tan extraño como que la luna no siguiera al sol.

- No del todo, así que ahora mismo debe de estar tras mis pasos.

- Haces mal en escapar de tan terrible cazador, Legolas

- Yo lo sé, mas nada impedirá que yo atrapé a Dommo, le he de llevar para que pague su culpa.

La resolución de Legolas era determinante, nadie, ni incluso el rey de los hombres, se lo impediría, Haldir le miraba con agrado y con orgullo, el temple de aquel príncipe elfo le complacía mucho.

- Cae la tarde, será mejor que crucemos el puente, un poco mas allá del río podremos descansar un poco.

Cruzaron el puente, caminaron con cuidado pues aun no había sido reparado del todo, mas por su ligereza pudieron atravesar sin mucho temor de caer en las rápidas aguas del río Gladio. Legolas no quería aun acampar, así que Haldir estuvo de acuerdo en tomar solamente un descanso, de no mas de tres horas, suficientes para dos elfos acostumbrados a seguir un camino, incluso de noche.

Un poco mas allá del puente, lejos de cualquiera de miradas indiscretas, tomaron su lugar cerca de unos arbustos que les cubrían. Encendieron una pequeña fogata, y Haldir se ubico encima de un tronco mientras Legolas hundía de cuando en cuando una rama en el fuego, jugando con el. 

La noche se acercaba y parecía que había caminado todo el día, Legolas trataba de averiguar que tan cerca se encontraría el montaraz, el había perdido tiempo en esa caída y tal vez le pudo dar alcance mas ahora que habían tomado un tramo a caballo ya no estaba tan seguro.

- Descansa un poco Legolas, yo tomare la guardia.

- No tengo muchos ánimos de descansar. 

- Haz lo posible, querido amigo, creo que no has parado y necesitas algún reposo, mañana estoy seguro, alcanzaremos a Dommo, poco mas allá de los campos de Sir Ninglor, le encontraremos.

Legolas le sonrió a su compañero por la confianza que le depositaba, y el animo que le ofrecía, tomo su manta y pese a su costumbre se tendió boca abajo en ella. Su rostro fuera de la vista del Loriende. 

Las horas pasaron de prisa, Aragorn no había tomado ningún minuto de descanso, comía y bebía mientras andaba, las pisadas del caballo se detenían al llegar al puente, una vez mas las pisadas de dos elfos se veían aparecer, las huellas del caballo corrían mas al sur, las de los elfos con rumbo al puente.

Mucha precaución tuvo el mortal con aquel puente de madera, uno o dos tablones caían con su andar, se sostenía los mas fuerte que podía de ambas sogas de aquel andador. La aguas de Gladio debajo de el se escuchaban rugir llamándole. Mas algo le daba esperanza, allá, al final de su camino, una pequeña fogata, Legolas se encontraba cerca, la venganza endulzaba sus labios y le advertían que debía ser cuidadoso con sus pasos, si quería tener a Legolas de nuevo en su poder.

En el campamento, Haldir se acerco a Legolas que descansaba o al menos así pensaba el Loriende, le tocó en el hombro para despertarlo de su sueño elfico.

- Es hora, Legolas, debemos partir, espero y hallas podido conseguir descanso.

- Malas han sido las horas para mi, la imagen de mi hermano en mis brazos no desaparece, y no lo hará hasta  que atrape a ese maldito.

Como una ave ligera levanto el vuelo Legolas, disipando sus ideas, tratando de relajar sus músculos, girando su cabeza lentamente para quitar la tensión que tenía encima. Cerraba sus ojos y pasó sus manos en cruz por sus hombros y brazos, apretándoles.

- Parece que estas un poco tensionado Legolas – dijo el Loriende acercándose a él por detrás

- Toda esta cacería, todo lo que he pasado..

Haldir tomó a Legolas por los hombros, apretando y magullando, un gemido de placer reprimió el príncipe.

"_Que rica sensación, es precisamente lo que necesitaba, un poco de relajamiento entre tanta persecución_"

El Loriende siguió apretando, pasando sus manos grandes y varoniles por encima de la túnica y camisa de Legolas, ofreciéndole relax.

- Me he es un poco difícil darte un buen masaje con la ropa pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo Haldir sin dejar de trabajar. – Pero, si no te molesta ¿Podría retirar la ropa?

- Si – dijo Legolas dejándose llevar, por que aquellas manos tenían una habilidad conocida por él hacía mucho tiempo.

Haldir empezó a rodearle con sus fuertes brazos, Legolas recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del elfo de Lorien, cerraba sus ojos y dejaba trabajar a su compañero con su cuerpo.

Le desabrochó el cinto, luego soltó las ataduras de su túnica y después su camisa, dejaba su pecho expuesto a las manos expertas del Loriende.

- Hacía mucho que no te tenía así – susurró Haldir en el oído del Legolas con voz juguetona.

- Hacía mucho que no recibía un masaje de tus manos.

- Legolas.. – dijo un poco mas alto Haldir.

- ¿si? – exhaló el príncipe

- Tiéndete en tu manta – agregó el Loriende al oído con voz seductora.

- ¡Haldir! – exclamó en voz baja el príncipe fijando su mirada en la de su compañero que estaba a solo un suspiro de sus labios.

- Solo así podría terminar el masaje

Legolas lo siguió mirando con desconfianza, el bello Loriende sonrió y añadió:

- No te preocupes, no haré nada que tu no desees

Mas Legolas no estaba seguro de que tanto deseaba o no ese masaje. 


	7. Celos!

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Este capitulo se lo dedico a LG, que me inspiró esta parte por su "Incidente Médico", aunque sé muy bien que no es fan de Arwen.J

**CAPITULO 7**

Así el príncipe se tendió en la manta, Haldir se hincó a un lado de el y comenzó a preparar sus manos, tomó el cabello de Legolas y le hizo a un lado, así podría trabajar mejor.

Haldir empezó a trabajar los fuertes músculos de la espalda del elfo. El príncipe se hallaba muy tensionado y cansado, así que colocó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza quedando a total merced del Loriende, cerró los ojos y disfrutaba de las manos que le apretaban y relajaban, estaban sobre sus hombros, allí donde se concentraba el nudo de toda su angustia.

- Legolas esta parte esta muy .. dura.. – dijo Haldir mientras trataba de deshacer los nudos en la espalda del elfo

_"¡Por Elbereth!"_

- Sigue por favor Haldir no te detengas. – dijo Legolas suplicando, pues hubo un tiempo en que las manos de Haldir le habían ayudado a seguir con la jornada que siguieron hacía tiempo en la destrucción del anillo.

- ¿Te gusta como se siente? – preguntó Haldir con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Tus manos son admirables, y gozo infinitamente cuando me tocas.

_"¡Oh! ¡Legolas!"_

Aragorn no había tenido oportunidad mas que de escuchar las ultimas frases antes de que se ocultara cerca de los arbustos, quería sorprender al elfo, mas no sabía en que situación se hallaría, se considero muy cobarde al no poder observar encima de aquellos arbustos y atestiguar las caricias de aquellos dos rubios elfos.

- ¡Oh! Haldir – exclamó el príncipe, pues Haldir había empezado a masajear la mitad de la espalda, jugando un poco con sus costillas. – Eres muy bueno en esto

- ¿Hace cuanto no te atendían así?

- Tu fuiste el ultimo que me hizo sentir tan bien. – respondió casi sin aliento.

Aragorn se encontraba furioso, ¿acaso él no contaba en la ultima ocasión? ¿Sería mejor el Loriende para ese tipo de encuentros?

- Me gusta poder servirte.. Legolas.. Tu cuerpo es formidable

- ¡Haldir! – exclamó el joven elfo sonriendo un poco

- Mmm.. creo que no podré seguir mas.. mi querido Legolas – declaró Haldir al ver que sus manos no se deslizaban con tanta facilidad como el quisiera sobre la piel de Legolas

- ¿Por qué? Se siente tan bien, no quiero que pares.. aun no terminas..

_"¡Por favor no!"_

- Espera, creo que traigo en mis pertenencias alguna loción. Eso hará mi labor mas fácil

No sé escuchó nada mas por un momento y Aragorn estuvo a punto de asomar su cabeza, mas unos leves gemidos empezaron a rondar sus oídos y volvió a tomar asiento. Su rostro se sonrojó al escuchar las siguientes palabras:

- Esto esta muy duro... Aagg.. así, así.. ¿bien, que tal se siente? – preguntó el Loriende pues había batallado un poco con el tarro al abrirlo y al fin pudo verter la loción en la espalda de Legolas.

- ¡mmm! Haldir.. así esta mejor.. se resbala mas fácil.. – dijo el príncipe al percibir que las manos del Loriende se deslizaban con facilidad en su espalda.

- Ahora vamos a trabajar con mis manos un poco por aquí..

Haldir empezó a frotar un poco mas duro, deleitándose con la piel de Legolas que parecía relucir con la luna encima de ellos, Legolas trataba de no decir palabra alguna, pero aquellas manos se sentían tan bien, frotando, dando pequeños golpecitos, uno de los cuales había sido un poco fuerte en su costilla derecha.

- Haldir, por favor..

- Si, tendré cuidado de no lastimarte.. disculpa

_"Esto es suficiente, no puedo dejar que esto siga, no mientras yo..."_

- Bien, al fin.. terminé..

- Mmm.. eso estuvo muy bien Haldir, vaya que podría acostumbrarme a esto todos los días. – exclamó Legolas mientras trataba de reincorporarse

- ¿En verdad piensas que soy tan bueno? – preguntó Haldir limpiando sus manos con una franela que tenía en sus posesiones.

- Yo mismo te recomendaría. – respondió el príncipe tomando su camisa y túnica poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Legolas, no bromees!

- En serio, esas manos que tienes, ese toque es genial. Ahora podremos continuar si no tienes inconveniente, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Legolas se ponía la camisa mientras Haldir guardaba sus pertenencias, una sombra celosa se fue acercando hacia ellos con paso firme y no importándole que le vieran o escucharan.

- ¡Haldir! – exclamó el príncipe sin comenzar a abrochar su camisa, por instinto tomó su espada y avisaba al Loriende

- Si, le he visto. Es.. – afirmó el guerrero de Lorien, había tomado también su daga que llevaba consigo.

- Sí.

Ambos quedaron allí, esperando que aquella figura dijera las primeras palabras, mas Legolas no estaba dispuesto a entregarse, no volvería con la vergüenza y culpa sobre sí, debía llevar consigo a Dommo y eso estaba claro. Por su parte Haldir no sabía que esperar, mas había deducido por las palabras de Legolas que no se había separado en buenos términos con el rey de Gondor, y no entendía por que el soberano se empeñaba en seguir a Legolas si el mismo tenía a su disposición un ejercito muy basto de hombres para hacerlo, una sola llamada del rey hubiera sido suficiente para atrapar al príncipe forajido. 

Guardo su daga al ver que Legolas hacía lo mismo con la suya, pero no le pareció buena idea al ver que Elessar desenfundaba a Andúril y dejaba ver su brillo a la luz del fuego que le alumbraba, un espectro parecía el mortal, una llamarada de celos revolvía su corazón al verlos juntos, Legolas con la camisa sin abrochar revelando su torso desnudo y Haldir a su lado sujetando una franela húmeda. 

- ¡Elessar! – exclamó Legolas asombrado

- Si, Elessar que ha venido por el cobarde que no puede enfrentar su culpa.

- Ya he dicho que no soy culpable, no has querido creer en mi. Haldir lo ha hecho y con su ayuda llegaré hasta Dommo, lo quiera o no el rey de los hombres.

Aragorn se detuvo un momento y saludó a Haldir con un sencillo movimiento de cabeza, continuo luego con su paso aún  con la espada en la mano.

- Pues el rey hará su voluntad como siempre lo ha hecho.

- No es mi rey el que habla así, sino un simple mortal con una corona que se le subió mas allá de su gran cabezota.

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó Haldir viendo a su compañero

- No es un príncipe que yo conocí quien huye de sus errores como un cobarde

- ¡Elessar!

- Fuertes palabras son, mas me halló indefenso ante aquel que me ofende con espada en mano.  – dijo Legolas cruzando sus brazos y esperando el ataque del mortal, no había honor en eso pero sabía que Aragorn no le atacaría desarmado.

- ¡Saca tu espada entonces! – gritó el mortal agitando un poco su espada y poniéndose en posición.

- ¡Elessar! – exclamó de nuevo el Loriende al ver que Legolas hacía caso a esta sugerencia, se interpuso ante el mortal mirándole de frente. – Deja esto de una vez, Aragorn, no tiene caso que peleen, no quiero perder a ninguno de los dos.

- No te metas en esto Haldir. Enseñare una lección al elfo.

- No hay ninguna lección que puedas enseñarme mortal, mi edad es incontable a tus ojos como para creer eso.

- ¡Legolas! ¡Aragorn!

Ninguno de los dos hacía caso al capitán de guardias de Lorien, quien trataba en vano de limpiar lo mejor que podía sus manos, no podía manejar la espada así, no podía detenerles.

- Creo que no podría, el señor elfo aquí presente, ya te ha enseñado todo lo que yo no podría.

- ¿A que te refieres? – solicitó Haldir con extrañeza.

- ¿A hecho un buen trabajo? ¿ has quedado a gusto con el?

- ¿Qué dices, Elessar? – preguntaba Legolas sin bajar la guardia esperando el primer ataque del mortal.

- No te burles de mi. Les he escuchado.

Legolas no entendía, Haldir tampoco, Aragorn se veía realmente furioso, se sentía burlado y traicionado, primeramente por el estado en que le habían dejado y segundo por que Legolas había jugado con él, no le amaba, y le traicionaba a la primera oportunidad. 

Cruzaron sus espadas, Legolas no sabía a que atenerse con el mortal, no quería hacerle daño pero no estaba muy seguro del soberano rey de Gondor, su fuerza era grande mas la habilidad y rapidez del elfo le ayudaba a para los elfos, muchas veces se había enfrentado tal como el mortal, a fuertes y grandes enemigos, Orcos, Uruk-hai, elfos y mortales, y muchas otras criaturas habían perecido en sus manos, mas ninguna, ninguno de ellos había figurado como un querido amigo. Eso era una desventaja, Legolas no quería dañarle, en verdad que estimaba a Elessar pero su deber estaba primero.

Aragorn golpeaba fuerte y duro, con todo la agilidad de un joven, con toda la seguridad y experiencia de sus años e incontables batallas. Su fuerza se concentraba en su dolor, en su pena al perder la esperanza de algún contacto con ese elfo, de ver que sus sueños y proyectos de años habían sido echado por la borda. Su fiebre había desaparecido, sus heridas y cansancio, todo lo había dejado en el camino para encontrarse con una nueva herida en su corazón. Mucho había arriesgado al presentarse así, al seguir su corazón y tratar de reencontrar su sentimientos por ese viejo amigo. La partida de Arwen le había dolido mucho, la amaba, pues en su singular belleza e infinita ternura, su sabiduría era lo que mas brillaba en su persona. 

*************FLASH BACK *************

- Elessar .. – dijo Arwen extendiendo su delgada mano, la enfermedad que le extinguía le debilitaba y a duras penas podía conservarse consciente. Eldarion hacia pocos instantes se había despedido de ella y le extrañaba con locura, a sus dos años no podía entender el porque su madre se despedía si no parecía ir a ningún lugar.

- Dime Arwen – respondió el rey tomando la mano de su amada

- Deja libre ya tu espíritu amado mío. Sigue tu corazón.

- No digas eso Arwen, yo quiero seguir siempre a tu lado, junto a ti. – respondió Aragorn con lagrimas en sus ojos, pues recordaba que hacia poco Arwen se había enterado de la verdad acerca de su reprimido sentimiento

- Amado mío, no te reprocho mas que tal vez no hubieras sido feliz a mi lado.

- Arwen, mi corazón nunca te fue infiel, has sido la única en mi vida todo este tiempo y tu lo sabes. Siempre te he amado.

- Lo sé, bien, mi amor, nunca he dejado de amarte y sé que tu amor por mi es verdadero, mas no ..

- Amor, no hables por favor.. descansa..

- Ya mucho descansare en el salón de Mandos hacia donde parto.

- ¡Querida Arwen!

La hermosa mirada de Arwen se apagaba, ya no estaba ese brilló que le acompañaba, ni su piel tan fresca y lozana como en los días buenos. Su mirada era triste aunque de su rostro nunca se había separado esa sonrisa que tan bien le sentaba.

- Elessar, prométeme que cuidaras a Eldarion, has de el un hombre tan bravo y valiente como tu, yo le cuidare siempre

- Arwen, no te preocupes por él, solo por ti, descansa.

Ella volvió a sonreír, sentía que su respiración se le cortaba, que su vida se apagaría en cualquier instante, ya había hablado con su padre, se despedía de Lord Elrond disculpándose por no seguir con el llamado del Mar. Mucho había sentido el gran señor ese adiós, por ultimo había dejado a su esposo.

- Amado mío, cumple tu deseo, que no se turbe tu corazón ante mi recuerdo, busca esa esperanza..

- Arwen, yo no podría, yo solo te amo a ti. – decía Aragorn sosteniendo la fría mano entre las suyas, sus lagrimas le inundaban, y la reina elfa podía sentir el calor de cada una de ellas.

- Cuando mi recuerdo, cuando mi amor no sea mas que un suave perfume a tus sentidos, ve con el y abre tu corazón. – dijo ella tratando de apagar su dolor por las palabras que salían de su boca.

- ¡Oh! Yo soy el único culpable, yo no he podido curarte y te he traído una pena en tu enfermedad

- No te culpes, Elessar amor, esto era inminente... nada pudiste hacer en mi ayuda, ni tu, ni mi padre, nadie fue capaz, y no los culpo por ello. – dijo la reina con voz suave, tomó un momento para respirar y agregó-  La pena que me trajiste es un consuelo en mi despedida, tu corazón no morirá conmigo y vivirá para alguien mas.

- Eldarion y tu son lo único que me importa. –declaró el rey con viva mirada

- No me engañes, amor, que me voy a descansar ya.

- ¡No Arwen, por favor, te necesito, te amo.!

- Yo te amo profundamente mi amor. – dijo ella liberando su mano para acariciarle.

- ¡Arwen!

Ambos compartieron un dulce beso, una lágrima caía por la mejilla de la reina, y se confundía con una de su señor esposo.

"_Adiós amor mío_" susurró Arwen expirando, el soberano rey podía sentir su ultimo aliento, la suave brisa que abandonaba el frágil cuerpo de la reina pasaba a través de él haciéndole temblar. La mano que antes le acariciaba, yacía inerte sobre su pecho, fría, pálida y delgada, húmeda por las lágrimas vertidas en ella.

No se movió, no quería perturbar su descanso, no obtenía respuesta, Arwen dormía y entraba ya al salón de Mandos, Aragorn quedaba inmóvil ante el hermoso cadáver, junto a su lecho blanco, con un silencio que invadía su alma, se tendió junto a ella y lloró sin consuelo, tomando la mano entre sus manos, besándola tratando de animarla, repitiendo su nombre en silencio.

Nadie se atrevió molestar al rey, todos los sirvientes esperaban afuera, observando desde el umbral del dormitorio, conteniendo los suspiros, las lagrimas, los gemidos, Lord Elrond se había acercado al advertir tan fatídicas señales y con una gota en su rostro cayendo, vio como el mortal se abandonaba por completo a la tristeza que le invadía.

*************FIN DE FLASH BACK*************

Arwen ya no estaba con él desde hacía mas de un año y haciendo caso a su corazón, aun después de llorar a su amada, de recordarle, de tratar de no apartar su amor de ella, sus sentimientos fueron mas fuertes que el y se decidió a partir al lugar de su esperanza. El reino del Bosque Negro, y hoy, en ese momento en que creía todo perdido, el destino le hacía enfrentarle, ¿sería esto necesario? ¿habría de sufrir aun mas al ver al objeto de su cariño, preso y muerto por un crimen que tal vez no cometió?

Pero el mortal ya no conservaba esperanzas, después de que sus palabras no fueron correspondidas en aquel claro donde compartieron caricias, donde fue vilmente engañado, ahora había sido mudo testigo de las caricias de Legolas con Haldir. Sus convicciones sobre Legolas ¿eran entonces erróneas? Siempre le había tenido por un elfo orgulloso, valiente, con altos principios, testarudo, amable pero testarudo, pues una vez tomada una decisión el elfo era difícil de convencer.

¿Sería esta la misma ocasión? ¿Legolas era inocente y no pararía hasta dar con el verdadero culpable?

***********************

_¡¡Gracias por los reviews!!, Ya que son tan amables de darme, mas ya no sé si seguir publicando  por aquí, en ffnet, asi que hacer el favor, si les agradó, y si no también, de apretar ese botón abajo a la izquierda que dice "Submit Review" y comentarme al respecto._


	8. Compartiendo un momento

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Advertencia: Contiene **SLASH **M/M, asi que si no desean saber nada del asunto omitan su lectura.

**CAPITULO 8**

Uno contra el otro, ofrecían y paraban los golpes que mejor sabían ejecutar, Legolas los esquivaba y detenía con facilidad, Aragorn arremetía con dureza, al parecer la fiebre había desaparecido, y el mortal deseaba desquitar su coraje con el.

- ¿Te detendrás Elessar? ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es un error?

- El honor debía correr por tu sangre real, mas veo que no es así. – respondió el mortal estrellando con mas fuerza su espada.

- Mi honor esta en juego, por eso persigo al que me culpa.

- ¡Basta ya de habladurías! ¡Terminemos de una vez!

Y diciendo eso Aragorn lío su espada con la de Legolas haciéndola caer a un lado y le cercó junto a un gran árbol, el filo de la espada contra el pecho de Legolas, uno frente al otro, tan cercanos que casi podrían leerse el pensar a través de las pupilas.

- No es una buena idea – dijo el elfo haciendo sentir el filo de su daga en la entrepierna del mortal

- Lo mismo opino, Elessar – agregó Haldir tocando en la espalda al mortal con la punta de su espada.

- ¡Ah! ¿Los dos se convertirán en verdugos de un rey? ¿No existe honor en ustedes? Me rindo entonces ante rivales tan impíos.

Aragorn soltó la espada, Legolas guardo su daga, Haldir termino de enfundar la suya.

- No estamos en contra tuya Elessar, eres libre mientras no estorbes nuestro camino, no deseamos tu mal. – dijo Legolas con tristeza, la actitud de Aragorn no le parecía la correcta, mas nunca había querido perder su amistad.

- Si deseas unirte a nuestra búsqueda eres bienvenido, mas no queremos otro enfrentamiento contigo – agregó Haldir yendo hasta el mortal y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¡Déjenme en paz! – exclamó rechazando la mano del elfo - ¡Nada quiero de ustedes! – agregó alejándose de ellos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los llanos.

- No le dejemos solo – dijo Haldir tratando de alcanzarle.

- Déjalo, se siente ofendido y derrotado – sugirió el príncipe con tristeza. – necesita estar solo.

El rey se distancio de ellos, cubriendo con la luz de la luna su tristeza, su abatimiento y amargura, su rabia y sus celos le habían impedido derrotar a dos elfos que en otro tiempo hubiera vencido con facilidad, a su parecer. Ambos se trataban, eso era definitivo para Aragorn, el uno y el otro se defendían, se ayudaban, no podía mas que tratarse de un sentimiento entre ellos, pero ¿sería solo amistad?

Tan perdido estaba entre sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta el soberano rey de Gondor que todos sus movimientos eran vigilados con detenimiento desde hacía unos minutos.

La luna brillaba ya hermosa sobre él, y el se perdía un momento contemplándola, tratando de calmar su angustia, de liberar su espíritu, como dijo Arwen, de pensar con claridad si esa esperanza que perseguía valía la pena, tanto dolor y mentiras.

La llanura frente a él era extensa, no sabía cual era el destino de ellos dos, si en verdad perseguían a ese asesino muy pronto debían de encontrarle a no ser que atravesaran las montañas nubladas, y ningún paso se encontraba lo demasiado cerca como para haber tomado ese camino.

¿Sería capaz de acompañarles? ¿Tragaría su orgullo y coraje y acompañaría a los elfos? ¿O regresaría a su reino sin haber logrado saber si quiera si habría alguna esperanza para algo mas que amistad? No, no podía regresar así, sin Legolas, o sin el verdadero culpable, su gente ya estaría en el reino, y otra parte de ellos buscando tal vez aun en el bosque a su señor y al príncipe elfo. Llegarían pronto allí y Aragorn debía antes averiguar que es lo que sentía Legolas por el, pues él no se consideraba apropiado para defender o juzgar al elfo ante el reino del Bosque Negro. Aun tenía dudas, muchas dudas y debería de despejarlas para avanzar al fin.

Con sus manos en la cintura, con la vista fijada en el cielo, sintió Aragorn la presencia de alguien cerca de él.

" _Mi corazón se encoge al verte así, mi señor soberano, no deseo tu dolor, ni tu derrota.. Si tan solo pudieras ver en mi, si pudiera regresar el tiempo y sentirte tan cerca de mi como aquella vez..._"

*************FLASHBACK*************

La noche anterior había sido silenciosa, nada había turbado su atormentado descanso, Sam había visto un árbol con ojos que aún le aparecía entre sueños, además la cuenta de los días desde que salieron desde Lorien no le ajustaba, parecía muy poco el tiempo en que estuvieron allí mas la luna no le indicaba lo mismo. Frodo experimentaba ya el peso de los ojos de Boromir, mientras los demás se acostumbraban una vez mas, al temor constante que les acechaba en cada rincón.

El día avanzaba y la niebla se había disipado un poco. Se decidió que Aragorn y Legolas se adelantaran a lo largo de la costa, mientras los otros se quedaban en las barcas. Aragorn esperaba encontrar algún camino por el que pudieran llevar las barcas y el equipaje hasta las aguas tranquilas de más allá de los rápidos.

- El peligro acecha en todos los caminos que van al sur –respondió Aragorn-. Esperadnos un día. Si en ese tiempo no volvemos, sabréis que el infortunio nos ha alcanzado esta vez. Entonces tendréis que elegir un nuevo jefe y luego seguirlo como mejor podáis.

Frodo sintió una congoja en el corazón mientras miraba cómo Aragorn y Legolas ascendían la empinada barranca y desaparecían en la niebla; pero no había por qué preocuparse. 

Después de una hora de camino, de atravesar piedras filosas, terrenos escarpados, y matas espinosas, lograron llegar a un sendero, y al final de este una pequeña laguna que sin duda tenía salida al Río.

- Ahora dime, Aragorn por que el de tu insistencia en buscar un camino que al parecer ya conocías. 

El mortal sonrió al ver que Legolas se había percatado de que sus pies y sus manos estaban acostumbradas a ese camino. Era cierto, el montaraz le había recorrido con anterioridad.

- Mi corazón esta cansado Legolas, y deseo quitar un momento la carga de mis hombros. – dijo el mortal tomando asiento a mitad del sendero, oculto por la niebla a los cualquier par de ojos curiosos.

- Todos nosotros nos sentimos así, - declaró el elfo tomando asiento frente a el cruzando sus piernas -  que no decaiga tu animo, Aragorn, por que tus decisiones así como tu animo, nos afecta a todos.

- ¿Podrías tu aliviar mi pesar Legolas? – preguntó el mortal mirando con pesar el bello elfo.

- ¿Qué podría hacer yo, Aragorn, para que la compañía conserve tu liderazgo? La pérdida de Gandalf no debe angustiarte mas, piensa aun en nuestro objetivo, el lo hubiera deseado.

Las palabras del Legolas salían de su boca al ver la mirada de tristeza y pesar en que estaba sumido el montaraz. Aragorn tomó de su cuello el pendiente que Galadriel le había otorgado, Arwen debía de estar cerca de su corazón, mas no se encontraba allí para reconfortarle, para animarle a seguir en esa jornada. Miro el pendiente, lo arrancó de su cuello y después de besarle le guardo en un bolsillo de su túnica.

- Legolas, mi corazón esta triste, por Gandalf, por Frodo y la pesada carga que lleva, por Arwen y un amor que tal vez no merezca.. por este sentimiento que nace en mi corazón..

- Aragorn, tu amor por Lady Arwen debe fortalecerte.

- No es el amor de Arwen quien me sostiene en este momento.

- No entiendo.

Aragorn se acercó a Legolas y colocó una mano en su mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad en su tacto, la frescura de su piel, la belleza de esos ojos azules que le cautivaban, bajó lentamente su caricia hasta su barbilla y conforme lo hacía una estela rojiza apareció en el elfo.

- Aragorn... – murmuró Legolas tomando su mano sin retirarla

- Déjame Legolas descansar en ti..

Sintió los labios del mortal sobre los suyos, abriendo y cerrándose para ofrecerle suaves y cálida mordidas a la boca de seda del príncipe elfo, veía la pasión y el deseo en el rostro del mortal que ahora le sujetaba de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia el, ¡Aragorn le estaba besando!, y en cualquier otra situación el habría respondido con la espada en la mano, mas su cuerpo le traicionaba, respondía a las caricias que el montaraz le hacía, su cabello era estrujado, paseando los dedos del mortal entre las líneas doradas del elfo, Legolas se dejo guiar, sintió la boca del mortal en su cuello, el mismo caía ya en el húmedo césped debajo de ellos.

Aragorn estaba embelesado, la belleza del cuerpo de Legolas se descubría poco a poco ante él, quitando su túnica sus músculos se describían a través de la fina tela, abriendo su camisa su pecho de porcelana quedaba expuesto, parecía que algo nuevo brillaba a la vista del mortal, él cual muchas veces había compartido su cama con otra mujeres y damas elfas. 

Mas la belleza de este príncipe podían opacar a cualquiera de ellas, llegó a pensar que incluso a Arwen. Esa bravura, esa forma de pelear tan elegante como mortal, su paso, su apoyo incondicional, el alma pura del elfo que le embriagaba, no la encontraría en nadie mas.

Le besaba mientras le descubría, mas para su sorpresa, el elfo también tomó la iniciativa, pues una vez que su pecho se hallaba desnudo, tomó al mortal entre sus brazos y le beso con tal pasión que las huellas de Arwen en sus labios se borraron en un momento. 

Le ayudo a desvestirse,  a mostrar ante esos ojos azules como el cielo, su atlético pecho, sus abdominales delineados, su entero cuerpo reaccionando ante tales sensaciones. Ambos quedaron allí, desnudos y compartiendo cálidas caricias, dejando salir todo aquello que habían procurado guardar en el camino, su única oportunidad fuera de la vista de los demás.

Un rocío bañaba sus cuerpos, la niebla era su única manta, nadie pudo advertir, toda la fuerza y vigor que desplegaba Aragorn en ese momento, toda la bravura y pasión que ponía Legolas en sus caricias. El mortal no soportaba mas, después de sentir las manos de "su" elfo, después aún de refrendar las suyas en aquel miembro tan viril, quiso poseerlo, sentir su ser volver uno con el príncipe que tanto deseaba.

- No, Aragorn.. por favor..

- Legolas.. 

Ambos se besaron, el mortal no podía entender el porque de la negación del elfo mas no le forzó, todo aquello había sido como un sueño para el y no deseaba convertirle en una pesadilla para el elfo, ambos consumieron sus deseos a base de caricias y labios ansiosos de ofrecer calidez y sedientos de rocío.

Reposaron por unos instantes, uno junto al otro, compartiendo un abrazo, el mortal había desahogado todo su estrés y ahora se sentía mejor, Legolas estaba a su lado, reposando sobre su pecho, tratando de calmar su respiración.

- Será mejor que nada de esto se comenté fuera de nosotros. –sugirió el mortal con algo de timidez.

- Es mejor así. Nunca mis labios dirán palabra alguna, nunca mi mente albergará este recuerdo. – respondió Legolas apartandose del montaraz.

- No, Legolas, yo..

- Olvídalo Aragorn, fue un momento de debilidad que yo también disfrute.. – dijo el elfo buscando algo en la túnica del mortal - En adelante, nuestra amistad será fortalecida, mas nuestro deber y corazón serán primero.

Y diciendo esto el elfo puso sobre el pecho de Aragorn, la piedra que simbolizaba el amor de su querida Arwen. El mortal la tomó, sonrió con Legolas y puso el dije en su lugar, cerca de su corazón, mas no por eso le cerraba a la nueva luz que había vertido Legolas en él. 

Parecía que esa nueva luz empezaba a opacar otro sentimiento, mas nunca creyó que sería su amor por la hija de Lord Elrond.

Sólo habían pasado dos o tres horas y era aún el mediodía cuando las formas borrosas de los exploradores aparecieron de nuevo.

************* FIN DE FLASHBACK*************

- Debemos partir, ¿nos acompañaras?

"_¿Cómo podría decirlo? ¿cómo podría saberlo?"_

- Tu debes estar mas cansado que nosotros, pero he perdido mucho tiempo y no deseo que la pista también se pierda, viajamos rumbo al oeste por si quieres alcanzarnos.

Legolas dio media vuelta y avanzo dos pasos hasta que escuchó la voz del mortal que decía:

- ¿Por qué cambiamos tanto, Legolas"

El príncipe dio media vuelta mas no dijo nada, el mortal seguía bañado por Isilme mas ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados.

- Antes no era así, he cambiado, lo reconozco, pero no creí que tu .. yo pensé que nuestra amistad seguía igual que hace quince años, igual como cuando se destruyo en anillo.

- Elessar..

- Incluso mi nombre ha cambiado una vez mas.. y aun me preguntó ¿para que?.. Simples denominaciones, títulos que me ofrece la vida mas no sé si soy merecedor de ello.

- Te has ganado el respeto de tu gente, te siguen con lealtad, no dudan de tu razón, de tu sabiduría alcanzada.

- Mas.. ¿de que me sirve todo eso Legolas, si he perdido lo mas importante para mí?. – inquirió el rey de Gondor fijando su vista en el elfo que tenía frente.

- Arwen siempre estará en tu corazón, tu hijo Eldarion la llevara en el.

- Mi amada Arwen no esta ahora aquí para hacerme ver la luz, para animar mi espíritu. Nada es un rey que no tiene un fuerte soporte junto a él. –dijo el mortal evocando viejos tiempos.

- Tu hijo esta allí para apoyarte.

- No esta aquí ahora, es un consuelo, una dicha, una esperanza para el futuro, mas ahora me encuentro solo.

Legolas no respondió, no podía decir que estaban allí sus amigos, que estaba el para apoyarle siempre y en cualquier momento, por que los anteriores hechos no se lo permitían, por que ante esas palabras, el rey hubiera exigido o pedido su apoyo.

- No puedo ofrecerte ahora mi mano Elessar, pues has renegado de ella. En este momento debo partir, espero y pueda contar con tu apoyo ya que no deseas el mío.

El príncipe dio media vuelta, camino en dirección de Haldir, pero sintió la fuerte mano de Aragorn tomarle del brazo deteniéndole.

- ¿Es que no entiendes Legolas? ¡Si he venido hasta aquí es por ti!

- ¡Elessar!

- Y no me llames Elessar que en ti no me gusta como se escucha, Aragorn, por favor.

- A.. Aragorn.. – dijo Legolas sorprendido al reflejarse en la mirada seria del mortal. –  Aragorn, siento mucho lo que pasó hace unas noches, mas tu no confiabas en mi, aun no, y no sé por que ha cambiado eso en ti, si era tu mas grande cualidad. 

- Tal vez por que otro sentimiento opaco en ese momento la confianza

- ¿Cuál sería tan terrible para ocultar tan noble impresión?

- El amor, el amor que siento por ti, Legolas

Legolas sintió como un calor se desbordaba por su cuerpo, como se volvía a reflejar ese sentimiento tan guardado en su corazón mas estas palabras vinieron a su boca.

- ¡Por ese amor que dices debías confiar en mi!

- Deseo protegerte Legolas, todo esta en tu contra y no veo otra manera de salvarte. – expresó el mortal acercando un poco mas al príncipe hacía si.

- ¿Aun no confías en mi? ¡Dudas de mi Aragorn! ¡No necesito tu protección! – grito el bello elfo zafando su brazo del mortal – No soy un niño que debas cuidar!

- Legolas, ¿ a donde te llevara esto?

- El crimen de mi hermano será pagado, mi nombre limpio de nuevo. – exclamó Legolas enfadado - ¡Si no deseas acompañarme, si no crees ya en mi, al menos deja que busque yo la manera de salvarme!

- Legolas, por favor..

El príncipe se alejo, trataba de contener sus lagrimas de ira y lo conseguía muy apenas, las palabras del mortal le herían profundamente, creía hasta entonces que Aragorn se hallaba confundido, que aun no entendía lo que había pasado, mas parecía que el mortal estaba convencido de su culpabilidad, así, así no lo quería a su lado. Dirigió sus pasos lejos de Haldir y de Aragorn, no quería que el primero viera su tristeza, y que el segundo adivinara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Haldir estaba alejado de la pareja, el príncipes le había dejado para ir a hablar una vez mas al mortal, había ofrecido su compañía a Legolas a fin de evitar un nuevo encuentro, él le había tranquilizado diciendo que nada de eso sucedería. 

El bravo guerrero de Lorien se entretenía en recoger sus pertenencias como Legolas le había sugerido, un suspiro salió de su ser al pensar en la oportunidad que había dejado pasar hacía unos momentos, si el mortal no se hubiera aparecido, el podría estar haciendo algunos nuevos movimientos conforme avanzaba la noche.

La luz de la fogata era apagada con tierra y cubierta con piedras, sus oídos fueron prevenidos, pequeños susurros entre los arbustos, pasos ligeros, respiraciones fatigosas, hombres cercándolos, tuvo solo tiempo de tomar su arco, colocar la flecha mas la oscuridad le llegó y cayó sin remedio en ella, los ojos del Loriende se cerraron para no volverse a abrir.

Aragorn quería acercarse a Legolas, quería pedirle disculpas, decirle que si creía en el, que le permitiera acompañarle, protegerle y hacer pagar caro ese crimen al culpable que huía. Le vio un poco mas allá, a unos metros de el, de espaldas, recargado en un viejo árbol con los brazos cruzados, la barbilla en el pecho, sus hombros se agitaban, su esbelto cuerpo revelaba una luz tenue, cálida, la cual iluminaba su ser como solía hacerlo en aquellas noches oscuras. 

¿Cómo poder olvidar las noches de guardia en que el elfo ofrecía su compañía?, Cuando Legolas cuidaba su descanso, o cantaba alguna canción para alegrar al grupo en especial a los hobbits, para desdicha de un enano que no entendía el por que el elfo tenía que cantar siempre que atravesaban un bosque. Aragorn añoraba esas largas caminatas, esa muestra de apoyo del príncipe elfo que siempre le seguía y le escuchaba, quien era el vigía constante, los ojos y los oídos de la comunidad. Ese momento que habían compartido una vez.

El estaba allí, a unos pasos de él, necesitando de su comprensión, de su apoyo en esos momentos, ¿ y que había hecho él? Solo pensar en si mismo, enfadarse y luchar con el por no sentirse correspondido, tal vez Haldir ya había ganado su cariño, debía aceptar su derrota, si no podía crecer el amor entre ellos, la amistad aún debía conservarse.

Una flecha cayó a los pies del mortal y los ojos del elfo se fijaron en los del soberano.

"_¡Oh! Aragorn, por Elbereth! Eso estuvo cerca.. si tu.. _"

- ¡Elessar! – exclamó Legolas, su camisa aun se encontraba abierta, su espada y demás armas en el campamento, el mortal también se encontraba sin arma, solo el arco y flecha le acompañaban y no dudo en hacer uso de ellas.

- ¡Legolas! ¡Ven! – gritó el mortal tratando de apuntar a cualquier blanco que hiciera su aparición. - ¡Haldir! – agregó buscando apoyo.

Manos frías, rostros ocultos, apresaron a Legolas y le impidieron ir mas allá, una persona a cada lado sujetando sus fuertes brazos, tratando de hacerle caer, de hacerle desistir. El rey le miraba, mas no era su posición la mejor para protegerse, esa llanura no ofrecía muchas rocas o árboles lo suficientemente gruesos como para protegerle, veía como Legolas ofrecía resistencia y no pedía auxilio.

"_No por favor, Legolas.. _"

- ¡Legolas! – gritó el rey y sin pensarlo dos veces saco su daga y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el elfo, hirió los brazos de algunos, mas otros dos agresores con arcos aparecieron detrás de el, una fuerte punzada sintió en la espalda, volteo y les enfrento, buenos con la espada eran, mas se las había con un hombre formado a través de numerosas batallas.

 Legolas hacía otro tanto y pudiendo librarse de uno de sus atacantes enfrentaba al restante quien blandía una espada corta y la agitaba frente a el, mas cuando le ataco tomó su brazo y le hizo caer de espalda pasando por encima de su hombro, el elfo se encontraba libre y podía ofrecer su ayuda al mortal.

- ¡Elessar! – exclamó Legolas tomando a uno de los oponentes del mortal y tumbándole con suma facilidad

- ¡Tómenlo! ¡No lo dejen! ¡Yo me encargare del hombre!

"No Legolas, no dejaré que te lleven..no cuando ya te he encontrado.."

Estas ultimas ordenes venían de la oscuridad, Aragorn terminaba ya con su rival, un punta flecha se reflejaba por detrás, el mortal podría ser muerto si como el elfo adivinaba se dirigía a su cabeza. 

Se lanzó Legolas contra Aragorn, un silbido se escuchó cerca de ellos, el elfo lo había sentido cruzar su cabello, le hizo caer y sus cuerpos estaban una vez mas uno sobre el otro, la flecha había tocado al mortal, el príncipe sentía un liquido tibio en sus manos, venían de la espalda del rey, su cabeza cubierta de sangre, sus ojos cerrados.

- ¡Aragorn! ¡Aragorn por favor contesta! – exclamaba Legolas preocupado al no sentir la respiración del rey. Le agitaba y le movía sin respuesta alguna.

- ¡Alto elfo! Ya es el segundo muerto, no quiero que tu seas el tercero

- ¿Segundo?.. ¡Haldir! - se lamentó Legolas mientras el cuerpo del rey caía de su lado.

- ¡Atenlo!

- ¡Aragorn! ¡Aragorn! Por favor no mueras.. no mueras.. por que yo.. moriría contigo..

Dos de los hombres que les habían atacado patearon al elfo, una o dos costillas se escucharon crujir, ya nadie se ocupaba de los cadáveres, Legolas no emitió ningún grito o quejido que pudiera enorgullecer a sus captores, su tristeza venía por perder a un valioso amigo y por no haber dicho al otro la verdad de sus sentimientos, Legolas amaba verdaderamente a Aragorn pero su pena no le dejaba expresarlo. Sujetaron al elfo fuertemente, cubrieron su boca con una mordaza, mas no era necesario, Legolas no tenía mas fuerza, no tenía mas ganas de seguir viviendo, sus compañeros muertos en una búsqueda que solo le incumbía a el, la muerte de su hermano quedaría sin vengar, su nombre siempre sería recordado como el de un asesino, ya no quedaba esperanza en ese triste príncipe elfo. 


	9. Cautivo

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Advertencia: Contiene **agresión con fin de violación ** asi que si no desean saber nada del asunto omitan su lectura.

**CAPITULO 9**

Le llevaron por sendas escondidas, montado junto a uno de ellos, le obligaron a rodear la cintura de su captor para amarrarle a él, impidiéndole su escape, seis mortales mas le acompañaban, le cercaban, y vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos, tocaban su cabello y le olían al percatarse del suave aroma que despedía aun después de la pelea, le obligaban a mirarlos exponiendo su triste mirada, mas los ojos oscuros de aquellos hombres no se habían acostumbrado a ver elfos, tocaban sus orejas y le pellizcaban haciendo sentir un agudo dolor al elfo.

Apresado como estaba, solo sentía un gran vació en su corazón, habían terminado con la vida del capitán de guardias de Lorien, un buen amigo que le sabía escuchar y hacía desaparecer el cansancio de su cuerpo, al exponerse a sus manos que lo relajaban, a su cálida sonrisa, a su envolvente arrogancia que le hacían parecer uno de los elfos mas admirables de Lorien, Haldir había partido y con él se iba también a ese mortal. Ese rey y soberano de Gondor que dejaba un heredero de apenas escasos 4 años, ¿sobre quien mas recaería la culpa sino sobre él? ¿qué pensarían los Galadrim que le acompañaban? ¿qué Farrasil y la gente de Gondor?

Ya no había mas esperanza, no había mas por que escapar, si Aragorn no estaría allí con el, si Haldir no le apoyaba, si su reino creía en su culpa y ahora mas con la muerte de un nuevo rey. Ya llevaba dos en su cuenta y eso era demasiado para Legolas, no tenía esperanza en su escape, ya no conservaba alguna luz que le guiará.

Pronto el grupo se detuvo a acampar, bajaron al elfo bruscamente haciéndole caer del caballo pues en ningún momento desataron sus manos que llevaba a la espalda, le hicieron tomar asiento junto a una gran roca donde pudieran vigilarlo, ataron de nuevo sus pies, hablando entre ellos, sus palabras no hacían eco en el elfo, el cual se dejaba consumir por el dolor hasta que con suerte, pensaba él, le mataría de tristeza, solo esperaba que fuese pronto.

- Parece que estas triste, ¿qué tienes elfo? ¿extrañas a tus amigos? – dijo uno de ellos retirando el cabello del rostro de Legolas quien le miraba enfurecido

- ¡Oh! Si, ¡el elfo extraña a sus amigos! – exclamó otro atando su caballo.

- No te preocupes – dijo el que encendía el fuego – ya te llevamos a tu hogar y podrás ver a tu familia..

"_Ellos, me.. ellos me van a llevar de regreso.. no puede ser.. ¿cómo es posible?_"

- ¿No te alegra? ¿No te alegra saber las nuevas?.. a propósito Maer, ¿como supiste que este es el bueno, y no el que dejaste tendido allá?, mucho se parecen.

- No ves que el hombre ese le llamó Legolas

- ¿Pero ese hombre no era..?

- Si, pero que mas da, ya ha matado un rey, bien le podremos decir que fue por culpa del elfo.

Legolas no podía hablar, no podía expresar su rabia y angustia, ellos sólo buscaban la recompensa que se habría ofrecido por su captura, las malas noticias corrían rápido, pero no esperaba que tanto, se culpó nuevamente por no haber tenido la precaución de portar la capucha y la mascara que usaba al principio, mas la huida del lado de Aragorn no le permitió llevar sus pertenencias, seguro ellos le habían encontrado pues el mortal no había llegado con ellas.

Otros hombres acomodaban sus pertenencias, sacaban su agua y bebían sin ofrecer gota alguna al príncipe, discutían frente al fuego, trataban de elegir el mejor camino de regreso, no se querían topar con aquel grupo de elfos y hombres que también habían iniciado la cacería, esa noche la pasarían allí y mañana marcharían al este para encontrar algún otro paso sobre el Anduin y de allí volver al norte hacia el Bosque Negro.

Legolas se perdía entre sus pensamientos, la noche era de nuevo clara, aun la luna le parecía pálida y sin vida, reflejando su tristeza, solo piedras a su alrededor y algunos arbustos rodeándoles, su mente en Aragorn, en Gladel y en Haldir, un suspiro salió de su pecho recordándole el dolor en sus costillas, lo que hizo que uno de los hombres fijara su vista en el.

Un elfo con la camisa desgarrada y sucia por los golpes, el rubio cabello desarreglado por las manos curiosas de sus compañeros, unos ojos azules que reflejaban con calidez la luz de la luna, un brillo en su piel desnuda, unos labios suaves.

Tomó un plato con sus sobras y camino hasta el elfo agachándose frente a él.

- ¿quieres un poco elfo? – preguntó el hombre barbudo que antes le había retirado el cabello al llegar. - ¿tienes hambre?

Legolas volvió su cabeza en señal de negación.

- ¿No te gusta mi comida? ¡Oh! Pobre principito, creo que ya no disfrutaras el placer de saborear los banquetes de tu reino.

Legolas solía quería que se retirara de allí y dejare de molestarle, la voz burlona de ese hombre le impacientaba, mucho era su dolor tanto físico como emocional, como para cuidar de su alimentación en ese momento.

- Dime hermoso principito, ¿te gustan las caricias de los hombres? – preguntó bajando la voz para no ser oído por sus compañeros.

Legolas le miró aterrado, ¿había sido este hombre como todos los demás, testigo de los juegos de Haldir? ¿De la conversación con Aragorn?

- Vi como disfrutabas con ese elfo.. y escuché asuntos del rey muy importantes.. dime elfo, ¿serías bueno conmigo?

Las piernas del elfo se doblaron hacia si, el hombre vio ese movimiento de autoprotección y forzó a las piernas a quedarse en su lugar, extendidas.

- Vamos, tal vez en otro lugar tengamos mas privacidad.

Le tomó del brazo con fuerza poniéndolo en pie, se negaba, se resistía y en vano trataba de golpear, los demás hombres se dieron cuenta de alboroto que causaban.

- ¡Déjalo Zeon!, debe llegar lo mejor posible para poder cobrar – dijo Maer el que parecía ser el líder del grupo. No se había molestado en levantar la mirada y seguía comiendo, bien sabía la preferencia de su compañero por cuanto joven encontrara, estos elfos le habían deslumbrado y sabía que no tardaría en expresar sus necesidades.

- Nadie se dará cuenta, ¿cómo podrían saber?

Como no obtuvo respuesta de su jefe, tomo al elfo y se lo cargó al hombro, busco en la oscuridad y unos arbustos fue su objetivo, dejó caer bruscamente a Legolas quien lo resintió en sus costillas y brazos.

- Vamos a ver elfito, no te preocupes, que ya debes de estar acostumbrado. – dijo el hombre comenzando a retirar su camisa y chaleco de cuero dejando ver su vientre abultado.

Eso no era cierto, ningún hombre o elfo había estado con él aparte de Aragorn, y aun así nunca había sido tocado realmente. Hermosas damas elfas habían llenado sus horas de soledad, mas ningún hombre, ningún elfo en su vida, mas que el soberano muerto.

Legolas se resistía, avanzaba como podía hacia atrás, trataba de empujarse con sus pies atados, arrastrándose, tratando de huir, alejándose de esa vista tan repugnante, el hombre había empezado a desabrochar su cinto mas el movimiento del elfo le disgustaba y dio una patada a las ya adoloridas costillas del elfo haciéndole encogerse de dolor.

- Será mejor que te quedes quieto si no quieres que sea malo contigo.

Encima de el estaba el hombre, abrazándole y sin dejarle respirar, desgarro su camisa dejandole completamente el torso denudo, y pasó su rasposa barba sobre el cuello del elfo, mordiéndole y besándole. Volvió a resistirse, a tratar de apartarse de él mas un golpe le trajo la oscuridad, el dolor le lleno haciéndole perder el conocimiento, quedando a merced total de aquel individuo.

Viento fuerte le hizo despertar, polvo en su rostro, ruido de caballos, seguía atado de pies y manos, mas no iba sentado, sino recostado boca abajo al lomo de un caballo, cubierto con una manta oscura, su boca aun seguía cubierta con la mordaza, su cabeza le pesaba y no recordaba que el amanecer hubiera llegado tan pronto, su espalda le dolía, golpes en todo su cuerpo, pero aun no podía saber si...

Se escuchaban otros caballos junto al negro donde iba el, ese movimiento acabaría con sus costillas, y no veía el momento en que le dejaran en paz, oraba por que ese hombre no le volviera a tocar, mas muchas noches aun quedaban hasta la llegada a su reino. 

No sé escuchaban palabras, no había dialogo entre sus captores, ¿algo habría pasado la noche anterior? 


	10. Una noche en Lorien

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Advertencia: Contiene posible **SLASH **asi que si no desean saber nada del asunto omitan su lectura.

**CAPITULO 10**

Mucho fue el camino que recorrieron, no sabría decir en que dirección iban, lo mas seguro era que se dirigieran directamente hasta su reino, lo raro para él, era el no haber visto señas del Anduin, ningún río habían cruzado y el aire no era lo suficientemente húmedo para saber su cercanía, no podían haberlo hecho con anterioridad, no había estado inconsciente tanto tiempo, a menos de que le hallan cruzado en la noche, pero ellos habían dicho que.. En fin, nada podía ya hacer ni decir.

La marcha se detuvo, el hombre que le llevaba, se apeo y le tomó cargándole sobre un hombro, no permitiéndole caminar, ¿a dónde le llevaría?

El piso bajo ellos cambio, a algún lugar habían poblado habían llegado puesto que muchas pisadas se veían en aquella arida tierra, entraron a una vivienda, ya que el piso antes seco cambió a uno de madera, vieja y polvorienta, bajaron escalones, y aún no se le permitía ver nada, húmedo y oscuro era todo allá abajo, rejas a los lados, ¿era acaso algún tipo de prisión? No era allí su reino, no reconocía ese lugar.

Por fin pudo ver la poca luz a su alrededor, ya ques entrando a la celda, le quitaron la manta que le cubría, no reconocía al hombre que estaba frente a él, le libero las manos primero, otra silueta se veía detrás de su captor, allá, retirado en el pasillo, no podía reconocerle en aquella oscuridad, la antorcha que alumbraba tras él, le impedía ver sus facciones, lo único que pudo averiguar era que era alto, ancho de hombros y no dejaba de mirarle.Sujetaron sus pies y manos con cadenas que estaban empotradas a la pared, le dejaron solo y no se molestaron en retirar la mordaza.

Poca luz del exterior se podía filtrar por una pequeña ventana, una antorcha en el pasillo era su única compañía, ya podía sentir todo su adolorido cuerpo mas no parecía que algo además de los golpes le molestara, eso le extrañaba, pues si ese hombre le hubiera tocado, el dolor seguramente habría sido insoportable y le reconocería, pero no era así, ¿por qué?

Paso la noche sin visita alguna, sin comida ni bebida, y el estar así por dos días ya le empezaba a debilitar un poco, no durmió y los constantes pensamientos de sus amigos y hermano le invadía a cada instante. Deseaba ya estar con ellos, y no allí solo y sufriendo por algo que no merecía, ¿había cometido algún pecado imperdonable en su vida? Tan solo haber entregado ciegamente, hasta para él, el corazón a un imposible. 

Al principio le había aceptado como una fuerte amistad, tanto como un lazo entre hermanos, reconoció que en el momento del enlace de Elessar con Arwen había sentido un poco de celos, el pensó en ese entonces, que se debía a que sus aventuras con el mortal habían llegado a su fin, que ese encuentro que tuvieron fue tan sólo, una distracción que sirvió de relajamiento para los dos amigos. 

Mas ya no tendría oportunidad de verlo, y de decirle que lo que recién había descubierto al momento de su muerte. _"¿Acaso - se preguntaba Legolas – nunca habría sabido que le amaba si no hubiera muerto?" Tal vez en el momento en que el hubiera partido, si el me hubiera dejado, si no me hubiera seguido.. Pero lo hizo, y creo que en verdad me amaba.. Aragorn, perdóname.. perdóname el no haber dicho antes la verdad.. el ser tan ciego y necio para no verlo..."_

Todo estaba muy oscuro, tal eran la triste situación de Legolas, oscuridad, una antorcha iluminaba el pasillo, frío, húmedo, barrotes en su celda innecesarios, pues en las condiciones en que estaba, lo único que lo sostenía en pie eran las cadenas, una ventana a su izquierda, alta y pequeña era todo su contacto con el exterior, grande debía ser el árbol detrás de ella, para que sus hojas ocultaran tanto la luz del sol.

Pasos bajando la escalera que rechinaba ante el peso, le anunciaban la llegada de alguien, con paso firme acompañado de otras dos personas la misma silueta de ayer llegaba hasta a él, revelándose. Dommo estaba frente a el con túnica hecha de seda verde oscuro, una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro y un colgante tan grande y ostentoso, que a pesar de ser de oro, por el tamaño y tallado grotesco le hacía perder su valor, algo reconoció en ese diseño y tembló de rabia al recordarlo.

Uno de sus acompañantes se acercó al elfo con cuidado, su mirada podría intimidar a cualquiera si no estuviera demasiado encadenado, mas con suma lentitud quito la mordaza a Legolas.

- Buena tarde, mi querido príncipe Legolas. – saludó Dommo haciendo una reverencia, sus hombres esperaron en la oscuridad,

- ¿Tu me has traído hasta aquí? ¿Tu maldito?

- ¡Oh! Mi querido príncipe, debería estar agradecido de que pude salvarle de aquel cruel hombre, si no hubiera hecho caso a mis oídos, otra suerte podría estar corriendo su alteza

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Legolas.

- Me he detenido al encontrar a mi gente, pero el no saber mas de su alteza, me tuvo angustiado

- ¿Sabías que te seguía? – dijo el elfo asombrado.

- Tanto sabía, como que el rey de Gondor estaba en su compañía, lástima que termino tan mal, y ese pobre elfo no pudo hacer nada mas... – reconoció el regicida expresando su falsa angustia.

- ¿Lo sabías todo?

- Creo que conozco este camino mas que cualquier otro, he podido ver, escuchar y casi hasta predecir cada paso, mas no cada suceso. Me impresiona que su alteza.. tenga amigos tan.. íntimos. – declaró Dommo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, sus pequeños ojos le revelaban la maldad de su corazón.

Legolas trató en vano de salir de aquellas cadenas que le agrietaban la piel, la sangre ya asomaba por sus tobillos y muñecas, impotente Legolas desistió, la risa de Dommo se escuchó entre las paredes de aquella celda, sin embargo seguía allí, con los brazos detrás de él, como si se regocijara con el dolor de el pobre elfo.

- Mas ahora, ¿qué he de hacer con usted? No tenía planeado que me siguiera, de hecho la muerte del príncipe Gladel no debió ocurrir así, pero me alegro de que halla acudido a mi, su alteza.

- ¿Acudido a ti? ¿Piensas que te estoy agradecido? ¿estas acaso loco? ¡era mi hermano!

- Si, lo siento mucho por él, - respondió Dommo sacudiendo un poco su cabeza y bajando la mirada - pero creo que estorbaba en su camino, ¿no es así su alteza? O debería decir ya ¿su majestad?..

- No entiendo, yo no quería la muerte de mi hermano.

- ¡Oh! Entonces ¿yo malinterprete sus palabras aquella ocasión? – preguntó Dommo preocupado

- ¡Te he dicho que yo no quería la muerte de mi hermano! ¡Nunca desee eso! – gritó Legolas sumamente enfadado.

- Pero si todo estaba muy bien planeado, si usted no hubiera llegado, hubieran tratado de culpar a alguien mas, yo habría traído a un asesino cualquiera y me hubiera usted recompensado, su alteza.

- Nunca culparía a un inocente.

- Yo aportaría las pruebas, yo le haría ver lo evidente.

- ¿Buscabas riquezas? 

- Eso y algo mas.. – murmuró Dommo con una sonrisa, se alegraba al mecer lentamente su cuerpo hacia delante y detrás como si retara al príncipe.

- ¡La vida de mi hermano era mas preciado que todo el oro!

- ¡Oh! Eso no lo hubiera sabido si el no hubiera muerto, ¿no es cierto? Los muertos nos hacen ver cosas que estando vivos no ignoramos.

Ese hombre se estaba burlando de él, le hería con sus palabras. ¿Solo por riquezas y fortuna había asesinado al futuro rey? El plan entonces era asesinar al potencial rey, y él, apareciendo ante todos, tan bueno y justo habría presentado a un culpable, le habría llevado ante Legolas y con eso ganaría su reconocimiento, acompañado de oro, y con ello podría ganar la amistad que como vendedor no pudo. Haldir le había dicho que le habían visto alguna vez por Lorien, pero nada mas añadió.

- ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer, maldito?

- Es lo que aún no me decido.. Mas una idea se me ocurre.. a ambos nos convendría.

- Habla, serpiente ¿Que puedes decir que me interese?

- Yo podría ayudarle, su alteza, yo estoy dispuesto a llevar al asesino ante su reino, le libraría de aquello que le culpan. Me he cansado de esta vida monótona y deseo dejar de ser un simple vendedor, mis ganancias ya no son las mismas que antes, y mis trabajadores ya no me son tan útiles como hace 20 años.

- Sabes que una vez estando allí, yo mismo te delataría, te castigaría sin piedad.

- No lo haría mi señor, pues a mi merced tengo un amigo muy querido de usted, uno de aquellos dos a quien tiene gran afecto.

- ¿Qué? ¿A quien tienes, maldito? – preguntó Legolas profundamente asombrado. - ¡Ambos murieron allí!

- Sólo uno de ellos...  ¡Oh! Es que yo soy tan precavido su alteza, es que yo siempre me preocupo por el bienestar de su alteza, y de sus mas íntimos amigos.

- ¡Dime quien es!

- ¡Traigan al elfo! – ordenó Dommo, con la rapidez del miedo, los guardias hicieron lo que su amo les mandaba, tanto tenían que perder como el mismo príncipe, alguna hermana, madre, padre o hijo sufriría si ellos no le respondían.

Presentaron ante Legolas, a un Haldir debilitado, con sangre ya seca cubriendo su cabeza, inconsciente, sostenido solo por los brazos de aquellos guardias.

- ¡Haldir! – exclamó Legolas entristecido.

- Es muy fuerte este guerrero, mas le he reconocido sin que el a mi lo halla hecho, el hermoso guerrero Galadrim ha tenido la fortuna de que yo le salvará.

A una seña de Dommo los hombres acercaron un poco mas al Loriende, que tenía al igual que el príncipe, los pies y manos atados. Sintió Legolas su débil respiración, vio mas de cerca, tanto como le permitía la poca luz, los labios pálidos y sin vida del gallardo elfo, los ojos entrecerrados, la poca luz que aún había en ellos, débil y tal vez inconsciente o debilitado por alguna droga.

- Haldir, ¿me escuchas? – preguntó Legolas acercando su rostro al adormecido elfo.

- Legolas.. – susurró el Loriende entre sueños

- ¡Oh! Haldir.. por favor resiste.

- ¡Suficiente! Llévenlo a su celda. – ordenó Dommo

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabré que no le has matado, que no morirá por algún veneno en pocos días?

- No me atrevería a matar a tan bello espécimen.

- Lo mismo has hecho con mi hermano, y no te importo su buena presencia.

- Un sacrificio que creo que me valdrá la pena, ya que tengo en mi poder a dos tan hermosos que bien podrían rebasar el valor de Gladel.

- ¡Maldito!

Salieron los dos guardias llevando con el a Haldir, Dommo hizo una cortesía y se dispuso a salir, mas su oferta aun no estaba terminada.

- Piense su alteza, le conviene el trato, yo por mi parte tan solo pido el favor del rey, una buena vida, y en un futuro, tal vez, la amistad del soberano elfo.

- ¡Nunca duraría!

- Durará tanto como usted deseé que su amigo siga con vida.

- Una vez en mi reino, yo mismo te apresaría, te arriesgas mucho.

- ¡Oh! Su hermana tan bondadosa, su hermano tan amable, ¿se expondría usted a que algo le pasara? Mis contactos son muy grandes, muchos ya dentro de su reino.

- ¿Qué?

- Piénselo su alteza, no podrá vivir siempre escondiéndose de todos, ¿cierto? Además ese elfo es tan atractivo, no me gustaría que alguien pudiera.. hacerle algún daño.

- ¡Maldito!  - gritó Legolas con la sangre encendida al imaginar tan terribles consecuencias - ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Haldir!

- ¡Pero usted sale ganando su alteza! Regresara a su reino, sin culpa alguna, con su familia, y conmigo a su lado, pero no pido mas que una vida tranquila y sin mas preocupaciones.. alejado de toda esta inmundicia.

Legolas no dijo mas, no tenía otra alternativa, primeramente no podía abandonar a su amigo así, nunca podría perdonarse el no hacer algo por Haldir, estaba vivo y el favor de Valar le acompañaba, había una esperanza, su propio sacrificio, no tendría mas que soportar a ese individuo en su hogar, pero convertiría a su mismo reino en una prisión, cuidando a sus hermanos de algún posible ataque de cualquier habitante, a Haldir de algún daño si no complacía a Dommo y a él mismo a exponerse a que sus demandas fueran en constante crecimiento.

- Tiene todo el día de hoy para pensarlo, su alteza, el hambre le ayudara a pensar mas claramente.

Dommo hizo una elegante reverencia y salió de la celda dejando a Legolas abandonado con sus pensamientos.¿Cuánto soportaría el príncipe elfo a esa detestable persona? Llegaría allí primero Dommo, entregando a un "verdadero asesino", una víctima mas de su maldad, y el sería tan culpable como Dommo de ese engaño, traería además al príncipe exiliado reivindicándole ante sus hermanos y reino. Todo regresaría a la "normalidad" en pocos días, pero ¿Y Haldir? ¿cómo estaría seguro de que aun vivía? ¿de que no le tocarían? ¿cómo vivir cuidándose de cuanta persona le rodeara?

¿Sería preferible sacrificar a su amigo, su nombre, su venganza, con tal de evitar algún mal a su familia y a su reino? Pero ¿Como podría llevar su justicia ante Dommo, como la ejecutaría si no era capaz de liberarse?. No le quedaba mas opción, prefería vivir en el miedo, cuidando de sus hermanos, teniendo el enemigo cerca, que morir y no saber en que manos quedaban sus seres queridos.

¿Dónde estaría Haldir? ¿qué pasaría con el? ¿habría una celda cercana? No escuchaba los pasos al bajar, no recordaba si alguien mas estaría a su lado, imposible, habría escuchado los pasos de gente al llegar para atenderlo. ¿Le cuidarían?

Que martirio pasó Legolas esa noche, el bravo capitán de Lorien era para el uno de sus mejores amigos, sabía lo que el valiente elfo sentía por el, y empezó entonces a recordar aquélla noche en que por primera vez le ofreció el descanso de sus manos.

************* FLASH BACK *************

El aire era fresco y dulce, como si estuviesen a principios de la primavera, y sin embargo sentían alrededor la profunda y reflexiva quietud del invierno. Les pareció que casi no tenían otra ocupación que comer y beber y descansar y pasearse entre los árboles; y esto era suficiente.

No habían vuelto a ver al Señor y a la Dama y apenas conversaban con el resto de los elfos, pues eran pocos los que hablaban otra cosa que la lengua silvana. Haldir se había despedido de ellos y había vuelto a las defensas del norte, muy vigiladas ahora luego que la Compañía había traído aquellas noticias de Moria. Legolas pasaba muchas horas con los Galadrim y luego de la primera noche ya no durmió con sus compañeros, aunque regresaba a comer y hablar con ellos. 

Una de las ultimas noches, en que recorría con otros dos elfos aquellos parajes del bosque dorado, topó su vista con el hermoso guerrero Loriende que le había recibido a su llegada a aquel lugar. Parecía recién regresar de su guardia de varios días fuera del reino, había recibido orden de Galadriel de presentarse para cumplir un encargo el siguiente día.

- Haldir, mucho me agrada el encontrarte, he creído que tu guardia impediría saludarte una vez mas. – dijo Legolas gustoso mientras sostenía las manos del elfo entre las suyas.

- Legolas, vuelvo unos días por orden de mi señora, mi vista también se alegró al encontrarte aun por estos linderos.

- Ve a descansar Bravo Haldir  - sugirió uno de los elfos que acompañaban esa noche al príncipe – muy merecido tienes unos momentos de reposo.

- Es cierto Haldir, mal hago yo en detenerte, tu cuerpo necesita respiro y te privamos de él – agregó Legolas ofreciendo el paso al guerrero de Lorien. – Continua tu camino, por favor.

-  Nada mas me alegraría en este momento que un buen vaso de vino, mas la compañía debe ser tan buena o mejor que el vino para disfrutarle. – dijo Haldir mirando a Legolas con mirada sugestiva. – Eso ansío en este momento como descanso...

Los dos elfos entendieron el mensaje que su capitán acababa de darles, bien sabían que el favorito de la dama Galadriel, ostentaba el titulo de primer guerrero de su reino así como el de un magnífico conquistador, mas no deseaban que Legolas hiciera algo que no quisiera, así que le ofrecieron alguna alternativa.

- Nuestras disculpas en este momento, Legolas del Bosque Negro, nos es necesario regresar, haremos el camino contigo si es que nos lo permites, el resto de la comunidad deben de estar durmiendo en este momento. – dijo uno de los elfos.

- Mucho sentimos el no pasar mas tiempo contigo en esta hermosa y fresca noche, las estrellas se antojan para vivir bajo ellas.  – agregó el otro elfo de Lorien

- ¡Oh! Aun no deseaba que terminara tan pronto este paseo, mas si es así, volver con ustedes, mis amigos deben de descansar pero ¿acaso podré seguir yo disfrutando de los bosques de Lorien?

- Te ofrezco mi compañía, si no es que no te desagrada la idea. – se ofreció el capitán de guardias de Haldir.

- ¡Oh! Mucho me alegraría, mas tu necesitas descanso, noble Haldir, no deseo perturbarlo.

- Mi descanso puedo obtenerlo de diferentes maneras, y mi animo en esta noche se antoja tan delicioso, que no podría orco alguno hacérmelo perder. – sostuvo el Loriende con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿No tienen inconveniente, señores, en que desee quedarme un poco mas con Haldir? – preguntó Legolas a sus dos acompañantes

Ambos elfos sonrieron complacidos, y haciendo un pequeño saludo se retiraron de aquel camino en que dejaban a dos soberbios elfos rubios.

- Sígueme por favor, Legolas, este es el camino hasta mi morada, si no tienes inconvenmiente en desviar un poco el paseo, desearía mudar mis ropajes.

- No hay ningún problema Haldir, guíame y yo te seguiré.

Legolas iba muy animado, al lado del arrogante elfo, mucho le agradaba su temple, su forma de andar tan pretenciosa, su mirada fría y enérgica, mas algo había en su forma de hablar, de dirigirle la palabra, aquella voz tan grave e imperiosa, que invitaba a escuchar.

/***************************************/

Gracias mil por sus reviews!, me alegran bastante el que alguien se interese en este fanfic, espero no perturbarlas mucho, no todo se ve tan mal para Legolas...

_LG (compañera en la asociación "Todos contra Arwen" ), _

_Velia (Yo amo a Hanamichi! Ya lo sabes...espero pronto ver tu ffic por aquí..^_^), _

_Aliska, (el slash es un derecho que podemos ejercer libremente..)_

_Murtilla, Minadriel, Muriel, Narel, _

_Carmenchu (que me encanta esa historia de Glorfindel, tan lindo elfo!)_

_Rosa de Oro, Kimina y demás, son muy lindas y espero y puedan seguir leyendo y no defraudarlas.. snif.. _


	11. La amistad de Haldir

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Advertencia: Contiene posible **SLASH **asi que si no desean saber nada del asunto omitan su lectura.

**CAPITULO 11**

*************CONTINUA FLASH BACK *************

Ambos elfos llegaron a un flet muy elevado, alejado de la vista de otras plataformas que pudieran indagar en la vida tan secreta y apacible que llevaba el capitán de guardias de Lorien, sencillo en su forma de ser, como entrada un grueso tapete de alguna fibra gruesa y suave les invitaba a descansar desde su llegada. Legolas fue invitado a liberar sus finos pies del calzado[Jun1] .

Se despojó Haldir de sus armas dejándoles en una mesa que le servía de recibidor, el esmero en que ponía el elfo en ordenar sus armas y limpiarlas antes de guardarles, asombraba a Legolas, que pocas veces había visto prestar tanto cuidado a las compañeras que debían resguardar la vida de su poseedor.

- Toma asiento Legolas, eres libre en este lugar, te pido tan solo unos minutos para asearme un poco y regresar contigo.

- Gracias Haldir, la noche es formidable e Isilme es bondadosa con nosotros. Las estrellas desde aquí parecieran estar mas cercas.

Haldir se acercó con unos vasos que llevaban en su interior uno de los mejores vinos del país.

- Te doy la bienvenida a este lugar, Legolas, el reino de los Galadrim se enorgullece en hospedar a la comunidad, y en recibir la visita de uno de nuestros nobles hermanos del Norte.

- Gracias Haldir, tus palabras me llenan de esperanza el corazón.

Ambos tomaron de sus copas, y mientras lo hacía Haldir podía observar la belleza que portaba aquel príncipe elfo, tal valentía, gentileza y fascinación solo la había reconocido en uno, el mismo.

- Has venido hace mucho tiempo por aquí, ¿no es así? – preguntó Haldir tomando asiento en una de las gruesas ramas que subían por el flet.

- ¿Me recuerdas? Era yo mucho mas joven en ese entonces, no creí que me reconocieras. Sin embargo al encontrarte en aquella ocasión me asombró mucho. 

- El escucharte cantar la historia de Nimrodel me trajo tu recuerdo. A punto estaba de abrazarte.

- Mi padre fue muy amable al traerme a conocer a la Dama Galadriel en ese entonces, pero solo te vi una vez, ¿cómo pudiste reconocerme?

- Nunca te olvide, y tu, ¿si sabias que era yo con quien practicaste tu tiro hace mas de mil años, por que no has dicho nada?

Legolas se ruborizó un poco, pero no lo dejo ver a su compañero, ya que la sombra de las ramas ocultaba su rostro.

- No he creído que tu me reconocerías, además, asuntos mas importantes se ventilaban en ese momento, ¡oh! Como sentiré cuando dejemos este maravilloso lugar..

- Apenas si han descansado, difícil debe de ser para un solo elfo pertenecer a un grupo tan singular.

- Mucho aportamos todos, nuestras posiciones han sido asignadas.

- Pero en ti se apoyaran para la vigilancia, la defensa, el ataque.. en fin, que eres sus ojos y oídos.

- Todos somos importantes a mi parecer. – dijo Legolas y bebió hasta no ver el fondo de su vaso. – Aragorn es un buen líder, el perder a Gandalf nos ha herido, mas el nos ayuda a seguir adelante..

- El hijo de Arathorn cumple con su destino.. – respondió Haldir con algo de impaciencia

- Nunca he visto un mortal con tanto valor y fortaleza.

- Su sangre elfica le ayuda .. – dijo Haldir levantándose a llenar de nuevo su vaso, esta conversación sobre el heredero de Isildur no le causaba mucho placer

- Eso y el ..

- ¿Deseas mas vino? – preguntó Haldir acercándose a su invitado

- Gracias

Haldir tomó el vaso del príncipe mas colocó su mano encima de la de Legolas cubriéndole parcialmente, como si no fuera con alguna intención, mas sin embargo disfrutaba mucho de la sensación de aquella piel tan suave, de su calidez y bravura.

Ambos permanecieron en su lugar, una suave brisa les rodeo, tanto el cabello de Haldir como el de Legolas se mecía con el viento. Termino su bebida primero el invitado, dejo el vaso en la mesa de las armas y regreso a disfrutar de la vista que ofrecía el flet. Desde aquella altura, se podía contemplar casi por entero los bosque de Lorien, mucho debía servir a Haldir tan amplia visión, casi nada escapaba a sus ojos.

- Esta vista es hermosa Haldir

- ¿En serio te gusta? Debería ver que hermoso se ve del otro lado de Lorien, la vista desde mi alcoba es mas .. etérea..

- ¿Podría yo verla?

- ¡Claro, pasa!

Haldir acompañó a Legolas a su habitación, el príncipe elfo sentía inquietud al entrar en aquella habitación a oscuras, el bravo guerrero advirtiendo esta descortesía, se apresuró a encender una tenue luz a un lado de su lecho, justo en la cabecera, tallada hábilmente en madera, se encontraba la ventana que daba a otro lado de Lorien, desconocido para muchos.

Legolas se inclinó un poco sobre la cama, Haldir lo hizo del otro lado, mas sin embargo subió su pierna izquierda y mantuvo la otra abajo.

- ¡Que impresionante se ve el bosque dorado! Muy diferente de la ciudad. Tienes un lugar estupendo Haldir – declaró Legolas retirándose un poco de la ventana y de la cercanía de Haldir -  gracias por dejarme ver este lado. Ahora debo retirarme, estoy un poco cansado y mi cuerpo necesita reposo.

- ¡Oh! Legolas, yo he sido quien te he mantenido aquí, permíteme ayudar a aligerar tu carga. – respondió Haldir rodeando la cama e impidiéndole el paso

- ¿qué dices Haldir? Tu recién llegas de las fronteras, hago mal en estar aquí... ¿qué haces?

Haldir había empezado a arreglar su lecho, mas lo hacía con preocupación en su rostro, como si estuviera impaciente de brindarle descanso al elfo.

- Recuéstate Legolas

- No entiendo, no puedo aceptar tu cortesía, no debo descansar aquí.. – dijo Legolas perturbado, las acciones de Haldir eran muy extrañas para él, pero su instinto le avisa de algún tipo de peligro si hacía lo que su anfitrión le pedía.

Le miró y leyó lo que pasaba en el interior del joven elfo, sabía que sus palabras y movimientos podían malinterpretarse y se excusó diciendo:

- Disculpa mi rudeza Legolas, mas son pocos los que han tenido la oportunidad de estar conmigo.

- ¡Haldir!  - exclamó Legolas perturbado ante lo que sus pensamientos le mostraban - ¿a que te refieres?

Haldir dejó escuchar su risa señorial, y aclaró:

- No te sientas ofendido, por favor, yo lo que te ofrezco es un descanso, pronto partirán y desearas haber aprovechado esta oportunidad.

- El descanso puedo tomarlo, allá en flet, con mis amigos. – declaró Legolas con seriedad.

Haldir le tomó del brazo y le invito a sentarse en la cama.

- No tengo mas que ofrecerte, la dama les ha ofrecido sus armas, su bendición, mas yo, quisiera hacer al único elfo de la comunidad un espléndido regalo. Retira tu camisa y túnica por favor, Legolas.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Legolas frunciendo el ceño.

- No te preocupes, tu cuerpo se relajará, espero no te incomode mucho.

Legolas empezaba a retirar su ropa, solamente lo que Haldir había mencionado y nada mas. Aún no entendía con claridad que es lo que deseaba hacer el elfo de Lorien, mas confiaba en el, a pesar de que no le conocía por completo, sabía que nada malo podía pasarle estando a su lado.

- Recuéstate boca abajo en la cama, por favor, en un momento vuelvo

- No entiendo lo que pasa aquí Haldir, tal vez..

Haldir le tomó de los hombros, por la espalda y le hizo recostarse como le pidió. Las manos se sentían ligeramente húmedas.

- Relájate, Legolas, es el único obsequio que puedo ofrecerte

- ¡Oh! Haldir, esto se siente muy bien.

Haldir tenía a ese joven y bello elfo tal y como él deseaba, pasaba sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando en lugar de darle masaje, al principio sintió la tensión de Legolas, parecía que no estaba acostumbrado a las manos de un hombre, este método lo había usado Haldir con anterioridad, muy pocos elfos sabían de la cualidad tan grande que tenía en sus manos, esos masajes en verdad relajaban el cuerpo y ayudaban a liberar cualquier tensión y pesadez que se llevara consigo. 

Otro fin que tenía ese masaje, era el saber si aquella persona que le recibía, era susceptible a caer en la tentación de su discreto cortejo. Nunca había dado Haldir un masaje a alguna persona que no le agradara, o a la que le uniera una gran amistad, ahora se estaba arriesgando, pues era muy poco el tiempo que tenía de conocer a Legolas y no sabía a ciencia cierta si él le correspondería.

Pero tenía que correr ese riesgo ya que de un momento a otro la comunidad partiría y su corazón no resistiría a estar otros mil años sin ver mas a ese joven príncipe, no resistiría el decirle que le llenó de alegría el corazón al escuchar cantando la historia de Nimrodel.

- ¿cómo te sientes Legolas? – preguntó Haldir después de unos minutos de silencio

- Esto es magnífico, Haldir..– respondió Legolas, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus manos bajo su cabeza. - nunca había recibido un trato como este.

- ¿Es verdad que te agrada?

-  Tus manos tienen un don maravilloso, Haldir, no pares por favor.

Haldir siguió con mas entusiasmo, allí tenía junto a él, al objeto de sus mas caras fantasías durante mas de mil años, a su primer amor en ese tipo de relación, muchas damas elfas le había atraído y les había entregado su corazón a algunas, mas nunca llegó a sentir ese sentimiento que le inspiraba el elfo del Bosque Negro.

Podía escuchar los suaves gemidos de satisfacción que emanaba la boca de Legolas, le agrado mucho ese sonido e imaginaba como sería tener a Legolas entre sus brazos, besando sus labios, acariciando su suave piel de una manera mas delicada que en un masaje, apretándole suavemente, ver sus expresiones. Un problema se presentaba ante Haldir, todos estos pensamientos, todas estas fantasías estaba teniendo un efecto natural en el, y sus manos no dejaban de tocarle, de apretar con gentileza sus brazos, sus hombros, pensaba que no soportaría mucho aquella tortura. Eso ya se había convertido en caricias, ya no era solamente un masaje.

- Legolas.. – murmuró Haldir haciendo de sus caricias un deseo reprimido.

- Haldir...

Haldir se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, la forma en que lo había pronunciado Legolas le había llegado al corazón. Creyó ver una esperanza en el elfo, algún tipo de aceptación ante sus caricias.

- ¿Haldir? ¿Por qué te detienes? Esto es muy reconfortante

No hubo respuesta, pasaron algunos minutos, Legolas no escuchaba nada mas, así que volteó su rostro hacia donde esta su compañero y le encontró mirándole con una extraña expresión, creyó por un momento ser inoportuno, el valiente guerrero había recién llegado de su guardia, era el quien necesitaba el descanso, ¿por qué se ocupaba entonces en ofrecerse a esa actividad tan agotadora?

- Haldir.. ¿podría yo tratar de ofrecerte mis manos para tu descanso? Es justo que tu también relajes tu cuerpo.

Haldir sacudió un poco la cabeza, esto era algo inesperado para él, un sueño del que no quería despertar aún. No dijo nada, quitó sus ropas que cubrían su parte superior, dejó su pecho desnudo, aquella espalda ancha le hacía ver tan fuerte, un valeroso guerrero bien formado, con pectorales firmes que bien podrían brindar seguridad al objeto de su amor, pensó Legolas.

Legolas se retiró de la cama y cedió su lugar al Loriende, que se recostó sin decir alguna palabra, imitó al príncipe y tomo la misma posición.

Como Legolas no era experto en esta clase de tarea, empezó con la parte entre el cuello y los hombros, les apretó con cuidado, tratando de no lastimarle, siguió con la base, con los hombros y brazos, como a el le gustaría recibirlo, la felicidad que experimentaba Haldir era inmensa, sentir aquellas manos en su cuerpo tan solo ayudaban a explorar lo prohibido.

- ¿Esta bien como le hago?

Haldir no respondió, su cuerpo empezaba a pedirle mas y el trataba de controlar su respiración, se esforzaba por contener los gemidos, por decirle al elfo que no parará, que siguiera y no detuviera sus manos en la cintura como le hacía.

- Legolas

- Dime, ¿te molesta la forma en que le hago? ¿Soy demasiado rudo?

Haldir se reincorporó no soportaba mas, Legolas creyó ver el enfado en su cara y malentendió la reacción del Loriende, así que dio un paso hacia atrás y se disculpo.

- Discúlpame Haldir por esta tontería, no sé que me paso en la cabeza al.. – dijo Legolas bajando su mirada mas se interrumpió al sentir la mano de Haldir en su cuello atrayéndole hacia él.

- Legolas, tu no has hecho nada mal.. Al contrario.. podría acostumbrarme a tus caricias..

- ¡Haldir!

Ambos compartieron un suave beso, Haldir estaba en un éxtasis eterno, saboreando los suaves labios de Legolas, y mientras una mano la aferraba a su cuello, la otra se envolvía en aquella cintura.

- Haldir.. no por favor, no deseo esto.

Pero los actos del príncipe no respaldaban sus palabras, al contrario un efecto muy peculiar se presentaba en Legolas ante las caricias de Haldir, ante sus besos, le empezaban a afectar, le traicionaba su cuerpo al sentir la seguridad de los brazos del Loriende.

- Legolas... yo siempre...

- Haldir..

Y se besaron con poderosa efusión, Haldir le atrajo hasta su cama, le tenía encima de él, podía sentir su respiración, las manos de Legolas  acariciándole en hermoso rostro, sus propias manos recorriendo con pasión febril el esbelto y atlético cuerpo. Sus gemidos eran mas encantadores, mas placenteros, Legolas le estaba correspondiendo en sus caricias y tal vez podría formar con el ese vínculo que tanto añoraba.

- Haldir, ¡No! – exclamó Legolas separándose bruscamente de Haldir y poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Legolas? Pero es que acaso tu no..?

- Yo nunca he estado con un varón, Haldir, discúlpame si me malinterpretaste. Debo irme..

- Legolas..  – dijo Haldir deteniéndole – yo pensé que tu..

- Lo siento Haldir, no concibo una relación tan solo por disfrutar del placer... Busco algo mas que eso.

- ¡Pero si es lo que yo te ofrezco! – clamó Haldir desesperado.

- ¿Qué dices? No entiendo

- Yo.. – murmuró Haldir turbado, estaba a punto de declarar su amor a Legolas mas no sabía como decirlo, nunca le había costado tanto trabajo, y eso le abrumaba. – Legolas, yo en verdad siento algo mas que deseo por ti, quisiera tener la oportunidad de ...

- ¡Haldir! – expresó el príncipe preocupado, el sonrojo de su anfitrión le decía que era verdad lo que exponía, estaba enamorado de él, no sólo deseo, también amor.

- Legolas, hace tanto tiempo que esperaba verte, yo mismo he querido viajar a tu reino mas mi señora lo ha impedido.

- Haldir, yo no sabía.. Discúlpame, pero no te podría corresponder por que yo..

- ¿Hay alguien mas en tu vida?

- No.. no que yo sepa.. – respondió el joven elfo evitando la mirada de su interlocutor.

- Que tu corazón no confunda la admiración y el amor, son dos cosas muy distintas, Legolas, no quisiera que te lastimaran.

- No hay nada de eso, Aragorn y yo solo somos amigos.

- ¿quién a mencionado al mortal?

Legolas había sido traicionado por sus pensamientos, había declarado que podía llegar a sentir algo mas que respeto y amistad por el mortal, y Haldir estaba allí para atestiguar su confesión, con un corazón destrozado le brindó un abrazó de consolación.

- Por favor Legolas, no llegaras a nada con él, bien lo sabes, Arwen es la única dueña de su corazón – expresó Haldir mientras le tenía entre sus brazos.

- Nunca pensé que su amistad fuera tan valiosa para mi.. Nunca le he visto mas que como un buen amigo.. No siento mas que amistad por el y un profundo cariño.

Haldir no estaba muy convencido de sus palabras, lo único que sabía es que el corazón de Legolas estaba perturbado por un nuevo sentimiento que no entendía, pero si no le llegaba a tener como pareja sentimental al menos deseaba tenerle aun como buen amigo.

- Yo siempre estaré allí para apoyarte, Legolas, aun y cuando no sea correspondido en mis sentimientos, no deseo perder este lazo que he forjado contigo.

- ¿De amistad?

- Si.. de amistad... - respondió Haldir sonriendo tristemente

*************FIN DE  FLASH BACK *************

La mañana llegó para Legolas, que se encontraba francamente en el peor estado, tanto anímico como físico, sus pensamientos estaban ahora con Haldir, esperaba con todo su corazón que no se atrevieran a tocarle ni uno solo de sus hermosos cabellos. Tenía hambre, deseaba descansar, ver a su amigo, terminar de una vez por todas con esta pesadilla. Su resolución estaba hecha.

- Buen día mi querido príncipe, ¿ que tal a descansado? – preguntó Dommo mientras bajaba las escaleras, seguido como siempre de sus dos guardias

- Quiero ver a Haldir, ¿cómo se encuentra? – exigió Legolas al ver a su captor entrar a su celda.

- No creo que este en posición de exigir nada, su alteza, pero seré generoso con usted. Tráiganle de nuevo.  – ordenó a uno de sus guardias y volviéndose a su prisionero – Espero y que con esto me de su respuesta, ya que si no es así se puede olvidar de ver a ese excelente elfo una vez mas.

- ¡Tu maldito.. miserable..!

Llegó Haldir en la misma situación, atado de pies y manos, con los párpados entrecerrados, con los labios resecos y el único cambio en que él notaba era en su piel, estaba mas seca y pálida que el día anterior, aún y con la oscuridad del día anterior pudo advertir su color. Su cabeza sangraba de nuevo, parecía como si le hubieran golpeado la noche anterior, tal vez le dejaron caer en una celda dura, no importándoles cuidar ni atender esa herida en su cabeza, pero no era solamente eso, el elfo parecía estar sedado.

- Haldir.. amigo mío, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Haldir parpadeó un par de veces como saliendo de su sueño elfico y enfocó su mirada en un difuso espejo.

- ¿eres tu Legolas? ¿Estas .. bien?

- Descansa Haldir, solo quería saber como te encuentras.. ¿Le han alimentado? Nunca les perdonare el que no le atiendan..

- Solo usted puede responder a eso su alteza, si desea que se le alimente dependerá de su respuesta.

Legolas frunció el ceño, mas la vista de su compañero le partía el corazón, por su culpa se encontraba en ese estado, no podría soportar la muerte de Haldir de nuevo, su hermano y Aragorn ya eran suficientes muertes para él. Cerró sus puños tratando de salir de esas cadenas.

- Esta bien Dommo, aceptó tu trato, mas déjame por favor atenderlo.

- ¿acepta mi oferta? Como me alegra el escucharle. Haber uno de ustedes, traiga agua y lave la herida al elfo, el otro vaya por comida para ambos.

Dommo no era tan amable como aparentaba, no, Haldir estaba medicado para que no intentara escapar ni ayudar a su amigo, sí, les dejaría cuidarse unos momentos, compartir alguna esperanza, mas el guerrero de Lorien volvería a su fría celda con el paso de las horas, donde la comida estaba prohibida, y la droga lista para suministrársele. Una carga debía de ser para el príncipe elfo si deseaban escapar juntos.

Limpiaron las heridas de Haldir, causando un disgusto a Legolas pues no ponían ninguna cuidado ni delicadeza en sus tratos, le dieron un poco de agua tanto a uno como al otro, dejaron dos vasos llenos en el piso así como un poco de comida, a Haldir le soltaron manos y pies, a Legolas tan solo las manos, estuvo a punto de caer, desfalleciendo mas la vista del Loriende le dio fuerza para acercarse a él.

- ¡Haldir! – exclamó Legolas tomándole entre sus brazos.

Le recostó en su pecho tal como habría hecho con un niño pequeño y partiendo un poco de pan humedecido en agua, le introdujo en su boca esperando que lo tragara.

- Vamos Haldir, debes de comer un poco por favor.

Mientras alimentaba a su compañero, Legolas pensaba en escapar, mas no podría hacerlo, esos dos guardias tenían sus espadas al aire, los pies de Legolas aferrados a las cadenas, que a su vez se empotraban a la pared impidiéndole ir hasta la puerta de la celda. No podría dejar allí a Haldir, solo, indefenso ante las torturas de ese hombre, no podía llevarle en ese estado, el mismo Legolas necesitaba descanso y comida, fuerzas para seguir.

* * *

PAGE \# "'Página: '#'  
'"  [Jun1]Los elfos no transpiran, ok? Según mis fuentes.


	12. El rescate llega al fin

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Advertencia: Contiene  **SLASH **ligero así que si no desean saber nada del asunto omitan su lectura. _` ´ significa que esta en elfico_

**CAPITULO 12**

Una vez que la comida había sido terminada por ambos, con algunos rechazos por parte del cuerpo de Haldir, tomaron a Legolas y le sujetaron una vez mas a sus cadenas.

- ¿Qué hacen? Pensé que iríamos a mi reino.. ¿Dommo?

Dommo no se había separado de aquella comida, le agrada sobremanera el ver como un elfo tan delicado y apuesto como Legolas se encargaba de atender al otro indefenso y herido.

- Aún no, debo preparar a mi gente, traer hasta aquí al supuesto culpable.. en fin, muchas cosas me ocupan ahora. Llévense al elfo herido a su habitación. Yo mismo me encargaré en lo futuro de atenderle.

- No te atrevas a tocarle, Dommo, por que te juró que no descansaré hasta que pagues por eso, ya suficiente es mi odio por la muerte de mi hermano

- Yo haré lo que me plazca con este elfo, ya que es mi prisionero

Salió Dommo de la habitación, sus dos guardias llevaban a Haldir nuevamente apresado y Legolas quedó allí, solo de nuevo con su tormento, le inquietaba mucho la manera en que le miraba Dommo, y en lo que podría hacer con Haldir que se encontraba inconsciente, drogado para sus fines inmundos, ¿cómo tendría la certeza de que no le tocarían? ¿Cómo, si no le podía observar?

Haldir había sido colocado en la habitación superior que se acondicionó como celda, los dos guardias se admiraban mucho de la belleza de ese elfo tan fuerte y varonil, tocaban su cabello y estuvieron tentados a cortárselo si no fuera por que su señor les había prohibido hacer algún cambio en el, nada había mencionado de tocarle, jugar un poco con el huésped.

Algunas mantas se veían tiradas en el suelo de aquel lugar tan solitario, ni un mueble acompañaba a Haldir, su cabeza le pesaba, tenía sueños extraños mas ahora que había visto a Legolas con bien, el peso que sentía en su corazón parecía haberse aligerado. No podía responder bien a sus preguntas, sabía que Legolas le había llamado, mas las drogas que le daban a beber le hacían estar cansado, somnoliento.

Respiró tranquilamente Haldir cuando escucho que los guardias se retiraban encerrándole de nuevo bajo llave.

*************FLASH BACK*************

- `¿Han escuchado hermanos?´ – preguntó Orophin en elfico 

- `Parece ser que alguien a llegado hasta el Nimrodel´ - respondió Rúmil asomándose cuidadosamente entre las ramas de los árboles.

- `¡Un elfo! Según se escucha viene del norte ¿que le traerá hasta aquí?´ - se preguntaba Haldir en voz alta, parecía reconocer la voz, pero no, no podría ser realidad.

La compañía dejo el sendero, y se internó en las sombras más profundas del bosque, hacia el oeste. No lejos de los saltos de Nimrodel encontraron un grupo de árboles, los grandes troncos eran muy grises, pero nadie supo decir que altura tenían. Legolas comenzó a subir a uno de ellos pues había declarado que le hacían sentir como en su casa, le agradaba en sumo el sentirse tan reconfortado por tan hermosos maderos, Mellyrn les había llamado y sentía la curiosidad de saber la forma que tenían y crecían.

Una voz tajante le impidió mas el paso en su ascenso, Legolas se asustó al escuchar aquella advertencia. Orophin había hablado al saber que Legolas subía, viendo su reacción y reconociéndole, Haldir dejó escapar una dulce risa de alegría. Mas fue el mismo Orophin quien les ordenó que subieran tanto Legolas como Frodo a la cima del árbol.

Legolas subió y para su sorpresa se encontró con la presencia de aquel viejo conocido de hacía mas de mil años, Haldir estaba muy contento de verle, mas no mostró esta felicidad ante sus hermanos y los recién llegados, ya que ambos estaban enterados de la afición que tuvo su hermano hacia el príncipe elfo en otros tiempos. Así que optó Haldir por seguir con el protocolo y los interrogatorios propios de tal ocasión, ordenó a Legolas que dejara a los Hobbits descansar en el mismo talan en que ya se encontraban, mas él y Aragorn debían vigilar con mucho cuidado al enano, respondiéndole por él. 

Frodo se quedó despierto un tiempo, mirando las estrellas que relucían a través del pálido techo de hojas temblorosas. Sam se había puesto a roncar aún antes que él cerrara los ojos. Alcanzaba a ver las formas grises de dos elfos que estaban sentados, los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, hablando en susurros. 

- `¿Sabes de quien se trata ese elfo que hemos encontrado en el grupo?´ - preguntó Orophin con voz sigilosa, los hobbits estaban muy cerca para escucharles, y aun y cuando no entendían mucho de su lengua, toda precaución era necesaria.

- `Si, creo saberlo..Se trata de aquel que nos visto hace tiempo, no recuerdo cuanto, hijo del rey de los elfos del Norte, ¿no es así, hermano? El que ha dejado a nuestro hermano Haldir tan triste con su partida ´- respondió Rúmil

- `Ese mismo, espero y en esta ocasión nuestro hermano demuestre ante el la misma valentía que en el campo de combate ´

- `¡Se ha petrificado! Nada le ha dicho ante su presencia, creí que su risa le delataría.´

- `Nada hará Rúmil, hasta que se sienta seguro. Mas estos tiempos son difíciles.. ´

El otro elfo había descendido a montar guardia en una rama baja. Legolas pareció no reconocerle, y eso tenía muy pensativo a Haldir, así que dejo a sus hermanos arriba, excusándose por investigar extraños ruidos acercándose hacia ellos, lo cual era verdad mas también quería el tiempo y el espacio necesario para pensar.

Al fin, mecido allí arriba por el viento en las ramas y abajo por el dulce murmullo de las cascadas del Nimrodel, Frodo se durmió con la canción de Legolas dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Despertó más tarde en medio de la noche. Sólo para encontrarse muy asustado ante un elfo que le informaba que los orcos se encontraban muy cercas y eran ellos quienes habían dejado escuchar una risa ronca bajo el árbol, Frodo deseaba averiguar algo mas pero el elfo había desaparecido.

Sin embargo, la impresión de peligro inmediato no dejó a Frodo. Se incorporó, se arrastró a la abertura y miró hacia el suelo. Había escuchado unos ruidos extraños y mucho fue su miedo al cruzar su mirada con ojos pálidos que subían, junto al tronco, los cuales se detuvieron y miraron hacia arriba, sin parpadear. De pronto se volvieron y una figura indistinta bajó deslizándose por el tronco y desapareció.

Casi en seguida Haldir llegó trepando rápidamente por las ramas. Le comunicó al aterrado mediano, que había visto algo extraño parecido a un Hobbit trepando por el árbol, mas había huido al notar su presencia. También le dijo que los orcos se habían adelantado y uno de sus hermanos Orophin había regresado para alertar a su gente, pronto terminarían con esa amenaza que había ingresado a sus territorios.

Cruzaron el Celebrant utilizando tres cuerdas para ello, Legolas como sabían podía cruzar con agilidad usando solamente una, mas había que tener consideración en los demás. Mucho se preocupo Legolas al ver que Gimli se resistía a ser guiado con los ojos vendados a través del Naith de Lorien, si no fuera por que Aragorn puso orden en la comunidad mucho temía Haldir que tendrían que tomar medidas extremas con el enano. Algo extraño vio Haldir, al darse cuenta que tanto el enano como el elfo parecían tener gran amistad a pesar de sus diferencias.

Haldir mismo se hubiera encargado con gusto de guiar a Legolas así vendado, sin ningún problema, esa idea le agradaba mucho, el solo tenerlo a su entera disposición le llenaba el corazón de absoluta felicidad. 

La Compañía marchó todo el día hasta que sintieron el fresco del atardecer y oyeron las primeras brisas nocturnas que suspiraban entre las hojas. Descansaron entonces y durmieron sin temores en el suelo, pues los guías no permitieron que se quitaran las vendas y no podían trepar.

Haldir pudo observar mientras descansaba a Legolas, cercano como siempre a Aragorn quien dormía ya de lado, dándole la espalda a Boromir, los cuatro hobbits reunidos en parejas y el enano que era vigilado estrictamente por su otro compañero elfo.

Le miraba extasiado, la brisa del anochecer movía los cabellos de Legolas y alguna que otra ocasión una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro como si le acariciarán. Haldir se acercó hasta él, descansaban en un claro entre los majestuosos árboles del Naith. 

- `Muy raro es que un elfo nos visite de tan lejanos rumbos ´ - aventuró a decir Haldir sin darse cuenta de que el mortal, el heredero de Isildur, solo aparentaba dormir, la costumbre de estar siempre alerta, le habían hecho conservar un sueño muy ligero.

- `No es la primera vez que le visito, mas en aquella ocasión el paso era libre ´ - respondió Legolas sin cambiar de posición, Haldir estaba sentado junto al príncipe

- `Desearía que no fuera la ultima vez ´ - declaró Haldir con tono seductor.

Aragorn subió una mano sobre su pecho

- `El recibimiento me ha inquietado, mas mucho me admiraría el no encontrarle en estos días ´

Aragorn bajo la mano y cerro lentamente el puño.

- `Te prometo que en mejores días, el recibimiento por mi parte será diferente..´ - dijo Haldir a Legolas cercano al oído.

- `Mucho me agradaría en recibir un abrazo y una sonrisa, que una amenaza y un susto´

Aragorn despejó su garganta como si algo le molestará y accidentalmente dio un puntapié ligero a la espinilla de Legolas cuando cambiaba de posición, ahora daba la espalda a Legolas y tenía enfrente el ruido molesto de los ronquidos de Boromir.

Haldir sonrió al notar el pequeño golpe de Aragorn y el rostro de molestia que se dibujaba en la cara de Legolas al recibirlo, se aparto un poco del grupo y vigilo durante parte de la noche.

A la mañana continuaron la marcha, sin apresurarse.

*************FIN DE FLASH BACK *************

Alguien sacaba a Haldir de sus recuerdos, de su amable sueño mezclado con recuerdos, un guardia de Dommo estaba junto a él y llevaba un vaso ofreciéndole de beber. La noche había caído de nuevo y Haldir perdía la noción del tiempo.

- ¡Háganle tragar! – ordenó Dommo a sus dos centinelas.

Una fuerte mano apretó su nariz impidiéndole respirar, instintivamente abrió la boca y vertieron la mezcla en su garganta. Todo lo bebió Haldir sin poner resistencia, le sostenían la cabeza encima de las piernas de uno de los guardias mientras el otro terminaba la tarea.

- Bien, hombres míos, pueden jugar un poco con el elfo, mas no demasiado ya que si su alteza no me recibe, tendré el disgusto de conformarme con las caricias de este elfo.

La risa de Dommo se escuchó mientras se retiraba, llevaba dos vasos con el y el objeto de sus deseos se encontraba muy próximo a ser suyo, tan solo con bajar las escaleras.

La cabeza de Haldir daba tantas vueltas, mas no por eso dejaba de escuchar como los guardias apostaban cuanto tardaría el amo en convencer a su huésped en las celdas, ¿ que harían primero? Nada de tenía de divertido si empezaban a jugar con su invitado si el amo venía y les quitaba ese placer.

Llegó de nuevo la noche, tan solo una comida habían ofrecido al elfo, y se imaginaba que Haldir tampoco había tomado algún otro bocado. Nuevamente se escucharon pasos en la escalera, esta ves una sola persona bajaba lentamente tarareando una melodía. Dommo aparecía vestido ahora, con el mismo modelo que antes, en color morado, la cadena de la cual no se separaba, brillaba en su pecho casi cubriéndole por completo.

- Buenas noches, su alteza, ¿cómo se encuentra en esta bella noche de luna llena?

Legolas no respondió, su odio a ese tipo crecía cada vez que  se reflejaba en esos ojos tan pequeños y malévolos. Llevaba en sus manos dos vasos con vino al parecer, se acercó mas a Legolas ofreciéndole la bebida a sus labios, el elfo la rechazó.

- ¿Por qué no desea beber, su alteza? ¿cree que sería capaz de envenenarlo?

- Te creo capaz de todo.

- No podría hacerlo, usted es mi boleto de partida, además, si no desea esta bebida, creo que su amigo tampoco.

- ¿Le alimentaron ya? – preguntó el príncipe preocupado

- Mis guardias se encargan de él. Sabe su alteza, le han tomado mucho cariño, le extrañaran si algo mas le pasa.

En esos momentos algunos sonidos de golpes se escucharon en las cercanías. Dommo sonrió, pues se imaginaba lo que pasaba en la cámara del otro prisionero

- ¿Escuchó eso, su alteza? Mis hombres deben de estar en este momento divirtiéndose sanamente con su amigo.

- ¡Maldito! No le toques, ¿me escuchaste? – advirtió Legolas apretando los puños.

- ¿Desea su alteza, que vaya yo y averigüé que es lo que sucede con él? Me agrada su amigo, mas prefiero estar con usted.. Pero si desea que él se encuentre bien.. – dijo Dommo, pero se interrumpió al beber de uno de los vasos – debe cooperar un poco conmigo, su alteza.. ya sabe, acepte este humilde trago que le traigo

Legolas bebió y la sonrisa que vio en la cara de Dommo no le parecía buena noticia.

- Bien, ahora iré con Haldir.. ¿ese es su nombre? tal vez este en mejor disposición de  aceptar mi vino, y ...hacerme compañía esta noche.

- ¡No! No le toques.. por favor...

Termino Dommo su bebida, del mismo vaso en que había bebido Legolas, esto le reconfortó no bebería de la misma fuente si estuviera envenenada.

- Bien su alteza.. – dijo Dommo mientras acercaba sus gruesos labios a los de Legolas quien volvía su rostro evitándole, el carcelero le tomó de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle – ya sabe que si no lo desea.. su alteza.. puedo decírmelo con entera libertad..

- No quiero que me toques, maldito.. – respondió Legolas visiblemente molesto.

- Iré a preguntar al señor Haldir cual es su parecer.. – dijo Dommo apartándose de su prisionero.

- ¡No! Espera.. – profirió Legolas arrepentido.

- Así esta mejor. – sonrió Dommo regresando a su lugar anterior.

Legolas no ofreció mas resistencia, mas tampoco ponía algo de su parte, los labios de Dommo cubrían los suyos por completo, le besaba con extrema rudeza, las manos de Legolas encerradas en puños tratando de escapar de aquellas caricias, le recorría un grueso brazo su cintura, una mano se paseaba por su pecho tratando de aligerar sus ropas.

- ¡Oh! Legolas.. – susurró Dommo en su sueño.

Le besaba y poco a poco bajaba por su rostro, y llegando a su cuello no dudo ni un momento en morder y succionar la delicada piel.

- No.. ¡no hagas eso! ¡Maldito, miserable!

Una mancha rojiza apareció en su cuello, haciendo a Dommo sonreír.

- Discúlpeme, su alteza, pero no he podido evitar, disfrutar de tan rico manjar..

Volvió a besarlo y atrajo a Legolas hasta si, mientras el inmenso cuerpo de Dommo se restregaba un poco con el del esbelto elfo. Se escuchaban gemidos de placer por parte del mortal, los de Legolas eran de asco y desagrado, podía sentir el calor de ese hombre y la reacción que se estaba llevando a cabo en su ser no le interesaba, quería que quitara ese cuerpo de enfrente de él pero no podía lograrlo.

- Vamos, Legolas.. no te resistas..

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó Legolas haciendo retumbar las paredes de aquella celda, la poción que Dommo le había dado estaba teniendo un extraño efecto en el, sentía pesadez y cansancio mas también una extraña ansiedad.

Se escuchó la risa estruendosa del mortal para volver de nuevo a besar su cuello, bajó por su pecho donde nuevas pequeñas mordidas le imprimía esos sucios labios.

- Aggg.. no, maldito.. vas a pagar por todo esto.. ¡Te lo juro!

- ¿Y quien me hará pagar, hermoso mío? – preguntó Dommo sonriendo incrédulamente para después besarle con ardua pasión.

- ¡Yo miserable! – se escuchó un grito detrás del carcelero.

Una flecha traspasó el cuerpo de Dommo sin darle tiempo de voltear, giro un poco sobre su eje para encontrarse con el rey soberano de Gondor frente a él. Cayó de frente a los pies de Elessar con los ojos abiertos asombrados aún por tal aparición.

Legolas le miró perturbado, allí estaba Aragorn frente a él, con la cabeza ensangrentada y la ropa desarreglada tal como le dejó aquella noche. No había muerto, ¿qué pasó entonces? Casi podía jurar que una flecha le había alcanzado en la espalda y podía sentir la sangre caliente que brotaba de ella.

Aragorn se aseguró de la muerte de Dommo, le volvió el cuerpo disgustándole su violenta mirada, le examinó hasta estar seguro de que no volvería a respirar mas, luego tomó las llaves que llevaba el raptor de su cinturón y fue hasta donde estaba su amado, que no profería ninguna palabra aun, solo le observaba espantado.

- Podrías decir gracias

- Gracias..

Le libero de sus cadenas, primero los pies, luego las manos y le recibió en sus brazos. Fuerte fue el abrazo que compartieron, Legolas había pensado en que nunca podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

- ¡Oh! Aragorn, Aragorn.. ¡Me alegra tanto de que estés vivo!

- Al fin me llamas Aragorn... 

Se perdían en sus miradas, Aragorn le sostenía en sus brazos, debido a la debilidad del príncipe, quien se aferraba a sus brazos nervudos con tal de no caer por completo. Aragorn quería besarle, abrazarle y nunca dejarle ir de nuevo, Legolas podía respirar en paz de nuevo, Aragorn estaba allí con él, vivo.

- Aragorn..- susurró al notar la cercanía de su libertador.

- Legolas .. – respondió el mortal esperando un beso de agradecimiento de su amado.

- ¿Dónde esta Haldir? – preguntó Legolas con preocupación

- ¿Haldir? – repitió extrañado

- Si, por favor Aragorn, deseo verle.

- El esta bien, le he dejado con Soberath y algunos elfos de Lorien

- ¡Quiero verlo! – exclamó Legolas tratando de caminar hasta la salida.

- Esta bien, esta bien.. – aceptó Aragorn reteniéndole - ¡Soberath!

No se presentó Soberath si no Farrasil ante ellos, Aragorn sostenía a Legolas en los brazos y poco a poco avanzaban hasta él. El cazador del Bosque Negro, tenía ahora ante si  a su presa, mas no aquella que perseguía en un principio, Dommo estaba a sus pies y lucía en su pecho, esa gran cadena tallada de vulgar manera, que hacía juego con un anillo que llevaba en su mano así como con cierta daga que termino con la vida del heredero al trono.

- Farrasil .. 

- Príncipe Legolas.. ¿cómo podré reparar mi error? Por favor su alteza.. yo no merezco su perdón.. 

- Farrasil, - volvió a repetir Legolas casi sin aliento -¿dónde esta Haldir?

Farrasil les guió escaleras arriba, hasta una pequeña celda oscura que no tuvo oportunidad de ver Legolas a su llegada, ya le habían liberado, Soberath y algunos guardias de Lorien le acompañaban. Aragorn y Legolas llegaron hasta el, el príncipe se colocó a su lado y le llamó, pues aun trataban en vano de hacerle despertar.

- Haldir, ¿me escuchas?

Enfocó su mirada al escuchar esa suave voz junto a él, solo a ella respondía su corazón, sintió sus manos liberadas y con un gran esfuerzo las ofreció a Legolas, él le recibió en un fuerte abrazo y le rodeo cariñosamente la cintura atrayéndole hasta el.

- Haldir, Como me alegro de que no te halla pasado nada..

Tibias lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Legolas borrando con su pureza los besos asquerosos de Dommo

- Legolas.. estoy bien.. – dijo Haldir reconfortado con el cariño de Legolas, también le abrazo, sintió los labios del príncipe en su mejilla

Como deseando que los amigos compartieran esa dicha juntos, le dejaron un momento a solas, Soberath trataba de reconfortar a Farrasil, pues este ultimo se hallaba muy apenado por la injusticia que había cometido con su príncipe y señor, los elfos de Lorien se encargaron en ese momento en librar a los demás presas de Dommo, ya no habría chantajes, ni amenazas de ninguna forma, con la muerte de ese hombre, podían descansar tranquilamente al ver a sus familias finalmente reunidas, sin temor a de que si no cumplían con su trabajo, alguna persona amada podría sufrir algún "accidente".

Habían salido a los alrededores a comunicar las buenas nuevas, avisándoles de que fueran a recibir a sus personas allegadas, ya que en los calabozos de Dommo se les podía encontrar, los pocos seguidores fieles de Dommo habían huido asustados por la presencia del rey de Gondor, seguramente aquellos infiltrados en el reino del Bosque Negro harían lo mismo.

Aragorn no se había retirado, no quería dejar ningún momento a Legolas, mas esa escena ante sus ojos, a pesar de que sabía que no debía sentirse así, no dejaba de inspirarle celos. 

Legolas cuidaba a Haldir, le tenía abrazado, y con visibles muestras del cariño que le profesaba cayendo sobre sus mejillas. No pudo de dejar de sentir una terrible punzada en su corazón al ver que Legolas tomaba a un pálido Haldir y le besó tiernamente en los labios.

Aragorn se retiró del lugar y fue a decir a Soberath que buscara algunas carretas para transportar tanto el cuerpo de Dommo como a los dos rubios elfos.

- Legolas..  – murmuró Haldir disfrutando de aquel beso de consolación

- Haldir, tenía tanto miedo de perderte, - respondió Legolas abrazándole de nuevo - No quería que te hicieran daño. ¿Te .. tocaron?

- No... yo estoy bien.. Mas tu.. ¡qué te han hecho Legolas! – exclamó al ver la marca que llevaba en su cuello.

- Nada, afortunadamente Aragorn llegó a tiempo antes de que algo mas hubiera pasado.

- Legolas.. 

Momentos después Soberath informó a su señor, que no se había podido encontrar mas que una sola carreta, además, el llevar a Dommo hasta el Bosque Negro sería un trabajo penoso y desagradable, el calor del verano presente, no le dejaría llegar en buen estado.

Se preparaba la carreta en que llevaría a los dos elfos recostados, esta idea no alegraba mucho al mortal, hubiera preferido mantenerlos separados, mas ninguno de los dos se encontraba aún en posición de montar sin caer del caballo. Le pusieron unas mantas claras en cima para protegerlos de los rayos del sol, suaves cojines y almohadones le servían de colchón y les cubrirían con tersas sábanas de seda.

Haldir fue aseado nuevamente así como Legolas, ya que Farrasil deseaba volver a ganar la confianza de su señor, le servía en cada momento, Legolas sonreía con tristeza ante sus atenciones, no era necesario ese esfuerzo de su parte, el príncipe entendía muy bien la lealtad de Farrasil para su reino y ese error ya casi le había olvidado por completo.

- Estamos listos señor – dijo Soberath a Aragorn quien ya montaba a caballo junto a la carreta.

- Bien, marchemos.

La gente de aquel pobre lugar les despedía, muchos aun acudían por sus seres queridos, lloraban las mujeres, se alegraban los niños y los hombres agradecían la libertad que aquel grupo les había traído.

Haldir y Legolas iban cómodamente descansando uno junto al otro, al principio del viaje el sueño les había invadido mas no podían contenerle pues una gran necesidad crecía dentro de ellos con el paso del tiempo.

- Legolas.. ¿cómo te sientes?

- Algo extraño Haldir

Cruzaron sus miradas, sonrieron y volvieron a mirar la tela que se alzaba sobre ellos. La mano de Haldir buscó la de Legolas entre las sábanas, cuando lo hubo hecho, le apretó fuertemente.

- Me alegro mucho el verte Haldir.

- A mi también.. no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso allí..

- Yo no deseo recordarle – dijo Legolas poniendo su mano sobre la marca que le había dejado aquel hombre.

Haldir le inspeccionó, y vio la tristeza en el rostro de su compañero, y como para consolarle le abrazo. Compartieron unos momentos antes de volver a sentir la calidez de sus cuerpos, su fatigues era mucha, mas fuerzas extraordinarias brotaban de su interior, un suave roce entre sus labios se convirtió en fugaz.

Las manos de Haldir empezaron a jugar con el cabello de Legolas, los brazos del príncipe rodeaban al Loriende atrayéndolo hasta si. Suaves gemidos salían de su boca, la poción que había tomado horas antes empezaba flotar en sus cuerpos elficos que se resistían al principio. Dommo les había dado un poco de liquido afrodisíaco esperando la respuesta inmediata en ellos, mas siendo elfos la reacción se retardo.

- Legolas...

- Haldir..

La carreta se empezó a mover un poco mas de lo normal con el movimiento de la pareja dentro de ella, comenzaron a desnudarse, disfrutando de las caricias ofrecidas, de aquellos labios ansiosos de amor, tanto uno como el otro tomaba alternativamente la iniciativa.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Qué sucede allí? – preguntó Farrasil desde afuera. Temía que alguno de los dos sufriera convulsiones o alguna desgracia. – ¿están bien los dos?

Aragorn había advertido el movimiento, que sorpresivamente se detuvo a la llamada de atención de Farrasil, retraso un poco su carrera para emparejarse con la carreta esperando escuchar la respuesta que darían.

Tanto Legolas como Haldir habían parado sus actividades recordando el lugar donde estaban.

- Nos hemos enredado un poco con las sábanas... 

- Estamos bien – agregó Haldir

Esas voces se escuchaban muy agitadas para los oídos de Aragorn, ¿por qué sería que no creía en aquellas respuestas? ¿Por qué se habrían enredado en las sabanas? ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

- Señor, necesitamos su ayuda.

Soberath le había llamado, ya que elfos y mortal no compartían la misma opinión del camino que debían de tomar para llegar mas rápido al reino del Bosque Negro.

Legolas sonrió, Haldir le correspondió y volvieron a los besos y caricias efusivas.

- Debemos de tener mas cuidado Haldir.. – dijo Legolas con voz muy apagada

- No queremos que nos descubran.. – declaró Haldir sin dejar de besar aquella piel del pecho de Legolas.

/////////////////////////////////

¡Gracias por los reviews son muy amables! Si les gusta o no este escrito son bienvenidos, dejad por aquí alguna muestra de su presencia por favor ^_^


	13. Dos elfos en apuros

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Advertencia: Contiene  **SLASH **así que si no desean saber nada del asunto omitan su lectura. Amm.. lo demás, lo dejo a su amable consideración. Soy mala, ya lo sé..

**CAPITULO 13**

Besos y caricias se compartían, Legolas no pensaba mas que en Haldir, todo lo demás no importaba en ese momento, Haldir se encontraba en la cumbre de sus sentidos, podía explorar el cuerpo del elfo casi a su antojo, otro lugar hubiera preferido el Loriende para compartir su amor.

- Oh! Legolas si supieras cuanto te amo.. – declaró Haldir reafirmando sus mas profundos sentimientos

- Haldir, como deseo ser tuyo – contestó Legolas con efusión mas con mucha discreción.

"¡Por Elbereth! Legolas, que mi eternidad toda te entrego, que bien moriría por ti a cambio de un momento a solas.."

Haldir era feliz, tenía Legolas para sí, se entregaba totalmente a él, como deseaba estar en otro lugar y disfrutar plenamente del príncipe elfo. Casi desnudos, con las camisa descubiertas, exploraban lentamente algunas partes de sus cuerpos, apagando sus impresiones, acariciando, sintiendo. Haldir atrajo hacia si a Legolas esperando el momento en empezar a marcar el camino.

- Haldir.. no.. no podemos.. no puedo..

- No te preocupes Legolas.. esperare por ese momento..

Ante esta negativa que oprimía su corazón, Haldir empezó a dar un placer exquisito a Legolas, bajo por su pecho llenándole de besos, llegó hasta su cintura y de allí empezó a jugar con la punta de la lengua, veía encima de el a Legolas mirarle, conteniendo sus ansías mordiendo su labio inferior, beso aquella torre erguida y jugo con la punta haciendo padecer terriblemente al príncipe, el cual le observaba si perder ni uno de sus movimientos. 

_"¡Haldir! No pares, por favor es la primera vez que mi corazón se agita tan rápidamente que podría estallar, Haldir.. ¡Se mío por favor!_"

Sus labios cubrieron toda su longitud haciendo a Legolas padecer aun mas, quien como para disfrutar de aquella lenta tortura, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, contenía con la mayor fuerza posible los gemidos de placer absoluto que querían escapar de su garganta, mientras Haldir disfrutaba ese manjar, nunca había visto a Legolas en esa posición, desde su lugar el joven elfo se veía.. sumamente delicioso.

_"Nunca he probado bocado tan delicioso..Por una mirada como la suya, por su nobleza y valentía.. Esa miel que me esconde,  deseo sentir correr en mi.."_

Desafortunadamente, en el momento de mayor excitación tanto para uno como para el otro, una gran roca paso por la rueda de la carreta haciendo que Haldir cerrara un poco la boca contra su voluntad y arrancando un fuerte grito de dolor a Legolas.

- ¿Qué sucede allí? ¡Legolas! – se escuchó la voz de un Aragorn enfadado.

La carreta se detuvo. Haldir inmediatamente volvió a su posición echándose boca abajo a un lado de Legolas, para luego cubrir a ambos con las sábanas. En cambio, el príncipe elfo contenía ahora no un gemido de placer, si no lágrimas de dolor y angustia. No podía responder, la voz se le apagó y se volvía de costado tratando de soportar el dolor.

Aragorn abrió la carreta dejando pasar por encima de ellos los rayos de un sol que para Legolas brillaba demasiado, hacia ver a Aragorn como si una corana dorada cubriera su cabeza, mas por extraño que parezca todo era de color rosa a sus ojos. El dolor le estaba atormentando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Aragorn mirando a Legolas, le veía encogerse en la esquina de la carreta cubriendo su rostro del mortal. - ¿Legolas? ¿Te sientes bien?

Aun no podía responder, se volvía a encoger como cubriendo la parte mas intima de el, sin dar respuesta al mortal. Aragorn se preocupo mucho y se acercó mas al príncipe elfo. Tomó la barbilla de Legolas y observó una gruesa lágrima cayendo por su dulce rostro.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? Legolas.. dímelo – demando Aragorn seriamente

- Yo.. me han.. ¡Aragorn! – exclamó Legolas cubriendo de nuevo su rostro entre el hueco de uno de sus brazos que apoyaba contra la carreta.

Haldir les miraba como sorprendido, como si de repente el grito de Legolas le hubiera sacado de un sueño muy profundo, meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro como tratando de averiguar que había pasado allí.

- Legolas, ¿qué te pasa? - volvió a preguntar Aragorn cada vez mas preocupado.

Después de unos momentos en que pudo recobrar un poco la serenidad, Legolas alcanzó a decir, "He tenido la pesadilla mas horrible que pudiera imaginar.."

- ¡Pero los elfos no tienen pesadillas! – argumentó Aragorn, mas el ver el rostro de dolor de su amado elfo, no le hizo preguntar mas.

Consoló a Legolas pasando su mano sobre su espalda, reconfortándolo, muy impresionante debió de haber sido la pesadilla para que un elfo sufriera así, Haldir recupero la serenidad y una mezcla de tristeza y enojo sentía al ver que Aragorn ponía las manos sobre su amado.

Después de unos breves momentos, cuando al parecer el dolor de Legolas había pasado, y Aragorn volvía a montar a su caballo, Haldir abrazó a Legolas por detrás y le atrajo cariñosamente hacia el, Legolas no se negó a ese abrazo tan reconfortante, Aragorn volvió para cerrar la carreta y vio como el Loriende decía palabras de consuelo al oído de Legolas, mucho fue el enfado del mortal que cerró por encima de ellos la sábana con demasiado esfuerzo haciendo soplar el aire dentro de la carreta.

- Siento mucho lo que paso.. Legolas.. no fue mi intención.. – dijo Haldir apenado

Legolas paso una mano acariciando el brazo que le rodeaba y no contestó nada mas.

Soberath estaba junto a su señor, como siempre  observándole, entendía o alcanzaba a comprender que su soberano sintiera predilección por el elfo, mas siempre habría creído que se trataba de una gran amistad, pero al ver ciertas impresiones de enfado o centelleos parecidos a celos en el rostro de Elessar, le hicieron entender los verdaderos sentimientos del rey. El rey Elessar estaba enamorado del príncipe Legolas.

Haldir abrazaba a Legolas por la espalda, y besaba delicadamente el hombro del príncipe, trataba de disipar la tristeza de Legolas, trayéndole nuevos temas, deseaba volver a ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que tanto amaba de Legolas. 

- Debemos dejar de vernos así.. – dijo Haldir – no es muy apropiado.

- No me traigas mas a estos lugares, por favor – bromeó Legolas con voz quebradiza

- En serio Legolas que yo..

- Lo sé, Haldir.. – interrumpió Legolas, bien conocía el amor incondicional que le profesaba el Loriende, no necesitaba que se lo reafirmara.

- Si tu y yo tuviéramos hijos, - dijo Haldir imaginándose tal evento con una sonrisa burlona en los labios - no podrías negar que serían hermosos.

- Simplemente perfectos. 

- Con los cabellos rubios.. 

- Con ojos azules ...

- O verdes ...

- Altos ...

- Delgados ...

- Blancos ...

- Nobles ...

- Fuertes  ...

- Valientes ...

- Dignos guerreros del Bosque Negro ...

- Orgullosos soldados de los bosques dorados...

Ambos soltaron una risa casi infantil al escucharse discutir por tales descripciones, les oyeron desde afuera y volvieron a preguntar si algo pasaba con ellos." Nada " respondieron al unísono.

Esa noche al acampar, tanto Legolas como Haldir habían quedado totalmente exhaustos de aquel suceso extraordinario, así que fue Aragorn a llamarles una vez que la cena había sido servida y repartida, tomó dos platos con una sola mano y con la otra destapo la carreta en la que yacían ambos elfos, su sorpresa fue mucha al ver que Haldir tenía a Legolas encima de su pecho, descansando tranquilamente, al parecer desnudos, ambos con los cabellos fuera de su lugar, con la sabana que les cubría de la cintura hacia abajo.

Una vez mas el mortal se vio apuñalado en su corazón por los celos que le invadían, mucho había sido el esfuerzo que hizo para llegar hasta ellos y liberarlos, ahora mal le pagaba Legolas al engañarlo de esa manera ante los demás y ante el mismo.

- ¡Arriba! ¡despierten les digo! – ordenó con enojo Aragorn ante la mirada de reprobación de Farrasil y los elfos de Lorien. 

Ninguno de ellos aprobaban que se les hablara así a sus superiores.

- Aragorn, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Legolas saliendo del sueño placentero que había tenido.

Aragorn retiró las sábana que les cubría, para darse por fin cuenta de que ambos elfos llevaban bien sujetas sus mallones y que sus camisas se encontraban sujetas a sus cinturas por las mangas.

- Aquí.. aquí les he traído su cena.

Aragorn dejó los platos a Legolas, no importándole la reacción de Haldir, ya no sabía que pensar, ellos dos habían compartido toda una tarde en aquella carreta, uno junto al otro, había sido testigo de extraños movimientos y algunos ruidos que alcanzó a distinguir de entre el galope de los caballos.

Legolas le vio apartarse del grupo y no probar bocado alguno, su rostro estaba muy triste y abatido y él podía adivinar el porque. No le había podido agradecer, por salvar la vida de él y de su compañero, por arriesgarse mas de lo debido en su afán de hacer válida la justicia. 

Por que el rey y regidor de los hombres, se arriesgaba a perderlo todo en ese encuentro, la vida tan preciosa que el tenía, la voluntad y esperanza de su gente, un padre para su hijo y heredero, Legolas había no pudo ver hace unas horas, todo lo que Aragorn se había jugado en tal empresa, no había podido ver el cansancio en sus ojos, la fatiga en su cuerpo, no había si quiera preguntado como es que se encontraba con vida.

- Toma Haldir – dijo Legolas poniendo los platos encima del pecho de Haldir sin cuidar que estuvieran tibios, el calor en ellos hizo incorporarse al elfo de un sobresalto, pues apenas abría los ojos para darse cuenta del camino que tomaba Legolas. Hacia un mortal que fumaba su pipa perdiendo su mirada en las estrellas.

Legolas caminaba con lentitud, había encontrado a Farrasil a su paso y le había agradecido sus atenciones, mas el podía continuar por si solo. Aragorn se dio cuenta de que marchaba hacia a él, al principio no puso mucha atención, mas el ver que Legolas vacilaba algunas veces en su camino, fueron suficientes para llamar su atención e ir hasta ese elfo testarudo que se empeñaba en continuar.

- Debes descansar, aún no te faltan las fuerzas.

- No me trates como a un niño, Aragorn, que ya tengo mis tres mil años encima.

- Pues igual te comportas como un chiquillo.

Legolas sonrió y aceptó la ayuda del mortal, quien le llevo a tomar asiento en una piedra semiplana que bien podía tomar el lugar de un banco, Aragorn continuo frente a el en cuclillas, sus manos descansaban sobre las rodillas del elfo inspeccionando su palidez.

- ¿Por qué no has comido Legolas?

- Deseaba tener compañía

- Haldir estaba contigo, come con el.

El elfo volteo hacia donde estaba Haldir, uno de los elfos había tomado su lugar y le ayudaba a tomar su cena, las miradas de ambos elfos se cruzaron, la Legolas expresaba cariño y ternura, la de Haldir tristeza y esperanza, la de Aragorn que la sorprendió, inquietud y desconsuelo. Había creido ver amor mutuo en esas miradas.

- Será mejor que vayas con él Legolas, Haldir te necesita – dijo Aragorn poniéndose en pie dejando al elfo solo y completamente confundido.

- ¡Aragorn! ¡Espera deseo hablar contigo!

Aragorn volvió con el resto  del grupo junto a la fogata, colocándose en medio de ellos para que Legolas no pudiera buscarle, antes de tomar asiento Soberath fue ante el.

- Ayuda a Legolas a volver a su descanso – ordenó Elessar sin mirar a su subordinado.

- Si, mi señor. – respondió Soberath inclinándose para luego ir hasta donde Legolas.

- Mi señor Elessar me ha enviando a buscarle.

- Gracias.. – respondió Legolas buscando obtener el nombre de quien le llamaba

- Soberath, soy un humilde servidor del rey, llevo ya con el tantos años..

- Gracias Soberath, por ocuparte de mi.. mas creo que podré llegar solo sin ayuda.

Legolas se puso en pie lentamente, aun un penoso dolor le subía desde la entrepierna hasta sus hombros haciéndole estremecerse, Soberath no se retiraba de su lado, mantenía las manos en la espalda como no queriendo tocarle.

- Hace usted un gran daño a mi señor.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿qué pasará cuando usted llegué a casarse?

- ¡¿Casarme?!

Soberath sacó un pliego de papel y se lo mostró a Legolas, podía reconocer en él las insignias de su reino, el sello de su familia, la invitación a su boda con Nariel estaba ante su ojos.

- ¿Dónde has conseguido esto? –preguntó Legolas palideciendo

- Me lo dio uno de los elfos, uno de los pocos que saben hablar lengua común. Aunque mi bisabuela fue una hermosa elfa, no he aprendido bien su idioma. Mas he entendido lo suficiente para saber que mi señor Elessar sufrirá de nuevo una gran perdida con su enlace.

- ¿El.. el no sabía que yo..? 

- No, partimos de nuestro reino antes de que llegara el mensajero, solo alcanzamos a enterarnos de la muerte de su hermano antes de llegar.

Legolas no había pensado en ello, su hermano había muerto y enviado esas invitacionmes antes de su fallecimiento, mas después de aquella tragedia nunca volvió a ocupar ese asunto su mente. 

- Es la ultima voluntad de su hermano ¿la cumplirá? – preguntó Soberath volviendo a tomar la invitación de la pálida mano de Legolas y guardándola con mucho cuidado en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- Yo.. ¿el aun no lo sabe?

- No, he pedido que no le digan nada, pues aun no sabemos que resultara de todo esto, que rumbo llevara su vida y el reino del Bosque Negro después de que el verdadero asesino ha sido castigado.

- Aragorn... – pensó en voz alta Legolas.

- Indudablemente será cuestión de tiempo para que usted una su vida a tan noble dama, pues no creo que la voluntad de su hermano no llegue a ser tan preciada para que no la cumplan. Su reino necesita un heredero, y al lado de mi señor no podrá encontrarlo.

Soberath se equivocaba, sino había entendido mal las palabras del compañero del rey, podía ver el interés que tenía el mortal en su señor. ¿serían auténticas o escondía algún secreto temible? Tan crueles verdades quemaban el corazón del elfo haciendole sufrir.

- Deje a mi señor en paz y no le traiga mas dolor y pesar en su vida, agradezca su salvación y no le ilusione en vano. – dijo Soberath con visible seriedad.

- ¿Qué motivos tienes para hablarme así? ¿Hay algo mas en su corazón que la lealtad que todo soldado debe a su líder?

- No deseo ver a mi señor sufrir, ya sufre ahora creyendo que usted  y el señor Haldir comparten algo, es mejor que así lo piense y que regresemos a nuestro reino sin mas problemas.

Soberath hablaba fría y serenamente, en él se veía la fuerte convicción de cuidar a su señor, ¿podría ser ese sentimiento, algo mas que amistad? ¿Podría ser que Soberath amara a Aragorn tambien?

- Este asunto  nos compete a Aragorn y a mi. Nadie mas debe decidir por nosotros. Usted no sabe que tipo de relación llevamos el rey yo, y no tiene ningún derecho a juzgarla.

- Tengo el derecho del súbdito preocupado por su rey, por su gobierno, por que usted no estuvo allí para verle padecer ante la perdida de nuestra señora Arwen, por que no le vio derrumbarse de dolor, como el mas sencillo de los hombres para volver a resurgir ante la esperanza que tiene en el amor de usted.

Todo lo escuchaba Legolas absorbiendo cada palabra de aquel hombre en el mismo instante en que salía de sus sombríos labios. Había conocido el amor que sentía Aragorn por él ,por la fuente menos esperada y en las circunstancias mas dolorosas.

- Entonces, ¿será usted tan mal amigo como para alargar su dolor? ¿Desea ver como cae un rey ante una segunda desgracia? ¿Eso es lo que desea? ¿quiere que una pena como la que sufre ahora empequeñezca ante la que sufrirá mas adelante?

Legolas fue abandonado una vez mas, Soberath fue hasta donde su señor excusándose al decir que el príncipe no deseaba su asistencia, se sentó a un lado del rey como acostumbraba, dio una ultima mirada al pálido elfo y encendió un pequeño fuego para alimentar a su pipa.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

_Hola! Decidme por favor sus opiniones, dudas o mentadas gratuitas, por favor dejad un review para decir si quiera que pasaron por aquí. Gracias!****_


	14. Pensamientos

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. 

**CAPITULO 14**

El corazón de Legolas estaba triste y confundido, no sabía como actuaría de aquí en adelante, la mezcla tan rara que Dommo le dio a ambos elfos hacia que su cabeza doliera un poco, casi había recobrado sus fuerzas después de tan amable descanso, mas las palabras recibidas le dejaron desconcertado. No quiso ir hasta donde Haldir, tampoco cerca de Aragorn y del hombre que así le había hablado, así que se quedo unos minutos mas en el lugar donde el mortal le había sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de elegir el camino mas adecuado a sus actos.

Repasaba todos los acontecimientos, tratando de sopesar la importancia de cada uno y buscarle una posible solución, sin embargo parecía que todo estaba en contra del elfo. La muerte de su hermano le había dolido mucho, le quería y le admiraba, esa fortaleza y carácter que hacían de él un verdadero príncipe. Pero mas le dolía el saber que su familia no había creído en él y no le brindo su apoyo cuando él afirmo ser inocente, orillándole a escapar como si en verdad fuera el asesino. Todo había sido resuelto, Dommo había caído por manos de la justicia, o al menos podía llamársele así al acto que Aragorn había cometido. Un buen servicio había hecho al liberar a esa comunidad de su opresor.

Ahora sabía que Farrasil se  dio cuenta por si mismo, quien había sido el verdadero asesino de su rey y señor, contaba con el testimonio de Aragorn, de Haldir y varios elfos mas. Ese asunto había sido esclarecido y no quedaba mas que la sombra de tristeza de la perdida irreparable de su amado hermano. 

La situación en que Aragorn les encontró era por demás clara, pero lo que hubo pasado después de conseguir la libertad le asusto. El saberse vulnerable a los encantos de alguien mas que Aragorn le tenía preocupado. Pero Haldir emanaba un aire majestuoso que envolvía a quien disfrutara de su compañía. ¿Habría actuado de igual manera si hubiese sido algún otro? ¿Hubiera caído tan fácilmente en la seducción si no hubiese sido Haldir?

Lo dudaba, pero recordaba claramente que su cuerpo se lo exigía, ese elixir que Dommo les dio seguramente contenía algún tipo de mezclaba que alentaba al deseo y lujuria. Cualquiera en su lugar, pensó, hubiera caído ante las caricias del Loriende.

¿Cómo podría confesarle a Aragorn que le amaba en verdad cuando su propio cuerpo le traicionó? Se excusaba así mismo diciendo que la mezcla bebida había tenido la culpa, su deseos y ansías eran muchas, la oportunidad se le presento y cayo en su trampa. Pero también se confeso que tuvo la fortuna y el coraje de no aceptar ir mas allá de simples caricias, juegos entre ambos que por giros del destino habían acabado en un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna.

Y aun y cuando fuera capaz de confesarle a Aragorn sus sentimientos hacia él, ¿podría el mortal perdonarle ese desliz, esa debilidad ante todos los demás? Creía con justa razón que no, sabía que Elessar era celoso y posesivo, su miraba lo expresaba, sus actos y palabras hacían de el un hombre aprensivo. "_Pero esto se debe a que no sabe aún que le amo_" pensó Legolas, "_si lo supiera y estuviera cierto de mi amor por él, tal vez su reacción sería diferente_". Meneó la cabeza, esa idea era absurda.

En el optimo caso si Aragorn le pudiera perdonar, se presentaba un nuevo problema, al llegar a su reino, y tomar el lugar de su hermano fallecido, le obligarían a tomar por esposa a Nariel. Aunque fuera inmortal la descendencia no debía faltar, si se daba el caso de atender el llamado del mar, como le hizo su padre, alguien tendría que tomar su lugar.

¿Aceptaría Aragorn que aun amándole, uniera su vida a alguien mas? ¿Por qué el destino le obligaba a cambiar lugares? Antes el había sufrido por el matrimonio de Arwen y Aragorn, mas le aceptaba, puesto que eso estaba de antemano arreglado y el mortal amaba mas que nada a la hija de Lord Elrond. Tocaba el turno a Aragorn de sufrir lo que él paso en aquellos tiempos, pero un ser humano es mas vulnerable a las perdidas, y si era como Soberath le había planteado, Aragorn sufriría mucho. Si no era ahora, sería después.

¿Se obligaría Legolas a contraer matrimonio o se arriesgaría con Aragorn a compartir su futuro? La ultima voluntad, una regla que bien se seguía en su reino. La ultima voluntad de su padre al partir era que Gladel tomara su lugar. La ultima voluntad de Gladel antes de morir era el matrimonio de Legolas con Nariel. Mas, ¿tendría que obedecer? ¿No podría hacer el como su hermano, y obligar a Erynol, su hermano menor, a contraer matrimonio? Así el podría tomarse el tiempo necesario para buscar a la dama adecuada. 

Sin embargo el corazón de Legolas era demasiado bondadoso para obligar a su hermano a hacer algo que el mismo había rehusado. El consejo tendría que escuchar a Legolas, el no quería casarse aún, no cuando su corazón pertenecía a un hombre. ¿podría hacer cambiar de parecer al consejo de ancianos? Y si lograba su cometido, y no le obligaban a casarse, no por eso dejarían de insistir en un futuro, nunca podría decirles que su deseo era estar con el Rey de Gondor. El renunciar al trono se castigaba con la expulsión o muerte. La misma muerte asistiría rápido a él si le obligaban a separarse de sus queridos hermanos de manera tan dolorosa, con la certeza de verles nunca mas.

Elfos hablaban entre sí, hombres comentaban sus anhelos de llegar a casa muy pronto, Soberath vigilaba a su señor, Aragorn vigilaba a su elfo, que aun no probaba bocado.

- Debe comer su alteza. – dijo una voz familiar detrás de Legolas

- Farrasil ... gracias

Farrasil había sido tan amable de traer el plato de comida que Haldir le había guardado, el Loriende se había excusado al no tener aun las fuerzas suficientes para dar dos pasos sin caer. Las drogas tenían diferentes efectos en su cuerpo, uno de ellos era el repentino cansancio así como episodios de actividad o somnolencia. La comida, por fortuna no fue del todo rechazada por su organismo.

Legolas probó bocado sin poner mucha atención, la carne fría y dura no le causo disgusto, aún seguía pensando, sin embargo trataba de prestar oídos a lo que se compañero le decía.

- Llegaremos al reino en pocos días mi señor. Ansioso estoy por contar a mis señores de la inocencia del príncipe Legolas. – dijo Farrasil entusiasmado

Legolas sonrió agradecido y probo una vez mas su cena.

- ¿Podría alguna vez llegarme a contar entre sus súbditos mas leales, príncipe Legolas? ¿podré ganarme de nuevo su confianza?

- Que tu corazón no se turbe Farrasil, tus has seguido ordenes, y el deseo ferviente de hacer justicia a mi hermano no te permitió ver con claridad. En tu lugar no sé como podría haber actuado yo. Así que no pienses mas en ello.

- Gracias mi señor, mas aun me siento mal con mi actuación.

- ¿cómo ha seguido tu brazo? – preguntó Legolas tratando de cambiar el tema - Espero no haberte hecho mucho daño.

- Nada que unos vendajes y ungüentos no curen, mas si me ha puesto en terrible predicamento. Nunca nadie había escapado a mis pesquisas.

Legolas volvió a sonreír, aún no se había enterado de cómo es que Aragorn, Soberath y Farrasil se habían encontrado y unido para liberarles. Farrasil le contó como es que habían sucedido los hechos. 

Una vez que Aragorn había dado con los dos elfos rubios, sus huellas fueron fáciles de distinguir, al llegar al campamento grande fue la sorpresa de encontrar muchas pisadas distintas junto al rey de Gondor. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Aragorn cayó aturdido ante el golpe de la flecha, le vieron sentado tambaleandose en el suelo manchando su túnica con sangre real.

Contó como fue que Soberath llego hasta él preocupado de la situación de su señor, pero grande fue su alegría al saber que llevaba la cota de malla que le protegía, un rasguño hecho con varios anillos en mal estado, era el causante de la herida en la espalda, el impacto de la flecha ayudo a ser un poco mas profunda la herida de los anillos. Su cabeza seguía bañada en sangre, Soberath le atendió con sumo cuidado y le brindo algunos vendajes que el rey se rehusó a llevar, por consiguiente la herida sangraba de cuando en cuando haciendo parecer al rey realmente herido de gravedad. La cabeza como siempre, exageraba la hemorragia, no habría de parar hasta dar con los dos elfos que había encontrado.

Aragorn temía que fuera ese culpable, llamado Dommo, quien le hubiera atacado y secuestrado a Legolas, ¿pero por que llevarse el cuerpo de Haldir? A menos que estuviera vivo de nada les podría servir y lo ultimo que supo era que estaba muerto.

Después de una hora en que Elessar estaba obstinado en seguir con su búsqueda, montaron a caballo, Hasufel siempre con el rey, fue bondadoso al trotar lo mas ligero y rápido que podía, por extraño que pareciera el caballo entendía la urgencia de su señor, la fiebre y dolor del mortal habían crecido un poco mas, sin embargo, el aire de la nueva aurora le reconfortaba, le limpiaba las heridas y le daba un poco mas de esperanza.

Un grupo de personas le habían atacado en la noche y Aragorn no entendía el porque estas huellas le guiaban de regreso al norte y no hacia el oeste como al principio, había dudado al encontrar unos rastros ligeros en el campo, mas se decidió por el mas obvio y fácil de seguir. No quería perder tiempo. Sus pesquisas llegaron a su fin al ver la fina torre de humo salir de un campamento cercano a ellos. 

Muerte y destrucción encontraron a su llegada, rastros de una camisa rasgada detrás de una arbusto, un hombre gordo muerto y semidesnudo junto a ella. Aragorn reconoció aquellas telas y palideció ante la idea de la cercanía de ese hombre a su elfo. Hermoso era un elfo a los ojos de mortales no acostumbrados a su presencia. Pero ¿dónde estaba Haldir? No había signos de el. ¿Habría errado el camino? Eso no era posible, pues había dado con Legolas, mas ¿que había sido del otro elfo?

Nuevamente después de un breve descanso en que Soberath examino las heridas del rey, siguieron las nuevas pistas. Casi ininteligibles, mas el conocimiento tanto de Elessar como de Farrasil fue determinante para descubrir su camino. Aun Farrasil sentía desconfianza ante los nuevos hechos, ¿no podría ser una trampa elaborada de Legolas para deshacerse de ellos? Esto confesó Farrasil a su señor sin omitirlo. 

Así fue como Aragorn y los demás dieron con el refugio de Dommo. Entrando por la fuerza al edificio mas grande, le habían elegido puesto que Dommo debía de tener los medios suficientes para construir tal edificación, y no habitaría en las pequeñas y pobres casas de los alrededores.

Lo primero que vieron fue impresionante, dos hombres que debían de servir como guardias se entretenían con un elfo semi inconsciente que se encontraba atado de pies y manos en el piso. Farrasil contó que Aragorn había palidecido al ver los rasgos de un elfo rubio en manos de esos dos mortales. Esto arranco una leve sonrisa a Legolas mas siguió escuchando sin interrumpir.

Soberath, Farrasil y Aragorn fueron los encargados de terminar con la vida esos sucios hombres, habían hecho el suficiente ruido para ser oídos y les sorprendió el que nadie hubiera respondido a aquel alboroto. Legolas recordó las palabras de Dommo al respecto, el había pensado que eran los guardias diviertiendose con Haldir y por eso de su preocupación por su amigo.

Aragorn desató las manos de Haldir, mientras otro elfo hacia lo propio con sus pies. después de revisarle y asistirle un poco, Elessar preguntó al Loriende por Legolas, Haldir con mucho problema balbuceo "_escaleras.._". sin pensarlo dos veces Aragorn preparo su espada así como tomo su arco y flecha.

De lo demás, supuso que Legolas lo sabía, Aragorn había llegado en el momento oportuno, puesto que el príncipe hubiera preferido morir antes de compartir su cuerpo con Dommo.

- Gracias Farrasil por decirme todo eso que yo ignoraba

- Me da gusto que se encuentre ya mejor, su alteza. ¿Desea que le acompañe hasta la carreta para que descanse?

- No, aún no. Deseo estar a solas un poco mas. La noche es tan hermosa, y las estrellas me harán compañía un rato mas.

Farrasil sonrió, tomó el plato casi vació del príncipe y se encamino hasta el grupo.

Legolas sonrió ante la narración de Farrasil, puesto que no omitió muchos detalles y le daba la impresión de que su compañero deseaba que supiera lo que Aragorn había sufrido y hecho para dar con ellos dos. Puso mucho hincapié en las acciones y actitudes del rey. Aún estaba a la vista del grupo, Haldir parecía haber caído en sus hermosos sueños pues no se veía su cabeza asomándose por encima de la carreta.

Legolas bajo del especie de banco - roca en que estaba, se sentó a un lado dando la espalda al grupo y utilizo de nuevo a la piedra como respaldo, y mirando las estrellas se embarcó en el sueño elfico del descanso. La brisa suave y fresca de la noche le acariciaba y jugaba un poco con su cabello haciéndole flotar.

Poco tiempo había pasado cuando de sentía los leves roces de unos labios sobre los suyos temiendo despertarle. Enfocando su mirada, trayéndole a la realidad vio al mortal enfrente de el.

- ¿Aragorn?

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Gracias por sus amables Reviews! Me animan mucho a seguir. Gracias LG, Velia, Carmenchu, Minadriel, Murtilla, Kalista, Maggie, Lanthir, Kimina y demas chicas(os) lindos que dejan por aquí sus comentarios_.


	15. Te amo

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Advertencia: **SLASH** m/m

**CAPITULO 15**

Aragorn estaba allí junto a él contemplando su hermosura. ¿Pero por que le había besado si antes le había rechazado en la cena? Se situaba en cuclillas del lado en que no podía ser observado por los guardias del grupo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Legolas poniendo dos dedos encima de sus labios recordando el suceso.

- ¿Hacer que?  - dijo el mortal sin prestar atención al sonrojo que le traicionaba - He venido a buscarte, puesto que aquí no es lugar para que descanses, vamos, te ayudare a llegar hasta la carreta.

Elessar le rodeo con su fuertes brazos tratando de sujetar a Legolas por la cintura, tanta hermosura del elfo le embelesaba, pero no quería que se diera cuenta de cuan débil podía llegar a ser por su amor. Y no era simple deseo lo que Elessar sentía, en verdad que el elfo era digno de toda admiración, por esa forma de ser tan desinteresada, su sabiduría y gallardía ganada con los miles de años de vida, le fascinaban, la amistad tan grande e incondicional que le había mostrado a lo largo de las batallas contra el oscuro, la valentía y coraje que mostraba en sus combates, en fin tantas cosas, tantas virtudes que llevaba el príncipe Legolas consigo hacían palpitar el corazón del soberano. 

Y aún así, el único defecto que podía ver en él, era esa obstinación cuando había resuelto algún asunto, no le dejaría en paz si su corazón no lo creía prudente.

- No, gracias, deseo permanecer aquí. – dijo Legolas rechazando amablemente los brazos del mortal tratando de retirarlos de su cuerpo.

- La carreta es mas cómoda, los almohadones pueden ofrecerte mejor descanso que este pasto y tierra sobre la que estas. – sugirió Aragorn, mas la idea de que de nuevo estuviera con Haldir no le agradaba, al fin había decidido que mas que todo la recuperación del elfo era lo que le importaba.

- Yo no sé Haldir, mas yo puedo encontrar mi descanso tanto aquí donde me encuentro, como entre aquellas comodidades.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en los ojos de Legolas,  y tal y como los demás elfos de su clase, la palidez de su piel resplandecía ante las estrellas respondiendo así a su amor por ellas. De nuevo advertía Aragorn una tristeza en los ojos de Legolas, pero nada mas llamo su atención que la marca de los labios de Dommo en su cuello.

En cambio Legolas examinaba el rostro pálido y cansado del mortal, unos rastros de sangre en su ropa, que a pesar de haber sido mudada al contaminarse con aquella que Dommo impregno en ellas, no por eso se habían salvado de la del propio mortal, la herida en la cabeza sangro por ultima vez aquella noche que compartían.

- Aragorn, deberías tomar tu el descanso, te noto fatigado y débil.. 

- Legolas... – interrumpió Elessar

- Dime.

Las palabras en la cabeza de Aragorn eran claras, pero no entendía por que vacilaba al pronunciarlas, solo quería una respuesta, la verdadera razón de por que Legolas actuaba así. 

Deseaba saber ante todo si Legolas le amaba, un sí o no eran suficientes para el mortal mas dudaba si sería el mejor momento. Ya había preguntado una vez y había sido burlado en sus sentimientos, comprendió después de muchas noches de meditar el asunto, que Legolas había escapado al escuchar la oferta que le había hecho esa noche, se culpaba así mismo de la reacción de Legolas, si hubiera hablado con el corazón, tal vez esa misma noche hubiera obtenido la respuesta.

¿Podría esperar por ella hasta la llegada a su reino?, su cabeza le decía que si, mas su corazón no soportaba tal incertidumbre. Fuera o no el momento adecuado, él tenía que saber a que se enfrentaría. ¿Legolas le amaba y solo sufrió alguna confusión con Haldir? ¿O en verdad todo aquello que había atestiguado era real?

_"Si es que no me amas, ya no me atormentes mas con las dudas, di claramente que no, y no volveré a insitir.. mas sí es un si lo que escuche de tus labios, me harías el hombre mas feliz en toda la tierra Media."_

Los recuerdos de gemidos de placer y caricias compartidas invadían de nuevo su mente, esas miradas que sorprendió, esos ruidos en la carreta. Todo indicaba que Legolas amaba al elfo de Lorien, pero necesitaba escucharlo de labios de él por fuerte que fuese su dolor. Era necesario.

- ¿Has.. tomado tus alimentos? – preguntó el mortal con vacilación, no era eso lo que deseaba preguntar mas nada mas salió de su mente

- Sí, Farrasil me hizo el favor de traer mi cena, además me ha contado como es que dieron con nosotros. Gracias de nuevo te doy Aragorn, sin ti, nosotros no estaríamos vivos. – dijo Legolas con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios

- Debo disculparme por haber dudado de ti, amigo mío, mas tu sabes que deseaba protegerte.

- Aragorn..

Una nube rosada inundo las mejillas de Legolas al recordar la ocasión en que le había dejado frustrado en sus esperanzas.

- Creía en ti, Elessar.. ¿en verdad me hubieras albergado en tu reino? ¿no sería eso riesgoso si yo hubiera sido el verdadero asesino?

- Mi corazón me decía que no lo eras, pero todo estaba en tu contra y.. Si, yo te hubiera llevado sin pensarlo dos veces conmigo... y Legolas...

- ¿Sí?

- No vuelvas a llamarme Elessar por favor. – volvió a recordar el mortal.

Aquel nombre le tomó desde su unión con Arwen pero no lo sentía como suyo propio, ademas, sonaba mas falso y seco en los labios del elfo, que su verdadero nombre pronunciado con aquella voz tan fresca y serena.

Legolas sonrió, eso alegró mucho a Aragorn.

- Necesito preguntarte algo muy importante Legolas, y quisiera que fueras honesto en tus palabras, pues pongo mi corazón y esperanzas en tu respuesta.

Legolas no por eso dejo de sentir un breve escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

- Dime.

- ¿Me amas Legolas? ¿Sientes por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ti? - preguntó Aragorn palideciendo un poco, sin embargo prosiguió evitando la mirada de Legolas para no confundir mas sus pensamientos - Aun dudo de que mi amor sea tan pequeño para que tu no le veas, para que no te envuelva, pero es así, y no puedo evitarlo, simplemente dame un si o un no por respuesta. No pediré explicaciones ante esto ultimo, pues mis ojos han sido testigos de muchos actos que ponen en predicamento a mi corazón.

- Aragorn.. yo..

La duda en el mortal le carcomía, tal vez hubiera sido mejor esperar, pero aún no se resignaba a perderlo, conservaba una esperanza.

- Yo, yo no puedo responderte en este momento..

- ¡Legolas! ¿Hay alguien mas? – preguntó Aragorn enfurecido al no obtener una respuesta concreta.

- ¿Alguien mas? – dijo el elfo asustado ante el enojo de Aragorn, volteo para saber si alguien le había escuchado alzar la voz - ¿alguien mas?

- Sí, dilo.. ¿Amas a Haldir?

- ¿Haldir?

Haldir no estaba en su mente, creyó que era el tiempo para terminar con sus problemas de una vez, pero Haldir no era ese "alguien mas", Nariel sería esa otra persona.

- Haldir y yo, como sabes, solo somos buenos amigos. No hay nada entre nosotros. No amo a Haldir mas como a un buen amigo.

- ¡Oh! Legolas.. – respondió el mortal sintiendo como un peso se descargaba de su cuerpo.

Aragorn lo abrazo pues no podía contener su alivio, si Legolas no amaba a Haldir y solo había una fuerte amistad entre ellos, aun había esperanza.

- ¡Aragorn! ¿qué haces? – exclamó contento Legolas al sentir esos brazos rodeándole dulcemente

Pudo sentir como la barba del mortal había rozado su mejilla, como descansaba cerca de su cuello encima del hombro izquierdo. Entonces él también le abrazo con cuidado, aun recordaba que las heridas podían estar abiertas y recientes. Deslizo su mano sobre su cabellera para hacerle sentir aceptado.

- Te amo tanto... – murmuró Aragorn sin separarse de él mas sentándose junto a Legolas.

Esas palabras resonaron en el corazón de Legolas como si lo hubiera gritado, su alma brillaba cual estrella en la noche solitaria, al fin decía Aragorn la verdad, lo que tanto había esperado, le llegaba en el momento menos esperado.

- Aragorn yo.. – "..también.." termino en su mente la frase.

Aunque no lo había dicho lo suficiente fuerte para ser escuchado, Aragorn le beso con delicadeza, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, paladeando los tersos labios del príncipe elfo. Legolas ya no le abrazaba, había dejado caer sus brazos en sus costados, rindiéndose al dulce ofrecimiento del rey.

Primeros sus labios jugaban con suavidad, tímidos al principio, pidiendo permiso para probar la dulzura de su interior, a nada accedía Legolas mas que a los roces, pero al sentir las callosas manos bajando hacia su cuello, su debilidad le hizo permitir el acceso del rey mas allá de la forntera de sus labios.

Bajaron las manos fuertes y duras de Elessar siguiendo el camino de los hombros, explorando y disfrutando la tersura de la pálida piel de Legolas, abriendo la blanca camisa que llevaba para entrar en ella por la abertura del cuello.

- Aragorn .. – suspiraba Legolas al sentir el placer de las caricias.

Sus finas manos, capaces de terminar con la vida de cualquiera en segundos, se deslizaban por la espalda del mortal, impacientes de recibir y dar mas, estrujaba la túnica del mortal sin saber si deseaba o no llegar mas allá. Y algo en verdad le impedía seguir.

- Aragorn – volvió a repetir el elfo al sentir la boca del mortal bajando sobre su cuello – no podemos.. no es el momento..

- Legolas... tienes razón no es el lugar..

Aragorn detuvo sus acciones y sonrió al elfo para después ponerse en pie y alejarse para unirse de nuevo al grupo. Legolas no parecía entender como era tan fácil librarse del mortal, no había insistido para llegar algo mas y a la primera objeción que le hizo, le dejo en paz. Muy orgulloso y a la vez desilusionado se sintió Legolas, al observar la reacción de Aragorn. 

Orgulloso por que no fue como en otra ocasión, que su voluntad siempre era la que prevalecía, la que debía realizarse a como diera lugar, y a la simple negación de su parte, fue demasiado razonable para terminar con sus caricias; si, no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado, allí a un lado estaban los demás descansando, Haldir aun convaleciendo en la carreta, Soberath y Farrasil montando guardia separados uno del otro, en lugares donde no se les podía ver con facilidad. 

Y Aragorn había sido tan benevolente de no obligar al elfo a hacer un esfuerzo mayor, tanto uno como el otro debía descansar, quien sabe cuando fue la ultima vez que Elessar había descansado con toda paz y tranquilidad, además Legolas tenía muchas cosas que pensar, que resolver y dar ese paso en ese momento no era lo mas correcto. Así que se tranquilizo cuando vio que lo mas apropiado se había hecho.  Aragorn se había retirado a descansar, tal vez Legolas podría hacer lo mismo teniendo el cielo estrellado como manto.

Desilusionado a la vez, por que sentía que la pasión del mortal ya no era tan intensa como aquella vez que se encontraron en el bosque, aquella noche que se brindaron sus primeras caricias en años. Arreglo su camisa, poniendo las cosas en su lugar, aun podía sentir el dolor en su entrepierna y si Aragorn hubiera insistido con sus besos y juegos, no hubiera sido capaz de responder con agrado a las caricias tan intimas que le daría las manos del mortal. Fijo su mirada en el infinito encima de él y poco a poco sus párpados entrecerrados dejaban sus ojos vacantes.

Minutos después sentía como dos fuertes brazos le levantaban del suelo sujetándole con cordialidad.

- ¡Aragorn! ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Legolas tratando en vano de bajar de los brazos de su opresor - ¡bájame! ¡No soy una señorita!

- Calma, Legolas, iremos a un lugar mas privado..

- Aragorn, no, entiende no es el  momento adecuado.

El mortal detuvo su paso y frunciendo el ceño para mostrar la seriedad de sus palabras, nuevamente formulo la pregunta sin por ello soltar al elfo de sus brazos.

- Legolas ¿tu me amas no es verdad?

El rubor de Legolas apareció y en sus ojos se podía leer la clara verdad.

- Si Aragorn, yo te amo. – confesó el príncipe elfo

- Bien – dijo Aragorn y le beso sin dejar de caminar

- Pero ¿a dónde vamos? ¿ y para que son esas mantas que llevas?

- ¿No te lo imaginas? – sonrió Aragorn con malicia

- Pero el grupo.. ¿qué pensaran..?... Soberath, Farrasil.. – preguntó Legolas preocupado.

- No te preocupes por ellos, le he dicho a Farrasil que necesito revisar tus heridas ya que te rehúsas a la atención. 

- ¡Aragorn!

- Y como eres demasiado tímido y testarudo para que alguien mas vele por ti, yo mismo me daré a la tarea de atenderte ya que no puedes dormir por eso.

"Pero que inventiva tienes cuando hay que encontrar alguna excusa.. Ay Aragorn.."

No alejándose del grupo demasiado, pero lo suficiente para que no les escucharan, colocó Aragorn a Legolas en el suelo y tendió una de las mantas en el claro para hacer mas cómoda su estancia. El elfo temblaba como si se tratara de una jovencita, ¿como podía decirle que no era allí donde quería compartir su primera vez?, ¿como decirle que le habían mordido en el lugar mas vulnerable que un varón podía tener?.

Aragorn tomó asiento en la manta, y viendo al elfo aun mas lejos de él, le tomó de la cintura y le acercó a su lado casi arrastrándole. Si antes Legolas había realizado algo mas con Haldir en la carreta se debía a la influencia de extraño elixir dado por Dommo, y si había reaccionado a las caricias de Aragorn era por que de verdad le amaba, pero aun no se sentía con ánimos de llegar al final, su pesar por la perdida de su hermano y todos los acontecimientos recientes seguían aun impregnados de un fuerte olor en su corazón.

Pero al ver esos ojos grises, esa mirada llena de tanta pasión, derretían el cuerpo de Legolas y echaban abajo todo lo anterior. 

Volvió a acariciarlo Aragorn, pasando de la caricia a sus cabellos blondos a la tersura y calidez de su cuello blanco. De los besos suaves y serenos llenos de inocencia del elfo, a los fuertes y apasionados del mortal. Fue cediendo a las caricias de Elessar, cayó en sus brazos descansando en ellos mientras le recostaba sobre la manta.

Sentía la barba de días rozarle una y otra vez su mejilla, repasar su lengua el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndole vibrar, no hay que olvidar que las orejas de los elfos son su punto débil, ya que les incitan placer por ser una zona erógena.

Bajaron las caricias hasta su cuello, para encontrarse con esa horrible marca que había dejado el infame Dommo, Aragorn le había visto cuando le rescató y como suponía fuera un recuerdo doloroso para Legolas no le menciono. Rodeo la marca para no tocar donde aquellos labios inmundos se habían posado y siguió bajando por el cuello del elfo mientras sus manos se encargaban de liberarle de la camisa.

Legolas disfrutaba cada caricia, y su cuerpo comenzaba a responder, haciéndole recordar una reciente herida al sentir una cálida mano acariciando aquella parte.

- No Aragorn.. no... – se negó Legolas con ligero temblor.

- ¿Qué pasa, Legolas? ¿Acaso no deseas mis caricias..? – preguntó Elessar deteniendo brevemente sus toques.

- Si, si las deseo mas..

- ¿Entonces..? – resolvió Aragorn para de nuevo disfrutar de la vista de aquellos firmes pectorales que tenía enfrente los cuales deseaba tanto explorar con sus labios. 

Su mano volvió a ocupar el sitio mas sensible haciendo sufrir a Legolas.

- No, Aragorn, no... – suplicó Legolas en voz baja con algo de preocupación.

No respondió Aragorn a esta negativa, aun no entendía que un "no" en un varón no era lo mismo que un "no" en una dama. Las costumbres que había adquirido al escuchar esa palabra de los labios de Arwen, le hacían suponer que lo mismo sería en los labios de los demás.

Volvió a estrujar con mas deseo aquella parte del elfo haciéndole exclamar un leve grito. Se detuvo trastornado ante aquella reacción de Legolas, no había sido demasiado fuerte para causar ese grito, y no era de placer sino de dolor y angustia, muy parecido a cierto grito que había escuchado aun mas fuerte en la carreta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Legolas? ¿Por qué has gritado cuando te toque? – interrogó Elessar enfadado al elfo que se reponía de su dolor.

Podía ver como instintivamente se encogía protegiéndose como la tarde de aquel día. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Nuevamente gracias por los reviews, esta historia ya tiene mas consistencia creo yo, y espero y sean tan amables de darme un review dejando sus comentarios al respecto._


	16. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Advertencia: **SLASH** m/m

**CAPITULO 16**

Legolas trataba de detener el dolor no pensando en el, pero había cerrado sus ojos, mordía su labio inferior y se refugiaba en si mismo protegiendo aquella parte tan intima.

- Legolas te he preguntado.. – insistió Elessar enfadado tomándo su brazo obligando a mirarle

- Dame un minuto... por favor... – respondió Legolas zafando su brazo de la opresión.

Aragorn se sentó a su lado observándo como trataba de controlar el dolor, ¿que habría pasado para que tuviera esa reacción? Todo tenía que ver definitivamente con Haldir. Una vez que Legolas pareció sentirse mejor, se incorporó para sentarse al lado de su amado manteniendo sus piernas un poco separadas y empezó a hablar sin mirarlo directamente, tratando de ocultar un poco su culpa.

- ¿Recuerdas como has encontrado a Haldir?

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el dolor que has sentido? – demandó Elessar desesperado ante aquella cuestión.

- Ya me entenderas.. ¿Le recuerdas?

- Si, lo recuerdo, ¿qué tiene que ver...

- Dime como ha sido.

- Creí que Farrasil te lo había contado – declaró Aragorn frunciendo el ceño mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su musculoso pecho.

- Quiero escucharlo de ti

No veía el caso, si Haldir y Legolas había compartido algo mas que caricias, resultando con eso la herida de Legolas en aquella parte, no entendía el por que ir tan atrás, aún así comenzó a hacer memoria y empezó a decir:

- Cuando llegamos había dos hombres con el, supongo que los guardias, luego de que terminamos con ellos fui en tu busca...¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que no quieras que te toque? ¿Qué escondes? Dilo de una vez.

- No me has entendido, quiero que sepas que es lo que me orilló a .. a...

- ¿A que? ¿Lo hiciste con Haldir? ¿el fue quien te lastimo, cierto? ¿Fue en la carreta? ¡Por eso gritaste!.. – decía Aragorn levantando el tono de su voz

- Aragorn, Aragorn..- dijo Legolas tratando de calmarlo, si ambos se ponían a discutir acaloradamente entonces nada podría aclararse - entiéndeme por favor.. el no quiso lastimarme...

- ¡Ah! Entonces confiesas que fue el quien te lastimo.. ¡Yo que creí que me amabas!.. Porque conservaba alguna esperanza.. aun después de haberlos visto en el claro aquella noche...

Aragorn se puso de pie pues se hallaba muy molesto, nuevamente Legolas le había fallado, de nuevo sufría al saber que no le amaba, y lo que hacía poco le acababa de confesar fueron palabras huecas en sus oídos.

- ¿Nos viste? ¿Cuándo fue eso? – preguntó Legolas ahora poniéndose en pie lentamente – Nunca Haldir me a tocado de manera mas intima que tu. 

- Mentira, aquella noche les escuche, casi podía ver como el y tu.. ¡oh! ¿cómo pude creerte? – termino Aragorn empezando a apartarse un poco mas del elfo .

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó Legolas enfurecido, aceptaba su error en la carreta mas nada mas que un simple masaje había recibido de Haldir la noche que les encontró. - ¡Haldir y yo no hicimos nada la noche que nos encontraste!

- ¡Si! Si que lo hiciste, le rogabas que no terminara, que siguiera.. ¡oh! Debí saberlo, debí saber que tu y el son el uno para el otro... Son unas...

El golpe de Legolas a la quijada de Aragorn le impidió continuar, el mortal reaccionó y devolvió el golpe haciendo recordar el elfo viejas heridas en sus costillas. Le había sacado el aire y el dolor le había hecho agacharse un poco, el esfuerzo en el golpe dado y el dolor al recibirlo le hicieron recaer de nuevo sobre la manta.

- ¡Legolas! .. – exclamó Aragorn dando unos pasos hacia el pálido elfo.

- Haldir y yo.. no hicimos.. nada esa.. noche.. el .. me dio.. un masaje.. para relajarme...

Elessar veía como Legolas se agitaba, no le ayudo a sostenerse y continuaba frente a el, con el rostro duro e impasible.

- Eso no es cierto, le rogabas que siguiera cuando el quería parar, que estaba... duro y que sus manos no pararan.. ¿cómo te atreves a decirme que solo fue un masaje? Cuando yo te he encontrado con la ropa en desorden.

Como corre la imaginación en un hombre celoso cuando cree que el amor de su vida le engaña.

- Empezó con mi espalda.. a deshacer los nudos en ella.. por eso decía que estaba muy dura esa parte.. – dijo Legolas tratando de imaginar lo que Elessar habia pensado, y como es que ninguno de los dos elfos se dieron cuenta de su presencia cuando ambos se mantenían alerta.

- ¿Por qué entonces le decías que hacia mucho que no disfrutabas así? ¿No te basto aquella noche conmigo? ¿La noche que me dejaste así nada mas?

Poco a poco Legolas trataba de recuperar el aliento, un poco encorvado sobre la manta seguía explicando al mortal.

- Haldir me había dado un masaje una de aquellas noche que .. estuvimos en Lorien.. fue allí... cuando me confeso... lo que sentía por mi...

- ¿ya sabías tu que el..? – preguntó el mortal confundido.

- Si, pero el entendió.. que yo te amaba a ti.. aun en la comunidad.. el ya lo sabía..

_"Legolas, ¿ya entonces, antes de nuestro encuentro tu sabias que me.."_

Aragorn se arrodilló ante el asombrado ante tal revelación. Aquellos días Arwen estaba en su corazón, mas Legolas empezaba a ocupar lentamente su lugar, pero tan imperceptible era que no quería darse cuenta.

- Por eso no me agrada ... que le calumnies de ese modo... Y lo de la carreta...

- ¿Qué sucedió allí? ¿Otro masaje? – dijo con cinismo Aragorn

- Dime que recuerdas.. tal como le viste y percibiste..

- Como te dije llegamos allí, y Haldir estaba con dos hombres...

- ¿Qué hacían?... ¿Le vigilaban?

- Ahora que lo dices, no, creo que le estaban acariciando..

- ¿Cómo? ¿qué? ¿el cabello, las manos.. que?

- Uno le acariciaba el cuello, y el pecho, otro jugaba con sus cabellos y trataba de acercarse a su oreja.. eso parecía...

Ese recuerdo ponía molesto a Legolas, Dommo le había dicho que no le tocarían, aun en ese momento trataba de ganarse la confianza de ese maldito, para que pudiera darle un poco mas de libertad y liberar a Haldir una vez que hubiera terminado con el.

- Cuando nos encontraste.. unos momentos antes.. Dommo me dio a beber algún liquido extraño mezclado con vino.

- ¿Liquido? ¿De que clase?

- No lo supe en ese momento.. Pude percibirlo y..

- ¿cómo es que le has tomado? ¡Pudo ser un veneno!

- El le había bebido antes, y no quería mi muerte, y si no lo hacía habría ido con Haldir, con él quien no tenía la culpa de estar metido en mis problemas, ¿entiendes?

Las palabras iban tomando forma en la cabeza del mortal, que al principio no entendía la reacción de Legolas.

- Legolas.. ¿ibas a aceptar a Dommo..? ¿Ibas a aceptar que te tocara..? ¡Ese maldito!

- Yo.. yo no quería.. pero no sabía de Haldir.. y había escuchado hacia unos instantes el ruido en otra habitación.. yo.. no quería que Haldir sufriera por mi..

La tristeza invadió a Legolas ante aquel recuerdo, con gusto sacrificaría la vida por cualquiera de sus amigos, y mas aún por aquel que quiso ayudarle y creyó en el. Aragorn no lo podía creer, esa actitud de sacrificio por su parte hablaban muy bien del espíritu noble de Legolas, entendió entonces la preocupación del elfo al ver llegarle y preguntar por el sin hacer caso a sus propios sentimientos.

- ¡Oh! Legolas.. ¿y que era eso que Dommo te dio a beber?

- Por lo que me ha dicho Haldir, parece ser que el también le bebió, alguna clase de brebaje que despertaba nuestra lujuria y deseo. Eso creemos..

- ¿Por eso respondiste a aquel miserable?

- ¡No! No lo hice por eso.. tu mismo lo viste.. ¿no es cierto? ¡Lo viste! – exclamó Legolas con la mirada húmeda, se sentía sucio al recordar, a pesar de haber sido aseado luego del rescate

- Si, llegue para ver como ese perro te besaba contra tu voluntad y trataba de acariciarte.

- La poción se retardo, como elfos, creo que tenemos algún grado mas de resistencia..

- ¿Entonces se la dio también a Haldir? 

- Sí, si no podía conmigo, si me negaba, no me iba a forzar, mas se vengaría en mi amigo.

- Legolas...

Aragorn entonces pareció comprender por que abrazó a Legolas brindándole todo su apoyo, mas el reciente golpe afecto de nuevo la fractura de el par de costillas. Un leve quejido salió de los labios del elfo.

- ¿Y que paso en la carreta?

- Como nos habían puesto juntos.. – mencionó Legolas con un leve sonrojo. Había culpa en él y eso le avergonzaba un poco.

- Sigue.. te escucho..

- Una cosa llevo a otra, yo tenia mucho gusto en saber que se encontraba vivo y con bien, que no le habían tocado y el también se alegraba por mi.. Se dio.. y..

Lógico encontraba Aragorn que dos atractivos elfos, encerrados en una carreta, con las ansias de amar y sentirse amados terminaran en eso, mas pensaba que la fuerza de voluntad de Legolas hubiera resistido a tal tentación.

- ¿Y? ¿Por qué ese dolor en ...? ¿Por qué?

- Un accidente, tanto deseo reprimido, tanto placer que nos hacia sentir ese elixir.. 

- ¿qué paso Legolas?, ¡ya dilo de una vez!

- Me mordió al pasar la carreta por encima de una piedra.

Aragorn paso una mano por su cabeza, agachó la cabeza y no sabía si reír o enfadarse, la sola idea de los dos elfos metidos en la carreta, tratando de no hacer ruidos, el hecho de que por hacer cosas malas en lugares inadecuados resultara en aquel incidente le causaban risa. Pero también no aceptaba el hecho de que alguien mas hubiera tocado a su elfo. No podía concebir que alguien mas que el hubiera estado con Legolas.

Y aún mas que Legolas hubiera respondido a sus caricias, que no hubiera sido capaz de reprimir tales ansias.

después de unos minutos trato de serenarse, de pensar que Legolas le amaba y que aquello fue solo el resultado de esa extraña bebida. Además aun tenía una deuda que saldar y la situación a pesar de no agradarle por completo le hacia concebir malas ideas. 

_"La venganza es dulce, Legolas"_

Mientras tanto un elfo en la carreta trataba en vano de reconciliar el sueño, la falta de el cuerpo tibio de Legolas a su lado no le dejaba descansar con tranquilidad, solo una tarde había pasado con el y ya se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, pensaba que era lo mas maravilloso, el ver el cuerpo de Legolas desnudo junto a el, tentándolo y acariciándolo, trataba de revivir aquellos recuerdos, de sus labios presionando los suyos con total pasión, recorrer su pecho con su boca, saborear cada parte de él, fue algo sumamente candente. 

Mas ahora había visto como el mortal se había separado del grupo y le había dejado para reunirse con Legolas, como había regresado por unas mantas después de decir algunas palabras a uno de los guardias, curiosamente nada había dicho al otro centinela, a pesar de ser de su propio reino.

¿Y por que el rey de Gondor había preferido pasar la noche lejos de su gente? ¿por qué pasaría la noche cerca de Legolas? Eso era obvio, el mortal amaba al elfo tanto o mas que el, aunque parecía imposible, esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por Haldir.

_"Tal vez, si no hubiera sido por la poción que bebimos, tal vez nunca hubiera sido capaz de pasar un momento así con Legolas.. Oh! Como quisiera tener la oportunidad de mostrarle lo hermoso que puede ser este sentimiento si ambos lo compartiéramos.."_

_"Mas ahora debe de estar con Aragorn y el tratara de enmendar su error, seguro que Legolas le perdonara y estarán juntos de nuevo.. ¡que envidia! .. y yo aquí solo sin.."_

_"Pero.. no.. ese accidente.. creo que no habrá pasado el .. y si .. ¿y si?..."_

Haldir se sobresalto y se reincorporó sentándose en la carreta para asombro de Farrasil que le volteo a ver.

- ¿Sucede algo, señor Haldir? – preguntó Farrasil acercándose al elfo.

La mayoría de los elfos empezaban a embarcarse en su descanso y algunos hombres de Gondor que había seguido a Soberath ya se escuchaban roncar, el mismo Soberath se encontraba frente al fuego, atizándolo y perdiendo su mirada en él.

Farrasil pensó al principio que tal vez los oídos finos de Haldir hubieran escuchado algo que el no había captado, difícil sería de creer ya que la naturaleza de Farrasil, por ser elfica y refinada, le hacían uno de los mejores cazadores del reino del Bosque Negro, y entre esas habilidades que poseía, estaba estar siempre alerta, así que si se acercó con ese pretexto, era por que la vista de aquel elfo de Lorien le agradaba.

Los otros elfos, que no dejaban de ser hermosos y atractivos, eran demasiado celosos de su país, y no cruzaban muchas palabras aun con elfos de lejanas familias, este circulo tan cerrado de conversación, le hicieron creer que la gente de Lorien era muy parca en palabras, sin embargo aun no había intentando con el señor Haldir, quien parecía no tener problemas con los demás reinos elficos, la amistad que llevaba con su señor Legolas, le daban ese punto.

- Legolas... ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Haldir mirando como esos extraños ojos verdes le examinaban

- Si, me parece que en este momento.. – dijo Farrasil, miró hacia donde anteriormente estaban el y el mortal y agregó – deben estar atendiéndole – sonrió ligeramente

Aún era joven la noche, apenas hacia tres horas que el sol se había ocultado, y debían seguir temprano el viaje, Haldir deseaba que Legolas descansara a su lado y no gastara sus energías en algo mas.. intenso.. ya que no le traería la pronta recuperación.

- Quisiera ir a buscarle, debe de descansar, aun su cuerpo no se recupera ... 

Haldir empezó a acercarse a la orilla de la carreta pero Farrasil le ayudo sosteniéndole de los brazos hasta llegar al borde

- No debe preocuparse, señor Haldir, el se encuentra bien..

- ¿Esta con el rey, no es así? – preguntó lo obvio Haldir con tristeza en su mirada.

Farrasil asintió con la cabeza, la cercanía con el rubio elfo le hizo ver lo evidente, Haldir amaba a su señor Legolas y le dolía aceptar que no era correspondido. El loriende no pudo observar que el elfo de cabellos largos y oscuros que se encontraba junto a el, le contemplaba con un poco de lastima, cerró sus ojos ante el leve mareo que sintió y fue a tomar apoyo con Farrasil que le sostuvo pasando un brazo por su ancha espalda bajando hasta su cintura.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señor Haldir? No debería de angustiarse así, si él no le corresponde alguien mas ocupara su lugar.. 

¿Sus acciones eran tan obvias? Indudablemente, ya que para que este ser desconocido, pudiera darse cuenta tan rápido de sus sentimientos. Muy sensible a todas las emociones debería ser, para notar el amor que albergaba el gran corazón de Haldir.

- No me has dicho tu nombre.. en cambio al parecer no desconoces el mío ¿quién es usted, mi señor elfo? – preguntó Haldir cortesmente

- Mi nombres es Farrasil, hijo de Faroun, y soy uno de los centinelas y el mejor cazador del reino del Bosque Negro.

- ¿Quién le ha dicho mi nombre?

- El rey Elessar ha pronunciado su nombre en el momento de su rescate.

- Te agradezco eso, Farrasil.. Llámame Haldir, por favor.

Haldir y Farrasil estrecharon sus manos en un amistoso saludo, sintiendo el calor en ese contacto las manos acostumbradas a la tareas pesadas de Farrasil disfrutaban del contacto de las curtidas en la pelea del Loriende.

Aragorn yacía al lado de Legolas que se encontraba aun sentado, el mortal no había pronunciado palabra desde que el elfo le confesó la verdad de aquel accidente. Su rostro era difícil de entender, a veces le veía fruncir el ceño, morderse un poco la comisura de los labios y esa ramita en su boca la masticaba en actitud meditabunda, había colocado uno de sus brazos bajo su nuca y el otro sostenía el fin de la rama.

Otras veces un sonrisa de maldad asomaba en la boca de Aragorn como si disfrutara con sus pensamientos, mucho asustaba a Legolas el pensar que Elessar quisiera tomar venganza en Haldir, y mas ahora que su salud estaba un poco franqueada. Pero no creía que el mortal pudiera planear algo en contra de su amigo elfo, tal deshonor le haría perder mucho a su mirada. Y Haldir no era cualquier contrincante.

¿Que pasaba por mente de Aragorn para hacerle expresar tales gestos? Confundido ante la lealtad de Legolas a ese amor que hacia poco le confesó, trataba de elegir el mejor camino a seguir, ¿debía olvidarse de Legolas y dejar que ambos elfos exploraran sus sentimientos? Pero si Legolas le había dicho la verdad, entonces eso no era posible, la debilidad de Legolas por Haldir le daba mucho que pensar, y no sabía si en un futuro se presentaría otra ocasión y llegarán mas allá que simples caricias. Pero si la bebida que llevaban en la sangre no fue capaz de hacerle llegar mas allá del límite, nada lo haría, así que eso le tranquilizaba. 

Una idea cruel y descabellada aun para el, nacía en su mente y le divertía pensar en lo que podría significar su venganza.

Ese silencio se estaba haciendo algo molesto, pero el elfo aun no había dicho lo peor, tal vez actuó mal y no lo pensó, ¿por qué habría dado esperanzas a Elessar si sabía que llegando a su hogar Nariel y el consejo le esperaban para su unión?

Aun tendría tiempo mientras el reino se enteraba de la verdad, de cómo Dommo había sido castigado con su muerte, y de la inocencia del príncipe, pero no por eso los rumores del enlace de Legolas dejarían de circular. Aragorn podría sentirse terriblemente traicionado, y su orgullo quedaría pisoteado y mancillado, si Legolas iba a desposarse con alguien mas, ¿por que había confesado su amor hacia él? Oh, no, Aragorn no iba a retirarse sin luchar, ambos tendrían que oponerse a ese enlace, Legolas mismo pensaba hacerlo pero al igual que una situación pasada, el beneficio del reino estaba antes que el suyo propio. ¿entendería eso Elessar?

- Legolas.. – llamó el rey con voz grave y serena sin mudar de posición

- ¿Sí, Aragorn?

- Debes de tener cuidado y no jugar con fuego, podrías quemarte – advirtió el mortal fijando en él una extraña mirada 

Lo que Elessar acaba de decir respondía a lo que Legolas llevaba en la mente.

- ¿ a que te refieres.. Aragorn?

El mortal se reincorporó y se acercó mucho al hermoso elfo que compartía la manta con él, le miro de arriba abajo, le tomó del mentón con cuidado y agregó con un leve suspiro.

- No seas una tentación para los demás.. Ya es suficiente que lo seas para mi... y así quiero que siga..

- No entiendo, ¿por qué..

Los labios gruesos del mortal chocaron con los del elfo, suaves y cálidos, la mano fría y rugosa se poso en el cuello de Legolas, quien recibía ese beso sin comprender. Aragorn disfrutaba mucho de ese tipo de contacto, tan dulces eran esos labios, tan tentadores que deseaba morderles, pero lo que mas le excitaba y encendía su pasión era el ver como Legolas le respondía, cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de sus caricias, sintió las manos del príncipe rodeándole la cintura, atrayéndole lentamente hasta el mas sin embargo poniendo un limite a su acercamiento. Empezó a retirar su camisa, dejando sus hombros desnudos a su tacto.

Aragorn sabía que Legolas aun no se encontraba en posición de realizar gran esfuerzo y la molestia que llevaba en su entrepierna no le permitirían concretar su primera noche juntos, la primera noche para ambos, pero sin embargo, Elessar estaba dispuesto a cumplir su venganza, haría suplicar al elfo que le amara y a la vez que se detuviera, un sacrificio sería para él mismo, el no llegar a la cumbre juntos, pero Aragorn podría terminar, lo que Legolas no haría. Mucho dolor sentiría el príncipe con esas acciones, pero él disfrutaría con esa mezcla de sentimientos. Sabía que sus caricias llevarían a Legolas hasta el éxtasis pero el dolor le haría contenerse, el mortal sería malo. Muy malo. Le haría saber lo que era sentir el no poder tenerle a su lado. ¿Llegaria a disfrutarlo? Eso tendría que verse.


	17. Partida

Aragorn rodeó a su vez a Legolas por la cintura, tratando de no lastimarle, le recostó a su lado, sin dejar de besarle, su mano seguía acariciando su mejilla y cuello alternativamente, una vez recostado Legolas abrió sus ojos solo para ver en los del mortal el deseo que le consumía y la pasión que desbordaba.

- No Aragorn.. no puedo.. tu sabes..

- Solo deseo estar contigo, Legolas..

- Yo también pero no...

De nuevo el mortal besó al indefenso elfo, el cabello de Aragorn llenaba ambas manos del elfo que se desvivía en revolverle, el primer toque de sus lenguas encendió la chispa de la pasión reprimida que tanto tiempo habían escondido. Legolas luchaba consigo mismo, la total verdad debía de ser dicha, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era demasiado bello y a la vez doloroso para dejarle pasar. No mas discusiones por esa noche, mañana sería un nuevo día y tendría la oportunidad de hablar con el rey expresándole sus dudas y problemas, hoy era una noche para disfrutar.

"¿Disfrutar? Pero como podría disfrutarle sino puedo corresponderle con sumo grado a sus caricias.. Sus labios tan ardientes.. estas manos que me rodean.. ¡Oh! Aragorn.. tu lengua en mi boca.. Bocado de reyes.."

Por fin Aragorn podría consumar su sueño de ver de nuevo ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo reposar junto a el como hacía mas de 15 años, por fin podría quitarse el mal sabor de boca que llevaba consigo desde que Legolas le había dejado consumido en sus deseos la mala noche que le dejó.

Pasaba su mano por su cuello disfrutando al tacto con su suavidad, lo que mas le agradaba era hacer sentir al elfo esos escalofríos que recorrían su piel, besaba la orilla de su oreja arrancándole suaves gemidos que le dejaban saber que el placer que disfrutaba era bastante. 

Un exquisito príncipe elfo tan vulnerable en sus manos le exitaba en demasía, ahora que Legolas estaba a su lado su felicidad parecía estar completa, sólo su hijo faltaba para poder decir que no deseaba mas nada en la vida.

Las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos, para el mortal era una dulce venganza algo perversa pues sabía de la desventaja que presentaba su acompañante, seguía besándole arremetiendo contra su boca, saboreando la miel de sus labios, mas Legolas no respondía ya mas, algo había detenido sus caricias.

- Legolas.. – murmuró Aragorn con el ceño fruncido, la idea de que Legolas estuviera pensando en alguien mas en ese momento le inquietaba

No estaba durmiendo mas se podía observar por sus facciones que concentraba sus sentidos en algo mas.

- Alguien se acerca Aragorn – dijo con voz segura 

- ¿Qué?

- Volvamos con los demás – dijo Legolas tomando su camisa – caballos se acercan por el norte..

Legolas se puso en pie con lentitud, agradecía al cielo que no hubiera llegado a ese punto de no retorno, mas de nuevo no sabía en que estado se hallaba el mortal, pues un ser humano se encendía mas fácil y se entregaba con mas facilidad que un elfo, solo escuchó un leve gruñir a su espalda y un golpe a la manta.

"¡Demonios! ¿Es que nunca podremos terminar?"

- Entonces, ¿te sientes mejor ahora, Haldir? – preguntó Farrasil sentándose al lado del Loriende en el filo de la carreta.

El cazador examinaba su sencillo vendaje, la herida hecha por Legolas se había resentido un poco con el esfuerzo al soportar el peso del Loriende. Pero no era nada mas que unas gotas traspasando la blanca tela.

- ¿Quién te ha herido?

- El príncipe, cuando le creía el asesino, tuvimos un enfrentamiento del que no he salido totalmente ileso y victorioso, pero no ha sido nada.

- Legolas en un fuerte contricante, aún yo mismo no sé si podría vencerle. Veamos. 

Haldir le tomó del brazo y se aseguro que todo estuviera bien, tal atención hizo ruborizar a Farrasil al sentir el contacto de las manos del Loriende, los cabellos negros y largos del cazador estaban libres al viento y si no ha sido por que les llevaba sujetos con una cinta, Haldir hubiera presenciando un elfo atractivo frente a él.

- Yo me encuentro al parecer, mejor que tu – respondió sonriendo cortésmente -  solo deseaba llegar al Bosque Negro para reestablecerme un poco y para.. – dijo Haldir interrumpiéndose para responder a sus pensamientos.

- ¿Para? – preguntó Farrasil 

- Farrasil, ¿podría preguntarte sobre un asunto en particular?

- Dime, si esta en mi poder, te responderé

- ¿Sabes del enlace de Legolas con una dama elfa?

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Farrasil recordando el ultimo encuentro de Gladel y Legolas – Si, le recuerdo. La señorita Nariel

- ¿Aun sigue en pie? Es decir, Legolas es acusado de una asesinato y cuando sepan que el no fue quien lo perpetuo, ¿qué sucederá?

- El debe de casarse, así estaba establecido por su hermano.

- ¡Oh! Y mi señora Galadriel cree aun que así es. Debo regresar a Lorien cuando antes, pero.. si no sé..

En ese momento los oídos de Haldir y Farrasil empezaron a captar los sonidos de cascos acercándose rápidamente hasta ellos, Soberath puso alerta al resto de los hombres de Gondor que le acompañaban, Haldir hizo lo propio con los elfos de Lorien.

- Son pocos  - observó Haldir

- Si, mas es de suponerse que lleguen hasta aquí si han visto la luz de la fogata – agregó Farrasil

Legolas arregló su cabello lo mejor que pudo, y se encamino hacia donde Haldir y Farrasil que escuchaban con atención. Haldir le miro sorprendido, pensaba que la pareja estaría tan ocupada, que no haría caso a los ruidos cercanos, pero le alegro saber que los sentidos de su amigo ya no estaban afectados por el elixir.

- ¿Aun no hay señal de ellos? – preguntó Legolas llegando con Haldir

- No, pero no tardaran en llegar 

- ¿Podremos temer algún ataque?  - preguntó Soberath acercándose a Farrasil

- No lo creo, son demasiado pocos para nosotros.

Aragorn se acercó al grupo de los cuatro y se puso en atención. Al fin llegaron dos caballeros en corceles agitados, desde lejos les observaban, vacilando si hablar al grupo o no, tratando de averiguar si eran quienes buscaban, una vez que estuvieron seguros, los dos bajaron de los caballos y con mucha cautela se acercaron para identificar las siluetas perdidas en la noche.

Muy poco iluminaba la fogata, y los cuatro cabecillas del grupo. se hallaban separados del resto con la mano en la empuñadora prestos a recibir algún ataque, creyendo tal vez se tratara de alguna avanzada.

- Señores, buena noche hace hoy – exclamó uno de los recién llegados deteniéndose en la cercanía llevando la brida de su caballo en la mano

- Buena noche en verdad, ¿qué desean caballeros? – preguntó Soberath al cuidado de llevar la palabra, Aragorn y Legolas aun no se hallaban en una buena situación para hablar o para que fueran reconocidos.

- Buscamos a nuestro señor – dijo el otro acompañante acercando su caballo al de su compañero, algo en la voz del interrogado se le hacia familiar así que aventuro a llamar - ¿Señor Soberath? ¿Esta nuestro rey con usted?

- ¿Rey? ¿Quién le busca? – preguntó Aragorn sobresaliendo del grupo con mano en la empuñadura de la espada, Legolas le impidió mas el avance, al interponer con dulzura su brazo a su paso

- Venimos de Gondor, mi señor – dijo Seth quitándose la capucha que ocultaba sus facciones acercándose a su soberano – traemos noticias urgentes, su majestad.

Un hombre delgado y de mediana estatura era este Seth, sus ojos marrones estaban ojerozos por no dormir lo suficiente mas Aragorn creyó reconocerle de vista mas no de nombre

- ¿De Gondor? – preguntó alarmado Elessar - ¡Soberath!, ¿les conoces?

Soberath se acercó a uno de ellos y reconoció a Seth y Marco, dos de sus compañeros guardianes.

- Sí, mi señor, son ellos, Seth y Marco, acérquense, el rey se los permite. Digan cual es el asunto.

- Su hijo, majestad, el príncipe Eldarion se ha puesto muy enfermo, casi después de su partida empezó con fiebre. – dijo Marco retirando también su capucha pues hablaba ante su rey.

- ¡Eldarion! – exclamó Elessar preocupado

Tal vez la fiebre que le acompañaba al inicio de su partida sería la misma que enfrentaba su hijo.

- El curador del reino, nos ha pedido que vengamos en su busca.

- ¿es grave entonces? – preguntó Elessar consternado ¿cómo se encuentra?

- No supo decirlo, mi señor, tal vez el príncipe ya se encuentre mejor, o siga igual, pero de todas formas desea verle.

- Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, partamos.

Legolas miraba como el rumbo de sus pensamientos corría con el viento, Aragorn regresaba a su reino, sin oportunidad de decirle el asunto que tenía aun pendiente con él. El mortal preparaba sus pertenencias, hablaba con sus hombres y daba ordenes, Seth y Marco comían, tomaban algunos bocados y les guardaban sus bolsas.

Haldir entendía también que su estancia en el grupo no duraría mucho, pero tenía antes que hablar con Legolas, alguna respuesta debía llevar a su señora.

Soberath preparaba su caballo y el de su señor, le alegraba sobre manera el regresar a sus dominios, lejos de esos elfos extraños, a su rutina cotidiana, a las apuestas con sus hombres, a sus rondas, a seguir con la alegre existencia que dejo en el reino de Gondor. Y así, su señor y soberano no sufriría mas que por su hijo y su reino, ningún hermoso elfo le torturaría la mente.

Cuando todo estuvo arreglado, y la mañana aun no pintaba de celeste el cielo, Elessar se acercó a Legolas que observaba la desintegración del grupo.

- Legolas, debo retirarme, bien sabes que mi deber como padre es ante todas las cosas.

- Aragorn, yo deseaba hablar contigo pero..

Aragorn tomó a Legolas del brazo y le llevó fuera de la vista de los demás.

- No es el momento, debo irme, pero no si un beso tuyo..

- Aragorn..

Ambos, elfo y mortal compartieron el beso mas hambriento, las manos de Aragorn no perdieron tiempo y acercaron mas el esbelto cuerpo de Legolas contra si, mientras suaves y blancas manos acariciaban los fuertes brazos de mortal tratando de recordar el momento.

- Debo irme ya, - dijo Aragorn un leve suspiro separandose de su amado - volveré en cuanto me sea posible, deseo estar contigo por siempre.

- Aragorn, no, yo no puedo.. – un par de dedos le interrumpieron

- Seguro que lo harás .. – aseguró Elessar sonriendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla el príncipe elfo.

Legolas comprendió que no podía hacer mas que despedirse y desear el bienestar de Eldarion.

- Deseo que tu hijo se recupere, y que este tan orgulloso de su padre como lo estoy yo. Mi corazón te acompaña.

Dio de nuevo un beso fugaz, un apretón de manos y se alejo de él. Haldir y Farrasil fueron los últimos en despedirse de el.

- Hasta siempre, Haldir de Lorien, me alegro que te encuentres en mejores condiciones, un saludo a la dama Galadriel y a Lord Celeborn – saludó Elessar tomando las manos del Loriende

- Gracias señor soberano de Gondor, mi vida esta en eterna gratitud con usted. Con gusto les haré llegar tu saludo, pero creo que lo mas propio será que se los de en la boda. – contestó Haldir tratando de sondear que tanto sabía el soberano.

- ¿Boda? No entiendo, mas igual me despido, Farrasil, hasta luego.- agregó dando un apretón de manos al joven cazador

- Deseo que el joven príncipe este mejor de salud y se recupere pronto. – agregó el cazador elfo iluminando sus ojos verdes con esperanza

El "hasta siempre" de Haldir era muy diferente al "Hasta luego" de Farrasil, como previniendo que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de ver a Haldir, y poco para ver a Farrasil.

Legolas se les unió para despedirse de ellos, Aragorn pudo notar aun estando a bastantes pasos de el, que los ojos del príncipe reflejaban tristeza, el se lo atribuía a la separación que sufrían en ese momento, pero no había por que estar tristes, si en un futuro muy cercano nunca mas se separarían uno del otro.

"Desearía llevarte conmigo, desearía no ver esa mirada, pero no te preocupes amor mío, que yo volveré por ti en cuanto sea posible"


	18. ¿Alguna esperanza?

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos míos. Advertencia: **SLASH** m/m. Aquí me imagino que no es muy real lo de las distancia y el tiempo que se toma para recorrerlas, pero tómenlas como verdaderas, que de algo sirve sea un ffic.

**CAPITULO 18**

Legolas fue al claro donde Aragorn y él retozaban hacia unas horas, tomó la manta y se encontró con que Haldir que le había seguido. Las fuerzas del Loriende aun eran pocas y caminaba lentamente como para no tropezar, la debilidad le abatía pero deseaba hablar con Legolas lo más pronto posible.

El Loriende observó la mirada triste del elfo y comprendió en el terrible predicamento que se encontraba, si no había confesado al mortal de su próximo enlace con una dama elfa de su reino. 

- ¿Le has dicho lo de tu enlace? – preguntó Haldir acercándose

- No he podido... – respondió Legolas sacudiendo un poco la manta

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Debo llegar a mi reino y averiguar lo que me espera. ¿Me acompañaras? 

- Me temo que no podré hacerlo

- ¿Qué dices?

- Debo informar a mi señora Galadriel que los recientes acontecimientos, haré una semana de aquí a Lorien, y llegaré a tiempo antes de su partida. 

- Entonces también me abandonas –declaró el joven elfo triste por su partida

- No digas eso, que si me lo pides te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.- declaró Haldir tomando la manta por la otra orilla

- No, Haldir, no debo de ser tan egoísta, cumple tu deber. ¿te sientes ya mejor?- preguntó Legolas  juntando las puntas de su lado de la manta

- Si, un poco.. pero creo que esa poción aun no sale de mis venas. – dijo Haldir juntando la orilla de la manta con la que tenía Legolas en sus manos

- ¿cómo?

- Estas muy hermoso, mi querido Legolas – declaró Haldir apretando suavemente las manos que se encontraban con las suyas.

- ¡Haldir! – exclamó Legolas ruborizándose sorprendido

- ¿No deseas compartir mi lecho esta noche? –preguntó el Loriende flirteando juguetonamente con el príncipe

- No sigas - respondió Legolas con una sonrisa y retirando sus manos con gentileza - antes de tu partida debes de reposar, tus fuerzas aun son pocas..

- Mmm.. podría hacer un esfuerzo.. ya acostados podríamos divertirnos un poco, ya que el gato ha partido dejando a los ratoncitos a solas.

- ¡Haldir! Aragorn no es ningún gato.. – aclaró el príncipe tratando de contener una sonrisa

Y muy a su pesar Legolas no pudo dejar de imaginar a Aragorn con bigotes y colita, y los dos ratoncitos blancos de Haldir y el mismo se verían muy hermosos siendo cazados por tal gato.

- Me gusta verte sonreír – dijo Haldir abrazándole por la cintura

- Oh! Haldir... – contesto Legolas sonriendo

Compartieron un tierno beso indefenso pero del cual Legolas se sintió un poco avergonzado, sin embargo bien sabía Haldir que el corazón del príncipe tenía dueño e hiciera lo que hiciera no sería capaz de arrebatarle ese sentimiento.

Ambos regresaron al campamento, donde Farrasil les esperaba inquieto puesto que los demás elfos, al escuchar ruidos aproximándose le dejaron solo sin decir el por que, a pesar de las preguntas que les hiciera.

- Su alteza, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Sí, ¿que sucede Farrasil? – preguntó Legolas al encontrarle solo

- Parece que los demás han escuchado algo acercándose, creo una carreta, pero no he querido seguirles hasta aguardarle, su alteza.

- ¿Una carreta? – interrogó Haldir buscando con la mirada a su gente

Los tres quedaron viendo hacia el norte, de donde ya se escuchaban los gritos y juramentos de una fuerte voz ronca y enfadada. Dos pequeñas pero robustas figuras eran arrastradas por los elfos de Lorien, que con mucha paciencia les sujetaban de los brazos, aun y lo mucho que ellos se resistían.

- ¡suéltenme ya elfos! ¿Que no saben quien soy yo? – decía el enano de cabellos castaños - ¡Ah! ¡Pero mi señora Galadriel sabrá de esto!

Al aproximarse, un rostro familiar a Legolas y Haldir se iba haciendo mas reconocible.

- ¡Gimli! – exclamó Legolas contento al ver a su amigo de nuevo

- ¡Legolas! – dijo Gimli tratando de zafarse de las manos que le apresaban de los brazos.

Haldir daba instrucciones a sus compañeros para que le dejaran en libertad y así fue como el enano se tiro efusivamente con el elfo de la antigua comunidad.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, viejo amigo! – exclamó el enano abrazando por la cintura a su antiguo compañero de aventuras

- Gimli, no pensé encontrarte por estos lugares... – declaró Legolas tratando de conservar el equilibrio al recibir tan cálido y fuerte abrazo - ¿pero como...?

- ¡Estos elfos! Que nos habrán apresado solo por molestarme – respondió Gimli viendo la cara de su amigo sorprendido

- Disculpe señor enano esta falta de respeto, - dijo Haldir acercándose a la pareja de amigos  - mas la presencia del rey de Gondor y el príncipe del Bosque Negro debe ser custodiada bajo estricta vigilancia. Nunca se sabe que pueda ocurrir.

- ¡Señor Haldir! Menos me esperaría yo de usted – exclamó Gimli ofreciendo una mano al Loriende.

Ambos estrecharon las manos mientras el otro enano aún seguía apresado.

- Gimli, ¿te vas a olvidar de mí? – preguntó el buen Korin abriendo al máximo sus ojos verdes y grandes para tratarse de un enano

- Korin, disculpa mi torpeza – dijo y volviendo la mirada a Haldir agregó el enano - ¿pero no dejaran a mi buen hermano en libertad?

Haldir hizo un movimiento y Korin fue liberado. Korin era el hermano menor de Gimli, un poco mas bajo que él, de mejor temperamento y tan desconfiado de los elfos, como todo enano que se precie de serlo. Había acompañado a su hermano, solo por que su padre así se lo pidió, ya que el anciano Glóin no había podido asistir al evento debido a su delicado estado de salud.

- A mi buen amigo elfo, no me esperaba encontrarte por aquí

- Yo igual Gimli, no me lo explico.

- ¿Cómo es eso? Si aquí mismo tengo la invitación para tu boda? – preguntó Gimli sacando de sus anchos bolsillos el mismo pergamino que había visto Legolas en manos de Soberath hacia pocas horas.

La tristeza en esa mirada no indicaba nada bueno al señor enano, el elfo padecía de alguna pena y ese pergamino podía ser la razón. ¿Por qué encontrarle allí si el enlace sería en una semana? ¿Por qué parecía que ese encuentro no era tan inesperado y donde quedaba el mortal arrogante que alguna vez les acompañó?

- ¿Me pareció escuchar mal? ¿Han mencionado a Aragorn? ¿esta el rey por aquí? – preguntó Gimli tratando de que sus miradas atravesaran las sombras que aun quedaban de la noche.

- El soberano de Gondor a partido a su reino hace poco, señor enano. – dijo Haldir tomando sus pertenencias de la misma carreta que antes le había cobijado.

- ¡Oh! Mucho me hubiera alegrado presentarle mi respeto, ¿y a que se debe tanta casualidad?...  Legolas.

- No entiendo Gimli – dijo Legolas buscando entre sus pocas pertenencias un poco de pan.

- Aquí tiene mi señor – ofreció Farrasil adivinando los pensamientos de su alteza.

- Gracias Farrasil

- ¿Por qué te has encontrado con Aragorn en pleno bosque, si en este momento deberías estar arreglando tu enlace?

Legolas se puso aún más pálido, la tristeza en los ojos era vista aún a distancia.

- Creo que debo preparar mis pertenencias Legolas, partimos hoy mismo. – dijo Haldir interrumpiendo la conversación que parecía incomodar a Legolas.

Los demás elfos de Lorien que ante la inesperada visita de los enanos se habían formado en guardia alrededor de ellos, siguieron a un lugar a parte a Haldir quien les llamaba para dar órdenes.

- Gimli, tenemos que hablar, hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes. – declaró Legolas agitando un poco la bota de agua que se encontraba en sus manos antes de beberla

- Habla entonces – dijo seriamente el enano tomando asiento en la carreta donde Haldir se hallaba hacia a poco

Legolas miro con disimulo al hermano de Gimli, no creía buena la idea de expresarse con tanta libertad en un tema tan delicado, como lo son los asuntos referentes a su corazón y preferencias personales, delante de un extraño, aunque por mas que fuera hermano de Gimli, no dejaba de serlo.

- No temas por el, - dijo Gimli adelantándose a Legolas - que Korin es tan parco en palabras, que dudo que algo de lo que escuche aquí salga de su boca en décadas, y tan discreto como lo puede ser un servidor y puedes confiar en el como en mi mismo. 

No sabía Legolas por donde empezar, el enano no podría quedarse con dudas, así lo había manifestado desde el principio de su llegada, todo lo quiso saber y entender, y no por que fuera un entrometido si no que la comunidad le importaba demasiado ya que allí había formado lazos de amistad así como fraternizar con las diferentes razas de la tierra media, Aragorn era uno de los hombres a quien tenía muy alta estima y el hecho de que se hubiera encontrado con Legolas, el elfo que mas apreciaba, le llamaba mucho su atención, mas aun cuando el elfo frente a él debería estar en su reino arreglando los últimos detalles de su boda.

Tal vez hubiera resentido que algunos miembros de la comunidad se reunieran sin tomarlo en cuenta a él, pero lógicamente sería en alguno de los puntos clave y no a mitad de la nada en despoblado. Algo debía ocurrir con sus amigos y por las primeras apariencias que surgieron, era algo que ponía muy triste a su antiguo compañero de viajes.

Legolas no mostraba su tristeza con frecuencia, esto era inusual, pero cuando lo hacia se refería a su reino, a la naturaleza o algo muy emocional, esto era diferente, el elfo era libre y no debería mostrar esa tristeza, no cuando el día mas importante de su vida se hallaba tan cerca.

- Tal vez no sea el momento indicado Gimli, después.

- Escucho.

Un enano en tal mala disposición sería difícil de soportar en todo el viaje, bien lo sabía Legolas que había recorrido con el tanto el bosque de Fangorn como las cavernas del abismo de Helm.

Muchas palabras quedaron en la boca del enano tales como expresiones de enojo, de tristeza y de sorpresa ante la narración de Legolas, el mismo hermano de Gimli que ante todo eso no dijo ni una palabra se quedo sorprendido ante los hechos que se le revelaban. El cerebro de Gimli tuvo que acostumbrarse a la idea de que dos varones aun siendo de diferentes razas, podían compartir el mismo sentimiento que existe entre una pareja de novios, por eso no entendía la especie de afecto enfermizo que Dommo tenía hacia su amigo elfo.

Legolas tuvo la precaución en no contar ciertos hechos que solo atañían directamente a Aragorn, Haldir y el mismo, el episodio de la frustración del mortal quedo en simple escape, la mordida de Haldir en un accidente, mas nada de caricias, besos y gemidos fueron revelados al enano, tales detalles estaban demás.

- Esa es la situación en que me encuentro ahora Gimli, ahora estas tan enterado como cualquiera aquí de lo que ha ocurrido.

- ¿Tú te encuentras bien? – preguntó el enano preocupado

- ¿a que te refieres? –dijo Legolas cerrando un poco las piernas a su pesar

- Ese hombre.. Dommo.. ¿te hizo algún daño...?

- No, fue toda una bendición que Aragorn llegara en el momento más oportuno.

- Bien, entonces no hay mas que hablar – dijo el enano poniéndose en pie su hacha sobre sus hombros y sus pertenencias sobre la espalda.

- ¿qué dices?

- Hay que llegar a tu reino. El consejo te espera.

Lo que el enano decía era verdad, tan simple como eso, Legolas debía expresar su opinión y deseo y el consejo debía escuchar. Mas no sabía el enano que aun la voluntad de alguien fallecido podía ser mas fuerte que la de un viviente.

Los elfos de Lorien trajeron la carreta en que se transportaban ambos enanos, Haldir se despidió dos horas después, aseguró a Legolas que estaría con él lo mas pronto que su señora se lo permitiera, aún y si se llevaba a cabo o no el enlace, él estaría con Legolas al cabo de algunas semanas brindándole su apoyo.

Como Haldir había tomado la carreta en que ambos se encontraban por ser el que mas riesgo corría de una recaída, Legolas caminaba a paso lento cerca de la carreta de los enanos, que era llevada por una joven pero fuerte especie de pony que bien hacia el trote sin cansarse demasiado durante todo el día.

Si Legolas sufriera algún desfallecimiento, espacio suficiente habría en su pequeña carreta para transportar a un elfo aun y cuando parte de sus piernas quedaran algo expuestas. Muy poco hablo el príncipe elfo en el camino, Gimli, Korin y Farrasil intercambiaban algunas palabras y conociendo lo afable y bondadoso que Farrasil podía ser cuando no se encontrara en cacería fue fácil imaginar que pronto trazarían algunos lazos de amistad.

Legolas no sabía que esperar, una vez que se hubiera aclarado lo de la muerte de Gladel y con ello su inocencia, alguna resolución debía tomar, no mencionaría nada de su enlace, le daría por suspendido, ya que era lo mas lógico, pero sabía que pronto se presentaría la oportunidad de hablar con el consejo de ancianos, aclararían los hechos de la muerte de Gladel y esperaba no tuvieran aun en mente casarle con Nariel.

Pero eso no era fácil de olvidar, las invitaciones fueron hechas, y desechas tal vez, pero como ultima voluntad de su hermano de seguro sería tomada en cuenta seriamente, un heredero era necesario para el reino y para ello debía de contraer nupcias con Nariel. Sin embargo, quedaba una esperanza, pero era imposible, en miles de años no se había realizado y nunca podría funcionar.

Legolas debía hablar con el consejo y exponerse a ser severamente criticado por elegir una pareja que estaba realmente fuera de su alcance y de su reino. Todas estas ideas se revolvían una y otra vez en la mente de Legolas. Al cabo de una semana llegaron al reino de Thranduil, Farrasil entró primero, y dando las explicaciones necesarias a los guardias, llegó hasta palacio.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aragorn, Soberath y varios de los hombres de Gondor cabalgaban rumbo a su reino, el estado en que se encontraba el pequeño Eldarion preocupaba mucho al rey. 

Cuando hubo partido del campamento, sentía mucho dejar a su amado elfo solo ante la gente de su reino, no habría podido estar con él para atestiguar su inocencia, no habría de estar con el para decir la verdad, y expresar que el mismo había terminado con la vida del asesino de Gladel. Fue juez y parte en algún momento, al ejecutar la sentencia de manera deliberada, mucho tenía que ver el rey en ese juicio.

Lo que le consolaba era que Farrasil se hallara a su lado, el mismo, siendo el cazador había conseguido ver a su verdadera presa, él podía atestiguar en su lugar y si bien hacía falta, Aragorn volvería a recorrer todo el camino para estar frente al consejo y los hermanos de Legolas para decir la verdad.

Ahora se encaminaba a su reino, donde su pequeño hijo de 4 años le esperaba, el hermoso y travieso Eldarion de ojos azules como su madre, de cabello oscuro y rebelde como su padre, curioso y travieso, inteligente pero enfermizo. El hecho de que su madre hubiera renunciado a su inmortalidad, había retirado de muchas defensas y fortalezas que como medio elfo debía poseer, aun la sangre de Aragorn no era lo suficientemente elfica para brindarle esa protección contra las enfermedades.

No era la primera vez que Eldarion sufría de este tipo de fiebre, si bien lo sabía Elessar, sería una de aquellas que le dejaban débil y en estado muy deplorable, triste y melancólico el pequeño Eldarion llamaría a su madre en sus sueños febriles sin obtener respuesta alguna, ¿cómo era posible que aun le recordara si había pasado ya mas de un año de su partida? ¿Cómo era posible eso en la edad en que los niños olvidan fácilmente? No se lo explicaba el mortal. 

Pero esa fiebre le atacaba y por mas que los curadores del reino y el mismo le atendían y le cuidaban, no podía alejarlas del niño, mucho se temía que fuera algún veneno en su comida, pero Aragorn comprobó que no era eso la debilidad del niño al durar tres meses compartiendo la misma comida y bebida que el pequeño obteniendo los mismo resultados. 

No quería creerlo, no quería pensarlo si quiera, pero la posibilidad de que Eldarion estuviera enfermando como Arwen al principio le inquietaba en extremo. Por eso había vacilado, por eso no quería dejarle ya mas solo, no, no podía perder al ser que mas amaba sobre Tierra Media, ni siquiera por el elfo que había robado su corazón. 

Su misma fiebre experimentada a inicio de su jornada hacia el reino de Thranduil, la había adquirido de tantas preocupaciones que le anegaban su ser, simple fiebre mortal muy diferente a la de su hijo o la de Arwen, que difícilmente les hubiera permitido salir de cama.

Ahora regresaba, a su reino y hogar, al lado de su amado hijo, tendido en una cama, con la palidez en sus miembros, con manchas oscuras bajo sus hermosos ojos, con lo límpido del azul cubierto con tristeza y lágrimas. 

- Mi señor, es tiempo de continuar – dijo Soberath a su rey, mientras se asomaba los primeros rayos del sol sobre ellos – tome este poco de pan elfico que nos queda aun

- Gracias Soberath – dijo el rey tomando primero el pan y luego la mano de su segundo para ponerse en pie.

- ¿Ha descansado, su majestad?

- No tan bien como quisiera pero es tiempo de partir, pero .. ¿han tomado algo los demás? – preguntó Aragorn preocupado.

- Ya lo han hecho mi señor, les he llamado antes, y ya están dispuestos a la hora que usted lo ordene.

Elessar vio como sus caballeros tenían a los caballos por las riendas, en espera de la llamada precisa, tanta lealtad le llenaba de regocijo el corazón y así poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Soberath dijo:

- Eres un buen hombre Soberath, me alegro mucho de contar contigo.

- Gracias mi señor – contestó Soberath abrumado tomando la mano de su rey con la suya y oprimiéndola gentilmente

- Sigamos

Apenas dio unos mordiscos al pan, refresco su cara y garganta sedienta con agua y se dispuso a iniciar su nueva jornada. 

Muy poco hablaban los hombres entre si, y Aragorn era el menos que profería una palabra, tan ocupado estaba su mente que no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en llegar lo mas pronto posible hasta donde su hijo.

- ¡Su majestad! – exclamó Soberath tratando de emparejar su caballo al del rey

Aragorn volvió el rostro buscando una razón

- Debemos detenernos

- ¡Soberath! Es preciso seguir

- Los caballos, señor.. necesitan reposo.

Aragorn vio como su caballo sudaba y empezaban a echar espuma por la boca por el esfuerzo que realizaban. Detuvo entonces Aragorn su marcha, ya habían pasado Rauros después de una semana, tal parecía que necesitaba desesperadamente de alas para llegar a donde su hijo, escogió con presteza un lugar donde alguna sombra de árbol les cubriese y les protegiera de aquel sol que le inundaba con gruesas gotas la frente.

Los hombres bajaron de sus caballos y muertos de cansancio y temiendo no poder controlar el ritmo de su corazón, se echaron sobre el suelo buscando el descanso tan solicitado.

Aragorn caminaba nervioso, no podía estar un momento en paz, Soberath le miro preocupado, así que acercó a su señor un trozo de pan y un poco de agua, Aragorn la rechazo cortésmente.

- Debe de comer algo, apenas a probado bocado, señor.

- Estoy bien, solo que ardo en deseos de ver a mi hijo. Nada caería bien a mi estomago en estos momentos.

- Nunca debió separase de el, mi señor.

Las palabras de Soberath correspondían a las mismas de su cabeza mas no de su corazón. Esas mismas palabras le remordían la conciencia, ¿como podía haber dejado a su hijo, para seguir el llamado de su corazón? Nunca se perdonaría que algo le pasara a Eldarion en su ausencia.

- Lo sé.. lo sé Soberath.. pero es que tenía que hacerlo – declaró el rey caminando de un lado a otro impaciente por que los minutos corrían tan lentos para el. No le importo mucho compartir sus pensamientos con Soberath, ni siquiera le importo si Soberath estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba entre Legolas y el.

- No vale la pena mi señor, pierde usted su tiempo con ese.. con el príncipe Legolas

Aragorn se detuvo y fijo su mirada en Soberath que bebía un poco de agua.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿qué sabes tu?

- El príncipe Legolas esta comprometido mi señor e hizo mal en no decírselo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Elessar impresionado - ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Nada me ha dicho!

- Es lo que lamento decirle mi señor, pero ¿nunca se pregunto como es que el señor Haldir se encontró en camino al reino del Bosque Negro?

En verdad, nunca se lo preguntó, todo en ese momento eran celos, era despecho y le envolvían completamente, el solo hecho de escuchar como ellos dos se acariciaban llenaba toda su mente. Nunca paso por su cabeza el averiguar el por que Haldir se hallaba tan convenientemente en ese lugar.

- ¿Haldir? ¿Dices que Haldir lo sabía?

- El señor Haldir y los demás elfos de Lorien se encaminaban a preparar la llegada de la Dama Galadriel y Lord Celeborn para el enlace del príncipe Legolas y una dama..

Soberath buscó entre sus bolsillos y cuando le hubo encontrado, ese pedazo de pergamino fue arrebatado por el rey bruscamente.

Leyó vorazmente el soberano de Gondor aquellas letras en élfico, el enlace de Legolas y Nariel estaba fijado para ese mismo día. Las palabras de Soberath eran ciertas, había reconocido el sello del reino de Thranduil, y la misma firma de Gladel aparecía en ella.

- Pero esto.. ¡esta firmado por el difunto Gladel!

- Lo sé mi señor, pero no por eso deja de ser cierto que el príncipe Legolas esta comprometido.

- ¡Maldición! – juró el rey retorciendo el papel entre sus manos y avivando con el fuego que habían recién iniciado los hombres para calentar alguna comida. - ¿¡Por que no me lo dijo!?

¿Todo había sido en vano entonces? Pensaba el rey en ese momento, ni su búsqueda, su encuentro, su regocijo al saber que Legolas le amaba, todo había sido una mentira, y el esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Se alejo el rey un poco de sus hombres, se recargo en el árbol mas grueso que encontró y apretó sus puños fuertemente, nada le estaba saliendo bien, todo parecía ser un error desde su partida de Gondor, el ataque de los Orcos, la muerte de Gladel, el encuentro de Legolas con Haldir, Dommo, su hijo enfermo.. 

Nada, ya nada de esperanza quedaba en el mortal, el destino estaba en contra suya desde el principio, ya no combatiría contra él, seguiría su camino, y envejecería viendo a su hijo crecer y su amor por un elfo morir.

Poco a poco de resbalaba el rey por el árbol, sus ojos cerrados, sus piernas temblaban ya con el esfuerzo hecho en todo el camino, sus brazos cansados, su boca sedienta, coloco su cabeza entre sus rodillas, apoyos sus codos en ellas y descanso su cabeza para poder verter dos lagrimas de impotencia.


	19. Recibimientos

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos mios. Bien, el elfo sigue siendo varoncito, no?.

**CAPITULO 19**

Farrasil entró solo a palacio, los sirvientes le miraban con expectación, sabían que había salido en busca del príncipe Legolas y le veían presentarse sin el, murmullos a su alrededor desde que los guardias de palacio anunciaron su llegada, recorría el gran salón sin dirigir la mirada a nadie en especial, su presencia había sido anunciada y se encaminaba al salón del trono de Thranduil, nadie se había atrevido a tocar aquel espacio, ni aun a Erynol, futuro gobernante si Legolas caía en desgracia, aun no, no era el momento hasta que la memoria de su hermano Gladel hubiera sido vengada, allí dentro, Erynol y Eredhil se encontraban conversando tristemente, sentados a los pies del trono, en aquellos escalones en que solían jugar de vez en cuando con su padre.

Farrasil había sido anunciado y al llegar les encontró nerviosos y desesperados a la vez por saber la terrible verdad, ¿Legolas había muerto? ¿Le habría atrapado el gran cazador del reino?

- Mi señor Erynol – dijo Farrasil inclinándose un poco para luego hacer lo mismo con la hermosa princesa elfa – Mi señor Eredhil

- ¡Farrasil! ¡Has llegado! ¿Qué noticias puedes darme de tu misión? – preguntó Erynol palideciendo al sentir las uñas de su hermana sujetarse a el del brazo transmitiéndole su miedo.

- Las mejores que puede usted esperar – dijo Farrasil con una sonrisa que congeló el corazón de ambos hermanos.

Erynol posó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana que escondía su rostro junto a su brazo, los pequeños sollozos empezaron a escucharse suavemente detrás de el.

- ¿Qué.. que a pasado Farrasil?

- El asesino del príncipe Gladel ha muerto su majestad. El mismo rey de Gondor, le ha impartido su justicia.

- ¡Ah! .. – exclamó Erynol conteniendo un respiro. 

- ¡Oh! Legolas.. – murmuró Eredhil estallando en lagrimas, el perder a otro hermano le causaba mucha tristeza aun y cuando esa perdida justificara una anterior.

La amistad de Legolas con Aragorn era muy bien conocida y aplaudida por el reino, ya que se forjo durante la comunidad del anillo.

Farrasil notó lo frío y cruel que fue al expresarse en tales palabras, las cuales herían tristemente a los señores del Bosque Negro. Aun el guardia que esperaba en la entrada del salón del trono, no pudo esconder un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

- Pero el príncipe Legolas aguarda a ser recibido

- ¿Has traído.. su cuerpo hasta a aquí? Bien esta.. mas no descansara junto a mi hermano.. – dijo Erynol tristemente.

- No creo que sea lo apropiado mi señor, el príncipe Legolas es inocente.

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Eredhil con la cara iluminada a pesar de las lagrimas que le cubrían.

- Dommo ha sido el que llevo a cabo el asesinato, yo mismo recogí esta cadena de su pecho que hace juego con el puñal encontrado en el cuerpo del príncipe Gladel.

Erynol y Eredhil le miraron, y les recordó tan terrible suceso, la tristeza y alegría inundo sus corazones al mismo tiempo y no cabían en su asombró.

- ¿Pero como?... ¿Cómo es que Aragorn..? ¿dónde esta el rey? ¿Ha venido contigo, Farrasil?

- No, mi señor, el soberano rey de Gondor a regresado para atender asuntos mas importantes, mas su palabra puede prestarse en caso de ser necesario.

- ¿ Y Legolas esta bien? – preguntó Eredhil acercándose a Farrasil con ilusión.

- Si, mi señora, el espera en las afueras del reino con un amigo de la comunidad, Gimli el enano.

- ¡Vamos! Vamos Erynol, ¡Hay que recibirle! – exclamaba gustosa Eredhil jalando a su hermano del brazo derecho hacia la salida.

- ¿Pero el consejo..?

- Después hablaremos con el consejo.. Legolas es inocente y es lo que cuenta!

Así salieron con mucho gusto y felicidad los hermanos tomados de la mano, corrían con tanta alegría como si el alma les hubiera vuelto al cuerpo, ahora los sirvientes pensaban que tanta tristeza les había vuelto locos, que no pudiendo soportar la muerte del príncipe Legolas, y que la razón les había abandonado.

Eredhil iba presurosa a los establos reales, no quiso perder tiempo y se montó en la yegua predilecta color azabache, subió sin procurarse una silla. Erynol y Farrasil la vieron salir de los establos sin ni siquiera mirarlos, tanta ilusión tenía en abrazar a su hermano mayor.

Legolas y Gimli se encontraban aun en los límites del reino, el elfo estaba nervioso pues si era reconocido por algún guardia de palacio, tal vez llegaría a matarle, una capa elfica que le había proveído Farrasil cubría su persona.

El enano se hallaba descansando en la parte trasera de la carreta mientras su hermano miraba aburrido como el elfo se paseaba de un lado a otro conteniendo los suspiros, tanto recuerdos le traía aquel bosque, tantos juegos y paseos con sus padres y hermanos.

El sonido de un caballo acercándose les puso en alerta, así que Legolas escondió su cuerpo detrás del árbol mas próximo.

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó una dulce voz que removió los cimientos del corazón del príncipe.

- Eredhil – dijo Legolas saliendo a su encuentro

Ella detuvo el caballo impetuosamente, y con tanta gracia y agilidad salto a los brazos de su hermano ante la mirada de dos asustados enanos que no comprendían nada de lo sucedió en tan pocos segundos.

- ¡Hermano! – exclamó Eredhil contenta - ¿estas bien? ¡estas vivo!

- Eredhil ... -  murmuró Legolas abrazándola con fuerza

La joven no podía contener las lagrimas y rompió en sollozos en brazos de su hermano, tanto le extrañaba y tanto se avergonzaba de la actitud que había tomado dudando de él cuando Gladel murió.

- ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname Legolas! – musitaba ella entre sollozos.

- No hay nada que perdonar.. Ya todo esta bien.. Tranquila

No tardaron en escucharse mas cascos acercándose, de un solo salto Erynol llego hasta donde su hermano, cruzaron sus miradas, Legolas sonrió con tristeza, Erynol respondió igual y sin decir mas, los tres hermanos compartieron un abrazo. Gimli se sentía incomodo, Korin nunca había visto escena tan mas sentimental, los enanos no eran así y no entendía como es que los elfos podían soportar tantos abrazos y besos. Las lágrimas estaban de mas para Korin.

Una vez que los tres pudieron sobreponerse a esa alegría que compartían, caminaron gozosos a las puertas del reino. Todos a su llegada les miraban atónitos, con incertidumbre, las mujeres hablaban entre sí, ¿si el era culpable, que hacía abrazando a sus hermanos? Nadie se atrevía a preguntar, los tres hermanos caminaban enlazados, llevando a Legolas en el centro, los dos enanos le seguían montados en su carreta y Farrasil cerraba el grupo montado en un caballo del reino y llevando a los otros dos de las bridas.

Ilgaenor, el mas viejo y sabio de los miembros del consejo les miraba desde la terraza de sus habitaciones, las cuales se ubicaban en el ala derecha del palacio de Thranduil. Desde allí pudo observar con sus ojos pequeños y verdes como una joven de largos cabellos negros avanzaba hasta el grupo deteniéndole bruscamente en el camino. Su ceño se frunció cuando notó como el príncipe la recibía en sus brazos como muestra de cariño y no de amor, el beso en la frente de la joven le reiteraba el único sentimiento que podría haber entre ellos.

Así entre la poca gente del reino, entre alegrías, tristezas y pesares, entre esa gente con ojos llenos de rencor y de furia, allí antes de entrar a Palacio, Farrasil alzó la voz.

"¡Elfos del reino del Bosque Negro!, ¡Escuchadme!.."

La gente miro al elfo a caballo quien así les llamaba, le reconocían como el cazador del reino, como uno de los leales servidores del reino. Los príncipes del reino, Nariel y los dos enanos detuvieron su paso volviéndose hacia el.

"He traído de regreso al príncipe Legolas, inocente de todo cargo a mi entender, de la muerte del príncipe soberano que ahora descansa en el salón de Mandos."

Un murmullo general se dejo escuchar alrededor de ellos.

"El príncipe Gladel fue muerto de la manera mas ruin y cobarde por Dommo, un vendedor mortal albergado aquí en esos aciagos días. El mismo Rey de Gondor, Elessar Telcontar, fue quien termino con la vida de ese hombre en un lugar de apartado de este reino. Yo mismo fui testigo de este suceso"

Mas exclamaciones y murmullos de la gente al escuchar estas palabras, Aragorn era bien querido en aquel reino, y que el fuera el ejecutor del asesino del príncipe reinante les regocijo en extremo.

Nariel al escuchar estas palabras que concordaban con su corazón, tomó a Legolas por el cuello y le beso apasionadamente, nada pudo hacer el príncipe por impedírselo o apartarla en medio de aquellas miradas. Gimli el enano, movió la cabeza en señal de reprobación, difícil sería para su compañero elfo el terminar esa relación.

Un aplauso general y gritos de alegría se oyeron por todo el reino, al admirar esta romántica escena, el compromiso de Legolas y Nariel era bien conocido desde años pasados cuando surgieron los primeros encuentros.

"Bienvenido", "Felicidades a la pareja", "Viva el príncipe" eran los gritos y exclamaciones escuchados por la pareja. El reino le había perdonado al parecer, aun faltaba convencer al consejo pero pensó que no sería tan difícil al tener a Farrasil como testigo, lo único que le inquietaba en ese momento, es que Nariel pasaba su delicada mano por su cintura y le acercaba a ella mientras caminaban. No hubo mas remedio que compartir el abrazo.

Al fin llegaron al salón del trono, varios sirvientes expresaron la alegría de su regreso, algunos apenas se enteraban de su inocencia, otros indiferentes, tomaron las pertenencias del príncipe para depositarle en sus habitaciones.

- Me alegro tanto de que estés con nosotros, hermano – dijo Eredhil yendo a abrazar a su hermano una vez mas. 

Nariel sonrió y le cedió el paso. Nada había dicho hasta entonces, solo esperaba su oportunidad de estar a solas con su amado.

- Por favor, Erynol, acompaña a mis amigos a sus habitaciones. Gimli, Korin, por favor discúlpenme un momento..

- No hay por que disculparse, Legolas, tienen mucho de que hablar y nosotros deseos de descansar. Vamos, señor elfo, le seguiremos con gusto

- Por aquí, señores enanos. – indico Erynol mostrandoles el camino

- ¿Y .. Gladel? – preguntó Legolas con tristeza, sabía que para entonces su hermano ya descansaba en paz pero quería saber donde le habían depositado.

Eredhil le tomó de la mano y con una sonrisa triste le llevo hasta el lugar donde descansaba su madre Amariël, y aun lado de ella Gladel, un poco alejado de palacio, en las fronteras del jardín, las dos tumbas inundadas de flores blancas, regadas y cuidadas por la misma Eredhil cada tercer día, ella quedo de pie allí, mientras Legolas se hincaba ante la tumba de su hermano, tomó una de las rosas y la sostuvo en sus manos por largo tiempo. 

Así estuvo Legolas por espacio de dos horas, sin darse cuenta de que Eredhil se unía en un abrazo a Erynol quien le consolaba aun por la perdida del mayor de sus hermanos, el también sollozaba incapaz de verter mas lagrimas que aquellas que vertió la fatídica noche, triste y pensativo.

"¿Me podrás perdonar hermano el no ser capaz de impedir tu muerte? ¿De no querer seguir con tu deseo? ¿Será posible que me retracte de tus palabras? sin embargo, si es mi destino, lo aceptaría en honor a tu memoria.. Pero si hubiera alguna manera de salir de todo esto. Yo.."

Dos cálidas manos se posaron en sus hombros, sintió el apoyo, el cariño de alguien detrás de el, le rodearon el cuello reconfortándole, pero el tener a ese alguien detrás solo sirvió para que su tristeza se hiciera mas profunda, Nariel estaba allí apoyándolo, acariciando su cabello, como si el destino estuviera en su contra, ella le acompañaba junto a la tumba de su hermano.

Legolas limpió su rostro, ella siguió apoyándose en su brazo y delicadamente descanso su cabeza de cabellos negros y ondulados en su amado, sus labios rosados expresaban una triste sonrisa, sus ojos grandes y verdes estaban humedecidos por la escena que acababa de presenciar, detrás de ellos Erynol llevaba a su hermana bañada en llanto sujetándola cariñosamente de ambos brazos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn llegó lo mas pronto que pudo a Gondor, la gente le miró llegar bañado en sudor, con el caballo a punto de expirar por el esfuerzo realizado, Hasufel no abandonaría a su amo en aquella larga carrera, y detrás de el llegaban a su vez, los caballeros leales que no le dejaban.

Ya para entonces habían regresado aquellos que envió al Bosque Negro a presentar sus condolencias a los hermanos de Gladel, sabían la verdad, que Legolas había sido el verdadero asesino y trajeron esas noticias consigo. Todo el reino se encontraba sorprendido por aquella noticia y al ver el rey llegar después de sus hombres, les hacía pensar que habiendo terminado con la vida de Legolas, regresaba a donde su hijo y su gente.

Sin perder tiempo, ni responder ninguna pregunta referente a su estado, subió las grandes escaleras, recorrió el pasillo y saliendo de el se encontró a Lord Elrond pensativo, y con ojos tristes y hundidos por la falta de reposo.

- ¡Elessar! ¡Has llegado!

- ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? Deseo verlo

El medio elfo le cedió el paso, solo estaba con el niño, Mariee, Mary como le llamaba el pequeño, su única compañera y confidente después de su madre, niñera en verdad y amiga fiel de Arwen, dama muy seria y confiable, con cabellos negros y al hombro, mortal como el rey, casada felizmente con un guardia de palacio, y con una niña de la edad del príncipe de Gondor, ambos Tely y Eldarion eran buenos amigos.

Allí estaba Mary, sentada a un lado de Eldarion, refrescando su frente con compresas, calmando su sed con un té de hierbas que el mismo Elrond preparo. Al ver entrar al rey de inmediato se puso en pie, Aragorn le saludo con triste sonrisa, se hincó al lado de su hijo y tomo su pequeñita mano entra las dos suyas.

Eldarion al sentir el contacto creyó que se trataba de su abuelo y la apretó suavemente. Los cabellos negros estaban humedecidos aun por las compresas o el sudor, no lo sabía el mortal, ya que el resto de su cabeza se encontraba en igual estado.

- Eldarion, hijo.. Ya he llegado..

El pequeño abrió sus enormes ojos, ahora un poco apagados, y con el azul de Arwen resplandeció su mirada.

- ¡Papá! ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Eldarion sonriendo

- Ya estoy aquí, pequeño mío – respondió Elessar acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su heredero.

- ¿Ya no te iras?

- No.. ya no me iré.. – dijo con pesar el rey.

- ¿Trajiste a mamá contigo? 

- ¿qué dices pequeño? ¿A tu mami?

Elrond se acercó al rey y le musito al oído.

- Ha estado soñando con su madre todo este tiempo, le llama en las noches cuando la fiebre es mas alta

- ¡Ah! 

- Mi abuelo me ha dicho que saliste y pensé que la ibas a buscar y le traerías contigo.

- No.. no pequeño mío..

- ¿dónde has estado papá?

Elessar volvió a acariciarle, le beso su cálida frente y le dijo:

- No te preocupes ya, estoy aquí.. Y no me alejare..

- ¡Gracias papá!

El pequeño ofreció sus brazos a su padre quien le apretó fuertemente sin dejar de estar recostado

- ¿Has comido ya? –preguntó Elessar preocupado.

- No, mi abuelo me empezaba a dar

Aragorn tomó el plato de la mesita a su lado, con el caldo de verduras aun humeante, Mary acomodo las almohadas del niño para que pudiera descansar su espalda y cabeza y Lord Elrond disfrutaba la escena al pie de la cama.

Después de dar de comer al niño, Aragorn le acompaño sujetándole de la mano hasta que estuviera profundamente dormido. Las fuerzas del niño eran pocas, casi nulas, Lord Elrond había acudido a visitar al rey sin tener idea del estado en que encontraría el reino, sin rey y con un joven príncipe enfermo. Elrond se enfado por esta irresponsabilidad, el mismo sabía por su hija y por las constantes visitas que hacía al reino, de la salud tan frágil del pequeño, no comprendía que había hecho a Elessar salir del reino así, si bien sabía el riesgo que corría al dejar a su hijo solo.

Ambos salieron al pasillo y caminaron sin cambiar palabra alguna hasta llegar a las escaleras. Elessar estaba cansado, sucio y visiblemente preocupado por la salud de su niño.

- Debo hablar contigo

- Ahora no.. deseo asearme un poco y descansar, quiero estar bien para cuando despierte mi hijo.

- ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando al abandonarle así? – pregunto Elrond enfadado.

- No le he abandonado.. Cuando salí gozaba de perfecta salud y el sabía de mi viaje.

- ¡Eso no importa es un niño Elessar! Debes de cuidarle bien sabes tu de su salud.

- Lo sé.. no se que diablos tenía yo en la cabeza para dejarle por..

- ¿Por qué?

- Nada..  ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

- Llevo dos semanas aquí y su estado no ha mejorado mucho.. Ha pasado la mitad de ellos en la cama y los demás caminando lentamente y comiendo muy poco.

- ¡Oh Elbereth!

Aragorn se desvaneció un poco y Elrond le sostuvo, el cansancio que presentaba el rey era extremo, y le ayudo a llegar hasta su alcoba, le tendió sobre su cama y le dejo descansar. Pero eso no le evitaría una fuerte reprimenda de su parte por haber dejado solo al niño.

Elessar estaba de nuevo allí, en esa gran alcoba, sobre esa cama matrimonial que tantas veces compartió con su amada Arwen, se sintió sucio e no merecedor de su recuerdo, aun conservaba las caricias y los besos de Legolas en su cuerpo. El cuarto de baño estaba listo, desde la cama podía ver el agua humeando, habían dejado la puerta abierta, reunio todas sus fuerzas y se levanto, desvistió su cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces ni medir la temperatura del agua, entro en la tina.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 La mañana siguiente a su llegada Legolas se arregló para tomar el almuerzo con sus hermanos, como antes, pero no igual, su hermano faltaba allí y el no pensaba aún tomar su lugar, si por el fuera no lo tomaría jamás. Alguien llamó a su puerta, seguramente Erynol, buscando su compañía como acostumbraba para bajar juntos al salón.

- ¡Adelante! – exclamó Legolas aun con el pecho descubierto, el peinado había llevado mas tiempo de lo previsto pues se había dormido con el cabello aun húmedo por el baño.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y abrirse, el candado puesto, suaves manos empezaron a rodear su cintura, unos labios amorosos se posaron sobre su espalda haciéndole estremecerse. Bien reconocía esas caricias, tomó las delicadas manos e intento librarse, pero ella le abrazaba con ternura y sus boca estampaba besos en su espalda sin detenerse.

- Nariel.. por favor.. – suplicó Legolas tratando de volverse.

- ¿qué pasa querido mío? ¿No te gusta mi saludo? – preguntó la joven sin soltarle

- No.. no es eso.. aun no termino de arreglarme

- ¿Deseas que te ayude?

- No, ya casi termino

Legolas aun seguía al espejo, Nariel seguía aferrada a su espalda, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella, y eso sería antes de hablar con el consejo, pero aun no consideraba que el momento fuera oportuno.

- Así esta mejor.

Nariel le dio la vuelta para juzgarle por ella misma y viéndole tan atractivo le sonrió, antes de aferrarse a su cuello y volver a besarle con deseo. En vano trato Legolas de tomar aire y sus manos rozaron los delicados brazos recordando el calor de su cuerpo. Muchas noches habían compartido ambos en encuentros eróticos llenos de pasión. Pero ahora era diferente, ya no deseaba sus caricias ni su compañía, pero su cuerpo se negaba a olvidar el toque y el placer que Nariel le proporcionaba.

"No, no.. esto no esta bien.. pero sus caricias.. no, debes de olvidarla.. ella nunca.. ¿pero el heredero.. el hijo del reino?.. No.. Aragorn.. él no esta contigo.. nunca lo estará.."

- Nariel.. espera.. ahora no..

Ella le miro asombrada, el rojo de sus mejillas encendidas la hacían ver mas deseable, el escote de su vestido verde tan pronunciado le hubieran sacado de quicio en otros días, pero ahora no.. ¿no?..

- ¿Por qué te resistes, Legolas? Hace tanto que no nos vemos..

- Nariel..

Y le empezó a besar de nuevo, a recorrer con su blanca y pequeña manos el varonil pecho del elfo, mientras la otra le tenía por el cuello impidiéndole suavemente retirarse. Las manos de el asidas a su cintura, tratando de alejarla, pero no podía dejar de sentir remordimiento si le dañaba, si la humillaba al dejarle por un mortal, por un hombre, a ella, tan hermosa, cariñosa y candente. ¿Cómo podría afectarle? ¿Moriría de pena?

Sus labios unidos desbordaban pasión, sobre todo los de Nariel una mano bajo de su pecho a la abultada región entre las piernas del príncipe, acariciando, buscando esa respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

Legolas la aparto bruscamente pero ella no alejo las manos de su cuerpo.

- No.. no Nariel.. no sigas..

- ¿Por qué? ¿No me deseas? – preguntó ella con mirada inocente, se inclinó un poco mas hacia él para que admirara sus suaves y blancas formas.

- Nariel.. – murmuró el elfo deleitando su vista a su pesar.

- Vamos mi amor.. tenemos tiempo..  – dijo Nariel restregando su pecho contra el desnudo del príncipe

- Nariel..

Legolas estaba cayendo en sus brazos de nuevo, sabia que era débil con ella, pero no entendía entonces por que no quería estar allí, su cuerpo era débil, su mente buscaba a Aragorn, pero ¿estaría el a su lado? ¿Le apoyaría? Podría soportar la espera hasta su regreso? ¿Y si no regresaba?

Ella empezó a besarle el cuello, a trabajar sus manos aquella masa tan preciada, acariciándole, haciendo caer. ¿Sería posible resistir tal tormento?

_"Nariel, no.. no hagas esto mas difícil.. Nariel.. Nariel..."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_¡Gracias por sus reviews!, a pesar de que creo que ya me sali del camino, espero y sigan apoyandome, pues me son tan necesarios como el aire mismo.. Ya no sé en que terminara. Depende de ustedes, cada vez mas creo que esa pareja es imposible. ¿será?_


	20. Te extraño

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos míos. Canción: **Urgente** de **Ricardo Montaner**

Dedicado a mi niña Minadriel que espero que se recupere pronto.

**CAPITULO 20**

Nariel continuaba su recorrido, sus labios iban bajando poco a poco, la respuesta estaba asomándose ante ella causándole una gran satisfacción, las manos de Legolas le apretaban los hombros desnudos, bajando lentamente el escote, olvidando todo a su alrededor, su pasión en extremo creció cuando ella beso aquella parte escondida aun entre la ropa.

- Nariel.. no..

Se escucharon dos golpes a la puerta y luego la voz de Erynol detrás de la madera

- Legolas.. vamos... es tiempo de almorzar.. ¿estas listo?

Erynol trato de abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa estaba bajo llave, Nariel se reincorporo y compuso su vestido, Legolas tomo con prisa su camisa y túnica, las abrochó lo mas rápido que podía con la ayuda de ella mientras que contestaba:

- Adelántate.. ya.. ya voy..

- Bien.

La risa encantadora de Nariel se dejó escuchar, y Legolas le cubrió con ternura la boca sonriéndole.

- Vamos, es tiempo de almorzar. Tengo hambre – sugirió Legolas

- Yo también.. Pero no me has dejado probar tu rico bocado

- ¡Nariel!

Volvió a reír la dama, ambos abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Erynol, cruzado de brazos y sonriéndoles con reconvención. No dijo nada y se adelanto aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lord Elrond no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su misma hija lo sabía al momento de morir y tal vez eso origino su muerte. Había exigido a Elessar las respuestas a sus preguntas y allí encontraba la razón de por que el rey había abandonado a su hijo. Conocía de primera mano el enlace de Legolas con Nariel, pues allí en Gondor había recibido la invitación de Elessar y la suya propia.

- ¿Cómo es posible que te hallas dejado llevar por tus impulsos, Elessar? ¡Eso es imperdonable! – preguntó el señor de Rivendel caminando de un lado a otro mientras su interrogado estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados, la irada baja, junto a la ventana.

- Legolas era inocente y si yo no hubiera estado allí para rescatarle.. ahora el.. probablemente estaría muerto... – declaró Elessar levantando la mirada

- ¡Eso no es problema nuestro!, el Bosque Negro a sido siempre suficientemente independiente para resolver sus problemas, ¡tu interferencia no era necesaria! No era asunto tuyo.

- ¡Claro que era mi asunto! Legolas es mi mejor amigo – respondió Elessar ofendido.

- Pero no es tu hijo y nunca será tu pareja.. entiéndelo.

- Eso bien lo sé..

- Entonces no hablemos mas del asunto, de ahora en adelante, que Eldarion sea tu mayor objetivo. Olvídate de Legolas

- Desearía poder olvidarme, rechazar lo que siento... – murmuró Aragorn bajando de nuevo su mirada

- Es inútil que sigas pensando en él. Su reino necesita un heredero ahora mas que nunca, Gladel a muerto y Nariel es la perfecta candidata para reina.

- ¿Nariel? – preguntó el mortal sorprendido de que el nombre le fuera tan familiar a su suegro - ¿La conoces?

- Claro que si, ella acompaño a Legolas a su llegada a Rivendel el día del concilio.

- ¿Como..? 

- Es muy bella, Elessar, su cabello es de color negro y le llega a la cintura, hermosos caireles se forman al terminar.. hubieras visto la cara de mi querida Arwen al verla del brazo de Legolas para saludarnos.

- ¿Arwen le conoció?

- Si.. Ellas cambiaron algunas palabras durante pocos días, hasta que la comunidad partió de Rivendel y ella regreso a su reino. Muy gentil la dama elfa, amable y risueña. Me atrevería a decir que Legolas y ella estaban profundamente enamorados..

- ¡Oh!

Los celos no podían invadir a Aragorn, no cuando se trataba de una dama, el era un rey, grande y orgulloso, arrogante a decir de muchos, no podía pelear ni competir ante las caricias de una dama elfa. Nunca podría. Sabiéndo esto, ya daba su caso por perdido. Lo que mas le dolía era que Legolas se encontraba en la misma situación que el hace años.

Obligado para con su gente, el tuvo que contraer matrimonio con Arwen, a quien en verdad amo, mas no como lo sentía y siguía sintiendo por Legolas. Tuvo que reprimir el deseo de tener al elfo a su lado por seguir sus deberes. Por dar a su reino un heredero con quien la mujer con quien estaba destinado a compartir su vida.

Elrond le miro sin agregar palabra alguna, vio en el rostro de Aragorn lo que sufría en su interior, al darse cuenta de lo imposible que era su unión con el elfo. Vio como el rey de Gondor se perdía en sus pensamientos, como desaparecía ante sus ojos la figura del señor arrogante y decidido, del invencible ante las guerras y luchas, el sabio, el valiente guerrero cedía ante un sentimiento, ante la sola idea de no ver su felicidad completa. 

Aragorn le respondió la mirada, y turbia y húmeda se aparto de el, salió de la sala que hacía poco compartía con el Señor de Rivendel.

Fue hasta donde su hijo dormía, donde descansaba el pequeño Eldarion, el niño había caído  con un cuento de ranas a su lado, con el extraño pájaro azul que su madre le hiciera cuando aun era un bebe debajo del brazo, y la boca semi abierta. La humedad de su sien le indicaba que aun padecía un poco, los ojos de Mary al verle llegar directo con el niño, comprendieron que el rey deseaba estar a solas con su hijo y les dejo.

Aragorn se hinco a su lado para estar mas cerca de el, acaricio los cabellos húmedos de su hijo, le beso la frente y le examino detenidamente. Cuan delgado se encontraba Eldarion, pálido e inocente. Visiblemente indefenso a cualquier enfermedad, a cualquier ataque, el era su tesoro, su razón de existir y el único lazo que aun le unía a Arwen, el único presente vivo que tenía de su amor a la esposa fallecida.

¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonarle? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante tontería? Abandonar a su hijo. ¿Cuándo el mismo conocía las condiciones en que le dejaba?. Era un tonto irresponsable, pero ¿que podía hacer cuando su amor por el elfo le quemaba, le angustiaba, le invadía completamente con el animo de volverle a ver? De volver a sentir su brazos, su caricias, como aquella noche en el sendero. Sentir sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, examinarle, besarle, estrecharle entre sus brazos.. unir sus cuerpos casi en uno solo... El aroma que desprendía Legolas tan exquisito, todo su ser resplandecía con una luz tenue bajo la luz de la luna, y en el sol, su cabello semejaba oro liquido.

Era algo que alentaba sus esperanzas.. que tuvo que reprimir durante tanto tiempo.. tantas noches soñando con su voz, con el llamado del elfo al despertar para la guardia, con la mano de Legolas estrechándole cuando todo había salido bien en las batallas, con la sonrisa animándole, con el canto de su dulce voz. Esa canción de Nimrodel nunca sonó mejor a sus oídos, y algunas veces sin pensarlo, se encontraba tarareando la canción sin darse cuenta de que Arwen le miraba y ante sus preguntas, solo respondía que no sabía, que alguien le había cantado hacia tanto tiempo.

Pero no podía, no debía pensar en el. Legolas iba a tomar en matrimonio a una mujer como decía Elrond digna de el, amante de el, mujer. Una simple elfa que daría al reino un heredero tal y como Arwen lo dio a Gondor. Pero la angustia era insoportable, el pensar en no volverlo a ver mas, en no poder acariciarlo, besarlo, sentirlo en su ser, probar su miel. ¿Así había padecido Legolas hacia mas de 15 años ante la boda real? ¿Así había tenido que hundirse en su tristeza el príncipe elfo ante la realidad?

Pero el no, no podía, un mortal no era capaz de resistir tanto dolor, no podía dejar de pensar en el. Pero debía hacerlo, allí enfrente tenía su razón, la mas importante razón de su vivir, y no debía entregarse a su egoísmo. ¿Pero.. como poder vivir para Eldarion si no podía vivir para si mismo?

Allí ante la cama, su frente toco la pequeña mano de su hijo, y oculto su mirada. Elrond le miraba desde la puerta, y vio que los hombros del rey se agitaban, ¿tanto sufría? ¿En verdad era amor lo que el Rey de Gondor sentía y no deseo carnal? ¿Atracción física?

Las siguientes semanas, Aragorn no hablaba mas que lo necesario, seguía rigiendo como de costumbre, recibiendo visitas, dictando decretos, viviendo la vida de rey a la que estaba destinado desde su nacimiento. Adelgazando un poco, pálido a la vista de sus sirvientes y amigos, Soberath había tratado de tener una palabras con el, pero el rey se había negado a hablar del asunto. El segundo hombre del rey, su capitán de guardias, adivino cual era la causa de su tristeza, el mismo le había mostrado ese mensaje, pero esperaba que con el pasar del tiempo, todo volviera a la normalidad. No mas elfos alrededor que hicieran caer al rey.

La salud de Eldarion se vio reestablecida, ya comía mejor, cuando su padre le alimentaba, ya caminaba mas, cuando su padre le acompañaba y su color había vuelto a sus mejillas casi por completo cuando su padre le sonreía.

- Ven, papá.. Ven.. ¡Quiero ver a mamá! – exclamó el niño jalando con sus dos manos a su padre tratando de llevarle al almacén.

- Pero Eldarion.. Hay mucho polvo allí.. No quiero que te enfermes de nuevo..

- ¡Quiero ver a mamá!

- Puede haber arañas.. tal vez ratas.. – tratando de desanimarle

- Tu les mataras..  – insistió el niño frunciendo el ceño – ¡Vamos!

- Eldarion...

- ¡Allí esta la imagen de mamá en blanco!.. anda.. enséñamela papá .. ¡Quiero verla!

- Eldarion.. 

- ¡Papá! .. ¡Por favor! – exclamó el niño casi a punto de llorar - ¡Por favor!

- Bien, vamos.

El niño corrió solo hasta la gruesa puerta, espero a su padre con impaciencia, agitando su pequeño pie, pues para su gusto, su padre se tardaba mucho. Elessar sacó una de las llaves que llevaba colgada en su cinto, y abrió la puerta. Todo allí estaba oscuro y se respiraba humedad, tristeza y abandono.

- Espera aquí.. iré a abrir una ventana.. No entres hasta que te diga.. habrá mucho polvo

- Si papá.. – respondió el niño sonriéndole impaciente.

_*Urgencia en las paredes que aún escuchan sus silencios._

_Hay urgencia de su voz en los umbrales del recuerdo._

Pero Elessar sabía que no era el polvo lo que le ahuyentaba a el personalmente, el niño recordaba muy bien donde estaba ese baúl, en que su madre guardaba los recuerdos de su boda, los bocetos que varios artistas hicieron de los presentes, del grupo, de la comunidad, de Legolas.

_Y aunque las apariencias dicen que no pasa nada, _

_a mi sombra solitaria hay una sombra que le falta._

- ¿Ya papá? – preguntó Eldarion asomando su cabecita por la puerta.

- No... espera un poco mas

Una vez que la cortina estuvo corrida, se acercó al baúl de los recuerdos, le quito la manta que le cubría y le abrió lentamente. A su vista, el velo de Arwen, conservando aun su suave aroma, unos pétalos de rosa encima de el, una imagen enmarcada la reina y el rey el día de su boda.

- Eldarion..¡Ven! Ya puedes entrar – dijo Elessar haciendo señas al niño de que entrara. 

No era necesario repetir pues al escuchar su nombre ya había puesto un piecito dentro.

- Mira, aquí esta tu mami.

_*Urgencia hay en las tardes del encuentro clandestino, _

_hay urgencia de cambiar las ocurrencias del destino._

El niño le contemplo y le sonrió. Aun no comprendía bien lo que la muerte representaba, que no le volvería a escuchar cantarle sus canciones de cuna, que no le volvería a preparar los dulces de naranja que tanto le gustaban, que no volvería a besar sus rodillas cuando cayera de bruces.

_* Y aunque todo parezca tan exacto a cuando estaba,_

_la luna solitaria se ha mudado a otro balcón y me hace falta._

Mientras el niño buscaba mas imágenes de su madre, saco apurado las demás sin contemplarles, sin tomar en cuenta el que una imagen de Legolas había caído a pies de su padre. Aragorn sintió un escalofrío al ver ese rostro, una suave sonrisa en el elfo, una mirada serena y triste, una mano detrás y la otra sujetando una copa de plata, al parecer brindando por la pareja real. ¿Por qué no le pudo ver esa noche? ¿Por qué a pesar de haberle invitado, de saludarle y despedirle, no pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos como ahora lo hacia?

- ¡Mira papá!

- ...

- ¿Papá? ¡Te estoy hablando!

- Dime, Eldarion..

- ¿No se ve hermosa mamá aquí?

_*Urgente que me quema, que me arde, que no apaga._

_Urgente está gritando un corazón por la ventana._

Elessar tomó la imagen de manos de su niño, y vio a Arwen sonreírle, de blanco, hermosa, joven y saludable, ataviada en su vestido de novia, con ojos brillantes y azules, con el cabello cayéndole por la espalda, con la tiara en su cabeza de color de plata, sus labios carnosos y rojos. Hermosa Arwen, como le extrañaba. 

_*Urgente está saltando una ilusión por la cornisa,_

_jugando al trapecista estoy a punto de caer._

Pero también se alegraba de que no estuviera allí para verle sufrir por la boda de Legolas con Nariel, tarde o temprano no resistiría el dolor frente a ella, y algún día le encontraría con esa mirada triste y húmeda, no agradecía por ese lado el que ella no estuviera ya consigo.

_*Urgente que me quema, que me arde, que no apaga._

_Urgente está gritando un corazón por la ventana._

Miro a Eldarion sonriente e ilusionado y se arrepintió de sus pensamientos, cuanto la necesitaba su hijo.

_* Urgente está saltando una ilusión por la cornisa,_

_jugando al trapecista estoy a punto de caer._

- ¿No te parece que se ve hermosa, papá? – volvió a repetir el pequeño.

- Si hijo.. Se ve hermosa como siempre.

- ¡Que linda! Se ve igual a como le vi anoche

- ¿Le vista anoche?

- Si.. me dijo que me portara bien.. y que no te hiciera enojar por que estabas muy triste..

_*Urgencia de aguantarle al llanto la respiración._

_Hay urgencia de desahogarle los ahogos a mi amor._

Elessar no dijo nada. Un sueño del niño. Un simple sueño. Nada mas. 

- ¿Quién es el, papá? – preguntó Eldarion tomando la imagen que su padre había dejado descansar sobre sus piernas. - ¿Es un elfo, no?

- Si...un elfo..

- ¿Le conoces?

- Si.. Es un buen amigo.

- ¿Y por que no esta contigo?

- ...

- ¿Papá?

- ¿si?

- ¿Cómo se llama? Parece que esta triste.. 

- Su nombre es Legolas.. y no.. no esta triste..

- Si.. si lo esta.. tiene la misma mirada que tu..

- ...

- No estés triste papá.. a mamá no le gusta eso.. – dijo el pequeño Eldarion acariciando la mejilla de su padre como hacían con el cuando le veían llorar.

_* Y aunque todo parezca que estoy dentro de un mal sueño, _

_no tengo voluntad ni soy capaz de abrir los ojos y no quiero despertar._

Pero no pudo contenerse, no pudo mas su pecho con tanto dolor, no pudo su corazón evitarle, cerró sus ojos tratando de contenerse, de no respirar para que el sollozo permaneciera en su pecho, abrazó al niño, le contuvo en sus brazos, el con la imagen de Arwen, y el pequeño con la de Legolas, el pequeño se perdía en su triste mirada y quería saber por que, paso su mano sobre la imagen tratando de consolarle como hacia en ese momento con su padre.

_*Urgente que me quema, que me arde, que no apaga._

_Urgente está gritando un corazón por la ventana._

_Urgente está saltando una ilusión por la cornisa,_

_jugando al trapecista estoy a punto de caer._

Lord Elrond llegó hasta la puerta, una vez mas observó al rey pálido y tembloroso, con una gruesa lágrima caer sobre su mejilla, vio las imágenes que sostenían, el niño la de un elfo rubio, el rey la de su hija. ¿Debería ayudarle? ¿Debería decirle que había otra opción para que ambos regidores encontraran su unión? Pero las cosas se presentaban adversas ¿Por qué había llegado ese mensaje del Bosque Negro? No le tocaba a el averiguarlo, sino dárselo al destinatario.

_*Urgente que me quema, que me arde, que no apaga._

_Urgente está gritando un corazón por la ventana._

_Urgente está saltando una ilusión por la cornisa,_

_jugando al trapecista estoy a punto de caer..._


	21. Si tuviera que elegir

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes de este escrito pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, asi que nada de demandas por favor, todos los demas son inventos de mi imaginación y no gano nada con ellos. Creo que no lo ganaría.. Contiene **_slash_**, y la canción sugerida "**_Si tuviera que elegir_**" de **_Ricardo Montaner_**.  Snif. Escrita en una mañana de mucha inspiración, de poco trabajo, sin correo, sin internet. Snif.

CAPITULO 21 

Legolas se presentaría ante Nariel, él mismo había concretado esa cita, Nariel le esperaba con entusiasmo, creía que era el momento indicado, todo estaba ya en su lugar, todo marchaba correcto, era tiempo de que Legolas se presentara ante el consejo, allí les explicaría que paso durante su escape, el cómo encontraron al verdadero asesino de Gladel, y como fue que el rey de los hombres,  había impartido su merecido castigo al asesino. 

Pero si Legolas iba a hablar con el consejo, y una vez que se aclarará todo el asunto en torno a Gladel, lógico sería pensar en seguir con la boda de ellos dos, Nariel no podía estar mas feliz, ella sería la futura reina del Bosque Negro, y junto con Legolas viviría en la eternidad de sus años felizmente, ¿cuántos hijos tendrían? Ella no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, Legolas solamente una vez toco ese punto, y tres era lo mínimo que el elfo esperaba, así que ella sabía que su enlace sería muy bendecido.

Nada mas esperaba, allí sentada en la biblioteca junto a la sala de estar, no creía que sería el lugar adecuado para que Legolas pidiera su mano, ella desearía mas bien un claro del bosque, sentados los dos en el césped junto al lago, allí ellos podrían declararse su amor, y en el momento preciso, cuando el sol estuviera descendiendo, cuando la luz del crepúsculo les iluminara, el tomaría su mano y le pidiera el honor de ser su amada esposa hasta la eternidad. Ella diría que si, con lágrimas en sus ojos y después de contemplarse unos segundos, un beso sellaría su compromiso.

Las mejillas de Nariel se sonrojaron en este punto y se cubrió las mejillas ante tal pensamiento, pero así lo deseaba ella, desde pequeña había soñado con tal momento, nunca creyó que su suerte le hiciera conocer al príncipe Legolas en su juventud, para convertirse en su pareja antes de partir con la comunidad del anillo. Ahora, hoy, en unos momentos mas Legolas entraría por esa puerta, se abriría, y tras él, la luz de la _esperanza,_ que llegaba desde fuera, y así mismo aparecía el príncipe en ese momento ante ella.

Toda la tarde había pensado en como decírselo a Nariel, la cita con el consejo estaba hecha para el día siguiente en la mañana, pero no podía asistir sin decir la verdad acerca de su matrimonio con Nariel, y no podría comunicarles a ellos su decisión sin que Nariel estuviera al tanto, ella merecía respeto y no le iba a desilusionar delante del consejo sin que ella estuviera al tanto de la situación. Y aún no pensaba hacerlo, a menos de que ellos tocaran el punto, pero era muy probable que ellos lo hicieran, así que Nariel debía entender, y sí así no lo hacía, si no lo hacía... él no podría hacer nada para ayudarla.

Y allí estaba ella a la hora acordada, pensativa, con vestido rojizo, con escote profundo que tantas veces le hizo morir de desesperación, pero que ahora no provocaba mas que recuerdos de mejores momentos. Con su cabello oscuro recogido en media cola, usando los pendiente de brillantes que le regalo al llegar a los dos años de relación, allí estaba Nariel pensativa, y al escuchar la puerta abrir, fijo su mirada en él, llena de esperanza, casi podría decirse que estaba feliz, y él ignoraba aún por que. 

Nariel se puso de pie y fue a recibir a su amado interceptándole a mitad de camino.

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó ella con sonrisa en su labios encarnados.

Le abrió los brazos esperando el encuentro, pero él con una sencilla sonrisa, le tomo de la mano apretándola con gentileza y la guió hasta la sala donde pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

Nariel no entendió este recibimiento, pero siguió a Legolas aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, debía de estar muy nervioso, era claro, no todos los días alguien decide dar ese paso tan definitivo y ella, como futura esposa debía comprender, así que esperaría. 

El le guió hasta el sillón y le indicó que tomara asiento, ella así lo hizo, pero al ver que el se quedaba de pie recargado junto a la ventana pensativo, quiso ir junto a él, pero Legolas al verla la detuvo con un gesto y le pidió que siguiera en su asiento.

Eso no era buena señal, Nariel palideció un poco, ¿por qué Legolas le habría citado en esa hermosa mañana si no era para pedir su mano?

- Nariel, hermosa estas está mañana. – dijo el cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y brindándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

- Gracias, Legolas.. tu tan buen mozo como siempre.. no hay necesidad de que te lo diga. – respondió ella sonriéndole.

- Deseaba hablar contigo.. mas bien.. deseo hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante para mi..

- Dime, mi amor.

_"¿Mi amor? .. ¿Por qué lo hará tan difícil? ¿Por qué lleva esa sonrisa?.."_

- Como sabes mañana hablaré con el consejo respecto a los hechos ocurridos, Farrasil a hablado antes con ellos, y ahora me toca el turno a mi...

- Si, lo sé – dijo Nariel sonriendo, con brillo en sus ojos, ella no se podía equivocar, bien sabía a donde se dirigía su amado y solo esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza para no desmayarse de la emoción.

- Pero antes de hablar con ellos, hay un asunto que debo tratar contigo.. 

- ¿Sobre que?, querido mío..

_"De nuevo esas palabras.. si pudieras  omitirlas.."_

- Sabes que nuestro matrimonio estaba arreglado para este fin de semana, ¿no es cierto?

El corazón de Nariel empezó a latir fuertemente, se iba acercando el momento, pero ¿por qué Legolas estaba tan lejos? ¿No debía estar cerca de ella, mirándola a los ojos con profundo amor, tomando su mano? Aun así no dejaba de ser hermoso los nervios que sentía el príncipe con sus palabras, esos rayos del sol que caían por la ventana le bañaban haciéndole parecer un dios. Un esposo mas atractivo nunca podría encontrar.

- Claro que lo sé, cariño.

_"Esto va a ser muy difícil.."_

- El punto es que aunque mañana se trataran de asuntos con respecto a la muerte de mi querido hermano, yo creo que..

- ¿Qué..? 

- .. .Supongo que me preguntaran también por lo de mi enlace contigo..

- ¿Si?

- Y aun debo consultarte respecto a eso, por que somos dos los que estamos en esta relación y...

- Dime, amor..

_"Se valiente, díselo de una vez.. Simple y claro, nada mas.. entre mas rápido, mejor.. ¿ Por que no se queda en su lugar?... ¡Demonios!.."_

Nariel no soportaba mas, se puso en pie, pero su respiración había incrementado sus repeticiones, hacía lo imposible para no parecer nerviosa pero no lo podía evitar, sus manos jugaban una con la otra y deseaban fuertemente acariciar a su amado por todas partes.

_"Vamos, Legolas, dímelo ya.. Y si tu no vienes hacia mi.. Yo voy hacia ti.."_

- Espera Nariel, toma asiento – dijo Legolas al ver que ella estaba ya frente a él.

- No soporto mas, mi amor.. Quiero tenerte a mi lado, así.. POR SIEMPRE

- Nariel, yo..

Ella le estaba tomando de las manos y se acercaba hasta él. Le mostraba sus frondosos pechos, pues bien sabía que eran su debilidad.

_"¡Oh no!.. Si ella piensa que voy a caer con eso.. se equivoca.. ya no siento nada por ella mas que cariño.. "_

- Vamos, amor, dímelo ya que estoy a punto de caer..

- Nariel.. 

- Dime, Legolas, dime mi amor..- dijo ella pasando sus brazos por sus hombros.

- No habrá boda entre tu y yo.. nunca..- dijo Legolas tomando sus brazos y bajandolos poco a poco

- ¿QUE? – preguntó Nariel sin creerlo, tenía las manos de Legolas entre las suyas y las apretaba fuertemente - .. amor.. ¿qué has dicho?

- Lo que has oído.. No habrá boda entre nosotros.. El enlace es imposible por mi parte.. Lo siento mucho Nariel.

_"¿Que es lo que dijo? ¿Escuche bien? Debe de ser alguna broma, si.. eso debe de ser.. no podría ser de otra forma.. ¡Ay! Amor.. no seas bromista en este momento.."_

- ¡Oh! ¡Mi amor! – exclamó Nariel haciendo por sonreír, y le abrazó

- ¡Nariel!

_"¿Que es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso no escuchó mis palabras?"_

- No bromees conmigo..

- Nariel.. No es ninguna broma..Escúchame... lo siento.. – dijo Legolas apartándola con gentileza de su lado – Es verdad, lo siento mucho, pero es imposible una unión entre nosotros.

Nariel palideció, no podía creerlo, eso no estaba bien, no es lo que ella esperaba, no, ella no lo podía perder, no así, no cuando ella le había esperado cuando partió con el portador del anillo, no ahora que él había regresado con bien, no cuando ella fue la única que le defendía y que creía en su inocencia. ¡Era imposible!

- Pero Legolas, amor.. ¿Tu y yo? Tal vez solo quieras esperar un poco mas.. Comprendo que por lo de tu hermano.. Si.. Tienes razón.. debemos guardarle luto por respeto..

- No Nariel.. no es eso..

- ¿Un año entonces? Bien, podré esperar por ti mi amor.. lo he hecho y teniéndote aquí a mi lado.. Lo podré hacer mas fácil..

- Nariel.. 

Ella le dio un tierno beso y estaba a punto de despedirse cuando él le tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

- Nariel, es verdad. Por favor, comprende lo difícil que es para mi el besarte, el abrazarte.. Cuando en mi mente figura alguien mas..

- Eso no es cierto mi amor.. Yo sé que tu me amas.. – dijo Nariel sonriendo debilmente

- Nariel.. Ya no te amo.. Amo a otra persona

- Si eso es cierto.. – dijo Nariel poniéndose muy seria y frunciendo el ceño - ¿Dónde esta ella?

- ¿Ella? – repitió Legolas perturbado. Ese no era el artículo indicado.

- Si, ¿quién es? ¿Quién mas podría haberme ganado tu cariño?

- Nariel.. No le conoces...

- ¡Entonces no existe!, durante tu ausencia no pudiste conocer a nadie en la comunidad.. Todos eran varones, amor.. ¡Es imposible!

- Nariel.. yo..

- Y ahora cuando estabas persiguiendo a ese asesino, fue demasiado rápido y repentino como para que hallas conocido a alguien mas..

- Nariel.. – dijo el con desesperación  - Ya no te amo..

El enojo, y frustración en el rostro de la joven era evidente, además de que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, hacían mas difícil ese momento, zafó su brazo de la mano de Legolas con fuerza. ¿A quien podría haber conocido? En la comunidad no podía, ¿En Rivendel, Lothlorien? Alguna elfa vio allí su oportunidad en el príncipe recién llegado e hizo sus movimientos, no, ella no le podía perder tan fácilmente, tantos años esperando por el.

- El consejo no estará de acuerdo con esto... mi amor. 

- No me llames así. Y yo hablaré con ellos, tendrán que aceptarlo.

- No podrán.. Tu sabes que tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos..

_"Tal vez.. tal vez si no lo hubiera encontrado a él.. tal vez si no me hubiera salvado.."_

- No creo en nada de eso. El consejo escuchara de mi boca que no deseo casarme contigo.

- Entonces te pedirán que presentes a la nueva prometida del príncipe. Y..¿dónde esta ella?

- Nariel.. No esta aquí.. no estará aquí.. Y aun si no estuviera.. no me casaría contigo.. siento mucho esto Nariel, pero no podría unirme a una persona a la cual no amo.

- Si no esta ella aquí, significa que no te ama.. Nadie podría amarte como yo, entiéndelo amor..

- Nada de eso.. él.. el que no este aquí no significa que no me ame..

- ¿Y se casará contigo? ¿Te dará los hijos que el reino necesita? ¿Un heredero? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Quién es ella? ¡Quiero conocerla!

Legolas cerró los ojos, eso era lo que mas le dolía, unido a Aragorn no podría dar un heredero al reino, no podría obligar a Erynol a contraer matrimonio, aun era muy joven y aunque ya iniciaba en el mundo del romance como le habían hecho saber algunos rumores, no tenía ninguna relación estable. Además, era demasiado la carga en el y era voluntad de Gladel el enlace. Demasiada era la corriente en su contra, ¿podría cansarse de nadar contra ella?

Nariel vio la reacción de Legolas, y sus pensamientos empezaron a volar con prontitud.

_"¡Aaah! Ya veo.. ella, ella no quiere casarse.. o tal vez no exista.. debe de ser eso.. Pero si no la conozco, si el consejo no la conoce, nuestro enlace no puede evitarse.. El tiene que dar un heredero al reino cuando menos.. Tal vez ella sea estéril..  él .. no creo.."_

- Entonces tengo razón, ella no existe.. – afirmó Nariel cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

- El.. esa persona existe.. –respondió Legolas evitando su mirada.

- Bien, hasta que no la conozca no daré por terminada esta relación, - advirtió Nariel agitando su pequeño pie bajo su vestido - Quiero saber todo, como es que te conquisto, donde le conociste.. ¡TODO! ¿entiendes? ¡Ella no me ganara tu amor!

- Entiende, no soy una clase de premio por el cual competir.. Nariel, nada podrás hacer, aun si esa persona no llega a volver.. si no regresa.. No me casare con nadie mas.. NUNCA

- El consejo no lo aceptara, yo no lo aceptaré y tu serás el único que tendrá que aceptarlo.

Nariel dio media vuelta y salió secando las lágrimas de su rostro con rapidez, no, eso no estaba pasando, Legolas no podía amar a alguien mas.

Ahora que había hablado con ella, Legolas comprendía mucho mas su situación, Aragorn no estaría allí para apoyarlo, para declarar el amor que sentían ambos. No, y no podría hacerlo venir por que pensaba que si en verdad lo amaba, él llegaría por su propio pie sin necesidad de decírselo, sin tener que pedírselo. En todo caso el podría ir a Gondor, pero, ¿le aceptarían allí? ¿Le aceptaría la gente, Lord Elrond, el pequeño Eldarion?

Pero su mundo no podía caer, no así, él no deseaba pasar la eternidad de sus días en soledad, no podría lograrlo, ahora que de nuevo veía a Aragorn, que ambos habían confesado su amor, no era justo que las leyes del reino le hicieran apartarse de él.

*

Le amaba demasiado, mucho mas de lo que alguna vez pensó hacerlo, no sabía como había nacido ese amor, fue primero admiración al conocer al heredero de Isildur, el cual se revelaba ante el en el Concilio de Elrond. Ese brillo en su mirada, que tanto le agradaba, cuanta determinación había en ese mortal al tomar el mando con la ausencia de Gandalf. 

_*Si tuviera que elegir _

_entre la luz de la mañana_

_y la luz de su mirada_

_cuando se mete aquí en mi alma_

Esa mirada, que le ayudaba a seguir, que le daba ánimos en el abismo de Helm, le hacía temblar de emoción, un sentimiento que estaba prohibido para él en esos momentos, Aragorn termino por tomar el trono, dejando su nombre atrás y su pasado, a él.

_*Si tuviera que elegir_

_de mil amores los que quiera_

_o tenerle a el solito _

_mientras dure la existencia_

Pero aun así, sabía, que su inmortalidad era otro obstáculo, siendo un elfo, viviría por siempre y al cabo de muchos años Aragorn probaría la noche eterna que envuelve a los mortales, el mismo le seguiría al morir de pena. No podría estar en este mundo si él le abandonaba

_*Si tuviera que elegir_

_entre sufrir su amor de vuelta_

_si vivir en un palacio_

_o morir frente a su puerta_

Daría todo por el, su vida entera, sin pensarlo dos veces, ni un segundo lo dudaría. Dejaría su palacio, su gente, aún a su familia por él, todo lo daría por el, lo viviría por el. Si eso significaba tener su amor, así lo haría.

_*Me quedo con sus manos_

_calzándole a mi piel_

_Me quedo con su angustia_

_A un paso de caer_

Y es que el contacto que compartieron aquella primera vez, aun lo recordaba su piel, aun lo deseaba, ¿como es que nunca pudieron compartir su unión?, ¿Cómo es que siempre hubo un motivo por el cual no pudieron darse plenamente?

_*Me quedo con su cuerpo_

_las horas que hagan falta_

_Le quiero así,_

_Queriéndome_

Pero así lo deseaba, con Aragorn junto a él, por todo el tiempo que pudieran compartir juntos, por todo lo que habían llevado sobre sus hombros, mucho habían esperado por ese momento, ahora que los dos estaban seguros, nada debía impedir su unión.

_*Me quedo como estaba_

_a su lado y a sus pies_

_Me quedo con los sueños_

_Que tuve y no logré_

No habría allí un heredero, y sólo Eru sabía el deseo que tenía Legolas de tener un hijo, de su propia sangre, a quien podría educar de acuerdo a sus costumbres, con Nariel sería posible, pero no la amaba, así que ese sueño nunca se lograría. Un pequeño sacrificio. 

_*Me quedo con su cuerpo_

_las horas que hagan falta_

_Con todo lo que sé_

_Y lo que no sé.._

Eldarion nunca podría tomar ese sitio en su corazón por que Arwen permanecía en él. No deseaba quitar ese cariño al niño. El lo sabía muy bien, Eldarion debía ser un rey orgulloso de sus raíces. Y el elfo, no figuraría en ellas.

_*Si tuviera que elegir_

_entre las siete maravillas_

_o pegado aquí en mis labios_

_siete noches,  siete días._

No podría vivir allí, en Gondor, con todo el esplendor rodeándole, con la majestuosidad del castillo del rey de los hombres, si nadie le quería, si nadie le estimaba, si le veían como a un intruso, un elfo de malas costumbres que alborotaba la mente de su rey. Pero el lo soportaría, todo con tal de compartir la miel de sus labios.

_*Si tuviera que elegir_

_entre un millón de soledades_

_me quedaba con la suya_

_es el mejor de mis males_

La soledad de vivir encerrado tal vez sería perjudicial a él como elfo, no vería sus bosques, sus tierras, su gente, todo lo tendría que soportar encerrado entre paredes de piedra, en total soledad, pequeños momentos pasaría en la naturaleza, en comunión con ella, pero si Aragorn estaba a su lado, preferiría perder su libertad.

_*Si tuviera que elegir_

_Entre sufrir su amor de vuelta_

_si vivir en un palacio_

_o morir frente a su puerta_

¿Sería merecedor de él? ¿Cómo es que el mortal pudo fijar sus ojos en el teniendo a Arwen a su lado? Una vez le perdió al contraer nupcias con la hermosa dama elfa, ¿sería capaz de soportar eso de nuevo?

_*Me quedo con sus manos_

_calzándole a mi piel_

_Me quedo con su angustia_

_A un paso de caer_

No lo haría, bien lo sabía, no podría soportar mucho tiempo sin tener contacto con el mortal, sus manos, su cuerpo, sus labios, todo él le era vital. Es que aquella rugosidad de sus manos acariciándole, su pecho velludo frotándose contra el suyo en un calido abrazo, eran cosas no tan fáciles de olvidar.

_*Si tengo que elegir_

_Entre el oxigeno y su amor_

_Respira boca a boca_

_El corazón.._

Por que Aragorn significaba mucho para él, a pesar de los roces que tuvo con Nariel, de los besos y caricias que compartió en un momento de "debilidad" con Haldir, a pesar de todo eso, Legolas amaba a Aragorn, no a Elessar ni Estel, amaba a Aragorn como no amaría a nadie jamás.

_*Me quedo con su cuerpo_

_las horas que hagan falta_

_Le quiero así,_

_Queriéndome_

Así que le esperaría, después de hablar con el consejo, el esperaría el regreso de su amado, algo en su corazón le decía que regresaría, que pronto estaría a su lado, que nada mas podría separarlos y al fin después de todo lo que habían pasado, de los años separados, de los encuentros y reencuentros, después de todo lo que habían tenido que sufrir, al final quedarían juntos.

Una luz faltaría en la vida de Legolas, no habría allí un pequeño que tomará el trono del reino cuando él halla partido, pero no importaba, Aragorn valía cualquier sacrificio, y si así estaba destinado, así sería. En este punto de sus pensamientos la luna entro por la ventana iluminando su triste sonrisa y como el siguiente día sería muy difícil, Legolas se retiro a sus habitaciones.

_*Me quedo como estaba_

_a su lado y a sus pies_

_Me quedo con los sueños_

_Que tuve y no logre_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Ved que el elfito ama a Aragorn.. _

_Gracias mil por sus reviews, me ayudan mucho! En serio, me animan, ademas me fortalecen. ¿serían tan amables de dejar alguno por aquí? _

_Gracias Minadriel, (Jesús incluido), Carmenchu, Murtilla, Balrog of Altena, Velia todas, muchas gracias!_


	22. El mensaje

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes de este escrito pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, así que nada de demandas por favor, todos los demás son inventos de mi imaginación y no gano nada con ellos. Creo que no lo ganaría... Contiene **_slash_**_, _**es decir, relación male/male.**

CAPITULO 22 

Las manos le recorrían todo el cuerpo, candentes, deseosas de abarcar cada centímetro de su piel, sus labios mortales besaban su cuello, su respiración se agitaba, un brazo le rodeo por la cintura y le acercó hasta él, y sus labios se encontraron, la lengua del mortal le suplicaba abrigo, y el deseoso de compartir todo su ser le cedió el paso, sentía su barba, sus manos rudas y ásperas recorrer su espalda, su cabello, que le abrazaba y le unía mas a su cuerpo, cuanto había esperado por el, cuanto deseaba sentirse suyo completamente, al fin, los dos, sin esconderse de nadie mas, en su propia habitación, aquella noche tan fresca, en que la ventana daba paso a la brisa fresca de la media noche, allí mismo se encontraba Aragorn a su lado, besándole fervientemente.

La sábana cubría sus cuerpos desnudos, su íntima cercanía hacia saber cada uno el deseo que iba consumiendo sus cuerpos, Aragorn no le dejaba respirar con libertad, pero esa asfixia le era tan gratificante, ese calor a su lado, el sudor en el cuerpo del mortal, su pecho aprisionándole, sin dejarle escape alguno. 

_"Apriétame mas… acércate a mi, nunca mas me dejes ir… quédate... quédate por favor..."_

Y como era que él le abrazaba, como su mano derecha bajaba hasta su miembro para acariciarle, para hacerle exclamar un leve gemido de placer apartando sus labios, en esa noche, en la oscuridad, casi podía jurar como los ojos de Aragorn se calvaban en el, con deseo y amor, con todo el sentimiento guardado por tantos años.. al fin solos. 

Sintió como el mortal le volvía a besar, pero empezando por los labios no dudo en bajar por su pecho, recorriéndole con la legua, deteniéndose en su pezón izquierdo, sin dejar de acariciarle, mordiéndole para responderle con un gemido de placer, besándole, mas fuerte, mas abajo, dirigiéndose a la torre erguida del elfo.

Y le mantuvo cerca de sus labios haciéndole sufrir, y sólo un toque en la punta, un beso en la base y el elfo suplicaba que terminara con ese tormento. Unos segundos más admirando la torre hasta que se decidió a recorrerle con la lengua, y regresando a la punta le succionó con delicadeza hasta escuchar nuevamente un gemido reprimido, un temblor en el delicado y ardiente cuerpo elfito.

- ¡Oh! Aragorn... – exclamó Legolas al no poder resistir mas el trato que el rey le otorgaba - ¡Aragorn!

Las manos del elfo se aferraban a las sábanas arrugadas debajo de él, y arqueaba la espalda subiéndola y bajándola para mayor placer, la cabeza de Aragorn se perdía entre sus piernas, sentía la boca trabajando, subiendo y bajando en toda su longitud; el rey sostuvo sus caderas con sus brazos hasta que colocó su cadera sobre sus velludas piernas flexionadas, le situó cerca de su miembro, rozó una y otra vez cada parte mirando como los ojos de Legolas se cerraban de placer a aquel contacto, había preparado el camino y sólo esperaba que su amado le dijera las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar.

- ¡Oh!... Aragorn...yo...

- Dime... Legolas... dímelo... quiero oírlo...

- Aragorn... por favor... quiero ...

- Dilo... 

- Quiero sentirte...

Legolas había despertado temprano ese día tan difícil, habíase ocupado de que Gimli y su hermano fueran atendidos, encontró que el enano se encontraba un poco a disgusto con el desayuno en palacio, la fruta y vegetales estaban bien para un tentempié mas no para formar una comida en si, no había cerveza y el vino del país aunque era fuerte, a la vez era demasiado dulce a su paladar. Pero por tratarse de un invitado especial, la servidumbre se había encargado de asar un cordero para el enano, de buscar la forma de presentarle cerveza a su mesa, en fin de tener a los enanos contentos. Sin embargo, Gimli notó la tristeza en los ojos de Legolas, apenas amanecía y elfo no parecía haber descansado.

- Dime, Legolas, ¿qué es lo que te aflige?

- Gimli, mi pesar es tan delicado que no sé como compartirlo contigo.

- Habla, amigo, y aquí no se abrirán más que las puertas de tu corazón.

Gimli jugaba con el tenedor y varios pedazos de manzana partida en su plato, con tal comida un enano no estaría contento, el reino de Thranduil sería más plácido para él, si en primer lugar no existiera el precedente del encarcelamiento de su padre hacia ya muchos años, y la comida y bebida fueran mejores.

- Veo que no te agrada nuestra comida, hoy en la tarde espero poder complacerte. – observó Legolas mirando el plato lleno de su compañero de aventuras

- Me gustaría mucho el saborear alguna ternera, cerdo o pollo en su caso, ¡que ya comprendo por que mi padre nunca gusto de los elfos!

- Gimli… - objetó Legolas con tono de reconvención

- Perdona Legolas, ¡pero con esta comida no habría manera de subsistir! – exclamó por fin el enano haciendo el plato a un lado - un enano necesita mas que comida vegetales, nuestra fuerza viene de adentro.

Legolas sonrió.

- ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

- El señor Farrasil le ha llevado a conocer los rincones del reino, quiere visitar aquellos lugares en que nuestro padre fue encerrado.

- Esos no son gratas memorias, no veo por que el recordar algo tan malo.

- Así es mi hermano, le gusta conocer un poco de todo, no le importa el origen de las cosas, solo es su curiosidad, espero y no te moleste.

- No hay cuidado, Gimli, tú y tu gente son bienvenidos.

Legolas comió un poco mas de fruta, su mirada inquieta volteaba de vez en vez a las puertas del salón del trono donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión en unos momentos más. Al fin trajeron al enano un plato con piezas de ave que el enano se apresuro a comer sin prestar atención a los cubiertos que la servidumbre había puesto a su lado

Comí y bebía sin preocuparle los ojos asombrados de Legolas que recordaban la manera de comer tan ruda de los enanos, el vino escurriéndole por las barbas, la boca masticando dejando ver lo que contenía adentro, Legolas volvió la cabeza e incluso su comida ya no le pareció tan apetitosa. Ahora recordaba, Gimli siempre comía aparte a no ser que se tratara de Lembas.

Termino su platillo, limpio su boca con la manga de su camisa y dejo que las demás gotas de vino se escurrieran por si solas. Contempló la sonrisa en el rostro del elfo y como meneaba lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Gimli se dio cuenta de su falta de modales, tomó una servilleta a su lado y limpió lo mejor que pudo su barba, sus ropas y aun sus dientes, pasándose la servilleta por el frente de la dentadura.

Limpio su garganta para llamar de nuevo la atención de su amigo, y Legolas volvió el rostro hacia él, viéndole en mejores condiciones volvió a sonreír con tristeza. Hacía mucho que no se preocupaba por esas pequeñas cosas de la educación, y ahora que su amigo había vuelto, recordó los interesantes momentos que compartieron.

- Una vez más pregunto, ¿qué es lo que te aflige, amigo? ¿qué es lo que aprisiona tu pecho?

- Gimli, hoy hablare con el consejo.

- ¡Oh! Pero no hay de que preocuparse amigo – dijo el enano con optimismo - tú mismo me has dicho como sucedió todo, no tendrás problema, Farrasil te apoya. 

- No es eso lo que me preocupa, Gimli.

¿Qué más podría preocuparle al elfo? Si el era inocente, si así lo creía, ¿Qué mas podría ser? ¿Sería esa hermosa dama que le recibió a su llegada? ¿De que le podría preocupar si era hermosa y parecía totalmente pérdida por él?.

- La joven dama Nariel, esa hermosa señorita que te recibió. ¿Acaso ha cambiado de parecer? ¿Es eso lo que te aflige?

- No Gimli, ella no ha cambiado de parecer, eso es lo que me preocupa…

- ¿Cómo dices? Pero la invitación la tengo aquí mismo en mi bolsillo –dijo Gimli como buscando entre sus ropas - tú y ella se casaran cuando antes.

- No deseo unirme a ella, Gimli, no le amo. – confesó Legolas sin atrever a mirarle

- ¡Pero como es posible!

- Gimli, por favor baja la voz.

- Pero señor elfo, esto no puede ser, todo esta arreglado, mi padre me ha enviado con ese objetivo. Los medianos, la gente de Rivendel y Lorien... todos ellos deben de estar por llegar.

- No Gimli, tanto Lorien como Rivendel ya deben de estar por enterados si Haldir llegó a tiempo... y de los hobbits... no podría asegurarlo.

- ¿Y la gente de Rohan y Gondor?

- Ellos... ¡oh! Gondor ya debe de estar enterado...

- Me has dicho que Aragorn te salvó, ¿qué es lo que sabe el de todo esto? ¿qué es lo que puede saber Haldir para que tú hallas decidido cancelar la boda?

- Primeramente por la muerte de mi hermano, la boda se pospuso... Y aun creo que no han enviado invitaciones nuevas... Eso espero...

- Eso lo entiendo, pero... entonces, si la boda se pospuso… ¿Aun así decides no casarte?

- No le amo, Gimli. – reafirmo el elfo

En ese momento uno de los guardias anunció la llegada de los siete miembros del consejo, Ilgaenor presidente del consejo, iba a la cabeza, tres damas elfas del reino le acompañaban, seguidas de otros tres caballeros elfos, todos ellos los mas sabios y antiguos de la ciudad. Ilgaenor todo vestido de gris dio una mirada al príncipe que esperaba en la sala tomando un bocado con el enano, le disgustaba su presencia, así que solo hizo un saludo cortes a ambos antes de tomar su lugar en el salón del trono.

- Gimli, me tengo que retirar. Disculpa

- Suerte, amigo elfo.

- Gracias.

Entró Legolas en el salón del trono, en un lado una larga mesa con siete sillas del consejo, en medio del salón, un asiento para Legolas y detrás de él, el trono con los dos asientos reales para sus hermanos o el mismo. Eran tres asientos si no mal recordaba hacia unos meses. Ya se habían acercado cada uno a su lugar, solo esperaban la llegada de los hermanos Erynol y Eredhil. Al fin entraron los últimos, Erynol de verde y castaña, los colores del Bosque Negro y Eredhil con vestido ceñido color azul rey.

Después de los saludos respectivos primeramente a los hermanos de Legolas, siguiendo a Legolas y a los miembros del consejo, una de las damas elfas de cabellos y ojos oscuros, tomo la palabra y se puso en pie.

- Legolas Thranduillion, nosotros los seis concejales atestiguamos esta reunión; Ilgaenor, señor del consejo, comenzara con el interrogatorio después de escuchar su testimonio

Legolas saludo a la dama Urniel que así le hablaba. Y empezó a narrar todos los sucesos. Desde aquella tarde en que él y Gladel habían empezado a discutir por su matrimonio, como es que había salido y entrado por la cocina y escuchó el grito de su hermano, y al entrar en su ayuda, vio al terrible Dommo cometer el regicidio. Siguió con el relato de su encarcelamiento que todos conocían, y el como fue que escapo, que encontró en su camino al rey de Gondor y el enfrentamiento que tuvo con él y el posterior escape. No pudo evitar decir entra líneas que el mortal trataba de regresarle a su reino y entregarle. Omitió los detalles de su escape, limitándose a decir que había dejado al rey con artimañas. 

El reencuentro con Haldir, con Aragorn de nuevo, su secuestro por los forajidos y el caer en manos de Dommo. Erynol y Eredhil le escuchaban con expectación, tantas cosas habían sucedido a su hermano en su partida, Eredhil agradeció que el Rey de Gondor no le hubiera asesinado en su encuentro, y de que Haldir le hubiera protegido, no conocía muy bien a este elfo, mas sin embargo por comentarios de su hermano, sabía que era un amigo muy querido. Erynol en cambio encontraba algunas dudas flotando sobre su cabeza, Legolas no era muy explicito en cuanto a Dommo, comento los hechos pero algo faltaba allí. 

Termino Legolas por mencionar la indisposición de Haldir y el ante la pócima que Dommo les había dado y como es que al final se habían separados, unos por su deber hacia la Dama Galadriel, otros por su familia.

Unos minutos de silencio después de que terminaran su relato, los miembros del consejo intercambiaban apuntes y comentarios. Todos pasaron sus dudas y cuestiones a Ilgaenor. Este elfo grande en edad y sabiduría comparo los suyos propios con los de los demás. Después de arreglar las interrogantes por importancia, miró a un príncipe muy pálido pero erguido; seguro de que no había cometido ningún crimen, nada tenía que temer, mas lo que saldría de allí nadie lo sabía. 

- Bien, los miembros presentes del consejo y yo mismo, tenemos una serie de preguntas que nos gustaría que contestases con la mayor honestidad dándonos tu palabra de que todo lo dicho es verdad y no ocultando nada tras tu respuesta.

- Mi palabra siempre prevalece, nunca consentiría en mentir cuando la memoria de mi hermano esta tan reciente.

- Bien, bien...

La familiaridad con que Ilgaenor le hablaba, la había ganado desde que Legolas era un pequeño, Thranduil confiaba totalmente en los consejos de este sabio elfo, así que desde su infancia estaba acostumbrado a llamarle como un estricto profesor haría con su alumno.

- Primeramente, ¿cuál fue el motivo de la muerte del príncipe Gladel?

- Dommo confesó que deseaba ganar alguna especie de favor conmigo, presentándome a un asesino fingido y así poder obtener un sitio a mi lado.

- ¿Había algún motivo especial para que él deseara estar a tu lado?

Las miradas de los miembros del consejo parecían clavársele en el corazón, aun así debía contestar.

- El... el deseaba mi amistad.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Así me lo había manifestado.

- Si en verdad eras inocente, como decías, ¿Por qué no has permanecido en el reino?

- Mi sentencia estaba señalada, además no iba dejar que la muerte de mi hermano quedara impune, tenía que ir tras el verdadero asesino.

- ¿Por no han traído al asesino con vida? ¿Dónde se encuentra su cuerpo?

- Aragorn… El rey Elessar le asesino cuando Dommo trataba de…

- ¿sí? – preguntó Ilgaenor levantando una ceja – continua…

- yo estaba encadenado, y Dommo estaba apunto de … hacerme daño, fue cuando Aragorn, digo el Rey Elessar llegó en mi ayuda y no pudiendo hacer mas, le asesino

- ¿y el cuerpo?

- No pudimos traerle con nosotros, aun esta en el lugar de nuestro encarcelamiento…

- ¿Por qué no le trajeron?

- Señor, no era nada práctico, en todo el recorrido seguramente se descompondría y no podíamos esperar por su embalsamamiento… Tanto Haldir como yo nos encontrábamos en mal estado y..

- Bien, tomaremos eso en cuenta… Cuando huías, ¿Por qué no esperaste a que la justicia del reino hiciera lo propio?

- Por que para cuando tomaran cartas en el asunto, sería ya muy tarde.

- ¿Cómo es que el soberano Rey de Gondor no te entrego? – preguntó Ilgaenor listo para tomar apuntes

- El... yo escape de su arresto cuando tuve la oportunidad. Aún así el siempre quiso hacer prevalecer la ley.

- ¿Cómo es que el guardia Haldir, no tuvo problema con tu escape y culpabilidad? ¿Por qué fue tu cómplice?

- ¿Cómplice?..- objetó Legolas ofendido - Nada de eso...Haldir opto por decisión propia en creer en mis palabras... yo no le obligue a nada.

- ¿Quiénes son los cómplices de Dommo y donde se encuentran en este momento? El no pudo maquinar esto por si solo. Dijiste que eran vigilados.

- Claro que éramos vigilados, lo único que se es que el rey Elessar y Farrasil junto con otros elfos y mortales, llegaron en nuestro rescate y terminaron con la vida de algunos. De los demás no podría asegurar donde están…

- Muy confuso es todo esto, puesto que no tenemos el cuerpo del verdadero culpable ni nadie quien de fe de todo esto que se nos presenta, tanto Farrasil como tu estarán confinados al reino, no podrán salir hasta nuevo aviso.

- ¿Seremos presos? ¡Pero si soy inocente! - exclamó Legolas poniéndose en pie - Farrasil ha hablado... Y creo que sus palabras son tan válidas como las mías...

- No estarán encarcelados, simplemente no se les permitirá salir del reino. El asesinato de un príncipe no es cosa que debe tomarse tan a la ligera, no podemos fiarnos en palabras, necesitamos testigos de ley. – dijo Ilgaenor

- Pero si se han presentado pruebas, la misma daga las mismas señas... 

- No hablemos más del asunto. 

Los demás miembros del consejo no decían nada más, pero parecían estar de acuerdo con Ilgaenor. Legolas observó que hasta ahora nada se había mencionado del asunto de su enlace, que todo quedaría relegado hasta que su inocencia estuviera aclarada.

- Ahora el otro asunto en cuestión

"¿_Otro asunto?"_

- El enlace entre Nariel y tú se ha pospuesto hasta que se te declare inocente

- ¿Pospuesto? – preguntó Legolas, asombrado de que no se hubiera cancelado. _"Entonces" - pensaba él – __"me otorgan el beneficio de la duda"_

- Desde la muerte del príncipe Gladel se cancelaron todas las invitaciones, sólo a los miembros de la raza enana pareció no haberles recibido a tiempo.

- He encontrado a mi amigo enano de regreso al reino. Seguramente no supo nada del asunto

- Bien esta, es bien recibido junto con su hermano mientras el tiempo que desee permanecer aquí.

Erynol no le gustaba el tono que algunas veces utilizaba Ilgaenor, parecía que el reino estaba a su entera disposición. Pero si su padre le tenía confianza por algún motivo debía de ser. Eredhil no sabía por que a su hermano aun se le veía como sospechoso, no creía a Legolas capaz de semejante acto aunque una vez dudo, pero ya no tenía razón para hacerlo, confiaba en Farrasil y ahora más que nunca confiaba en su hermano.

- Este consejo finaliza la sesión, hasta nuevo aviso, tanto el acusado como sus altezas pueden retirarse, nosotros seguiremos con las conclusiones y se las haremos saber a su debido tiempo.

Legolas se retiro en compañía de sus hermanos, en su ser el disgusto por nombrársele como acusado, pero no dijo nada de esto a sus hermanos ni a Farrasil que esperaba ya afuera en compañía de los enanos. Gimli notó como la palidez de Legolas era mayor y sacó en conclusión que la entrevista con el consejo no debió ser nada buena. Así que decidió no decir ni una palabra a su amigo, no al menos en ese momento tan delicado.

Farrasil notó lo mismo, pero no entendía como, si él mismo había obtenido a su parecer una buena acogida por parte del consejo, Legolas no obtenía lo mismo.

Por su parte Legolas se retiro a sus habitaciones, deseando poner en orden sus ideas, repasar todo lo que había pasado y tratar de averiguar cual sería el paso a seguir por el consejo. Ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esto, y estaba a punto de tomar una decisión, pero no sabía si tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Elessar…

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Aragorn levantando la vista maquinalmente de los escritos para ver a su suegro y padre en el umbral del estudio.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro, toma asiento por favor. – respondió el rey de Gondor volviendo a su correo sin poner atención al rostro de incomodidad que adquirió Lord Elrond, cuando se sentó frente a la gran mesa que ocupa Elessar como escritorio de trabajo. La luz de la tarde le llenaba la espalda al rey, y le rodeaban de una cálida aurora.

- No es así como deseo hablar contigo, estas muy ocupado, tal vez deba regresar en otro momento – dijo Lord Elrond haciendo por levantarse de su asiento.

- ¡Oh, lo siento padre! He recibido muchas solicitudes durante mi ausencia y deseo responder a todas ellas con la mayor presteza. Ya ha pasado… dos semanas desde mi regreso y aun no puedo ponerme al corriente

Aragorn dobló el manuscrito que estaba leyendo y le dejó a un lado, miro  Lord Elrond y le dijo:

- Veamos, no he sido justo contigo, padre mío, tu has sido el guardián de mi hijo durante mi ausencia y aun no puedo agradecerte, con todo mi corazón, lo que has hecho por Eldarion.

- Él es la imagen de Arwen y tuya, a los dos adoré y adoraré con mi entero corazón y no puedo hacer menos por mi querido nieto.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rey, pero miraba como Lord Elrond llevaba un pequeño pliego de papel entre sus manos, otras veces se había acercado a él, con el mismo papel al parecer, pero no había se atrevía a comentar algo al respecto y la conversación siempre recaía en Arwen, en la salud de Eldarion o en asuntos del reino; pero Lord Elrond tenía que abandonar Gondor en unos días y parecía que el asunto no podía esperar más.

- Hablemos entonces, todo este tiempo, es para ti, padre mío.

- Elessar… Desde hace tiempo he querido hablar contigo al respecto, y siento mucho mi falta de valor con este asunto que ha dado vueltas por mi cabeza desde que este anunció llego a mis manos.

- ¿Qué asunto es ese, mi señor? – preguntó Elessar con amabilidad mas frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Primero que todo, necesito que entiendas que esto es tan mas difícil para mi puesto que traigo una noticia que podría acarrearte gran tristeza para ti y para el reino.

- Habla ya, esta espera me esta incomodando.

- Pero es menester ante todo, que me escuches primero, que no tomaras decisiones precipitadas al respecto, ¿tengo tu palabra? ¿Me escucharas?

- Yo así, lo haré. Tienes mi palabra, padre mío. Pero no veo que pueda contener ese pliego para que haga mi cordura dar trastocadas.

Elrond le contempló con detenimiento, no sabía que influencia podía traer sobre él, el hecho de que la carta viniera del reino de Legolas, ¿Iría a buscarle? ¿Le perdonaría su compromiso con aquella dama?¿Le ignoraría? De esto último no estaba tan seguro, ya que le había visto triste y meditabundo cuando observaba la imagen del elfo, o recaía la conversación en él.

- ¿Has amado a mi hija durante todo el tiempo que estuvo a tu lado?

- Si, le he amado con todo mi corazón, pero aun así me temo que no fue suficiente para ella. – confesó Elessar bajando la cabeza con profundo pesar.

- Ahora, bajo su memoria, con el hecho de que ella te entregara todo su ser, su lealtad, su inmortalidad, ¿Le fuiste infiel alguna ocasión?.. si es así sabré entenderlo puesto que nunca dejaste de ser mortal, mas para que me entiendas mejor, ¿alguna vez deseaste que otra… persona tomara su lugar estando ella a tu lado?

- Nunca – respondió Elessar sin titubear si quiera. Su corazón estaba tan seguro, como la luz del sol que iba bajando a sus espaldas. – Nunca quise que alguien más tomara su lugar, ella por si sola era todo mi ser.

- Pero cuando ella se entero de… lo que sentías, ¿sufrió por eso mi hija?

- No, ella… ella se enteró cuando ya estaba sufriendo los últimos días de su enfermedad. Aun no sé como supo…

- Ella... ella me comento, aun en su lecho de muerte, que te escucho durante tus sueños una noche de fiebre en que ella no podía descansar…

- Ella… ella… 

- Ella escuchó cada palabra que tu decías, cada… movimiento que hacías…

- ¡Oh!

La tristeza embargó a Elessar, Arwen nunca le había querido explicar como es que se entero lo que su corazón anhelaba, no sustituirla, no dejarla, si no volver a sentir los labios de Legolas en los suyos, volver a acariciar su piel, ver su rostro después de tanto tiempo, averiguar si podía haber una luz, una esperanza…

- Pero dime, la verdad, alguna vez estando casado ¿tú y él…?

- Nunca, nunca mas lo volví a ver hasta hace poco, nunca recibí noticia de él a pesar de que…

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Lord Elrond ahora frunciendo el ceño a su vez

- Le invité sólo una ocasión a conocer a mi heredero, pero él se excuso diciendo que salía de viaje por algún tiempo y no le sería posible asistir.

- Bien… Ahora… algo que traspasa mi corazón, pero es necesario saber… Aunque ya me lo has expresado, no puedo negar un instante mas lo que me trajo hasta aquí…

- Sí…

- ¿Amas a Legolas?

- Yo… yo aun no puedo aclarar mi corazón, lo amo con tal pasión, con un fuerte sentimiento que me hace desear que estuviera aquí, que compartiera mi vida, pero… al no ser eso posible, yo mismo digo a mi corazón que debe olvidarle…

- ¿Hay algo que se los impida, además de la situación geográfica?

- El va casarse con Nariel, por supuesto es lo primero… - dijo con amargura el rey.

- ¿Y si no estuviera comprometido?

- El… como heredero del reino… debe de dar un hijo, un futuro heredero al Bosque Negro cuando el halla partido hacia los puertos…

- ¿Solamente eso?

- ¿Podría ver alguna otra razón? Yo le amo, él me ama sin duda… - dijo Elessar poniéndose en pie con los brazos por detrás y dando pequeños pasos hacia la chimenea - pero nada se puede hacer al respecto... así, que estoy condenado a vivir mis alegrías y mis tristezas al lado de mi único hijo. 

- Pero eso es lo mas natural, eso es lo correcto, Eldarion te necesita y tu a él…

- Claro que nunca abandonaría a mi hijo por alcanzar esa meta dorada, sin embargo, si mi destino es vivir solo, sin nadie que comparta mi corazón… Así será…

El semblante de Aragorn era aun mas triste y meditabundo.

- Podrás soportarle… No es necesario que estés con él…

- No lo creo así…Pero, ¿por qué me haces todas estas preguntas? ¿A dónde lleva todo esto? ¿qué es lo que dice ese pliego que llevas para interrogarme de esta manera?

- Promete que dejaras que las cosas tomen su rumbo, que no acudirás ante un arranque pasional…

- No puedo prometer mas lo que dije anteriormente, te escucharé, pero si no sé que es lo que dice ese mensaje, no puedo prometerte nada mas...

- Bien, aquí... aquí le tienes

Aragorn tomó el pliego con firme resolución, no entendía por que tanto rodeo si a lo mismo se iba a llegar.

Le leyó sin decir mas palabra, cambiando el semblante al terminar, ahora no estaba triste si no preocupado.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Lord Elrond al ver que su hijo dejaba el pliego sobre la mesa.

- ¿Deseas saber mi respuesta?

- Si

- No… no lo haré…no asistiré…

Elessar se olvidaba de amonestar a Lord Elrond por haber leído su correo privado, pero adivinó que en el estado que se encontraba, un mensaje de semejante lugar atraería su atención.

_Señor y Rey de Gondor,_

_  
Enviándole un calido saludo, se le solicita su presencia en el reino del Bosque Negro a la brevedad posible, con el fin de solucionar asunto relacionado con el fallecimiento del príncipe heredero Gladel, la inocencia del príncipe Legolas y el apoyo por su parte, en la resolución de dicho misterio._

_Asimismo y aprovechando este correo, se le informa que quedo cancela por tiempo indefinido la boda del príncipe Legolas y la dama Nariel_

_Esperando su pronta llegada o respuesta al presente mensaje, reafirmamos nuestra profunda lealtad y amistad con el reino de Gondor._

_Respetuosamente,_

_El consejo de mayores del Reino del Bosque Negro._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡Hola! Lamento esta demora, pero me ha pegado la fiebre vampírica, y por lo mismo no he podido seguir con este fic, además que mi PC volvió a sufrir por el módem a causa de una tormenta, gracias Carmenchu, Minadriel, Balrog y demás que me siguen leyendo a pesar de lo sosa que se ha vuelto en este capítulo, espero y falte poco, pero algo mas… diferente.


	23. La respuesta

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes de este escrito pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, así que nada de demandas por favor, todos los demás son inventos de mi imaginación y no gano nada con ellos. Contiene **_slash, _es decir, relación male/male.**

CAPITULO 23 

- ¡Ah! – exclamó él elfo al sentir las cálidas mortales manos en su cintura, apresándole en su suave abrazo. 

Sintió como en su espalda rozaban suavemente los vellos del pecho de su amado, y el movimiento rítmico de las caricias estimulantes. Su nuca era inundada con besos del mortal, mientras su respiración se aceleraba un poco más, sus ojos cerrados le hacían mas grata la experiencia. Aragorn le levantó el sedoso cabello haciéndole a un lado con cuidado, era realmente delicioso tener a Legolas entre sus brazos, y la vista de su espalda, con Isilme bañándole, le hacia mucho mas deseable. 

Sus besos fueron cortos y repetitivos, sus manos repasaban el pecho del elfo, apretándole y subiendo y bajando a la vez, aun no se atrevía tocarle mas íntimamente ya que él mismo disfrutaba del contacto de su ser contra la espalda baja del elfo.

- Te amo – susurró a su oído

Un gemido de placer salió de labios del elfo mientras su mano derecha se perdía entre los cabellos negros atrayendo más su boca mortal hacia él.

- ¿Me amas? – preguntó el elfo sin mirarle, parecía disfrutar de las caricias que se le brindaban, pues no había abierto los ojos y una sonrisa estaba en su rostro. 

- Si, te amo… profundamente

Aragorn no sabía como esas palabras salían tan fáciles de la boca, no sabía como había llegado allí, pero disfrutaba esa noche con su amado, no reconocía el lugar pero no le importaba, la tibia noche con el amor de su vida en brazos, era lo único que pedía en ese momento.

Pero siempre pasaba algo cuando estaban juntos, pero ¿Qué podría pasar esa noche si estaban los dos instalados en una cómoda cama, encerrados desnudos en un cuarto confesando su mutuo amor?

- Legolas… - dijo Aragorn apretándole más fuerte, besando su cuello y bajando lentamente por su hombro derecho.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tú me amas?

Vio como el elfo bajo la cabeza, tomo las manos que le apresaban en la cintura y las abrió lentamente para girar un poco y quedar frente a frente

Elessar le miro con ansias por saber la respuesta, tenía que escucharlo, tenía que estar seguro.

- ¿Me amas Legolas? – volvió a preguntar tratando de vislumbrar entre la penumbra los ojos azules de su elfo.

- ¿Por qué no viniste por mí? – dijo Legolas sin levantar la cabeza, sin mirarle

- ¡Legolas aquí estoy! –exclamó Aragorn perturbado 

- ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

- Pero no ves, amor mío, ¿Qué estoy a tu lado?

- Tú no me amas, Aragorn… tus palabras no son ciertas…

- ¡No digas eso Legolas, estoy aquí, TE AMO! ¿Lo has entendido?

Y Legolas se zafo de su abrazo, y él trató de detenerlo, pero fue demasiado rápido, el elfo se envolvió en una manta oscura que había al pie de la cama y desapareció de su vista.

Aragorn se levantó con la frente inundada en sudor, todo había sido un sueño pero eso su corazón no lo comprendía, le latía furioso. ¿Cómo había podido dar esa respuesta al consejo de ancianos del Bosque Negro? ¿Cómo era posible que dejara de lado su corazón, cuando habían pasado por muchas cosas para llegar hasta esa absoluta verdad? 

¿Pero habría manera de que Legolas pudiera renunciar a su trono por él? ¿Lo había hecho el mismo en tiempos pasados? No, no lo había hecho, prefirió seguir con su destino y casarse con Arwen, a quien quería y amaba en cierto modo, pero no tan completamente como aquél valiente elfo que le acompañó durante la guerra contra las fuerzas de Sauron.

Ahora temía que Legolas le estuviera pagando con la misma moneda, ahora le tocaba a él sufrir, puesto que su amado tenía que cumplir con el mandato de su hermano fallecido. ¿Y resistiría tal suplicio? No lo sabía aun, pero tenía alguien por quien vivir, por su hijo Eldarion, pero aun así, el dolor que aun no comenzaba, era mucho en ese momento.

Aragorn no se movió de su lugar, y a pesar de faltar cuatro horas para el amanecer no pudo dormir, tantas preguntas en su mente, tanto que deseaba hacer y no sabía como. 

Era claro que Legolas sería encontrado inocente después del pergamino que envió aclarando lo sucedido, después de eso, su matrimonio con Nariel sería lo más lógico, él sería invitado, y como amigo, y recientemente salvador del futuro rey de Mirkwood, debía atestiguar el enlace. ¿Tendría el valor para asistir? ¿Resistiría lo mismo que el elfo padeció hacia ya mas de una década?

Pero era lo mejor para ambos, Legolas se casaría con Nariel, como estaba dispuesto desde el principio, y algo habría entre ellos dos, ya que el elfo no le había mencionado nada al respecto durante su reencuentro, y para que Legolas no le mencionara a Nariel, era por que algo temía. 

Entonces todo estaba arreglado tal y como debía de ser, Legolas con Nariel tendrían el heredero que tanto se necesitaba para que Legolas pudiera gobernar, junto a su esposa y sobre todo junto a sus hermanos, ya que con la muerte del príncipe heredero, mucho necesitaría su familia el apoyo de él.

¡Ah! Como extrañaba los consejos que Gandalf pudiera brindarle en esos momentos, pero nunca confió al Istari más que asuntos del reino y su destino, y Legolas no figuraba entonces en sus pláticas, ¿Qué pensaría el viejo mago acerca de sus sentimientos reprimidos?

- "_No hay mas que decir_" – pensaba Aragorn al despuntar el alba – "_Él debe cumplir con su destino, y yo no soy nadie para separarle de su familia, de su hogar, de ella, si es que el así lo desea, una vez le propuse venir a mi reino, y se negó, nada puedo hacer yo que este en mi poder fuera de aquí, nada puede él conseguir sin un heredero de su sangre, sin ese matrimonio…"_

Y pensando esto el rey tomó su bata, decidido a olvidar a ese elfo para siempre, a desearle la mayor buenaventura en su matrimonio, a ocuparse de su hijo y de su reino, olvidando su real corazón en el camino.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Legolas había escuchado la decisión del consejo boquiabierto, nunca se figuro que la respuesta hubiera llegado tan deprisa y con tal respuesta. El consejo le había absuelto sin muchas complicaciones y hasta Ilgaenor le había dado una palmada en la espalda antes de salir y pasar al lado de su asiento. Las recientes noticias que escuchó le dejaron sin habla. No pudo protestar o defenderse ya que con la primera que obtuvo no supo más que decir.

Aragorn había enviado la siguiente misiva al consejo, y era bastante explicito para él la intención del mortal.

_Honorable consejo de mayores del Reino del Bosque Negro:_

_Anexo a esta misiva, encontraran los detalles referentes al lugar que mi persona ocupó  para que se llevara a cabo el castigo a Dommo, asesino confeso del príncipe Gladel, que fue condenado por mi propia mano y en defensa del príncipe Legolas Thranduillion. _

_Asumo cualquier responsabilidad en la impartición de justicia hacia el regicida, desde que en un principio le encontré culpable, y condene en ese mismo instante. _

_En pocas palabras, yo, Elessar Telcontar, rey y soberano de Gondor, atestiguó bajo palabra, de que Legolas Thranduillion, príncipe del Bosque Negro, es inocente de toda causa que llevara a la muerte al príncipe heredero Gladel, y que fue por mi propia mano, que el verdadero asesino llamado Dommo, murió de forma rápida bajo el ataque de mis flechas. Atestiguando esto, entre otras honorables personas, el mismo capitán de guardias de Lorien, Haldir elfo Galadrim, para quien se puede referir en caso de ser necesario._

_Por lo tanto, y no teniendo más que agregar en el asunto en cuestión, no encuentro inconveniente alguno para que el enlace real sea efectuado. Manifestando mis felicitaciones a la feliz pareja._

_Con el más grande deseo por un feliz reinado, me despido expresándole mis respetos al gran reino del Bosque Negro._

_Elessar Telcontar,_

_Soberano rey de Gondor_

Entonces Aragorn no le amaba, era lo mas lógico. Allí le daba la total libertad en lo correspondiente a su corazón, pero no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer. ¿Por qué ese cambio? ¿Por qué si ambos se profesaron amor en su reencuentro? Nunca lo habría creído, Aragorn le dejaba sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente le daba su bendición y así se despedía de él. 

Entonces, ¿para lo único que lo había buscado, lo único que el rey de Gondor quería era un poco de aventura y juegos eróticos? Nunca le amo verdaderamente y al ver que su no pudo realizar su cometido después de tantos intentos, ¿desistió y le dejo en paz? ¿Y su corazón? ¿Quién iba a remendar ahora su corazón ya que se encontraba destrozado y profundamente herido? 

Y lo que mas le presionaba, era que la boda había sido señalada para dentro de dos meses, Nariel se lo había sugerido así a Ilgaenor, y él al no obtener negativa del príncipe en ese momento, lo dio por hecho.

¿Por qué su corazón se congeló al escuchar las palabras que Aragorn enviaba como respuesta? ¿Por qué no pude decir nada en contra de su matrimonio cuando por dentro se le fundía el alma en gran dolor y tormento? Ahora tendría que casarse, ya estaba decidido por él, él que estaba dispuesto a hablar con el consejo, a dejar escuchar su verdad, a oponerse a esas antiguas leyes que injustamente aun se aplicaban, ¿Por qué? ¿Por él? ¿Él que ahora le abandonaba a su triste destino? 

_"Él, no me quiere, nunca me quiso, tan sólo era un juego, tan sólo me buscaba para su diversión, su corazón siempre le perteneció a Arwen… Por que si no, ¿Por qué otra razón casarse con ella? Siempre la amo, y me alegro por que ella se lo merecía, todo el amor, que yo… que yo nunca pude ofrecerle, un hijo que yo…nunca podría darle…Ellos siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro y yo nunca pude figurar en su corazón… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto para creer que un hombre tan fuerte y gallardo destinado a ser un rey, se pudiera enamorar de mi? ¿Cómo pude creer que me amaba, si con estas simples palabras, me ha roto el corazón en mil pedazos?. Pero sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras tan ciertas y profundas… No, no me amaba y lo único que deseaba era mi cuerpo, aburrido el rey quería jugar un rato con un elfo, con un estúpido elfo que le recibiría con los brazos abiertos pues siempre estuvo enamorado de él…Con un elfo cualquiera que estuvo a punto de entregarse por completo satisfaciendo sus caprichos… para después botarle… Y no habiendo logrado nada… Aragorn nunca me quiso, y yo soy un estúpido al declararle mi amor…" _

El deber se tenía que cumplir, ya no podía hablar con Ilgaenor acerca de sus sueños, de perseguirlos, si ya no había a donde ir. Ya no podía acudir a su amor, por que ese amor nunca existió. 

_"Y yo que iba a dejar a m familia, mi hogar, mi trono, abdicar al puesto que por desgracia me dejo mi hermano, ¡yo que iba a ir tras él, contra todo y todos…! ¡Qué ridículo y patético sería el encontrarme con las puertas cerradas del palacio de Gondor! ¡Qué penoso sería que me señalaran como el nuevo juguete del rey, con quien pasa las noches sin un ápice de amor…! Por que si él me hubiera amado… si él me hubiera amado como le amo yo a él… Todo lo haría, todo lo soportaría por él…"_

Así que Legolas, resignado con su suerte, haciendo un bulto con el pergamino, le tiro a un lado del trono que le esperaría con impaciencia el día de la boda. Ahora ya no había mas dudas, Legolas se casaría con Nariel puesto que Aragorn le abandonaba.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡Gracias por sus reviews J!

LG – Sigue pronto con tus dos magníficas historias.

Akhasa – Gracias por permitirme conocerte, y por leerme además ¡Yo quiero mas AraLego por favor!

Carmenchu – Me debes mi fic con Haldir (cambie de parecer :-P) , y sigue con "El señor de los calzoncillos" por favor jejejejeje…

Minadriel – Espero y ya te encuentres mejor querida niña y te guste el capitulo.^_^

Lanthir  - Gracias por leerme y espero pronto y actualices

Velia – ¿Qué ha pasado con mi Ru/Hana? ¡Actualiza pronto!

Y todas las demás que también pasen por aquí se les agradece su lectura y más si dejan un review por aquí. No olviden a Darkkie.


	24. Gimli en peligro

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a Tolkien, no gano dinero con ellos escribiendo esto, dudo que ganaría... Los desconocidos son míos hasta donde sé. Ya no hay sueños slasheros aquí por lo pronto.

**CAPITULO 24**

Legolas estaba a apenado con todo lo que había pasado, evitaba hablar con Nariel, y Gimli se estaba volviendo un poco desesperado al no tener respuesta de su amigo, no habiendo boda pronto, no sabía si debería regresar a su hogar o quedarse en el reino hasta el enlace real.

Gimli le veía sonreír muy poco, hablar mucho menos, y cuando llegaba a encontrar a Nariel junto a él, se volvía el mas inmutable de todos, esto, al enano no le gustaba, y el hecho de que esos dos contrajeran matrimonio a la fuerza mucho menos, tuvo el valor de pedir audiencia a Ilgaenor, líder de los consejeros, hablar en nombre de su amigo, quien le había confiado que no amaba a Nariel.

Ilgaenor le concedió la audiencia a Gimli, incluso con tanta discreción que fueron pocos los que se enteraron de esta visita. El enano después de presentar sus respetos, hablar muy bien de la opinión de los elfos después de su trayectoria al lado del príncipe elfo, y expresar su gratitud al permitirles estar mas del tiempo prevenido en el reino se atrevió a tocar el tema del enlace real.

¿Por qué no podrían aplazarlo hasta que él encontrara la pareja perfecta? ¿Querrían un rey desdichado impuesto por voluntad de una ley obsoleta? ¿No podría reinar sin la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado?

Gimli expresó esta y otras preocupaciones, tanto, que pareciera que si se defendiera el mismo. No comprendía como es que los elfos, siendo gente tan llena de sabiduría y bondad, podrían obligar a uno de ellos a unirse a otro por la fuerza. 

Ilgaenor escuchó atento cada uno de las preguntas y puntos expuestos por Gimli, con atención y paciencia espero a que el enano terminara. Y procedió a darle sus explicaciones.

Los elfos, como todos los seres en Tierra Media, se rigen mediante Leyes Antiguas, algunas de ellas demasiado antiguas, y a esto confesó Ilgaenor que aun él, pensaba que eran absurdas. Pero el reino de los elfos, había durado ya tanto tiempo gracias a que estas reglas se seguían en toda regla, todos estaban obligados a llevar una vida correcta mas por convicción que por orden legal, sin embargo, algunos sacrificios debían de hacerse en algún momento de la vida, por lo mismo la raza élfica tenía tanta belleza y sabiduría, sabían abandonarse uno mismo en bien de los demás.

Si Legolas no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio, bien podría substraerse de él, cancelar el enlace cuando le pareciere y no verse obligado a pasar su vida con una elfa a quien el no amaba. 

Gimli asintió cruzándose de brazos, no había querido tomar asiento frente al escritorio de Ilgaenor para no dar la impresión de ser pequeño e indefenso, de pie se mantuvo hablando y escuchando, donde pudiera verle el grueso completo de su cuerpo, así tendría mejor efecto.

Ahora bien, si Legolas no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio, se rompería una regla primordial en el reino del Bosque Negro. Hacia tiempo, cuando los monarcas sabios y antiguos, escuchaban el llamado del mar, dejaban a sus herederos con una ultima petición, y esta debía de ser aceptada por los que aun quedaban en el reino. Los reyes, a pesar de añorar su encuentro en Valinor, no por eso querían dejar sus reinos en manos inexpertas, capaces de destruir en pocos años lo que tanto habían logrado construir a base de mucho esfuerzo, así que siempre dejaban una ultima voluntad antes de marcharse, esta podían ser algún encargo en una obra, alguna familia, alguna orden particular conforme a las políticas del reinado.

Aquí es donde Gladel entraba en el enlace, la ultima petición que había hecho el príncipe heredero, antes de partir, a Legolas era contraer matrimonio, pero mas bien el hecho de asegurar el reinado en generaciones futuras mientras él encontraba la pareja correcta. Esto parecía ser muy cruel de parte del hermano mayor, tratar de obligar al segundo en la línea real a tomar a alguien que no amaba. Tal vez Gladel pudo ser mas flexible y dejar que Legolas por si mismo escogiera a la mujer indicada, pero por mucho tiempo supo de la espera de Nariel por Legolas, del amor que se profesaban el uno al otro antes de su partida a Rivendel, que sabiendo esto le pareció la candidata ideal para ocupar el lugar junto a Legolas.

Todos se dieron cuenta de esta discusión el día de la muerte de Gladel y por lo tanto le tomaron como su ultima voluntad. Asegurar la prosperidad del trono del reino.

- Entonces, ¿No hay otra salida para Legolas, que el matrimonio?

- No se le puede obligar a su voluntad a forjar tal enlace, pero si él lo rechaza, se tomaran acciones severas.

- ¿Qué podría pasar, señor Ilgaenor?

- Si decide quedarse y afrontar las consecuencias de su decisión, sería condenado a muerte. 

Gimli hizo una mueca de disgusto, Ilgaenor se dio cuenta de ella, por que el enano no era persona de ocultar sus sentimientos.

- Sé que puede ser una medida demasiado extrema, señor Gimli, sin embargo, si en los reinos elficos se empiezan a desobedecer las leyes antiguas, empezando por la realeza, imagine usted el caos que se haría en años futuros. Todos querrían hacer lo mismo.

- ¿No hay forma de cambiar esa ley, hacerla un poco mas flexible?

Gimli temía cometer una falta en cuestión de política, puesto que ningún enano había figurado nunca como consejero en términos constitutivos en los reinos elficos, "_y eso no iba a comenzar aquí_" pensó Ilgaenor, se contuvo de dar tal respuesta y extendió su paciencia para con el enano, que mostraba una verdadera lealtad a su compañero de aventuras.

- Lamentablemente no. Por que esta ley, a pesar de tener algo de absurdo se a mantenido durante varias edades. Un rey nunca podrá irse totalmente seguro a los mares si no deja alguna instrucción para los que se quedan.

- Pero Gladel no partió... él... murió.

- Bien lo sabemos, señor enano, pero como la mayoría de la gente en el palacio se dio cuenta de tal deseo, se le tomó como su ultima voluntad.

- Entonces... ¿solo le queda la muerte o el matrimonio a Legolas?

- O el destierro y por consiguiente, el desconocimiento de él como futuro rey del Bosque Negro.

- ¿Destierro?

- Sí, con esto temo decirle, señor enano, que no será capaz de volver a ver a su familia, de que se le rinda algún honor como príncipe en los reinados vecinos. A menos de que se retracte y siga con la ley de el príncipe fallecido si aun no es demasiado tarde.

- ¿No hay abdicación al trono aquí? ¿No podría seguir en el reinado como príncipe, mientras su hermano, Erynol toma el trono?

- No, no hay tal abdicación en el reino. A eso se le llama traición. Es un privilegio nacer bajo la corona, señor enano, y renegar de ella es un insulto.

- ¡Oh!

- Así que señor enano, me temo que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle, a menos de que se inicie una revolución lo demasiado fuerte para romper con esta ley.

- ¿No hay otra manera de terminar con ella?

- Simplemente que como rey, acate esa regla pero que cuando deje el reino la de por nula.

- ¡Oh! – volvió a expresar el enano sorprendido.

- Ahora si me permite señor enano, y sino hay algún otro asunto que tratar, tengo algunos pendientes por atender.

Gimli saludo cortésmente y se despidió de Ilgaenor, quien le pidió antes de salir, la mayor discreción en el asunto y en la entrevista. El enano ya no podía hacer mas por su amigo sin interferir en la política del país, mucho había logrado con conseguir que Ilgaenor le escuchara sin echarlo del reino, sin acusarlo de enemigo de la constitución elfica o condenarle a muerte. A su parecer Ilgaenor era una persona muy razonable y no el malvado de la historia. Ahora habría que averiguar como es que pensaba su amigo, si había tomado con resignación su próximo matrimonio.

Legolas pasaba el tiempo en asuntos del reinado, tratando de averiguar como habían estado las cosechas, el pueblo en que condiciones se encontraba, visitas, soluciones, tantas cosas en que trataba de pasar el tiempo, ya había recuperado su lugar como príncipe ante la comunidad, ya todos sabían de su inocencia, y lo que mas le preocupaba es que ya le empezaban a felicitar por su enlace, a lo que el contestaba con una triste sonrisa.

A veces, cuando los asuntos podían esperar o por algún capricho del destino tenía un momento de paz, hablaba con sus hermanos, largas horas, tanto con uno como con el otro o los dos al mismo tiempo, y si no les encontraba lo único que le quedaba era tomar a su caballo, al buen Arod, montar a pelo y salir a cabalgar acompañado de cuatro guardias del reino.

Evitaba a Nariel a toda costa, no la odiaba pues había compartido muchos buenos momentos con ella, pero no podía ya compartir un lugar con ella, no ahora, no en el futuro, y si se llegaban al matrimonio, no sabía como iba a afrontar el momento en que le pidieran que diera un heredero al trono. Nariel ya no le causaba excitación alguna. Su presencia le molestaba, pero no podía odiarla, no después de lo mucho que le amo, pero próximo se encontraba. 

Nariel le amaba en verdad, se le veía en los ojos, en la tristeza que ella mostraba cuando la evadía, cuando no le dejaba entrar como antes a su habitación. Ella lloraba alguna ocasión, pero sabía, confiaba en que después del enlace todo regresaría poco a poco a la normalidad, interminables horas de sexo y pasión al lado de Legolas era lo que mas añoraba. 

Pensaba que sólo se encontraba así por que le obligaron al enlace, que como príncipe orgulloso, no deseaba que le doblegasen, pero una vez casados, poco a poco iría cayendo bajo sus encantos, si ya lo hizo una vez, bien podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Legolas no pensaba en ella mas como elfa, su corazón estaba en otra parte, hecho pedazos, ¿cómo era posible que Aragorn no viniera en su ayuda y aprobara su matrimonio? Confiaba en su regreso hasta antes de la carta, confiaba en huir si era necesario de su familia y amigos para encontrarse con él, pero ahora que le había abandonado. ¿A dónde podría partir que no le señalaran por romper las leyes de su pueblo? Cualquier reino elfico le acogería con gusto, pero siempre añoraría su hogar, sus hermanos. Aun el llamado del mar no le cantaba en el corazón y deseaba escucharlo inmensamente.

Gimli encontró a su compañero en las caballerizas cepillando a Arod, tenía gente para atender a los caballos, pero alguna que otra ocasión le gustaba hacerlo por él mismo, ahora era mas frecuente verlo con Arod en los establos que con Nariel en el palacio.

- Legolas, amigo, ¡te he estado buscando! ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Gimli, me alegra tu presencia, no te he atendido a ti y a tu hermano tanto como se lo merecen y me apena mi conducta pero...

- Si, lo sé, no te preocupes- dijo el enano entendiendo por lo que pasaba en esos momentos su amigo - no sabes lo contento que esta mi hermano al descubrir el vino de este país, y siente no poderse llevar con el cientos de galones a nuestra partida.

Legolas sonrió, y siguió cepillando la blanca crin de Arod, Gimli tomó asiento en una paca de paja fuera de la caballeriza de Arod. La tristeza en los ojos de Legolas era evidente a pesar de que su voz era tan fresca y amistosa como siempre.

- Legolas, amigo elfo, si tu corazón esta en otra parte, deberías seguirlo.

Legolas no entendía a lo que se refería el enano, nunca le comentó acerca de Aragorn, nunca se tuvo por enterado que su amigo estuviera al tanto de sus sentimientos, lo único que había confesado a Gimli era que ya no amaba a Nariel.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, señor enano?

- ¿Amas a Nariel?

- Creo haberte comentado que ella ya no esta en mi corazón, desde... desde hace tiempo.

- Entonces si no amas a Nariel, si estas tan seguro de ello, es por que tu corazón pertenece a alguien mas.

El rubor cubrió como un rayo las mejillas de Legolas y desapareció tal y como vino. Pero no fue tan rápido que el enano no pudiera advertirlo.

- ¿O me equivoco amigo elfo? – profundizo mas el enano

- Gimli, no creo que...

- ¡Oh, vamos! Tenemos tanto tiempo de conocernos que podría jurar que leo tu pensamiento, aun me falta por conocerte, amigo, pero podría poner las manos al fuego por ti.

- Gimli tu no sabes...

- ¡Tu estas enamorado de alguien mas!, ¿no es cierto? – afirmaba Gimli con plena confianza

- Gimli... yo no sé como...

- ¿Es cierto o no? – preguntó terminante el enano poniendo su puño en su rodilla e inclinándose hacia delante.

- Yo... ya nada puedo hacer por mi, puesto que no puedo... no soy correspondido.

- ¡Pero que tonta puede ser esa dama para no aceptarte!

- Gimli... ella no...

- Dime quien es, y yo con gusto hablare con ella, amigo mío – afirmó Gimli entusiasmado – No dudes del encanto que un enano puede ejercer.

- Gimli...

- ¡A las mujeres hay que hacerlas entrar en razón!, algunas duras palabras con ellas y se les ablanda el corazón. Ya veras como me escucha a mi

- Gimli...

- Si te contara cuantas han rogado por mi regreso, por mi simple mirada, por escuchar mi voz si quiera, no, Legolas, ¡que esto lo arreglo yo!, tal vez se podría encontrar la manera de que la boda sea con ella y no con Nariel

- Gimli...

- Y como ya he hablado con el señor Ilgaenor, es posible que se muestre un poco mas flexible al sustituir una con la otra. El mismo resultado daría, ¿no? ¡Elfitos!

- ¡Gimli! Escúchame por favor, ¡No es tan fácil!

- ¿Cómo que no es tan fácil? ¡Ah! A menos de que ella este ya casada o comprometida...

- No hay tal pero no es eso...

- ¿Ya no te ama?

- El... Ella... Gimli...

- ¡No es posible! Veamos, si tu estuviste con Nariel antes de la guerra contra Sauron y al regresar aquí ya no la amabas, es por que alguien mas llego a tu vida en el ínterin

- ¡Gimli! – exclamó Legolas asombrado del los pensamientos de su amigo 

Sacudió un poco mas la cabeza y evitaba la mirada del guerrero enano a toda costa, si él no fuera tan alto, si Arod no fuera mas que regularmente constituido, tal vez podría ocultarse detrás de él. ¿Qué diablos le dio a Arod por bajar la cabeza a pastar si acababa de comer?

- ¡Ah!¡Entonces es cierto! ¿Pero quien habrás podido conocer en nuestras aventuras si éramos puros hombres?

Legolas se volvió a sonrojar y cepillaba a Arod con mas rapidez, tratando de alejarse un poco mas del enano, pero a Arod se le antojo un poco de pastura cercana a Gimli y dio dos pasos hacia delante.

-  ¿Legolas? – preguntó el enano preocupado

- ...

- ¡Legolas!

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Legolas como saliendo de un sueño – dime...

- ¿No te habrás enamorado de la dama Galadriel, verdad? Ella esta casada

- No, nada de eso... 

Gimli se quedo pensativo, no podría ser Arwen o Eowyn, ambas ya estaban comprometidas, una con su mejor amigo, Aragorn y otra con Faramir. Así que no sabía el señor enano en donde mas buscar respuestas. Algo repentino llego a la mente del enano, cuanto que sus ojos se abrieron mas, pero no, no podía ser.

- Legolas...

- ¿Sí?

- Es... ¿alguien de la compañía?

- ...

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó el enano poniéndose en pie, le daba miedo preguntar pero necesitaba saberlo no en balde la amistad de tanto tiempo, no en balde el tiempo que pasaron juntos – Es verdad, Legolas, ¿amas.. amaste a alguien de la compañía?

- Yo... no sé como explicarte Gimli, toda esa amistad se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en algo mas y yo... bueno es que...

- ¡Ah! – exclamó el espantado Gimli, no por la realización de que su amigo prefiriera a amar a alguien de su mismo sexo, si no por lo que se agolpaba en su mente repentinamente. - ¡No! No mi amigo, ¡es imposible!

- Gimli, tanto tiempo que pasamos juntos, que dormimos uno al lado del otro protegiéndonos...

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Imposible!

Legolas se hallaba muy apenado, pero no podía ocultarlo, él amaba a Aragorn, no había forma de evitarlo o negarlo, y la reacción de Gimli le preocupaba mucho, creyó que de todos, él podría comprender, entender a su corazón, así que se acerco al enano consternado por detrás y le puso mano firme en el hombro.

Gimli sudo frió. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda no bien sintió la mano de su "querido amigo" en el hombro.

- Gimli

- Legolas... – dijo el enano visiblemente aturdido.

Legolas pudo sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de su amigo, y vio como la mano grande y gruesa del enano retiraba bruscamente la suya del hombro.

- ¡No puede ser esto, Legolas!¡Olvídalo!

- Gimli, dame la oportunidad de explicarte...

- ¡No! ¡He dicho que no! – exclamó el enano separándose tres pasos de su amigo antes de darse la vuelta - es mucho lo que te aprecio amigo mío, me has acompañado a lugares que tal vez ningún elfo daría por hermosos... Y tal vez he hecho mal en acompañarte a Fangorn, solos, los dos...

- ¿Gimli? – preguntó Legolas tratando de entender las palabras del enano

- ¡Pero no! ¡No señor!, ¡No malentiendas esta amistad que tenemos por favor! ¡Es sólo eso! ¡amistad!

- Gimli, ¿tu piensas que yo... y tu?

Legolas no pudo evitarlo, a pesar de tener dolor en su corazón, las palabras de Gimli le hacían reír como antaño, dejando escapar su risa cristalina invadiendo el establo.

- ¿Legolas? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa risa?

Legolas no paraba de reír, y se sostuvo de la crin de Arod para no caer de la emoción, se figuro un momento, él al lado de Gimli, acariciando su barba, trenzándosela, mirando hacia abajo, arrodillándose a su lado para besarle con mayor facilidad, y si no le dieron nauseas en ese momento, era por que le resultaba bastante divertido las conclusiones  que obtuvo su amigo enano.

- No... Gimli ... no te preocupes ...  no eres tú... – dijo Legolas entre respiraciones cortadas

- ¡Ah! – respiró aliviado el enano.

Por un momento se figuro que Legolas había interpretado mal sus viajes y aventuras juntos, que su llegada inesperada al reino elfico era el motivo por lo que el elfo se rehusaba a casarse. Pero si no era él, su mejor amigo durante su tiempo en la compañía, ¿quien mas podría haber sido?, ¿a quien había visto repentinamente para que...?

- Legolas, entonces, sin rodeos amigo ¿de quien se trata? – preguntó el hijo de Gloin un poco desesperado y tratando de ocultar su pena.

- No podría comprometerle Gimli.

- Legolas, si no me lo dices llegare a mis propias conclusiones, y ya sabes cuan lejos puedo llegar.

- Gimli, entiéndeme, yo no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por él, hasta hace poco y el darme cuenta que él también sentía lo mismo por mi... de que él también...

- Legolas ¿Quién es Haldir o Aragorn?

- ¡Ah! – exclamó el elfo asombrado por la rapidez con que Gimli llegaba a la respuesta

- No te sorprendas, tu mismo me dijiste que les volviste a ver, pero como ahora veo que Haldir no puede ser, por que él no estuvo con nosotros en gran parte de la aventura entonces tiene que ser...

- ¡No! No Gimli, no quiero comprometerle mas, además él no... tú mismo has visto su respuesta.. él no... nunca me amo... sólo fue... solo fueron sueños míos...

- ¡Oh! Legolas

Gimli se acercó a su amigo que había bajado la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza, el cepillo se le había caído por que no le pudo sostener mas, Gimli se acercó a recogerle y vio una gota caer cuando se inclinaba, sintió como el brazo de Legolas se alzaba por encima de él, y cuando le miro nuevamente a los ojos, no vio rastro de lágrima alguna, sólo tristeza y angustia.

- Legolas... yo... yo no estoy acostumbrado a tales asuntos – dijo el enano vacilante, con el cepillo en las manos dando vueltas - pero sé que cuando dos personas se aman... no importa nada mas...

- ¿Pero no me entiendes, amigo mío? ¡El no me ama! ¡nunca me amo!

- Yo sólo recuerdo, que ustedes dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero le tomaba como la misma amistad que tu y yo compartíamos también...

- No era lo mismo Gimli, nunca lo fue... 

- Pero él... Yo mismo vi que él te buscaba, que se preocupaba por ti, y siempre que estabas tu a su lado... él... parecía mas feliz y tranquilo a pesar de todo los peligros que nos rodeaban... – recordó el enano tratando de comprender su relación

- Gimli.. nunca hubo nada... nada serio entre nosotros.. pero no pude evitar que... que esto naciera en mi... yo pensé... tuve la ilusión....

- Entonces su amor no fue verdadero – interrumpió Gimli con lo evidente - él se caso con Arwen...

- Sí, yo lo sé, y lo sentí mucho, por eso me agrado acompañarte a las cavernas, a Fangorn, seguir un poco mas antes de volver a mi reino.

- ¿Pensabas en volver con Nariel? –preguntó Gimli tomando asiento donde antes

- Sí, si yo llegué a sentir algo por ella un día, pues me imaginé que todo podía volver a ser igual, que le podría olvidar y seguir mi vida normal, y si no fuera por que mi hermano murió y por que me encontré con A.. con él en el camino... ¡tal vez esto no estaría pasando!

- Igual hubiera pasado ya que él se dirigía hacia acá, ¿cierto?

- Sí.. si.. no me explico... – respondió Legolas agitando levemente la cabeza, pasaba sus manos vagamente por la crin de Arod

- ¿Venía a tu boda?

- No, él no se había enterado... no le había llegado la invitación

- ¿Entonces te buscaba a ti?

- No sé... él dijo... él dijo que me buscaba, que me amaba, pero ahora... él mismo acepta mi enlace.. ¡él jugaba conmigo Gimli!

Ya no soportaría mucho antes de verter mas lágrimas así que subió a su caballo, montó a pelo y sin decir ninguna mas palabra salió del establo a gran velocidad.

- ¡Legolas! – gritó Gimli tratando de detenerlo en vano.

El enano respiro fuertemente, tratando de encontrar una solución a todo esto. Era muy evidente de que Legolas amaba a Aragorn con todo su corazón y que sufría con la respuesta que le envió el rey, pero si Aragorn le había venido a buscar, dejando a su hijo y reino solos, eso significaba algo, al menos hablaba de que el corazón del rey nunca le olvido a  pesar de Arwen, a pesar de Eldarion, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, Aragorn parecía amarle también. Pero no sabía en realidad, que era lo que pensaba el rey de Gondor al dar esa respuesta, pues si el amor hubiese sido tan fuerte como el de Legolas, no dudaría ni un momento en luchar por él.

Legolas sin embargo se encontraba atado, tal vez si Aragorn no le hubiera dado esa respuesta, tal vez hubiera dejado el reino si el rey en verdad le amaba, pero ahora, ahora que el rey aceptaba su enlace ¿qué podía hacer un enano como él para ayudarles?


	25. El viaje

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a Tolkien, no gano dinero  escribiendo esto, dudo que ganara algo... Los desconocidos son míos hasta donde sé. Ahora en adelante seré buena con los "huerquillos"… sobrinita incluida… Legolas Ranaverde… ¿será?

**CAPITULO 25**

Aragorn se paseaba por aquella habitación por cuarta ocasión en el día, era la misma que Legolas había ocupado durante su boda. Cercana a su misma habitación podía visitarle sin temer por las miradas curiosas, pero ya no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, no había elfo allí que le hiciera olvidar su tristeza. 

Todo estaba como cuando el partió, por que por mucho que le pidiera Arwen que alguno de sus hermanos, algún invitado especial, ocupara esa pieza, Aragorn la cambiaba por alguna otra en otro piso, tal vez mas grande, tal vez mas pequeña, pero tenía la creencia de que la esencia de Legolas, su recuerdo se quedaría allí si nada se movía. El mismo se había encargado de proteger los muebles con mantas una vez que Arwen estuvo ausente visitando una larga temporada a su abuela Galadriel. El mismo inspeccionaba la limpieza una vez al año de la habitación, todo debía de permanecer intacto, nada movido o fuera de su lugar.

Pero ahora que le visitaba después de tanto tiempo, puesto que el dolor por la muerte de Arwen le había hecho olvidar su alegría de alguna vez, le parecía, vacío, sin vida. Algún cambio debería de hacer, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba allí sí ya no significaba para él nada el elfo rubio? Recordaba que cuando Arwen se encontraba ausente, el mismo ocupaba la cama de Legolas, que llegó incluso a deshacerla a pesar de que se hubieran mudado de sabanas, pasaba algún tiempo allí, esperando. Imaginando que sería si su compañero estuviera con él. Sólo la cama se había atrevido a tocar, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sabía por que su atención se centraba en ese mueble tan íntimo.

De centro en la habitación podía ver todo con absoluta claridad, la puerta que conducía al baño, la otra frente a él que daba a un pequeño jardín personal, lleno de hermosas plantas y tres árboles frondosos, la luz llegaba a esa parte con perfecta claridad y por estar en los niveles más altos de Gondor nadie podía verle desde arriba a menos que se subiera a la torre mas alta, la cual estaba en malas condiciones y se prohibía el paso hasta ese lugar, por lo tanto no había manera de que alguien pudiera ahondar en sus secretos.

Todo esto lo había pensado Aragorn antes de su boda, tenía la intención de pasar sus últimas noches de soltero con él, de tener el valor de confesarle su amor pero no pudo, no pudo serle infiel a Arwen en su mismo palacio. Todo había quedado en puros sueños y a pesar de que varias veces en la media noche salía a caminar por los pasillos del palacio, sus pasos siempre le guiaban hasta allí. Siempre esa puerta que nunca tocó, toda esa semana, antes de su boda, estuvo tentado a hacerlo, quiso hacerlo pero no pudo, y se regresaba triste y meditabundo a su alcoba sin dar a conocer sus sentimientos.

Y ahora que estaba allí adentro, no había nadie para recibirlo. Tirado en una cama fría y vacía, sin calor ni amor alguno.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó un pequeño en el umbral de la puerta semi abierta.

Aragorn no le escuchó

- ¡Papaaaa! – gritó el pequeño Eldarion con toda la fuerza posible de sus pequeños pulmones

- No grites Eldarion... Ya te escuché. ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar estudiando? – preguntó Aragorn apoyándose sobre los codos al ver a su hijo entrar

- Mary se sintió mal y me dijo donde podía encontrarte

- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? –preguntó el rey frunciendo el ceño.

- Dolor de cabeza... creo... ¡Ah!

Eldarion se hecho a correr al ver la puerta que daba al jardín privado abierta. La poca luz solar era un buen regalo para Eldarion, que casi no gozaba mucho de ella, pues siempre terminaba mareado, y sofocado.

- ¡Que lindo papá! ¿Por qué no me habías traído a esta habitación? – preguntó Eldarion tratando de subir a un árbol muchísimo mas grueso que el, imposible para sus pequeños pies de escalar.

- No, Eldarion, baja de allí. – dijo Aragorn tomándole de la cintura y ayudándole a bajar.

- ¡Quiero ver como se ve el palacio desde allá arriba! – exclamó Eldarion señalando el alto árbol.

- Es peligroso, no se puede... ven...

Seguramente la vista sería preciosa una vez que se lograba pasar la barda que ocultaba la mitad del árbol, pero Eldarion era demasiado pequeño y frágil para tal aventura. Si fuera un poco más elfo, tendría la fuerza y agilidad, pero no siendo más que medianamente mortal, no tenía mucha habilidad.

- Ven, vamos por alguna fruta, el sol ya se esta ocultando...

- ¡No! Yo quiero estar un poco mas aquí – dijo el niño zafándose de las manos de su padre para entrar a la habitación a inspeccionar todo lo nuevo que podía encontrar. 

El estar encerrado hacían de Eldarion un niño muy curioso, metiéndose siempre en problemas cuando a Mary se le perdía, su enfermedad le obligaba a permanecer en palacio, y hubiera jurado que conocía cada habitación, si no cada rincón, ya que su padre nunca le permitió bajar a los calabozos o entrar a la cocina.

Abrió los cajones del ropero, el baño y sus estantes, el escritorio, vio debajo de la cama, detrás de las cortinas empolvadas, rodó por el lecho, y vino a dar de cabeza con el buró a un lado de la cama, abriendo un poco el primer cajón con el golpe.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Eldarion al ver un tesoro escondido dentro.

- ¿Qué pasa, Eldarion? ¿Te lastimaste?

- ¡Me encontré un tesoro papá! – exclamó Eldarion levantando su puño cerrado en el cielo, orgulloso del hallazgo.

- ¿Un tesoro?

Aragorn se aproximo hasta su hijo, nunca se dio cuenta de lo que guardaba aquel cajón, recordaba haber revisado pero tal vez, la tristeza, la pena no le dejo ver lo que había hasta el fondo del mismo.

- Déjame verlo – pidió Aragorn

- ¡NO! ¡Es mío! 

- Sí, lo sé Eldarion, sólo quiero verlo...

- ¡Pero es mío! – grito de nuevo el pequeño apretando su puño contra su pecho.

- Sí, es tuyo, ¿tú le encontraste, no? Pero déjame verlo.

Eldarion extendió la palma de su pequeña mano a su padre, y él pudo observar una cadena de oro con un pequeño camafeo atado a él. El camafeo estaba matizado en color mate, oscuros castaña, y una delgada línea de oro a su alrededor. Aragorn le iba a abrir pero su hijo se lo arrebato en ese momento.

- ¡No, le abras! ¡Es mío! – exclamó el niño enojado de que alguien le abriera y viera dentro antes que él.

- ¡Eldarion!

- ¡Es mío! ¡no quiero que lo veas! – exclamó Eldarion y se hecho a correr tanto como sus pequeñas y débiles piernas le permitían.

Salió de la habitación y Aragorn trato de alcanzarlo, el niño le llevaba ventaja, pero sabía que si se lo quitaba iba a hacer una de sus rabietas y sería imposible tranquilizarlo hasta pasada la media noche... si era posible.

Pero él quería ver dentro, quería saber si era de Legolas, quería ver la imagen allí, ¡tanto que lo quería! Un recuerdo de su amor, ¿sería posible? ¿Qué podría contener? Tendría que esperarse hasta que el pequeño se durmiera, pero no podría soportar tanto la espera, regreso a la habitación y empezó a buscar en los demás compartimientos concienzudamente. Nada. La larga espera de tres horas le angustiaba.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mary se encontraba vistiendo al niño cuando Aragorn entró en la habitación, se veía que Eldarion estaba aun muy contento con su hallazgo, no dejaba de mirarle, y cuando entró su padre, le cerró repentinamente y le guardo debajo de su camisa, aun con la pijama puesta se proponía a dormir con la cadena de oro.

Mary saludo al rey antes de salir, como todas las noches que venía a darle las buenas noches a su pequeño, Eldarion de pie sobre la cama esperaba el beso en su frente de su padre, para luego tirarse de golpe en la cama y abrir la cama con desesperación. Aragorn le arropó pero no dejaba de observar el pendiente en el pecho de su hijo.

- Eldarion, no esta bien que duermas con eso, te podrías lastimar en la noche, dámelo.

- ¡No! ¡Es mío!

- Sí, es tuyo, todo tuyo, pero déjalo aquí, no te duermas con el. A ver, te ayudo

Aragorn ayudo al niño a quitarse la cadena, pero Eldarion no le soltaba ni un momento.

- Dámelo, yo te lo guardaré.

- No. Lo pondré debajo de mi almohada.

Y así lo hizo Eldarion poniéndolo en medio de su almohada, asegurándose que fuera lo suficientemente mullida para no estropearle. Aragorn se empezó a desesperar.

- Allí se puede romper Eldarion – observó el rey

- No, ya he puesto otras cosas allí, no le pasara nada.

- ¿Y si se rompe? ¿te gustaría?

- No. No se va a romper.

Eldarion había heredado la obstinación de su padre y el puchero en los labios de su madre al empezarse a molestarse.

- Bien, bien, déjale allí. ¿Ya viste dentro? –preguntó el rey con una sonrisa

- Si – respondió el pequeño orgulloso

- ¿Qué tiene?

- No te digo.

- ¡Ah, Eldarion! ¿No me vas a decir? – dijo Aragorn fingiéndose herido en sus sentimientos

- No

Esto estaba impacientando a Aragorn así que tenía que chantajearle

- Si me dejas verlo te doy...

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el niño que tenía todo lo que cualquier otro niño en su época pudiera desear.

- ¿Qué es lo que mas quieres?

- ¡Ver a mamá! – exclamó Eldarion entusiasmado - ¿Me llevaras a verla?

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Aragorn ensombrecido - No... no se puede hijo...

- ¡Oh! Entonces nada... – respondió el niño cobijándose hasta las orejas

- Te podría llevar de paseo – declaró el rey abriendo una puerta de esperanza

- ¿Sí? ¿A dónde?

- A Lothlorien o a Rivendel… Con tus abuelos…

- No, no me gusta Lorien… allí nadie juega. No hay niños… Pero en Rivendel está mi abuelo…

Eldarion había apenas una vez visitado Lothlorien después de la muerte de su madre, pero lo encontró muy triste, muy serio, muy hermoso eso si lo recordaba, pero no había niños de su edad que desearan jugar con el y se la pasaba muy triste. Los elfos jóvenes escaseaban siempre, muy raro era ver a un elfo bebé en centurias.

- Bueno ¿entonces que puedo ofrecerte para que me dejes mirarlo?

- ¡10 monedas!

- ¿Dinero? – preguntó Aragorn emocionado de que su hijo al menos le pidiera algo mas real - ¿sólo quieres 10 monedas?

- ¡Si!

- Bueno... – dijo Aragorn apenas sacando las monedas del bolso que siempre llevaba consigo – Toma, ¿con esto me lo puedo llevar?

Eldarion tomó el dinero, y como buen negociante, contó las monedas y saco el pendiente de debajo de la cama. Se lo puso en el cuello ante los ojos sorprendidos de su padre.

- ¡Ah! Eldarion... Creo que es mío...

- No papá, tu pagaste por verlo, no por quedártelo...

Bueno, Aragorn no creyó hacer tan buen trato como al principio creía, pero al menos era un avance, pasaría poco tiempo antes de que su hijo se aburriera de él y le dejara por allí regado.

- Bien, entonces déjame abrirlo.

Eldarion le paso el camafeo sin quitarse la cadena, un poco desconfiado era el niño para su edad pero el pendiente en realidad le gustaba mucho, y no quería dárselo a su padre. Aragorn le abrió casi con desesperación, dentro, sus ojos se fijaron en el retrato pintado a mano y vio con desilusión el rostro de una mujer hermosa, de cabellos rubios y ojos grises, sonriendo con benevolencia y mirando hasta el fondo de su alma.

Aragorn le cerró sin querer mirarlo mas, la sola idea le corría el alma, ¿quién mas podría ser si no se trataba de Nariel? ¿Por qué le habría dejado Legolas allí? ¿Por venganza? ¿Para que viera con quien quedaría él? No, no era probable, pero no quería verlo más... Pero quería a la vez retenerle por que había estado seguramente en el pecho de su amado.

- ¿Iremos a ver a mi abuelo? – preguntó Eldarion repentinamente.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Papá… dijiste que iríamos a ver a mi abuelo, a Rivendel…

- Pero ya te pagué el dinero… Creí que con eso…

- ¡vamos por favor papá! - exclamó el niño interrumpiendo -  Hace mucho que no salgo del castillo…

- ¿Resistirás? – se preguntó el rey en voz alta

- ¡Sí! ¡Papá! Yo resistiré … ya me siento, bien, mas fuerte… - dijo Eldarion levantando sus puños cerrados mostrándole a su padre lo vigoroso que se encontraba

Con eso Aragorn sonreía, pensándolo bien, tal vez el aire fresco haría bien al niño, consultaría con el curador antes de partir, el niño tendría que tener una segunda opinión y pensaba que como padre, no estaba capacitado para emitir un juicio sobre la salud de su hijo. Muy sobre protector era el rey con las personas que amaba.

Después de que estuvo todo preparado, de que hubiera una carroza equipada con lo necesario para transportar al pequeño, de que consultara con varios y no con uno de los curadores del reino, de que recolectara las hierbas y pociones necesarias para el camino, Aragorn y Eldarion se pusieron en camino para Rivendel. Soberath como siempre orgulloso se encargaba de la seguridad de la familia real, celoso de su deber cabalgaba junto al rey frente a la carroza.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Pero amigo enano, creí que me acompañarías hasta el día de mi boda. – dijo Legolas caminando a un lado de la carreta que llevaba a Gimli a la salida de su reino.

- Lo siento Legolas, debo retirarme, pero ten por seguro que volveré, no he de tardar, y aquí estaré para el día señalado en que tomes esa decisión tan importante

Gimli no podía referirse a otro evento más que el día de su boda, Legolas estaba mas pensativo, necesitaba el apoyo del enano ahora que le había confesado la verdad, necesitaba tenerlo allí a su lado para conversar con él, para que le animara a llegar hasta ese día, y ahora le abandonaba.

- Tal vez podría acompañarte y me servirá acaso de distracción hasta ese día – sugirió Legolas

- No, no puedes… es un asunto privado el que debo de tratar…amigo

- Pero no entiendo por que tan repentinamente, por que de un día para otro tú…Y Korin, ¿Qué pasará con tu hermano?

- ¿Tienes algún inconveniente que el permanezca? Si es así…

- No, ya te he dicho que no hay ningún problema con eso, su presencia me alegra el día, puesto que cada día viene a mi con preguntas que Farrasil no puede contestar…Pero no entiendo, por que tu hermano y tu se separan…

- Es mi muestra hacia ti, de que he de regresar muy pronto…

- Pero Gimli…

Legolas se detuvo por un instante, Gimli había tomado esa decisión después de lo que le había confesado acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el Rey de Gondor. No, Gimli no podía hacerlo, no podía ser capaz de…

- Gimli – dijo Legolas sujetando al enano por el hombro, quien ya había tomado las riendas de su carreta para iniciar su largo viaje – Gimli, prométeme que no irás a Gondor. Prométeme que no buscaras a Aragorn…

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó el enano perturbado, ¿tan claras eran sus acciones? – ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué dice eso, señor elfo?

- No me llamas señor elfo a menos de que tengas algo que enaltecer o encubrir… Prométemelo Gimli, dime que tu viaje no es para encontrar a Aragorn. No quiero verle, no… no deseo verle más…

- Yo…Legolas… mi viaje no es para eso…

- ¿Entonces no irás a Gondor?

- No, Legolas no iré, no iré a Gondor.

La respuesta del enano fue seca y firme aunque apenas audible para el elfo, pero le entendió.

- Gimli ten presente que me estás dando tu palabra

- Si, Legolas lo sé, no te preocupes, regresaré antes de tu boda.

Legolas sonrió, el enano animo a las bestias, agitó la mano y se despidió del elfo.

- ¡Decid a  mi hermano que no se termine el vino, guarda algo para mí!

El príncipe sonrió y se despidió. Trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que su amigo no le engañaría, que tal vez en verdad algo mas importante se le presentaba al enano. Pero ahora estaba solo, y Nariel cada vez mas entusiasmada, Ilgaenor mas convencido de la boda, y él, abandonado por su amigo y olvidado por su amor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Bien, este capitulo estuvo muy tranquilo, a excepción de cierto niño travieso, que la verdad me cae muy bien, seré buena con los niños… Así que por favor dejad reviews, ¿si? Que tuvo que llegar "Erika" la tormenta por aquí para animarme a seguir escribiendo… muejejeje…_


	26. La Llegada

**Título: Reencuentro    CAPITULO 26/?**

**Autor: Vania Hepskins/Jun vaniah2000@yahoo.com**

**Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn, Aragorn/Arwen (implícito)**

**Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, posible y seguro MPREG en un futuro no muy lejano. Y**

**Advertencia: Contiene SLASH es decir, relación hombre/hombre, mas bien hombre/elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro Los personajes desconocidos son míos hasta donde sé. **

Gimli había viajado mucho y la marcha se hacía difícil, el viaje solo y hasta Minas Tirith sería fatigante para cualquiera, se lamentaba el no haber traído a su hermano pero sabía que no había tiempo para preguntas, para explicarle todo lo que había averiguado en su plática con su amigo elfo. Sí, le había hecho saber algunos hechos y vicisitudes que ocurrieron durante su tiempo en la comunidad, pero sólo hasta allí, nunca le hizo saber de los rumores que entre los medianos corrían, de lo que una vez le menciono Boromir, de lo que averiguo sin querer en una noche en Lorien.

Haldir no había hablado mucho con el enano, incluso su bienvenida fue algo hostil recordaba, pero por lo que había sorprendido en la plática de Legolas, Haldir aun se preocupaba por su amigo y aun sentía "aprecio" por él. El enano no alcanzaba a comprender como es que el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo podía existir. ¿Cómo es que siendo varones podían encontrarse atractivos? Tales cosas le parecían absurdas, una total locura, pero eran elfos, tenían definiciones extrañas acerca del amor, tal vez no lo verían mal, dos elfos descubriendo podía ser posible en su sociedad… 

Pero ¿Aragorn? ¿Un mortal? ¿Un ser humano? ¿Un hombre? No, no lo creía posible, él estaba casado con la dama más hermosa de toda Tierra Media, con excepción claro está, de la Dama Galadriel, con ella nadie rivalizaba en belleza. El enano no creía en el amor del mortal por el elfo, no sabía ni por que se estaba tomando la molestia de ir a hablar con él, ¿sería prudente en meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia? ¿Hablar por otra persona haciéndole conocer los sentimientos de Legolas? En otros tiempos no le hubiera importado, pero ahora, el elfo parecía preocupado, no comía igual y se distraía ocupado con los asuntos del reino, pronto sería su boda y Nariel no parecía ser la indicada para hacerle feliz. 

Una vez, durante su travesía por el Río Grande, Gimli se atrevió a preguntar a Legolas sobre los asuntos de su corazón, él sólo se contento en responder que sí, había alguien que durante las noches inspiraba a su corazón a seguir adelante, tal vez al final de su búsqueda, de toda esa guerra, sería capaz de compartir la vida con esa persona. Pero nunca mencionó con quien y el enano no se molestó en preguntar más. El daba por hecho que se trataba de una elfa extraordinaria, digna en todo de su amigo elfo. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar en Aragorn, los Hobbits una vez le revelaron sus conclusiones sobre ambos miembros del grupo,  pero él se negó a escuchar, nunca le volvieron a mencionar el hecho. 

Gimli estaba ya cerca de Lorien y deseaba tomar si quiera una noche para descansar, una mirada mas a esa estrella que brillaba en el Bosque Dorado, la Señora de los Galadrim y seguir adelante, tratando de pensar en como dirigirse apropiadamente al Rey de Gondor.

Con gran sorpresa Rumil y Haldir le recibieron, le guiaron hasta Galadriel quien le saludo con una dulce sonrisa, Gimli contestó con una reverencia profunda y la Dama habló en su mente con las siguientes palabras: 

"_Que tu corazón no se apague con el pesar, por que hay otros mas que sin la luz del enano, podrían caer en oscuras tinieblas por siempre. Sigue adelante, hijo de Glóin, que tus palabras y corazón son puros y sinceros, mañana mismo encontraras la piedra que falta para el cimiento de un futuro dichoso"                                                 _

El enano saludó una vez mas antes de retirarse, Haldir le esperaba en orden de su señora para mostrarle el lugar donde tomaría reposo esa noche.

- Sígame por favor, Señor Enano.

- Siempre. Desde la última vez que tuve fortuna de ver de nuevo a la dama Galadriel, nunca me pareció más hermosa.

Haldir sonrió con sencillez.

- Hemos tenido la oportunidad de recibir la invitación de una honorable ceremonia, espero que el viaje que trae de paso por aquí, no evite que nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontrarse.

- Si he de ser sincero contigo, Haldir de Lorien, espero que esa ceremonia no se lleve a cabo. – dijo temerariamente el enano, quería externar sus dudas con Haldir y saber si él también les compartía.

- ¿Podría preguntar el motivo? – pregunto el Galadrim preocupado - ¿Legolas se encuentra bien? La última vez que le vi, su salud no era del todo favorable.

- Y por lo que supe, la suya tampoco. – agregó con osadía el enano.

- ¡Señor Enano! Me sorprende – respondió un Haldir un tanto abrumado.

- No tema orgulloso guerrero Haldir, Legolas me ha contado su desventura con el miserable de Dommo, aun espero que su declaración en el caso, no sea solicitada.

- ¿Tuvo problemas en su reino? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño - Hice mal en no acompañarle. Creí que con la palabra de Farrasil… - agregó Haldir pensativo mientras descendía por los elegantes pasillos de Lorien

- ¡Ah! El señor Farrasil le envía emotivos y afectuosos saludos.

Haldir se sonrojó hasta la punta de sus hermosas orejas élficas.

- ¿El señor Farrasil conserva recuerdos de mí? – preguntó Haldir un poco perturbado

- Al parecer muchos, por que lo que he podido observar, su persona le agrado lo bastante como para desear verlo de nuevo.

O el enano había pasado mucho tiempo conversando con Legolas y Farrasil, o nada se le podía ocultar ni pasar desapercibido a sus sentidos enanos.

- ¿Sabía el señor Farrasil de su llegada aquí? Creí que el asunto de su viaje, Señor Enano, permanecía en silencio para los residentes del reino del Bosque Negro.

- En realidad así es, pero no he podido evitar hablar ciertos asuntos con el joven Farrasil, como para evitar que mis labios dijeran algo más que lo que estaba dispuesto a comentar.

- Muy bien, creo que soy indiscreto al preguntar más allá de mi deber, simplemente que el cariño y aprecio que le tengo a Legolas, va más allá de mi trabajo y dedicación. Siempre he deseado lo mejor para él.

- Eso lo sé

Habían llegado después de bajar algunos niveles, al Talan que se le había preparado al enano. El elfo dio las buenas noches a Gimli, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse, el enano algo vacilante le detuvo.

- Haldir, antes de mi partida mañana, quisiera comentar algunas palabras contigo.

Debía de ser importante, puesto que el enano le tuteaba,  y eso nunca había pasado. Haldir entró para salir dos horas después con la cabeza llena de preguntas, llena de dudas y queriendo ser el la causa por la que Legolas sufría, si estuviera con él, grande y dichoso sería su corazón al animarle, al abrazarle, al tratar de que su amor fuera suyo y no del mortal lejano.

Gimli había aprendido que Haldir y Legolas habían sido muy buenos compañeros, y aun pudo notar en las palabras del elfo que trataba de ocultar un sentimiento mas profundo por Legolas, el príncipe tenía mucha suerte de contar con tales amigos, que darían la vida por él, el mismo enano la daría, pero sus motivos eran simplemente amistosos. 

La mañana llegó con frescura y resolución para el enano, ya había presentado sus respetos a la Dama Galadriel y a Lord Celeborn, que al parecer por temprano de la hora, esperaban la llegada de alguien importante, aun Galadriel le sonreía cada vez que el enano le expresaba su deseo de partir temprano. Una vez más habló en su cabeza:

"No dejes la _prisa trastorne tu camino, Gimli, hijo de Glóin, la respuesta llega ya y es mejor perder unos minutos del futuro cercano a una vida eterna"_

De nuevo no entendía muy bien las palabras de la Dama pero compartió el desayuno con ellos. Nuevas llegaban con una trompeta élfica, alguien llegaba al reino.

Gimli a pedir de la Dama Galadriel, les acompañó a recibir a tan digna persona, Galadriel no dejaba resplandecer en serenidad y paz.

- Bienvenido seas hijo mío, la verdad ha llegado y esperábamos ansiosos tu luz. – dijo Galadriel saludando  a Aragorn que se acercaba respetuoso a saludarle.

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamó Gimli saliendo detrás de los señores del lugar.

Lord Celeborn hizo una imperceptible mueca a la falta de respeto del enano, pero su amada Galadriel le contuvo, ya habían compartido sus pensamientos y Lord Celeborn entendió.

Aragorn no quiso ser tan descortés como el enano y saludo con toda serenidad al señor del país. Después, dio un caluroso saludo a Gimli feliz de poder ver una vez mas ese rostro barbudo que le salvo la vida tantas veces.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó una vocecita chillona detrás de él

- ¿Quién es el jovencito que tiene la amabilidad de saludarnos? – preguntó Galadriel, que aunque bien sabía la respuesta esperaba la introducción del mismo niño

Eldarion detuvo su carrera hasta donde su padre, quedo con los ojos abiertos al ver a Galadriel y como petrificado su pequeña boca se abría poco a poco.

- Mi nombre es Eldarion, hijo de Aragorn, Rey de Gondor. – declaró mientras hacia una graciosa reverencia.

- Es un gusto conocerle, joven príncipe. – respondió Lord Celeborn tomándole la pequeña mano

El niño no supo que contestar, Aragorn vino en su auxilio y les presentó como debían, tuvo que añadir algunas líneas más, para que el pequeño comprendiera que ellos eran algo más que sus abuelos, Eldarion sonrió. En brazos de su padre se sentía más seguro y podía volver a saludarles con más altivez, como correspondía a un príncipe. Galadriel y Celeborn sonrieron. El pequeño no recordaba que días posteriores a su nacimiento ellos estaban allí, para verla abrir sus hermosos ojos azules a la luz de Anar.

Una vez que se hubo instalado los carruajes, los caballos en los establos, y la poca servidumbre y comitiva que le acompañaba en los talanes reservados, el enano impaciente se acercó a Aragorn cuando salía del salón de Galadriel en compañía de su pequeño y Mary.

- Aragorn, no he podido esperar y quisiera, si me lo permites, tener unas palabras contigo.

Aragorn vio la premura en las palabras de Gimli, y sabía que si no podía esperar debería ser urgente.

- ¿Quién es este señor, papá? – preguntó Eldarion al ver como el enano se atrevía a hablar a su padre de esa manera sin usar el nombre de Elessar que le correspondía...

- Hijo, he aquí el valiente señor enano Gimli, hijo de Glóin, de quien tu me has escuchado hablar varias veces, Eldarion

Gimli extendió su gruesa y velluda mano para saludar al niño, y mostró la sonrisa más amigable que pudo expresar su serio rostro, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños, sean niños enanos, elfos o mortales.

Después de que el pequeño miro al enano con desconfianza, un recuerdo asaltó su cabecita, alguna vez escuchó un cuento donde un enano compraba niños mal portados, Eldarion tendió su tierna mano vacilante a Gimli.

- Papá.

- ¿Sí?

- Me voy a portar bien, te lo prometo. – dijo el niño sin despegar la vista de los pequeños ojos del enano.

Aragorn sonrió sin responder, y encargó el niño a Mary, quien tomó la mano del pequeño guiándole hasta su flet.

Ambos, enano y mortal bajaron hasta la sala de la habitación de Aragorn, donde pudieran hablar sin ser molestados. Gimli tomó asiento cerca de una mampara que le ocultara la vista de altura donde se encontraban. Aragorn saco su pipa dispuesto a escuchar a su amigo. 

Hacia tanto tiempo que no le veía, y el enano apenas si había envejecido, quince años desde la boda de Aragorn y Arwen y tal parecía que fue ayer. El enano lucía fuerte como un roble, lleno de vida pero algo parecía preocuparle.

Gimli por su parte trataba de figurarse como es que Legolas había puesto sus ojos en tal persona, primeramente por que él estaba destinado a unirse a Arwen y segundo por que ambos eran varones, el enano agito la cabeza para despejarla un poco y le rogó a Aragorn que escuchara limpiándose la garganta ruidosamente.

Después de unos breves minutos en que los dos se cuestionaron amigablemente por sus reinos, familias, viajes y nuevos acontecimientos, el tema de Legolas salió por fin a la luz como deseaba el enano y como evitaba el mortal.

- Pero Gimli...

- Si tú no vas a Aragorn, aun y cuando tu corazón no le reciba, debes hablarle con sinceridad.

- ¿Por qué de ir yo? ¿Por qué no viene el a mí? – preguntó el rey frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- Por que tú fuiste quien le felicitaste por su boda, dándole a entender que no te importaba si realizaba su enlace o no.

- Nunca escuché de su boca que estuviera comprometido, ¡él fue quien me traicionó primero! – exclamó Aragorn inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante.

- Debiste comprender su situación ¡tu mismo supiste que le perseguían por la muerte de su hermano! – exclamó a la vez Gimli levantándose amenazadoramente

- ¡Gimli! – reconvenía Elessar.

- Debiste ver su rostro, debiste ver las lágrimas que trataba de ocultar el día de tu enlace, y yo que pensé por un momento, que la alegría por ti era tanta que no podía contenerse, a mis ojos escaparon las miradas, pero ahora que sé la verdad, no sé como siendo un elfo pudo soportarle.

- Gimli... 

- No puedo decir por él lo que siente en realidad, pero ahora está tan decidido a casarse, que me hizo prometer que no te buscaría.

- Pero tú...  tú has venido hasta aquí...

- Yo no te busque, solito llegaste a mi, Aragorn

El mortal sonrió débilmente, Gimli correspondió.

- ¿Se casara dices? 

- Si. Con la dama Nariel, es muy bella y efusiva, pero dudo que pueda llenar de alegría su corazón. Simplemente, le usa como medio para tener herederos.

- ¿Herederos? – frunció Aragorn

- Si, es el fin ultimo de su unión. Pero si va a hacer tan triste y desgraciada como pienso, un hijo no les traerá felicidad entre ellos. 

- Pero ¿por que no se rehusó?, no veo la necesidad de que ahora mismo se case, no había esa necesidad con Gladel, no veo por que ahora aparece ese problema.

- No fue por voluntad de él casarse con tanta anticipación. He hablado con uno de los mayores, y así esta decretado, antes no había tal premura por que se contaba con dos príncipes capaces de tomar el trono y procrear la siguiente línea, y ahora que Legolas es el único adecuado, el consejo dictamino la fecha.

Los pensamientos del mortal volaban tan ágiles como el viento, Legolas no deseaba casarse aunque así lo tuviera previsto, le recordó su misma situación y el corazón se le encogió en un segundo.

- ¿Legolas no envió la invitación? –preguntó Aragorn después de unos minutos de reflexión.

- No, él no estaba enterado si quiera de ello.

- ¡Ah! Pero... 

Aragorn se alejó un poco, perdiendo sus manos entre su túnica buscaba su bolsa vieja con hierba para su pipa tratando de encontrar un alivio a su tensión.

- Aragorn, dime con sinceridad lo que tu corazón dice del elfo.

El Rey no lo miró, evitaba su mirada pero Gimli pudo constatar un ligero temblor en las usualmente manos firmes del antiguo montaraz.

- Gimli, yo... no sé, en verdad lo amo, pero creo que no podría ser útil, no podría ayudarlo...  yo... 

- ¿Y no lo intentaras siquiera? – interrumpió el enano

- Gimli, dime ¿en mi caso que harías?

Gimli se sintió sorprendido por la pregunta, nunca en su vida se enamoraría de un varón, pero haciendo los cambios necesarios de género estaba seguro que pelearía por lo que su corazón le dictaba.

- Haría lo que siente mi corazón.

- Mi corazón me dice que debo estar con él, que debo amarlo si él aun me recibe.

- Entonces, ¿que esperas aquí? – cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

- Gimli, seguro entiendes mi situación.

- ¿Tu eres un rey y él un príncipe heredero? ¿Te detendrá el estatus social? ¿El pensar de la gente?

- Pero Gimli, yo gobierno a miles de gentes, no puedo actuar a la ligera.

- Es cierto. Te comprendo.

Aragorn frunció el ceño y mordisqueo su labio inferior.

- ¿Me comprendes?

- Si, igual comprendo a Legolas, el es un príncipe, que pronto se convertirá en Rey para su gente, y es lo que importa, la gente, no que su Rey se sienta feliz y a gusto de gobernarles. Es lo que importa, la gente, creo que debiste pensar lo mismo el día de tu enlace, cierto. Muy bien, ese es un buen consejo que daré a Legolas el día de su unión.

- ¡Gimli! – exclamó Aragorn dolido por el tono de reconvención que estaba usando el enano.

- Si, tienes razón, y yo soy un tonto al pensar que siempre el corazón debe guiar nuestras acciones y no nuestra cabeza.

- Gimli... Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para los demás, y haces mal al desaprobar mi enlace con Arwen.

- ¿Yo? ¿Desaprobar tan maravillosa y destinada unión?  ¡Nunca! No gano nada aquí, tratando de convencerte, por que es imposible, él elfo deberá seguir tu ejemplo, si eso debe de hacer. Aprenderé de ahora en adelante a no meterme en asuntos que no me competan.

- Gimli...  por favor, si yo no me hubiera casado con Arwen, no tendría a Eldarion, no habría herederos en Gondor. Los hijos de Faramir serían los que tendrían ese derecho. Yo no tengo hermanos, ¡soy el único! ¿Cómo podía rehusarme? El tiene a sus hermanos, bien puede abdicar al trono si no desea unirse.

Gimli no le respondió, pero su mirada era muy elocuente.

- ¿Sabes lo que le pasaría si abdica?

- Simplemente no tendría derecho de gobernar

- Bueno, eso queda sobre entendido, sin embargo, si no llega a contraer matrimonio será desterrado... en su caso, la pena de muerte se podría aplicar...

- ¿Desterrado? ¿Pena de muerte?

- Si, a menos que un heredero surja, pero es imposible si Nariel no esta con él...  Legolas no deseaba abandonar a su familia, de hecho había pensado en dejarles e ir a Gondor para ver si tu... 

- ¿Yo?

- Si...  Pero ahora, al ver que tú le das tu consentimiento para su enlace, ya no le queda más remedio que casarse... 

- Gimli, es cuestión de política... 

- Si, eso mismo pienso después de hablar contigo...  ni hablar, todo esta dicho, Legolas se casará y yo tendré que atestiguarlo. Todo sea por que el día que él escuche el llamado del mar alguien pueda tomar su lugar... 

- Gimli, me pones en una decisión difícil, comprende que no puedo tomar todo a la ligera, Legolas me debe de entender... 

- Si, tal vez él te entienda pero no me pasa lo mismo, mi pregunta ahora es ¿qué te detiene a ti? No veo ningún otro lazo más que el de tu hijo, tu reinado marcha a mí entender perfectamente, y tu gente, seguramente te estima y aprecia tanto que entenderá lo que dicta tu corazón... 

Gimli tenía razón y Aragorn mordía su labio inferior pensativo. Se puso en pie, y daba uno que otro toque a su pipa meditando seriamente.

- Bien, ya que todo ha sido aclarado al menos para mi, me retiro...  Ha sido bueno que no haya tenido que ir hasta Gondor a buscarte al menos...  Hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo y una fatiga innecesaria... Aun estoy a tiempo de tomar buen camino... 

Gimli se levantó saludo con respeto a Aragorn y sin decir algo mas bajo del Talan. El Rey sabía que el enano se retiraba algo molesto, y tal vez tenía razón. Su corazón se estaba encogiendo de dolor, no quería que Legolas se uniera a otra persona que no fuera él, pero ¿cómo detenerlo? ¿Qué le podría ofrecer? Sin su familia, tal vez pudiera morir de tristeza y era lo que menos deseaba, atestiguar la muerte de otra persona querida, con la de Arwen tenía suficiente.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ya faltaban tres semanas para la boda, Gimli había regresado algo cansado y meditabundo, nada dijo a Legolas de su viaje más que su asunto no se había concretado como esperaba. Legolas no quiso saber, no quiso ahondar en lo que trataba el "asunto" de Gimli. Se había resignado por completo a su matrimonio con Nariel, si una vez le amo, tal vez no sería difícil hacerlo de nuevo. Tan sólo con encender la llama, un beso, una sonrisa, una caricia que encendiera su fuego.

Pero muy dentro de sí, sabía que sería una empresa difícil, un suspiro. Dirigiéndose a su habitación encontró a Nariel en el primer descanso de las escaleras. Ella sonreía y se iluminaba su rostro cada vez que él aparecía. "Tal vez si me ame… tal vez hago mal en despreciar su amor…"

Ella le tendió la mano y él la apretó ligeramente con delicadeza. Ella acostumbraba a acompañarlo a su habitación desde que hacía casi una semana después de la partida de Gimli, habían hecho las paces. Por que él no deseaba herirla, ya era suficiente con su propio dolor para tener que soportar la mirada triste y a la vez furiosa en los expresivos ojos de Nariel.

No decían más palabras, él la dejaba descansar en su hombro mientras ella se aferraba a su brazo como dulce e ilusionada novia próxima al altar. Nariel se había comportado mejor, ya no le reñía ni deseaba saber el nombre de ella, ¿para que recordar? Pero eso no quisiera decir que su corazón de mujer estuviera libre de celos e incertidumbre. ¿Y si ella aparecía? Pero Legolas ya no la había mencionado, no sabía que alguna misiva escrita por Legolas le fuera enviada a ella, ninguna carta a excepción de felicitaciones de diferentes reinos y confirmaciones ajenas a su boda había llegado. ¿Quién sería ella? Y si tanto le amaba, ¿por qué no estaba aquí con él?

No, no quería discutir y mejor sería olvidarle. Por el momento, pero pasada el enlace muchas respuestas tendrían que salir de esa boca tan sensual. Nariel disfrutaba mucho estos pequeños momentos cuando ambos subían las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación de ella, él hacia una pequeña reverencia con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, ella le correspondía y un dulce beso en los labios cerraba la esplendida noche.

Ella soñaba con despertar ya a su lado, como otras veces, cuando la luz de Anar les llenaba de esperanza en el futuro y él la rodeaba entre sus brazos. Ahora como futura reina del antiguo Reino del Bosque Verde esperaba ver junto a su amor restaurada la gloria y belleza en el ahora Bosque Negro. 

Las mañanas siempre estaban ocupados para los dos, ella tenía tantos pendientes y el atuendo para su enlace aun no quedaba como ella deseaba, con tanto ilusión que le veía y acariciaba las suaves telas de seda color marfil que le envolvían al probárselo. Él se ocupaba en sus bosques, supervisando las patrullas en los límites del reino, escuchando al consejo en sus interminables juntas de medio día, visitando su reino para observar las carencias y hacer prevalecer sus leyes. Y así haciéndolas prevalecer, él las tenía que obedecer por absurdas que fueran.

En las tardes, ella se dedicaba al estudio, siendo la futura reina deseaba tener un tema de conversación con otras reinas y princesas y demostrar a todos que su cabeza no estaba llena de humo y leyendas infantiles. En verdad Nariel era un dama educada, pero aun en sus dos mil trescientos cincuenta tres años, mucho le faltaba aprender acerca del reino de los hombres y de los enanos. Una vez pensó en aprender un poco mas del lenguaje de estos últimos, tal vez así obtener  respuestas de Gimli, el mejor amigo de Legolas, tal vez él podría ayudarle. Pero los ojos del enano le hablaron francamente, y supo entonces que ninguna palabra saldría de él.

En cambio Legolas las tardes las dedicaba a perfeccionar aun mas, y si esto era posible, su arquería, y en sus luchas cuerpo a cuerpo Farrasil advirtió de en cuando en cuando un suspiro revelador y anhelante. La fuerza del príncipe nunca decaía, pero su ánimo, su voluntad, se veían aminoradas después del cuarto suspiro. Si hubiera forma de saber que es lo que tanto preocupaba al príncipe, se podría decir que sufría de un corazón roto, pero teniendo a Nariel de su lado, ¿cómo sería eso posible? 

Farrasil era un buen compañero de ejercicios cuando Gladel reinaba, pero ahora que había fallecido, deseaba ser un soporte, un amigo leal para el príncipe si él así lo permitía, y así había sido, siempre amable, alguna vez feroz e irreflexible en los encuentros, para terminar con un apretón de manos y una franca sonrisa en los labios de Legolas. Pero esos suspiros eran demasiados, pensaba Farrasil, y muchos compartían su opinión en el grupo de guardias de las fronteras. Si hubiera manera de saber… 

La idea de Gimli llegó a su mente también, pero al contrario de Nariel, Farrasil si llevó a cabo su pensar, pues ya gastando algunas sencillas bromas, ya compartiendo una botella, cruzando movimientos y golpes, intercambiando opiniones en las batallas, en algún recorrido en que los acompañara, Farrasil podría llevar la conversación a la incógnita de los suspiros. Y así lo hizo.

Lamentablemente, Gimli fue muy parco en palabras, y lo poco que pudo sacar en claro Farrasil de su conversación, fue que la última salida de Legolas había efectuado un cambió en él, Farrasil subrayó que el hecho de perder a un hermano a cualquiera afectaría, pero la tristeza de Legolas no parecía tener sus raíces en Gladel, si no en su propio corazón. Gimli asintió, y se concretó a decir, que Legolas sufría por un amor no correspondido más no era el de Nariel.

Si Legolas sufrió un cambio por su última salida del reino, no sabía a que se refería, pero pensar en su escape le traía dolorosos recuerdos, la muerte del príncipe heredero, el juicio de Legolas, su huída, el Rey de Gondor, el rescate de Legolas y… Haldir. Farrasil agitó la cabeza. No sabía si algún día volvería a ver al orgulloso elfo Galadrim. Tal vez si la Dama Galadriel le trajera en su escolta, podría enseñarles los aun hermosos rincones del reino, algunos lugares del bosque, su lugar de descanso y…Un suspiro de Farrasil y una sonrisa para continuar el camino.

Ahora bien, si Haldir no fuera una solución al asunto, el Rey de Gondor podría ser otra alternativa, recordaba verles a menudo entre sus viajes intercambiando miradas, sonrisas y alguna que otra discusión. Elessar no era tan arrogante, estricto y temperamental como le habían descrito, era sabio para ser un humano, noble como su título y amable en extremo en especial cuando de su príncipe se trataba. ¿Sabría algo él al respecto? Si el Rey asistía a la fiesta no dudaría en intercambiar una o dos palabras con su majestad. El aprecio que ambos tenían a Legolas le dispensaría de tal atrevimiento.

Así Legolas se despidió de Nariel al dejarle en su habitación como cada noche desde hacía un mes. Subió cada uno de los veinticinco escalones que le llevaban al tercer piso de palacio, a las cámaras reales. Vuelta a la derecha y hasta el fondo. No notó que las velas estaban perfumadas, que las cortinas estaban descorridas y la luz de Isilme decoraba sus almohadas. Dejó su carcaj, sus cuchillos y arco en el gancho para tal uso. Frente al gran espejo encima de la mesa de caoba oscura se quito su capa, y la dejo caer, su túnica color castaña, su camisa blanca y sus mallas de color oscuro. El mismo se dio cuenta de la tristeza reflejada  en su mirada, pero nunca observó que un suspiro mas, salía de su boca al dirigirse a la tina en el baño. 

El vapor salía suavemente de la tina invitándole a entrar, no contemplo los pétalos que perfumaban el cristalino líquido, su pie se zambullo para después seguirle el resto de su perfecto cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, se apoyo contra un costado de la bañera y se hundió todo. Como si esperara a morir de asfixia salió del agua a los tres minutos después, siempre había sido excelente nadador, y sus pulmones estaban en perfectas condiciones, por momentos deseaba que no fuera así, pero la rapidez de tan negro pensamiento paso como la luz de un rayo.

Sus trenzas fueron desechas con el jabón de aromas, su cuerpo fue libre de toda pesadez y suciedad y deseaba sentirse siempre así, libre de toda preocupación y carga alguna, libre para dejar escapar sus pensamientos hacia él. Un profundo suspiro.

Después de unos minutos de enjuague, tomó la toalla, se envolvió con ella y entró a su habitación, el día había sido muy largo pero en las noches la carga se volvía mas pesada al tener que compartir la cena con ella. Sufría más en una hora con Nariel que toda la mañana con sus guardias y escoltas explorando los más escabrosos caminos del Bosque Negro. Eso era realmente triste, totalmente incapaz de saborear los momentos de paz y tranquilidad con la dama que sería su esposa.

Peino su cabello con el cepillo de plata que acostumbraba a dejar en su mesa de noche, tres velas estaban encendidas mas una sola dejo para acompañarle por las noches. Tal como hacía su madre desde que era un pequeño elfo.

Y desnudo como acostumbraba desde su vuelta al reino, entró entre las suaves sábanas y se cubrió hasta la cintura. La almohada era fresca y mullida, de un color marfil que enmarcaba su fino rostro élfico, las sabanas lisas de color azul y con pequeños bordados color dorado semejando pequeñas hojas bordadas se incrustaban en las orillas.

Isilme le saludó con un beso en su mejilla derecha, y él le correspondió con la mirada más dulce y triste que su corazón desbordo. Que hermosa y pálida era, que tranquila y serena debía estar tan hermoso lucero. Pero al igual que él, ella estaba sola, a lo lejos, bella y distante pero sin compañía, y su amor nunca sería correspondido. ¿No podría él a pasar su eternidad a su lado? ¿No podría acompañar a Isilme toda su juventud, todos sus milenios a llorar y suspirar con ella?

_"¡Oh, hermosa Isilme!, solamente tu sabes lo que siento, y si me pudieras llevar contigo un favor harías a mi corazón. Aléjame de aquí y no me dejes regresar jamás."_

No lloró por que ya lo hacía su corazón cada noche que le contemplaba, y sus ojos sólo brillaban mas de lo normal, como dos luceros en el desierto sombrío. Poco a poco se fue abandonando a sus pensamientos felices, a sus recuerdos junto a él, hasta embarcarse en un sueño embriagador.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Unos pasos se acercaron por el pasillo, lentamente y con andar seguro llegaron hasta la puerta de Legolas, y si las direcciones estaban acertadas lo encontraría allí. Tocó con miedo la puerta, y no escuchó respuesta alguna, le abrió y dio gracias a Eru que no rechinara como siempre sucedía.

El príncipe tenía perdida su vista en la luna, y su pecho estaba desnudo mientras ella le bañaba, Isilme osaba tocar su pecho y el celo le embargo estúpidamente al pensar que alguien mas podía entrar tan fácil como ya le había logrado.

La respiración de Legolas era tranquila, y podía apostar que ya soñaba, sus finos pulmones hacían subir y bajar sus pectorales como la última vez que le había visto así desnudo. Quiso acariciarle, pasar sus manos por todo su pecho y pellizcar los capullos sonrosados centrados en sus areolas. Ver sus tetillas erectas le fascinaba. Y sus labios estaban entreabiertos invitándole a ser besados, sus ojos azules enfocados en la eternidad de sus fantasías reflejaban la tristeza que habitaba en su corazón. Y él quería alejarle.

El cabello le caía por su oreja izquierda y bañaba su pecho con gentileza, la cabeza ladeada graciosamente a la derecha moviéndose suavemente cuando un suspiro salió de la comisura de sus labios. Cuan bello y triste era esa acción.

Sus brazos descansaban a sus costados, y los músculos se definían sin la necesidad de hacer esfuerzo alguno. Cuan perfecto era. Sus abdominales causaban asombro a los pocos que fueron testigos de tan maravilloso cuerpo en la cruzada. Sus manos delgadas y largas, tenían la certeza que sólo contrastaban con la puntería de aquellos ojos majestuosos. 

No quiso obstruir la comunión con Isilme, pero hacía tanto que no le había visto así, quiso tomarlo entre sus brazos y hacerlo suyo como nunca lo había hecho, toda la fatiga del camino valía la pena por el sólo hecho de presenciar tal espectáculo. El camino había sido largo y penoso por que su pequeño hijo estaba renuente a visitar un reinado que anteriormente era habitado por espantosas criaturas y crueles arañas.

Pero ya estaba allí, llegó muy dentro de la noche, y para su suerte Farrasil había sido llamado para reconocerle, inmediatamente se iba a dar aviso al príncipe, pero no quiso que le molestaran, simplemente deseaba saludarle antes de descansar y presentarle sus felicitaciones y respetos.

Y es que no eran horas acostumbradas de arribos en los viajeros, pero él quería seguir y llegar lo antes posible, tan buenas noticias traía al hablar con Galadriel al abrirle su corazón, que deseaba compartir esta felicidad con su amado. Eldarion estaba quejumbroso como siempre, no le gustaba viajar de noche a un lugar desconocido y feo como era el Reino del Bosque Oscuro. ¿Más elfos? Ya había tenido suficiente con abuelos que no recordaba, con guardias arrogantes, con enanos que le asustaban y con los aburridos paseos a lo largo del Nimrodel, escuchando canciones tristes de las cuales no entendía ni una palabra. Viendo figuras antiguas en libros viejos con inscripciones que no entendía. El élfico le daba dolor de cabeza, y por mas que su amada madre le quería hace entender todo lo que conseguía decir era "Namarië" cuando su cabeza daba vueltas y deseaba salir a devolver el estómago. La dulce Arwen le tenía paciencia pero al parecer la sangre élfica sólo habitaba en su corazón por su nobleza y no en su cabeza por su sabiduría.

Dio dos pasos junto a su cama por el lado izquierdo, unas mechas transfiguraban su cuello, y las fuerzas le faltaron para no exhalar un gemido de placer al ver como su amado volvía la cabeza hacia su lado. Sus labios cerrados en un segundo se volvieron a entre abrir. Un suspiro volvió a salir de ellos. 

Siguió los trazos de sus bíceps y llegó hasta la orilla de la sábana esperando averiguar si algo mas que esas mantas protegían su piel. Pero si no se equivocaba, y tal a la usanza élfica, Legolas dormía desnudo cuando estaba en sus aposentos.

Que delicioso sería una noche juntos en su habitación. 

TBC…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Contestación a los amables Reviews._

Kat Basted – Creo que te equivocaste de fic y de libro, snif… snif… casi me partes mi corazoncito élfico…;-)

Reina Ayesha (antes LG) – Gracias por el review, por apoyarme y por presionarme a seguir escribiendo, mil felicidades por tu nuevo grupo, y Larga vida a la Reina!

Akhasa – Mil gracias por seguir dejando reviewcitos, como verás Gimli ha hablado. Espero y este capítulo ya no esté tan aburrido si no más interesanteoso. ;-)

Fabi-Chan – OH, eres mi oasis en el desierto, casi lloró al saber de tu existencia, snif, espero y te siga gustando mi fic, algo largo pero espero pronto y mejore.

Velia – Ya ves, el enano cumplió, pero veremos como le va al mortal. De repente te desapareces pero me gusta saber de ti, espero y el trabajo vaya de lo mejor, y que te quede algún tiempo para actualizar tu fic, please…

Carmenchu – Ya no te he visto, por favor actualiza, que me encanta cuando lo haces por que tus historias son de lo mejor. 

Lanthir – Mi llorar con tu fic, fue de lo mas espléndido, espero y el mío pueda llegarle a los taloncitos al tuyo, snif. Mil besos y felicidades

Minadriel - ¿Cómo seguiste? Espero que bien, y también que disfrutes el fic y del elfo acostadito y desnudo en su cama.

Milena - ¿Onde andas? ¡Os extraño! ¡Pásatela super! :-D


	27. Realidades

**Título**: Reencuentro    

**Autor**: Vania Hepskins/Jun vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s):** Aragorn/Legolas, Aragorn/Arwen (implícito)

**Clasificación:** PG-13 a NC17 – Slash, posible y seguro MPREG en un futuro no muy lejano.

**Advertencia**: Contiene SLASH es decir, relación hombre/hombre, mas bien hombre/elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro Los personajes desconocidos son míos hasta donde sé, Lassiriel, Nariel, etc

**Cap****.27 Realidades**

Farrasil había recibido a media noche al grupo que provenía de Gondor, una vez mas había tenido el gusto de ver al rey llegar a Mirkwood con otra criatura extraordinaria, la primera había sido Gollum, ahora se trataba de Eldarion. Si la primera visita le causo repugnancia, la segunda le causo asombro y curiosidad. El pequeño llegaba con los ojos cerrados, muerto de cansancio en los brazos de su padre de quien no deseaba separarse. Aferrado a su cuello, con la cabecita en el hombro del rey dormía algo incómodo. 

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver al príncipe heredero de Gondor, lo llevaba el rey entre sus brazos pues parecía, que el pequeño no había querido separarse de su padre al entrar al bosque, obviamente el niño había escuchado las historias del viejo Bosque Negro, cuando la terrible oscuridad por el levantamiento de Sauron habían empañado la belleza del lugar. Un mestizaje entre elfo y mortal era algo raro, y Eldarion compartía el de ambos, pero sus orejas eran absolutamente humanas.

Mary fue instalada cerca de las habitaciones del rey, pero no lo suficiente como para atender al niño con rapidez, la buena mujer estaba cansada y no se opuso a su lugar en el palacio. Ya estaban siendo utilizadas las plazas importantes por dos enanos.

Después de ordenar que se prepararan las habitaciones para sus acompañantes, Soberath se mostraba renuente a separarse del rey y su hijo, Farrasil lo notó pero no le dio importancia, les conducía por los pasillos el tercer piso donde se hospedaría el rey y su hijo, Soberath les acompañaba para seguridad del rey, necesitaba saber su ubicación.

- Sus altezas tienen poco de haberse retirado a descansar, pero estoy seguro de que el príncipe Legolas tomara con alegría al saber de su llegada, su majestad. Si me permite, iré a avisarle que el Rey de Gondor y su comitiva, han arribado  al castillo.

- No es necesario Farrasil – respondió Aragorn acariciando la cabeza del pequeño Eldarion - además es muy tarde y deseamos descansar también.

- Pero su alteza me reprenderá si no le aviso de su llegada, querrá recibirlo con todos los honores que se merece.

El rey sonrió al imaginar los honores que pudiera hacer Legolas para recibirle. 

- ¡Aragorn! – se escuchó una voz gruesa y potente retumbar por las paredes del salón

- ¿Gimli?

- ¡Has llegado! ¡Al fin has llegado! – exclamó el enano abrazando a su amigo efusivamente – Legolas tendrá que... se pondrá muy feliz. – agregó en voz baja pero no tanto como para que Soberath que iba a su lado no le escuchara.

- Gimli, me alegra el verte viejo amigo

- Señor enano, creí que ya estaría descansando

- No, mi buen Farrasil, el estómago de un enano es muy voluble, hoy deseo probar un poco mas del estofado de puerco que ha preparado está noche la cocinera. Mmm… muy buena debe de ser para que se lleve mi reconocimiento

- Entonces no interrumpimos su camino, señor enano, el rey y príncipe necesitan descanso. Con gusto le saludare en la mañana, y me contara si tiene buen fin el encuentro con su aperitivo, creo que he visto la presa que anhela cubierta en la alacena, aun tibia. Si me espera un poco mas, con gusto le ayudaré a encontrarle.

- No es necesario, mi olfato es infalible para este tipo de caza. Feliz noche Farrasil – dijo el enano saludando para después volverse al mortal -  Aragorn, querido amigo, me dará gusto saludarte en la mañana

- Feliz cacería amigo

El enano se retiro hacia la cocina, esperando encontrar a su presa sin mucha dificultad. 

Llegaron a la habitación del rey, amplia y cálida, sobria pero elegante, la madera y caoba resaltaban en las paredes y un sirviente se había adelantado a encender la chimenea de la estancia. Una cama amplia al centro de la habitación serviría muy bien para el pequeño Eldarion y el rey, estaba preparada para recibir al pequeño huésped, un sirviente mas salió del baño terminando de preparar el baño para el rey, Elessar saludo despidiendo a la servidumbre, Farrasil quedo a sus ordenes y salió deseando buenas noches al rey.

Aragorn acostó con cuidado a su pequeño en la cama, le retiro los zapatos y le aflojo la ropa de viaje, le arropo y beso su frente como cada noche desde que había perdido a su madre. El rey se dirigió a su equipaje buscando una nueva muda de ropa.

Sumergió el exhausto cuerpo dentro del agua caliente, perfumada con hierbas aromáticas, sentía como los nudos de su cuerpo se iban aflojando poco a poco, como sus piernas al fin descansaban y recostando su espalda en la gran bañera se relajó por unos minutos.

A sólo unas cuantas habitaciones a la derecha de la suya había un príncipe descansando, si estaba solo no estaba seguro, tal vez el compromiso con Nariel estaba tan bien fundamentado que ella podía yacer ahora en su cama. Pero no podía ser verdad, Legolas no podía amar a alguien más. Falsas esperanzas.

Aragorn salió de la tina secando su cabello con la toalla de mano, el pequeño aun seguía dormido y abrazado a su almohada respiraba con tranquilidad. El rey miró a la puerta, recordando las palabras de Farrasil, Legolas no tenía mucho de haberse retirado, y siendo un elfo de la realeza no llevaría a nadie a su habitación hasta que su unión estuviera proclamada. 

Se arropó bien con su túnica, peino con rapidez su cabello y con lentitud abrió la puerta. No deseaba despertar ni a los que descansaban afuera ni adentro. Un poco mas y sólo la luz de las antorchas empotradas aparecían en el pasillo. Legolas no podía estar muy lejos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Y ahora que lo encontraba, sólo, desnudo y todo para él, la tentación era mucha. Rodeo la cama mientras dejaba caer la túnica y poco a poco abrió las mantas sin revelar aun el cuerpo del elfo. Tomó asiento a su lado, y retiro los pocos mechones que caían sobre su frente. Tan tibia su piel, tan suave. Y esos labios tentadores que se entreabrían ofreciéndose con descaro.

Aragorn le besó con cautela y no obtuvo respuesta, su mano se deslizo por su cabello, lentamente tocando apenas su cabeza, Legolas cerró su boca. Un nuevo y tierno beso, como quien toca por primera vez a un recién nacido.

- Legolas – susurró a su oído.

- Mmm. . . ¿Aragorn? – respondió el elfo entre sueños

Las manos de Legolas viajaron hasta su cuello y descansaron allí unos momentos como si hubiera sido su costumbre por años. La cama estaba cerrada pero no sería obstáculo para el soberano, quien trato de arroparse con las mantas y sentir por vez primera su cuerpo desnudo junto al del elfo.

Legolas se mantenía a distancia con sólo un brazo cayéndole al rey por el hombro que el mismo había acomodado. Aragorn paso la mano por la cintura del elfo desnudo deleitándose con la sensación de la suave piel entre sus dedos, una vez aferrado a él le atrajo un poco hacia su lugar. El elfo no opuso resistencia y se dejo llevar descansando sobre su costado para gozo absoluto del rey.

Pasaron algunos momentos en los cuales el mortal se acostumbraba a la presencia embriagadora del elfo, observando sus finos rasgos y sintiendo el cabello rubio rozar su pecho velludo. Podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a pasar así el resto de sus noches.

Fue entonces que el rey se atrevió a acercar su rodilla a la flexionada de Legolas, haciendo un hueco para colocar la pierna del elfo encima de la suya y lentamente deslizarla hasta que una se enlazara con la otra. La reacción resultante la sintió Aragorn entre sus piernas, mientras su mano subía y bajaba por la cintura del elfo delineándola.

- Legolas... – susurró el rey acercándose a sus labios – He venido por ti

El corazón anhelante de caricias del elfo palpito con fuerzas por que el sueño se repetía nuevamente.

Por fin sus bocas se fundieron en una, la del mortal hambrienta de saborear sus labios aterciopelados y la del elfo ofreciéndose sin recato alguno. No supo el rey como momentos después sus brazos arropaban al elfo debajo de él posesivamente mientras sus pechos se friccionaban uno con el otro.

No tardo mucho en que las caricias de las manos del príncipe bajaran y subieran por la espalda del rey reconociendo por primera vez lo que desde hacia años era suyo.

- Aragorn – murmuró Legolas disfrutando del calor de los labios del mortal en su cuello, la opresión en su pecho hacia mas candente su encuentro, las piernas velludas frotándose contra las suyas lograban ese efecto que hacia mucho no conocía, la absoluta resolución de no dejarle libertad de movimientos, encerrado entre sus brazos, sueños tan placenteros nunca había tenido.

- Mi Legolas...

Y cuando al fin se encontraron rozándose con ansiedad tanto la flecha como la espada del rey se presentaban listas para el combate, al calor de los besos, a las caricias del alma.

- Mmm... Aragorn – suspiro el elfo mientras el rey bajaba sus labios por su pecho hasta encontrar lo mas sonrosado de su piel aprisionándole con su boca

Los gemidos del príncipe al sentir las manos del rey bajar de su cintura al lugar prometido extasiaban al mortal, quien hacia mucho deseaba conocer el sabor de su semilla regándose por su boca. Y ahora estaba su torre erguida tanto o más que la suya propia, deshaciéndose entre sus manos expertas llevándole a la cumbre mientras el mismo luchaba por no alcanzarle en ese momento. Se estaba preparando de forma natural, para hacer suyo al elfo después de la primera explosión.

- ¡Aah!... ¡Aragorn!  - exclamó Legolas sintiendo su cuerpo hervir ante las caricias del rey.

Basto solamente su clímax para volverle a la realidad y abrir por completo sus ojos para encontrase envuelto en los brazos de un individuo que a mitad de la noche le prodigaba caricias candentes debajo de sus mantas

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién...?

- Ssssh

- Pero... ¿Aragorn?

Legolas había despertado, y lo que creyó un sueño era la ruda realidad, con él, en su propia cama y completamente desnudo el Rey de los Hombres le había empezado a hacer el amor.

Aragorn se figuro la confusión del elfo y decidió callar sus preguntas atrapando sus labios una vez mas y aprisionándole fuertemente entre sus brazos, su cuerpos se friccionaban y el elfo estaba inquieto e inseguro de lo que pasaba con tanta rapidez. Disfruto sus caricias y besos que le quitaban el aliento, pero su reacción no fue la misma al sentir la espada recia del rey blandirse contra él, en reto constante por invadirle. 

- No, Aragorn no... – objetó Legolas rechazando al mortal

- Legolas... ¿Así es como me recibes? – preguntó el Rey encima de él, apartandose apenas para reconocer su rostro velludo. - ¿No estás feliz de verme?

- Si... pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Te pueden ver! ¿Y si te vieron... y si...?

- Nadie me vio, y tenemos toda la noche para nosotros...

Aragorn bajo de nuevo para besarle mientras Legolas sintió como las manos que anteriormente le abrazaban bajaban mas allá de su espalda para hacer camino hacia su entrada, mientras el vello del rey le causaba una exquisita sensación al frotarse contra su pecho.

- Mmm...

- ¿Te gusta mi elfo?

¿Su elfo? Desde cuando...

- Si... – ronroneó Legolas bajando sus defensas

Las caderas del rey empezaron a ejercer una presión sobre las suyas, agolpándose una y otra vez extasiándolo, exigiéndole que apartara mas las piernas una de la otra, pero ya de eso, se estaban encargando ya las fuertes y velludas piernas del monarca. Aragorn bajo un poco mas sobre su cuerpo para morder y torturar su pecho con la boca, mientras al sur buscaba el camino para lubricarle naturalmente con la punta de su torre.

Aragorn se estaba volviendo mas intenso, mas pasional mientras se agitaba encima de él, y Legolas no podía reprimir a su propio cuerpo de responderle, de buscar la cercanía de sus dos cuerpos, pero no podía permitirlo, no podía comprometerse con él dejando de lado a Nariel, no aunque se sentía delicioso la manera en que las manos le acariciaban, la forma en que su boca le torturaba y aun mas la frecuencia de sus caderas sobre las suyas.

La mano del soberano bajo hasta su propio órgano para encontrarle húmedo, listo para ejecutar de un solo tajo al elfo, sentir su calor y su cuerpo formando uno, primero la punta, oprimiendo su entrada, una y otra vez mientras escuchaba los gemidos extasiados del elfo cuando le succionaba la piel con sus labios.

- ¡Ah! Aragorn...

- Legolas... por fin...

Y la entrada fue forzada y Legolas aterrado se paralizo, no podía, no quería que así fuera, no su primera vez y...

- ¡Nooo! Aragorn, detente...

- Amor, es lo que siempre he querido – dijo el rey para después envestirlo nuevamente – Quiero hacerte mío

- No...

Legolas jadeaba  y con los talones trataba de arrastrarse hacia atrás para alejarse de él, pero el rey no hacia caso a su oposición,  estaba excitado y no entendía razones

- No por favor, Aragorn, por favor.

Y entro sólo un poco para lastimar al príncipe haciéndolo sangrar y rugir de dolor, Legolas le golpeó salvajemente para alejarlo de su lado

- ¡Cómo pudiste! – exclamó Legolas retrayéndose hasta la cabecera de la cama  para evitar su contacto

- Legolas, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó el mortal asombrado por la reacción del elfo que antes parecía disfrutar de sus caricias, casi estuvo a punto de caer de la cama sino es que las sábanas se lo impidieron

- ¡Vete! No quiero verte aquí...

- Pero Legolas... ¡no entiendo! ¿No es lo que tanto habíamos deseado?

- ¡Sí! Pero no... no así... 

Las lágrimas de dolor y decepción corrían por las encarnadas mejillas del elfo quien se cubría con las mantas su pena. Tenía tantas esperanzas en que su primera vez fuera diferente, en medio de amor y luz de luna, y no ocultándose de todos y por todo. Su cabello estaba revuelto, sus manos temblorosas.

- ¡Legolas! ¿Acaso tu...? ¿Te hice daño?

- ¡Vete!, ¡No quiero escucharte!

- ¿Nunca has estado con alguien más?

- Eso no te incumbe... ¡Márchate! – exclamó Legolas iracundo señalándole la salida

Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación, eran tan suaves y pausados que Legolas supo inmediatamente de quien se trataban.

- ¿Legolas? ¿Mi amor, te encuentras bien? – preguntó Nariel detrás de la gruesa puerta de caoba

Aragorn de rodillas en la cama espero su respuesta, ¿sería capaz el elfo de delatarle? Pero el príncipe trato de controlar su respiración antes de contestar.

- Si, estoy bien Nariel, sólo fue una pesadilla

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? Podría acompañarte hasta que duermas

Ese ofrecimiento bien sabía Legolas que tenía otro propósito, no cerraría un ojo a su lado tal como ella lo aseguraba.

- No... no, estaré bien... duerme ya...

- Bien mi amor, pero estaré al pendiente. Hasta mañana

Los dos callaron hasta que a los lejos se escucharon los pasos perderse por el pasillo.

- Entonces no eres tan inocente como lo suponía. – dijo Aragorn aun con la voz en bajo

- No tienes derecho a juzgarme, ahora déjame por favor

- Legolas... Siento haberte lastimado, no fue mi intención – se disculpó el rey acercándose lentamente al elfo, su voz había cambiado y estaba apenado por su conducta de hacia unos momentos – No quiero tu enojo, amor...

Esa expresión de cariño sólo la había escuchado en los labios de Nariel, y sonaba tan diferente en la voz gruesa de un hombre, de la boca de quien siempre le quiso escuchar ¿Por qué era tan difícil resistirse a sus palabras? ¿Por que pudo hacer en mitad del bosque lo que ahora no se atrevía en la oscuridad de su habitación?

- Será mejor que te retires... no quiero que tu estancia en mi país se empañe por este incidente... yo... quiero descansar y tu estarás de acuerdo conmigo, el viaje fue largo y...

No resistió más tiempo el mortal antes de acercarse y besarlo tímidamente en los labios

- Aragorn... – murmuró el elfo llevándose una mano a su boca

- Lo siento, pero tus labios me atraen tanto que no puede pasar mucho tiempo sin que yo les bese – respondió el mortal acariciando su cabello que caía por detrás de sus orejas

- Pero tu y yo...  – titubeó Legolas al sentir el calor de sus manos - Yo estoy comprometido y no... no puede ser...

- No me digas eso, elfo mío...

- Nunca fui tuyo, no me llames así, por favor. – dijo Legolas bajando su rostro asediado por sus palabras

- Pero quiero que lo seas, - aseguró Aragorn tomando su barbilla para obligarlo a mirarse uno al otro -  por eso he venido... Por ti...

- ¡Oh! ¿Por mi? Pero mi enlace con Nariel es en pocos días y no puedo cancelarlo y 

- Tendrás que hacerlo, amor...

Las manos del rey tomaron las suyas propias haciéndole soltar la manta que le cubría de la cintura para abajo.

- Nunca pude decirte todo lo que siento por ti – declaró Aragorn erguido sobre sus rodillas frente al elfo que igualaba su postura – Pero he venido hoy hasta aquí para solucionar nuestras diferencias

- Aragorn, es imposible, yo no puedo cancelar todo esto…

- Olvidémonos todo eso un momento… hoy… hoy quiero hacerte el amor…

Agarro por la fuerza al elfo aferrándose a su nuca con una mano y su cintura con la otra sin darle oportunidad de escapar. Su espalda se arqueo para dar oportunidad a Aragorn de tomar su boca con desenfrenada pasión, pero aun dolía, no estaba preparado para ello, y no lo quería así. Pero se derretía como hielo al calor del fuego en sus brazos, por que aun estaban los dos desnudos, y la calidez de la piel del mortal le hacia volver a sentirse excitado.

Pero todo lo que habían pasado, la muerte de su hermano, Dommo, su rescate, Haldir y… tanto que había pasado y ahora su destino estaba errante al sentirse en sus brazos, Nariel sería su esposa por que así se había decidido y Aragorn no figuraba en su futuro.

- No, Aragorn, por favor, no puedo…

- ¿No lo deseas mi amor?  - murmuró el rey mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja

La palabra salía con tanta franqueza y sentía que el peso de todos esos años por fin valía la pena, "amor" podía ser muy bien el segundo nombre de Legolas.

- ¡Por Elbereth! Aragorn, que soy muy débil para luchar contigo – declaró el príncipe cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar el momento en que el rey bajaba por su cuello

- No me parece eso elfo mío, puedes muy bien vencerme sin ningún problema

- No cuando me… tocas as

Las manos del monarca no dejaban de oprimir su esbelto cuerpo contra el suyo, sentía nuevamente la debilidad del príncipe al contacto de sus labios, al endurecimiento de sus cuerpos ansiosos de amor. ¡Cuánto deseaba hacerle suyo!

- ¡Papá! – se escuchó un pequeño chillido por los pasillos

Aragorn alejo precipitadamente al elfo para poner mas atención, sus oídos no le engañaban, su hijo había despertado y le llamaba, Legolas cayo bruscamente de sentón ante la reacción del rey.

- ¡Eldarion…! – exclamó Aragorn preocupado bajándose de la cama

- ¿Aragorn?

El rey recogió su bata del suelo, se anudo el cinturón y sin decir mas, salio de la habitación

- ¿Aragorn? – repitió Legolas aun sentado en su gran cama, escuchando el azote de la puerta.

Frunció el ceño al sentirse abandonado, por quien momentos antes había cerrado sus oídos a todo lo demás. Ahora le dejaba para ir al lado de su hijo, era lógico, primero que nada estaba el pequeño antes que sus instintos, primero que todo estaba el hijo de él y de ella, y Legolas a todo eso salía sobrando. Agarró la almohada que estaba a sus pies y le tiro lejos golpeándose contra el librero haciendo caer algunos tomos.

Nunca podría ocupar otro lugar al lado del rey más que alguien que daba calor a sus noches de soledad. Muy bien debía saber el elfo, que un hijo era lo más importante para su padre y ante todo y sobre todos, siempre estaría Eldarion. 

Los celos se agolparon en su corazón aun conociendo que el pequeño era inocente de toda culpa, que era la criatura que reinaba en el corazón del rey.  No quiso llorar, pero tomo la resolución de no intervenir en esa hermosa relación que tenían el uno con el otro, sin Arwen con ellos, todo su mundo se reducía a una persona. Él no era más que una pieza para adornar la cama del rey, no podía ocupar el lugar del "otro" padre con el pequeño. 

Con Nariel en cambio tenía la posibilidad de amar tanto a sus propios hijos como el mismo rey hacia.

Fue hasta la entrada, atrancó la puerta y regreso a cubrirse con enojo y tristeza la cabeza, ahogando sus sollozos con las almohadas.

- ¿Eldarion? Pequeño mío, ¿Por qué te has despertado? – preguntó Aragorn

El niño frotaba sus párpados por que desconocía el lugar, tenía sus ojos llorosos, había tenido miedo al despertar solo a mitad de la noche sin su padre a un lado para protegerlo, se lanzó corriendo a sus brazos al verlo en la mitad del pasillo.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡No me dejes! ¡Papá! – gritó el niño llorando aun mas al sentirse recogido entre sus brazos

- No, nunca lo haré pequeño mío, siempre estaré a tu lado – aseguró el rey meciéndolo entre sus brazos

El camafeo brillaba en el cuello del niño, aun le guardaba y pocas veces en el camino se alejaba de él, pasaba las horas jugando y contemplándolo a la luz del sol y el fuego de las fogatas

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y hermosa silueta salió de su habitación del otro lado de las escaleras, y se acercó un poco al rey, Aragorn la estudió unos momentos y supuso quien era la hermosa dama por su tono de voz.

- ¿Sucede algo, mi Lord?

- Nada, mi señora, todo está bien

- ¿Quién es ella papá? – preguntó Eldarion aferrado al cuello de su padre - ¿Es mamá?

El niño se irguió un poco más y forzó sus ojitos para penetrar en la oscuridad de algunos tramos del pasillo

- No pequeño, no es mamá. Es…

Nariel hizo una reverencia cuidando el pudor de su bata de noche.

- Mi nombre es Nariel, mi señor, prometida en matrimonio a mi señor Legolas

Aragorn le saludo en respuesta acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño para que descansara en su hombro

- Mi señora, es un gusto conocerla, aunque la ocasión no es la adecuada, me permito felicitarla por su enlace

Todo esto dicho frente a la puerta de un elfo adolorido causo mas pena en su alma, la felicitación de Aragorn no hacia mas que corroborar sus pensamientos, el rey sólo jugaba con él y esa noche deseaba recoger su premio antes que alguien mas le ganara.

Las mejillas de Nariel se encendieron ante las palabras del mortal y volvió a hacer una reverencia

- Ahora pequeño Eldarion, despídete de la dama por que es momento de volver a descansar

- Adiós, dulce dama – dijo el pequeño, era una de las cosas que Mary le había enseñado a decir a las damas de la corte

- Adiós su alteza, que pase buena noche su majestad

Nariel había reconocido al rey por alguna imagen que había visto en la habitación de Legolas, y el nombre del pequeño en sus brazos no hacia más que confirmarle que el mismo rey de Gondor había venido desde tan lejos para atestiguar su enlace, el corazón de Nariel palpitaba de felicidad.

Aragorn se fue hasta su habitación con el corazón afligido, el niño no tardo en dormir de nuevo entre sus brazos y sin darse cuenta como, el camafeo se había abierto de forma peculiar. No era Nariel la que venía allí, de ojos dulces y azules como los de Legolas, era la dulce Lassirirel, reina y esposa de Thranduil. Y del otro lado el rostro de un pequeño elfito de ojos azules, con la sonrisa más alegre que sólo había visto aparecer en su hijo. Un pequeño Legolas sonreía detrás de la imagen de su madre, "Tithen Lasgalen" decía tallado en lo dorado del camafeo.

Y había dejado a "Tithen Lasgalen" solo sin explicación alguna a mitad de la noche. Pero Legolas debía comprender, que Eldarion era lo más valioso en toda su vida y siempre sería así. ¿No habría otra salida?

TBC?...

_Tithen__ Lasgalen – Pequeña hojaverde_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_¿Y es que lo angustioso no se me quita ni por tratarse de otro fic? Snif…siento la tardanza, batalle un poco por que tenía que agarrar el hilo de la historia de nuevo, pero creo que le conseguí. Gracias  LANTHIR por animarme a seguirlo, que ya no le veía muchas esperanzas, espero y no decaer y merecer._

**_Akhasa_****_.-_**_ Ya ves que no he tardado dos meses? Sólo cinco para variar, jeje._

**_Any_**_.- No sé si te acuerdes de este fic, pero sé que tu siempre puedes. ^_^_

**_Lunalunera_****_.-_**_ Mil gracias por el review de hace tiempo, se agradece infinito._

**_Reina Ayesha.-_**_ Esto ha cambiado algo, pero sigue siendo la misma hictoria.^_^_

**_Fabi_****_-Chan_**_.- Mil gracias por acordarte de mi, y leer este fic, espero y aparezcas de nuevo alguna vez.:-D_

**_BlazeVein_****_ x 2_**_.- Bien, al fin actualice y es ganancia, no acostumbro a dejar a mitad mis fics, pero si no hay inspiración (o alguien presionando, jejeje ((broma)) pues es difícil seguir)_

_Es que Eldarion como que no se le dio mucho lo elfo y es mas humano que elfo, jeje. Los gemelos? Buena pregunta…:-P_

**_Reina Varda_**_ .__- Mil gracias por dejar unas palabras por este humilde fic ^_^_

**_Pao_**_.- Gracias por decir que es de tus favoritas, lamentablemente es difícil seguir cuando no hay mucha inspiración aun y cuando ya sepas como va la historia._

**_Carmenchu_**_.- Ah! Niña! Como te extraño, ;_; espero y te haya gustado la actualización. :-P_

**_LANTHIR_**_.- Tú eres la culpable de esta actualización, tal vez no fue lo que esperabas, pero como así le tenía programado, jejeje… ^_^_

_Mil besos_

_Jun_


End file.
